ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction
by kaykyaka
Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.
1. The Hardys Hit the Town

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter One – The Hardys Hit the Town

Morse & Jacob's Art Gallery, Manhattan, New York City

It was a warm evening in March and the Hardy family was inspired by Jeff who together with Cheyenne Michelle had restored the devastated DX Inc building in Stamford, Connecticut and made it look ten times better than it did before. The outside of the building was black like before but Jeff used his imagination on the inside and using the traditional DX colors made it look like an art exhibition using plastic, metal and glass. After the city building inspectors verified that it was up to code Stephanie announced to the roster that the work was now finished and business could resume at HQ as normal. With Edge being the locker room's right hand man the WWE roster was confident that things were looking up and to celebrate Stephanie decided to take her husband out for a night on the town to look at what he was most good at.

That town was New York City and the place was an art gallery tucked away from the shops and restaurants. The family usually hung out with the McCools when they were in New York but they were over at the Montenegros today helping Brandon prepare for his wedding which was just around the corner. Aurora fidgeted with her sleeve while Angelo and Angela looked carefully at the art that was on display; they like Jeff had an interest in art and Beth listened as they explained what they thought the deeper meaning was behind a drawing of a vase. Aurora couldn't care less and she rolled her eyes and drug her feet behind her parents preferring to be high in the air flying around than stuck in a dingy art gallery with her family.

"How much longer do we have to be here?" she complained pulling on her mom's red jacket. "You know dad also likes to shop can't we just go to Fifth Avenue instead?"

"Aurora hush, you know Jeff's work belongs in a gallery and it's about time he got inspired," Stephanie replied and Aurora skipped around to Jeff.

"Are you inspired yet?" she asked him and he smiled at her and rubbed her head fondly.

"Aurora you can't just expect him to get inspired like that, art takes time especially if it's good," Angela said coming over to them with Angelo and Beth.

"Yeah and especially if the artist is good," Stephanie said nudging Jeff on the shoulder, "You know you're good Jeff and your art belongs in a gallery like this one,"

Jeff rubbed his chin without saying anything and Beth smiled; she knew her father was way too modest to agree with his wife. Stephanie wasn't the only one to tell Jeff that his art was good; Vince McMahon and Mickie James had told him repeatedly to put his work on display.

"Some of this work is so good," Jeff said blowing past the compliments his family was shooting him and eyeing some of the portraits and landscape drawings. Beth looped her arm in his and walked with him further through the gallery while the rest of the family followed from behind.

Aurora played with a strand of her hair as the A Twins continued to talk about the vase, "I could really do with a haircut," she said to herself. "I'm starting to get split ends,"

Angela rolled her eyes, "Boy you really have no interest in art whatsoever do you?" she said.

"Or is it that you've got other things on your mind," Angelo said and Aurora furrowed her brow at him.

"Like what?" she asked him.

"Like Steven's next appearance on Impact this Thursday, I bet you're thinking what's gonna happen between him and Ravine this time," Angelo said and Aurora fell silent telling Angelo that he was right on the money, "A-ha, you are thinking about it, that's why you're so agitated right now isn't it?"

"Angelo be quiet I am interested in the art, I just haven't seen anything that holds my interest," Aurora said.

"How can that be, there's so much good stuff here?" Angela said. "Face it the only thing you care about right now is Steven Borden and if there was a portrait of him here you'd be staring at it all night long,"

"Shut up I would not," Aurora said embarrassed while the A Twins laughed at her.

"Don't tease your sister guys, you know how touchy she is when it comes to her love life," Stephanie said overhearing her children's conversation.

"Mom please you make me sound like some crazy chick, I am paying attention to this art you know," Aurora said but none of her family members believed her. She was about to make another statement in her defense when an interesting piece of art caught her eye, "Like this for example, I like this," she said and everyone stopped and turned back to see what she had found. It was a drawing of man's face but behind it was another man's face only the face was much younger than the other one and it was covered in a grey fog. The older man's face was black and white but his eyes were crystal blue.

"Wow this is really good," Stephanie said and Jeff nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it is," he said.

"It's a portrait of regret and how the past is affecting the present," Angela observed.

"See I told you I was paying attention," Aurora said with a cocky smile, "I also like this one," she said pointing to a drawing next to it. This one was in color and it was of a woman and a man sitting on the grass holding hands but there was a massive space next to the man as if someone else was supposed to be sitting there.

"This one's good too but it's a lot more optimistic than the other one. Although there's someone that's supposed to be here with the woman and the man you get the idea that that person will arrive soon," Stephanie observed.

"I take it back Ro-Ro you do know something about art," Angela said to her sister surprised.

"Thank you, can we go now?" Aurora said and Stephanie and Beth laughed at her.

"Who's the artist?" Angelo asked looking down at the name tag and Jeff read it out.

"John Felix," he said and then he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "That sounds like an alias, like a fake name,"

"Maybe this guy doesn't want anyone to know who he really is," Beth said.

"Well I wouldn't either he's obviously got a lot of problems," Aurora said and she continued to play with her hair while her family continued to look at the rest of the art on display. She was doing cartwheels by the time they left the gallery.

"Did you get inspired by any of the art?" Stephanie asked her husband lovingly.

"Actually that stuff by John Felix has got me thinking," Jeff replied and Stephanie smiled brightly.

"That's great I'm so glad we came here," she said hoping that Jeff had seen something to encourage him to put his own art work on display. Jeff wasn't thinking the same thing however, he was thinking that he had to speak to a certain TNA wrestler tomorrow and ask him if he had any secret hobbies that he didn't want the wrestling world to know about.

The next day the ARK Angels of DX were in Tampa, Florida to see Edge and find out how things were going with Stephanie and the WWE roster.

"Things are going great," Edge said pouring them each a glass of orange juice. "The Kliq have really backed off since I singed Kevin Nash's hair in Jamaica and the DX Inc building is back up and running and it looks better than ever. Nice work Cheyenne,"

Cheyenne shrugged, "I did okay," she said modestly.

"Okay? If it wasn't for your Phenomenal Strength the building wouldn't have been up so quickly." LC said taking off her green jacket.

"Stephanie is over the moon she took Jeff and the family out to celebrate last night, I wanted to take my family out too but I don't want to get ahead of myself. This could just be the quiet before the storm, know what I mean?" Edge asked the ARK Angels nodded.

"We know exactly what you mean," Cameron said taking off his wooly navy ski hat. "How's Alannah?"

Edge smiled at the mention of his god daughter, "She's alright she's calmed down a bit, at first she wasn't very happy with the idea of me being the bodyguard for the WWE but Angelina managed to convince her that I've got the Kliq in the palm of my hand, I don't know how true that is but it feels good that I don't have to worry about her worrying about me as much anymore,"

"Do you think she's going to go back to Italy once she thinks the Kliq are no longer a threat to you or the WWE?" Cheyenne asked while removing her orange coat.

"A part of me wants her to go and get on with her life but there's another part of me that thinks she'll be better off here, I think that's the selfish part of me," Edge said.

"I think that's the godfather part of you," LC said with a smile.

"Well it's about time I started being the godfather again," Edge said. "So how are your parents doing?"

Cameron, Cheyenne and LC scrunched up their noses at the mention of their parents, "Something weird happened between them but for some reason God won't fill me in on the details," Cameron said. "Remi knows what happened, so does RJ,"

"But not you guys?" Edge asked curiously and the ARK Angels shook their heads, "Hmmm, I guess God just doesn't want you to know about it,"

"Well whatever it is Remi said that they're closer than ever before and that DX are done with the Kliq for good," Cameron added and Edge gasped.

"Whoa that is huge!" Edge said in shock. "So whatever happened to them caused them to sever ties with Kevin, Scott and Sean,"

"And we don't know what that something is," LC said annoyed.

"Well whatever it was answered Amy's prayer, she's wanted Shawn and Hunter out of the Kliq for years," Edge said.

"Its one thing for our parents to say they want out of the Kliq but it's another thing for the Kliq to let them go," Cameron said.

"So you don't think this is over yet?" Edge asked soberly.

"No I don't but without the heads up from God there's not much we can do," Cameron said.

"That tells me God doesn't want you involved in this and that's probably because He wants you for something else," Edge said.

"Yeah we don't get to choose our assignments," LC said and Cheyenne nodded, "If we did I'd pick all the ones where I got to use my Ax of Judgment,"

"And I'd pick the ones where we got to go to the South Pacific," Cheyenne said and Edge smiled remembering the massive adventure he and the ARK Angels of DX had in Fiji several years back.

"Hello?" Cameron said answering his cell-phone and Cheyenne and LC noticed as his face turned serious, "Okay we'll be right there Brandon try to stay calm okay?"

"What is it, what's wrong with Brandon?" Cheyenne asked Cameron concerned about her old friend who lived in Clearwater.

"Cassidy never came home last night and Brandon doesn't know where she is," Cameron said and his cell-phone rang again, "Hello? Okay Mrs. M don't worry we'll be right there,"

"Mrs. M, you mean Charlotte? What happened to her?" LC asked her fiancé.

"Charlotte's panicking because Carla didn't come home yesterday either," Cameron said and his cell-phone rang again. The name on his mobile said Charles McKenzie, Charlene McKenzie's father. "Its Mr. McKenzie and I think he's about to tell us Charlene didn't come home too. Hello?"

As Cameron took the call LC and Cheyenne pulled back on their jackets, "Looks like we're going to have to cut our visit short godfather," LC said picking up Cameron's ski hat.

"Looks like you guys are on assignment, the one God wanted you on," Edge said. "Let me know if I can do anything to help,"

The ARK Angels of DX waved goodbye to Edge and climbed into the DX Machine, on their way to the airport they prayed and asked God to be with them as they went into their next adventure together just days before one of their oldest friend's wedding.


	2. The Other Side of the Champ

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Two – The Other Side of the Champ

John Cena's House, Palm Springs, FL

Jeff Hardy couldn't wait until Thursday to see John Cena at the Impact Zone; he had to speak to him now about the paintings he had seen at Morse & Jacob's art gallery in Manhattan. Although Cena's house was gated it didn't matter to Jeff as Aqua Libre he could fly right over the TNA Champion's house and decided to land in his backyard.

"Maybe I should knock," Jeff thought then he saw Cena standing in front of a canvas with a paintbrush in his hand at the back entrance to the house and he decided not to knock after all. Instead the colorful in-ring competitor crept up on John Cena who was in the midst of creating what looked like another masterpiece and he coughed loudly. Cena spun around to see his TNA compadre looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "John Cena the artist, I can't believe it," Jeff said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Jeff what on Earth are you doing here?" John said mystified as to what Jeff Hardy was doing in his house.

"I should ask you the same question John, or should I say John Felix. What are you doing here with that paint brush and that canvas, how long have you been an artist?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"Jeff get out of my house!" John Cena demanded.

"Not until I get some answers," Jeff said stubbornly.

"I don't owe you an explanation," Cena said offended. "There's no reason for you to be here right now,"

"Oh yes there is! My wife and kids took me to Morse & Jacob's art gallery yesterday and I saw your work John, hanging under your alias John Felix," Jeff said and Cena sighed.

"I never would have thought a wrestler would go to an art gallery," John said.

"Well I'm probably the only one," Jeff said. "Your work is good John; really good you should be proud of it not keeping it a secret,"

"Well your stuff is good too and I don't see you advertising it every Thursday on Impact," John said.

"Its not the same John everyone knows I'm artistic, this is like a whole other side of you," Jeff Hardy said and he snuck a peek at John Cena's canvas, "Do you mind if I have a look at what you're painting?" he asked politely.

Cena waved him over, "Sure, but only if you promise not to breathe a word about this to anyone," Cena said.

"But why not, why are you keeping this to yourself?" Jeff Hardy asked him.

"Because I'm not proud of this and I don't enjoy doing it either. I don't paint because I'm happy Jeff I paint because I'm sad," John said and Jeff looked at what Cena was drawing. It was an empty cereal bowl, an empty glass, a milk carton and an apple on a kitchen counter. The meaning of it was clear to Jeff; it was supposed to be a typical morning in the life of a school kid only there was nothing typical about it. The cereal hadn't been poured and the apple was still on the counter as if the child wasn't there.

"I can see what you mean," Jeff said. "All your work has one thing in common – regret," Jeff turned to Cena, "This is all about your relationship with Marion isn't it?"

"What relationship," Cena said sadly and Jeff put his arm on Cena's shoulder.

"You know there is one piece that does stand out from all the others," Jeff said.

"The one of me and Mickie sitting next to each other with the big space where someone is supposed to be right?" Cena said and Jeff nodded. "Yeah that one is different,"

"Is it because you have hope that one day Marion will be a part of your life?" Jeff asked him but John shook his head.

"No it's because Mickie and I are trying to have a baby and I hope that we're successful so that I won't have that empty space in my life anymore," Cena explained.

Jeff scratched his head unconvinced, "Look John I hope you and Mickie have a child but I don't think that anyone but Marion is going to fill that space. Have you thought about talking to him about this? This artistic talent of yours is something that I think you and your son can really bond over,"

"No chance Jeff, you can tell Marion about this if you want just don't tell anyone at work about this okay?" John said.

"Okay Champ you got it," Jeff said admiring John's work while hoping for reconciliation between him and his son at the same-time. "Hello?" he said answering his cell-phone.

"Honey it's me," Stephanie said from Glen Cove High. "Don't freak out okay but something bad has happened,"

"What happened?" Jeff asked concerned.

"The ARK Angels of DX are missing and Aurora is freaking out, I need you to go to the McCools in Manhattan while I try to calm Aurora down and I'll see you there," Stephanie said.

"Can you calm her down by yourself?" Jeff asked.

"I think so," Stephanie said.

"Then why are your teeth chattering?" Jeff said.

"I can take care of her Jeff please go to Manhattan and wait for me there," Stephanie said with Aurora buried inside her coat and snow and ice all over the school.

"Mom we gotta get her out of here it's not supposed to be snowing today," Beth said and the A Twins noticed everyone staring at them.

"You guys better get going," Jeremy Dean said and Stephanie led her children to the exit of the school where Beth Transcended them to Manhattan without anyone noticing.

Aurora didn't warm up once they got there instead she brought the snowy weather from Long Island to Manhattan.

"Oh my gosh I'm freezing," Beth said and Stephanie nodded.

"Aurora's worried about her sister this is how she's decided to cope with her disappearance," Stephanie said as Jeff and the McCools came out to them.

"I see Aurora's expressing herself," Charlotte McCool said as Dan rubbed her arms to keep her warm as thick blankets of snow started to cover the city. "I can't blame her Stephanie, Carla, Charlene and Cassidy are still missing and the ARK Angels went to find them,"

"Why didn't they tell us they were looking for them, we could have helped them to go find them," Angela said shuddering with her twin brother.

"Because they're the ARK Angels of DX they never need help," Stephanie replied and Charlotte and Dan nodded.

"That's why this is so weird," Charlotte said.

"How long have Carla, Charlene and Cassidy been missing?" Stephanie asked her.

"Twenty four hours. They were going out together right here in Manhattan," Charlotte said.

"Well then they have got to be around here somewhere," Jeff said. "I say we take to the air and look for them,"

Aurora noticed three familiar figures coming towards them through her frosty lids and pointed in their direction, "No need for that here they come," she said and Carla, Charlene and Cassidy appeared in front of everybody.

"Carla!" Charlotte cried out and she ran and grabbed her daughter ignoring the cold that was biting her body.

"Mom I'm so glad to see you," Carla said and Dan ran up to her and hugged her too.

"I'll call Brandon and Charles and let them know that you're all safe," Dan said pulling out his cell-phone.

"My brother must be so worried," Cassidy said. "I wouldn't be worried about us right now,"

"What do you mean by that?" Stephanie said with a frown and she held up a green jacket which Aurora instantly recognized.

"That's LC's jacket," she said taking it from Cassidy's trembling fingers.

"And this is Cheyenne's jacket," Charlene said holding up the orange jacket.

"And this is Cameron's ski hat," Carla said holding up the wooly navy hat.

"Where are they?" Stephanie asked concerned.

"We don't know, we don't even know where we were," Charlene said.

"We were just bait, it was the ARK Angels that they wanted," Cassidy said.

"That who wanted?" Aurora asked.

"The Damsels of Destruction," Carla replied and Aurora balked at the name.

"Who?" Jeff and Stephanie asked at the same-time.

"Tanya Madison, Jamie Albright and Melissa Turnbull. They were these three girls that used to bully Chey, Cam and LC before they were the ARK Angels and apparently they've come back for more," Carla said.

"Oh they're gonna get more alright, more than they bargained for," a familiar voice said and everyone turned to see Rebecca Michelle and RJ Orton standing among them.

"Rebecca what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked the youngest member of the Michaels family.

"My brother and sister have been kidnapped, what did you think I was going to do stay in Connecticut and wait for the Damsels of Destruction to return them to us?" Rebecca said and she looked at Aurora, "Don't worry we'll find them, you can turn off the weather power now,"

Rebecca reached out to Aurora and touched her face, her anointing melted the pain from Aurora's heart and her weather power went into off mode. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief now that they could feel their own skin again.

"I'm going to help you find them," Aurora said adamantly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Rebecca said warmly.

"Finding them isn't the problem, getting them down is the hard part," RJ said and everyone except Rebecca frowned at him confused.

"What do you mean by that RJ?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"Come with us we'll show you," Rebecca said and they headed to St. Patrick's Cathedral where the famous building was going through some brand new renovations with the support of three up and coming artists and their latest exhibition, the 'Three Angels'.


	3. The Three Angels

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Three – The Three Angels

St. Patrick's Cathedral, New York City

After much protest Beth finally Transcended Charlene and Cassidy back home; they wanted to stay in New York and see what the Damsels of Destruction did to the ARK Angels of DX. Even Carla had to stay home with Dan while Charlotte went with Rebecca Michelle, RJ and the Hardy kids to St. Patrick's Cathedral. All three girls were exhausted because the Damsels of Destruction had given them something to make them feel drowsy so that they couldn't discover where they were. Although Brandon and Mr. McKenzie were happy to have Charlene and Cassidy back they too wanted to make sure the ARK Angels of DX were okay. Rebecca was on top of that right now, with some help from RJ she knew exactly where LC, Cameron and Cheyenne were, the hard part was explaining how they ended up there.

On Fifth Avenue the world famous cathedral was being renovated and the Mayor of New York was making a big deal out of it being remodeled so that the world would see the changes once they were completed. The archbishop had done his best to keep the changes under wraps; those who worshipped at the building noticed that a huge sheet covered the ceiling of the church as it was there that the changes were being made. The unveiling was set for next week but Rebecca had every intention of ruining the surprise.

"Okay Remi what exactly are you telling us? You're saying that Cameron, Cheyenne and LC are a part of the unveiling ceremony?" Aurora asked the little Michaels.

"Well they would have been if it wasn't for God telling RJ that they were here," Rebecca said. "This is really hard for me to explain so you guys are going to have to see it to know what I'm talking about,"

The Hardy children and Charlotte looked up at the massive church which had construction people all around it.

"Come on let's go in," Jeff Hardy said and they all headed towards the entrance of the church but Remi spoke up.

"We can't just go in, the church is only open on Mondays, Fridays and Sundays for Mass, the door is locked," she said.

"How was Jeff supposed to know he's not Roman Catholic," Stephanie said.

"It doesn't matter we can still go in," Jeff said and Rebecca raised a curious eyebrow.

"You got something in mind Aqua Libre?" she asked.

"You know me so well Rebecca Michelle," Jeff answered and he evaporated changing into air and slid through the keyhole like smoke. He returned to normal on the other side of the huge door. "Okay I'm in, now I'm going to let you guys in through the bathroom window,"

"Your dad's a genius," RJ said to the Hardy kids and they headed to the sound of his voice which was calling them from the back of the church. Jeff opened one of the bathroom windows and pulled everyone through before exiting out of the bathroom door.

"I feel like we should leave an offering while we're here," Stephanie said.

"Mom we're here to get LC, Cameron and Cheyenne back, this is not a regular church visit," Aurora said as they walked through the massive cathedral. They walked into the sanctuary and Rebecca and RJ looked up.

"This is what I wanted to show you," she said pointing to the ceiling which was covered with a huge sheet.

"The ceiling's being redone," Jeff said.

"Yes but its being redone with the ARK Angels," Rebecca explained and everyone looked at her confused. "Jeff, Aurora, Beth fly up there and pull down the sheet and you'll see what I mean,"

Stephanie scratched her head nervously, "Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like what I see when you pull down that sheet?" she said to Jeff but before he could do so they could hear the sound of keys turning in the door at the church entrance.

"It's the archbishop, quick everybody hide!" RJ said and everyone found a place out of sight in the sanctuary as the archbishop came into the sanctuary. He smiled brightly looking up at the ceiling.

"This is truly a work of art; the congregation will be so pleased with the work of those three young ladies. You three angels are going to make all the difference," the archbishop said and he went to the front of the church to pray.

Several hours later the archbishop finally left and Stephanie, Jeff, RJ, Rebecca, Charlotte and the Hardy kids came out from their hiding places.

"I thought he would never leave," Aurora said straightening up while the others had a good stretch.

"Did you hear him when he said "You three angels are going to make all the difference"? What did he mean by that?" Charlotte asked.

"You'll soon see," Rebecca replied straightening her red ponytail while Jeff, Aurora and Beth flew towards the ceiling of the church that was hidden behind a massive white sheet.

"Mom you can fly too get up here and help us with this sheet," Aurora called down to her mother.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I don't usually get involved in these kind of situations," Stephanie said and she flew up to her family and helped them to remove the huge white sheet from the ceiling.

"What is this we can't see anything," Aurora said.

"That's because it's dark we need light," Jeff said.

"Well we can't turn the lights on otherwise somebody will think that the church is open and try to get in," RJ said.

You need light, you got it said a Voice and suddenly light appeared across the ceiling and Jeff, Stephanie, Aurora and Beth recoiled at what they saw. It was the ARK Angels and they had been encased in gold and stuck to the ceiling of the church. They were arranged like angels in long tunics with wings and they weren't moving.

Aurora covered her face in shock, "Why aren't they moving?" she said.

"They're in some sort of coma," Rebecca explained. "When they found Charlene, Carla and Cassidy the Damsels of Destruction had drugged them and said the only way they would survive was if they gave themselves up so that their friends could live. So the ARK Angels did what they wanted and they let the Damsels of Destruction inject this stuff into their bodies so they couldn't move,"

"Oh my goodness," Charlotte said horrified, "I wouldn't expect anything less from LC, Cheyenne and Cameron but why are they up there like that?"

"St. Patrick's Cathedral's been restored before but the archbishop wanted something new to attract people to the church. He decided that some sort of art exhibition would be the best way, then the Damsels of Destruction showed up with an idea that was better than just an exhibition and they sold him on the idea of putting three life-like angels on the ceiling of the church. The archbishop had no idea that the reason the angels looked so life-like is because they were real people. The Damsels of Destruction have made a small fortune out of this and they couldn't care less if the ARK Angels stay up there forever," Rebecca explained.

"Well they're not going to stay up here one moment longer," Aurora said, "Come on guys let's pull them down!"

Jeff, Stephanie and Beth nodded but as they started to pull the ARK Angels down the ceiling started to crack.

"Oh boy that ain't good," Jeff said.

"What's going on?" Charlotte said from below.

"Yeah um guys that's not going to work, you have to use your Gifts from God to get them down. If you just pull them the whole ceiling will fall down, this is a very old and fragile building," Rebecca said and Jeff and Aurora looked at Beth.

"Can you Transcend the ARK Angels out of here?" Jeff asked her but Beth shook her head.

"No it's not going to work as long as they're stuck to the ceiling like this," she said.

"Can't you two come up with something?" Stephanie said to Jeff and Aurora.

"Like what? My weather power won't work in this situation," Aurora replied.

"Neither will my water power," Jeff added then he looked down at Rebecca, "Wait-a-minute, Remi you can get them off the ceiling,"

"What?" Rebecca said bemused as Jeff flew down to her and brought her back up to the ceiling.

"You're the most powerful one of us here, Trish said that you were when you were born. You have the power to undo whatever the Damsels of Destruction did to put the ARK Angels in this coma," Jeff said.

"I'm not that powerful Uncle Jeff," Rebecca said.

"Yes you are!" RJ called from below and Rebecca turned to him, "If my mom said it you know it's the Truth, just do whatever God tells you to do,"

"Okay," Rebecca said and she put one hand on Cheyenne, the other hand on Cameron and her face on LC, "In the name of Jesus Christ I undo whatever spell is holding you three up here and I command you to all awake now in Jesus' Name!"

Suddenly the ARK Angels began to stir and the gold encasing them began to crack. Jeff, Stephanie and Beth stood back as one-by-one Cameron, LC and Cheyenne's eyes opened and they all threw up the poison that had been injected into their bodies by the Damsels of Destruction.

"Ew gross!" Angela said standing back from the falling vomit.

Cameron, LC and Cheyenne looked at each other, "What are we doing up here?" LC said to her fiancée and future sister-in-law.

"Getting rescued by us for a change," Stephanie said and she flew down to where the candles were and gave one to Jeff and another to Beth and they used the candles to burn the clothing keeping them stuck to the ceiling. A few minutes later the ARK Angels were loose and the Hardys flew them down to the sanctuary.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay!" Charlotte said hugging LC while Rebecca hugged Cameron and Cheyenne. The light that had lit up the ceiling suddenly disappeared.

"We're in darkness again," Angela said.

"God knew we'd only need the light to get the ARK Angels down, if it was on for any longer somebody would have found out we were in here," RJ said.

"You mean it was God that made the ceiling light up?" Charlotte said.

"He's the original creator of light, did you have any doubt that it was him?" RJ said. "Come on let's get out of here,"

As everyone headed for the bathroom Cameron noticed that Cheyenne was heading for the front door.

"Cheyenne what are you doing?!" LC cried out as Cheyenne pulled the front door open and walked out of it into the evening. Cameron and LC quickly ran after her but by the time they got to her she had already been spotted.

"Oh my goodness look everyone three angels just came out of the church!" one person cried out and before they could do anything about it a large crowd gathered outside the cathedral marveling at the three beings covered in gold.

"Cheyenne why did you go out the front door?" LC asked her fellow ARK Angel.

"Because it was right there, did I do something wrong?" Cheyenne asked Cameron who shook his head.

"No sis in fact you did exactly what God wanted you to do," he said as people continued to take pictures of them.

"I think it's time for you guys to leave New York," Aurora said and she together with Beth and Stephanie flew the ARK Angels out of the city back to the Sandbox while Jeff carried Charlotte home with RJ, Rebecca and the A Twins.

The next day it was all over the news that angels had come out of St. Patrick's Cathedral and flew across the sky. The archbishop showed the ceiling where the three angels were the night before so that the world could see that they were now gone. Even though the unveiling had been ruined the archbishop received so much attention because of the angel sighting that it didn't even matter. More people attended the church afterwards than ever before and they all wanted to know more about God and His angels.

Those three angelic beings were now in Greenwich, Connecticut trying desperately to get the gold covering them off.

"Oh my gosh Tristen's going to kill me I'm supposed to be at a house show today and I'm covered in gold!" Cheyenne said scrubbing at her skin and pulling at her hair.

"Chey you wear a mask nobody will see the gold," Cameron said pulling at the gold on his hair.

"Oh yeah, thank goodness you're here Cameron I need your smarts," Cheyenne said and Jeff Hardy knocked at the door. "Come in," Cheyenne said.

"Let's go guys your parents want to see you," Jeff said smiling at the three golden children.

"Man I hope they don't freak out when they find out what happened to us," LC said.

"Well only time will tell let's go," Jeff said and the ARK Angels hurried to get dressed so Beth Hardy could Transcend them to Jamaica where their eager parents were waiting to see them.


	4. The Golden Ones

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Four – The Golden Ones

Patrick's House, Kingston, Jamaica

Shawn and Amy looked at their children trying not to laugh at their golden appearance. The ARK Angels had been unable to remove the gold that seemed to be stuck to their skin but their parents were going to help them out in that area, right after Trish told them what the world was talking about this morning.

"Will you guys look at this? You're on the cover of every newspaper in Jamaica," Trish said holding up the daily newspaper for the ARK Angels to see. "Thanks to you more people are going to church now than ever before,"

"That's great Aunt Trish," LC said demurely and Chyna sensed that her daughter's mind was elsewhere.

"Why do I get the feeling that you should be happier about this sweetheart?" she said to her little golden child.

Amy and Shawn bought the ARK Angels closer to them, "What are you going to do inspect them for ticks?" Hunter said and Shawn laughed.

"Stand back o cerebral one," Shawn replied and Trish waved Chyna, Hunter, the Hennigans and the Danners back as the Anointed Couple melted the gold from off of the ARK Angels.

"There you're all better now," Amy said as the ARK Angels inspected each other and confirmed that the gold was all gone.

"Wow pure gold," Hunter said scoping up the melted gold in a plastic container. "Here take this and invest it," he said giving the container to LC.

"No don't do that give the gold to Jeff Hardy, he'll know what to do with it," Trish said and Hunter pouted but Trish just shrugged, "Hey I'm just following orders,"

"Why should Jeff get the gold? He's just gonna do something stupid with it," Hunter said and Chyna noticed that LC still looked a little down.

"What's up kid?" she asked her daughter.

"The Damsels of Destruction that's what's up," LC replied. "They kidnapped us and made a fortune out of us,"

"Yes but you're okay now and look at the good that came from what happened? Seriously LC you have to look at this in a more positive light," Melina said.

"Those three came out of nowhere after all these years and decided to make money off of us, I got a real problem with that Aunt Mel," LC said.

"And it's not over yet," Cameron said and LC smiled.

"Well this time I'll be ready for them, it's time to execute a little judgment on those three trouble-makers," she said mentally locating her Ax of Judgment.

"Don't you three have a wedding to go to?" John Hennigan asked the ARK Angels.

"Yes we do but that's not for a couple of days," Cheyenne said looking at her hair, "Why does my hair still have gold on it?" she said noticing the flecks of gold on the strands of her hair.

LC and Cameron noticed the same thing on their hair and their parents shrugged, "We can't get it out of your hair," Shawn said.

"I think it looks pretty cool," Amy said. "You look like you're from another world, maybe that's the idea,"

"But we've always be incognito, if we start shining people are going to start staring at us," LC said.

"I think God wants people to notice you, He must have a reason for keeping the gold in your hair," Shawn said.

"If you ask me this is just weird," Hunter said noticing how much the gold was shining in his daughter's hair.

"Well nobody asked you," Trish said and Hunter frowned at her, "If God tells me more about this I'll let you know, for now I wouldn't worry about people noticing you. God wants people to notice you,"

The ARK Angels looked at each other and shrugged, "Well whatever makes the Lord happy we're good with that," Cameron said. "Is everything okay with you guys?" he asked his parents.

"Sure why do you ask?" Shawn said.

"Because Rebecca told us something weird happened between you three," Cameron said and Hunter and Amy averted their eyes.

"Its nothing and most importantly its over, we're all good," Shawn said squeezing Hunter and Amy on the shoulder and the ARK Angels frowned.

"Seriously you guys are acting weird," LC said raising a suspicious eyebrow, "but if you don't want to tell us what happened that's fine,"

"Maybe when you're older," Hunter said.

"Dad we're not kids anymore," LC replied.

"Well you are to us," Shawn said and he gave Cheyenne a kiss and hugged Cameron. "I'd hug your sister too if she was here,"

"That's what I don't get dad, you say we're too young but Remi's way younger than us and yet she knows all about what happened between you three," Cameron said.

"That's because her Gift is different from yours and we need her to help us with the Kliq when we get back to America next month," Amy said and Cheyenne scratched her head confused.

"You mean we can't help you with the Kliq?" she said and Amy and Shawn shook their heads.

"We guess not," Shawn said with a shrug.

"You guys are gonna be busy when all that stuff goes down, Rebecca's God's go-to girl now and trust me she can handle it," Trish said and the ARK Angels nodded trusting that God knew what He was doing where they and Remi were concerned.

"Okay we gotta go home I got a house show in Oklahoma," Cheyenne said and she reached out and kissed Hunter and Joanie with LC and Cameron before Amy and Shawn drove them to the airport.

On the flight back to America Cameron thought back to what Trish said about them being busy, "What do you think we're going to be busy doing?" LC asked her fiancée.

"I don't know yet but I got a feeling when we find out its going to be a very interesting month," Cameron replied and LC and Cheyenne squeezed his hands lovingly wondering what adventure lied ahead for them just before their parents returned home after a three month exile in paradise.


	5. Aisle Say

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Five – Aisle Say

Faith Family Outreach Church, Clearwater, FL

Charlotte and Dan McCool sat at the front of the church with Mr. and Mrs. Montenegro and Charles McKenzie talking about how incredible the past few days had been.

"I'm telling you Charlotte I'm surprised Brandon and Annabel even made it to their wedding day," Mr. McKenzie said. "Usually when something like that happens it shakes things up for a bit longer than a few days,"

"Aren't you happy LC, Cam and Chey were able to find the girls and restore things back to normal so quickly?" Charlotte said to Charles.

"Oh you bet I am those three are incredible I can't tell you how much it meant to hear my baby's voice on the other end of the phone when they found her!" Charles McKenzie said.

"We felt the same way when Brandon called us and told us that Cassidy had been found, I don't know what we'd do if LC, Cameron and Cheyenne weren't in our children's lives anymore," Mrs. Montenegro said and her husband nodded.

"It's a blessing that they've managed to stay in touch after all these years," he said and Mr. McKenzie leaned forward and looked at Charlotte.

"Which reminds me are LC and Cameron still engaged?" he asked her and Charlotte nodded. "What is taking them so long, why aren't they married yet?"

Charlotte shrugged pulling a strand of her dark hair behind her ear while clutching her peach purse with the other, "I don't have a clue," she said.

"It feels like they've been engaged forever, are they still intending to marry?" Mrs. Montenegro asked Charlotte.

"Yes as far as I know," she replied straightening the strap of her peach dress and Dan could tell by her fidgeting that this conversation was making her uncomfortable.

"I'm sure when the time in right they'll announce their wedding day," Dan interjected but it was obvious from the expressions on their faces that the Montenegros and Mr. McKenzie thought that time was right about now.

"If you ask me they should have been married by now," Mrs. Montenegro said and her husband nodded in agreement.

"They sure are taking their sweet time," Charles added.

"I'll say," Charlotte said, she was in total agreement with them and as the parents all stood to their feet in anticipation of Brandon and Annabel becoming man and wife, Charlotte thought about how long it would be before she got to see LC and Cameron do the same thing.

"Here come our girls," Mr. McKenzie said happily as the bridesmaids appeared at the top of the aisle; Cassidy came out first with the flower girl followed by Charlene McKenzie, Carla McCool, LC, Cheyenne and then a very beautiful bride. Annabel was blushing so hard her red cheeks could almost be seen through the veil. When she got to the front of the church she was crying and when Brandon pulled her veil back he could see tears rolling down her cheeks. Cameron handed Brandon a tissue but the tears didn't concern him at all because of the big smile stretching across his blushing bride's face.

"I'm crying because I'm happy Brandon, we almost didn't get here today but God was on our side because He knew that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but right here right now about to become your wife," Annabel said and Brandon was so enamored by her words that he hugged her passionately and their guests applauded like they had already gotten married.

"Wow this is incredible," Carla said clapping along with her fellow bridesmaids who were all wearing lemon yellow sleeveless dresses with yellow roses in their hair.

"And to think we wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for you guys and Cameron," Charlene said to LC and Cheyenne who were pretty ecstatic about that themselves. They would have hated to miss such a wonderful moment between two of their oldest friends.

"It's good to have angels among us," Carla said fondly.

"I'll say," Charlene said.

"We're not angels, we're angelic there's a difference," LC said quietly.

"Not to us there isn't," Carla said and she and Charlene kissed LC and Cheyenne on the cheek and blew a kiss to Cameron who was trying to interpret the look Charlotte was giving him. She had been looking at him like that since he arrived in Clearwater and eventually God told him what the look was all about. After Brandon and Annabel declared their love for each other, exchanged vows and were legally wed it became clear to Cameron as he went to have his picture taken with the groom that he would have to put Charlotte's mind at ease. Before he could get to her Brandon held him back for a moment.

"Cameron you are one of my oldest friends and if it wasn't for you, Cheyenne and LC I wouldn't be standing here right now the happiest man on God's green Earth and I just want you to know that when the time comes for you to make LC the happiest woman that ever lived it would be my honor to stand up for you," Brandon said.

"That's awesome Brandon thank you," Cameron said and the two young men hugged it out while Tristen Nash looked on from the middle of the church. Mr. McKenzie came over to him noticing him standing there looking at them and he nudged Tristen out of his thoughts.

"I bet you're thinking you can't wait until Cameron stands up for you at your wedding huh?" Mr. McKenzie said but Tristen shook his head.

"I don't think that's ever going to happen Mr. McKenzie, that ship has sailed and I blew it away," Tristen replied and he tapped Mr. McKenzie on the shoulder before leaving for the reception and Mr. McKenzie followed behind him eager to know how his daughter's ex-boyfriend's love life was going.

The wedding reception was at the Montenegros' home and it was filled with more flowers than a summer parade; big yellow sunflowers and roses as-well as delightful food like little cakes made in the shape of wedding presents and mini platters designed to look like the sea bed. While everyone was admiring the creativity on display Cameron managed to get Charlotte alone for awhile to talk about LC.

"Hey Char, can I talk to you about something?" Cameron asked her as she played with one of the little wedding present cakes.

"I bet it took ages for this cake to be made, even though its small you just know a lot of work has gone into it so that its perfect," Charlotte said and she looked up at Cameron, "That's how I feel about LC; she's never been a perfect fit and she certainly wasn't the easiest kid to get along with but God put her with you and now she's like this cake; she may be small but she's a gift to the world and she's a gift to you. So what's going on Cameron, why aren't you two married yet? You're not thinking about returning her are you?"

Cameron squeezed Charlotte's shoulder lovingly, "If LC was ever to be taken from me she would have to be surgically removed from my heart," he said genuinely and Charlotte smiled. "I don't want you to think about how long it's been Charlotte, I want you to have faith that when the time is right we'll be married to each other,"

"That time just hasn't come yet has it?" Charlotte said and Cameron nodded. "I just wanted to make sure it was still going to happen, you two are perfect for each other and I want to be there just like I was today for Brandon and Annabel when you two walk down that aisle together,"

"I want you to be there too," Cameron said and he kissed Charlotte on the cheek before she hugged him lovingly.

"What on Earth is that about?" LC said watching Charlotte and Cameron from the other side of the room with the other bridesmaids.

"How many of those have you had?" Charlene asked LC noticing the two cake presents she had in her hand.

"Are you kidding this is my fifth one, we gotta have these at your wedding Chey," LC said and Cheyenne furrowed her brow.

"What makes you think I'm going to get married before you?" she asked LC and the Helmsley heiress shrugged.

"Just a feeling I have," LC said.

"LC I'm not even seeing anyone who would I get married to?" Cheyenne asked and just as LC thought about it Tristen appeared with a cake in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Well hello Tristen we were just talking about you," Charlene said and LC almost choked on her cake while Cheyenne rolled her eyes at Charlene's comment.

"I'm sure you were ladies. Cheyenne this is for you, I understand that you, LC and Cameron were busy rescuing Charlene, Cassidy and Carla this week and yet you still managed to show up at that house show in Oklahoma. Please take this cake as a sign of my appreciation, you're one in a million Cheyenne Michelle and Best in the World wouldn't be where it is without you," Tristen said and he kissed Cheyenne on the cheek.

"Oooh!" Cassidy and Charlene said while LC and Carla looked on reserving their emotion. Cheyenne wasn't as reserved however and she took the cake from Tristen and put an arm around him.

"I know that wasn't you on our honeymoon in Hawaii and just to prove that there's no hard feelings on my side here's a little present from me to you," Cheyenne said and she kissed Tristen passionately holding her lips to his for an extended moment before letting him go. Tristen almost fell to the floor, not just because Cheyenne kissed him but because she had also forgiven him. Now suddenly Brandon wasn't the one with the biggest smile in the room.

"I'm so glad I came to your wedding," Tristen said to Brandon before going over to Mr. McKenzie and telling him that his love life just got off of life support.

"What was that about?" Cameron said coming over to Cheyenne who was enjoying her little cake with a nonchalant look on her face. "Are you thinking of getting back with Tristen Nash?"

"No dear brother that would be a mistake, daddy was right – Michaels and Nashes don't make good couples. I just wanted Tristen to know that I didn't hold any grudges against him. I truly believe that our wedding was a Kliq strategy but I don't blame Tristen for that, he's good people and he's a good promoter too as long as the Kliq don't have any influence on what he does. I hope we can all be friends again," Cheyenne said and Cameron shook his head incredulous.

"Chey you know that kiss is going to make Tristen think he has another shot at getting with you right?" Cameron said and Cheyenne nodded.

"I know, this is a wedding reception Cameron I had to do something romantic, look how happy the man is," Cheyenne said and Tristen waved at her jubilantly while Cameron looked on critically.

"You know what sis I'd very much like to see how this is going to play out, I'd much rather have Tristen on our side again and maybe that kiss was the beginning of a better friendship between him and us," Cameron said positively. "But if God has any objections to you and Tristen being friends it'll be over just like that okay?"

"You got it big brother," Cheyenne said and LC and Carla smiled at her ability to forgive Tristen and move on.

"Hey what were you and Char hugging it out over there for?" LC said to her fiancé changing the subject.

"Our wedding," Cameron replied and LC's mouth dropped open.

"Has God given you a date?" she asked in anticipation.

"That's exactly what Char wanted to know, I told her that He hasn't but that it will happen when the time is right," Cameron said and LC sighed.

"Man I thought you were gonna tell me we could get married this summer," LC said leaning on Carla who rubbed her shoulder supportively.

"Maybe we will but remember what Trish said, we're going to be really busy soon so the time for us to get married can't be now," Cameron said.

"If I remember correctly Trish said that we wouldn't be getting married until 2028, I was just hoping that God had changed His mind," LC said and Cameron pulled her off of Carla and wrapped his arm around her.

"Well if He does you'll be the first to know," he said and he kissed LC lovingly while the bridesmaids looked on lovingly.

Charlotte was also watching them kiss and Dan noticed a change in her demeanor and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Everything okay between you and those two now?" he asked his wife and Charlotte nodded.

"Yeah, some things are just worth waiting for," she said and Dan hugged her with a smile thankful that all her anxieties about Cameron and LC's wedding were dead and buried.


	6. Adam's Adventure Thru the Picture Frame

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Six – Adam's Adventure through the Picture Frame

Morse & Jacob's Art Gallery, Manhattan, New York City

It was Monday and in a few hours the WWE would be going live with Monday Night RAW from Madison Square Garden. The locker room was elated because this was one of their favorite places to wrestle and since Edge had been travelling with them there hadn't been a single incident involving the Kliq. After securing the premises and making sure nothing looked suspicious Edge decided he could spend the next few hours walking up and down Manhattan with Angelina Love. He wanted to be with his whole family but Angelica wanted to stay in Florida with Ravine and talk about her storyline in TNA with Steven Borden so he made plans to spend some time with her tomorrow instead. As the Copelands walked they ended up in an art gallery and decided to see if anything grabbed their attention. Angelina could tell from his lack of words that her husband was distracted by Angelica not being with them.

"I know you hate to put things off Adam but there was no way of getting Angelica away from Ravine," Angelina said.

"I know you'd think she was the one in TNA, you think she's wanna do that?" Edge asked Angelina who nodded.

"It wouldn't surprise me; Ravine's there and I worked there for years it's a good company," Angelina replied and Edge huffed.

"I'm sure it is but the WWE is better," Edge said and Angelina laughed.

"Well I guess that's one of the things you can talk about tomorrow," Angelina said and Edge shuddered.

"I hate talking about tomorrow, today is the day that the Lord has made we don't know what's going to happen tomorrow," Edge replied.

"Well then you can talk about it tonight when we get home," Angelina said.

"We won't be home tonight remember? We're staying with the roster in New York until tomorrow," Edge said and Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Well then I guess you'll have to pray that there will be a tomorrow won't you?" she said and they burst out laughing.

"Wow look at this," Edge said looking at a painting of a bear in a forest, "I like this it's aggressive, let's find the dealer I want to buy it,"

Angelina looked around for the owner of the gallery but she didn't see anyone, in fact she didn't see anyone at all.

"I hate to break it to you honey but I think we're the only ones in here and it looks like the owners went out for a late lunch," Angelina said but Edge didn't reply and when she turned around to face him he wasn't there. "Adam?" she called and she started to look for him but she couldn't find him anywhere. "Could he have Transcended?" she thought. Maybe Stephanie needed him and she asked Beth to use her Gift of Transcendence to get Edge back to Madison Square Garden. That was the only explanation Angelina could come up with so she decided to leave and head back to MSG.

One of the owners returned to the gallery as she was about to leave, "Did you see anything you liked?" Karl Morse asked her and she turned to the bear painting and nodded.

"Yes I'd like to this one please, my husband really liked it but he had to go somewhere in a hurry," Angelina said.

"Well I hope to see both of you back here again soon," Mr. Morse said wrapping up the painting for Angelina and she paid for it and left. When she had gone the Damsels of Destruction came out from the back of the gallery and Karl Morse smiled at them. "Another satisfied customer, you ladies are on a roll," he said to Tanya Madison, Jamie Albright and Melissa Turnbull.

The three women smiled evilly at the unsuspecting art dealer, "We're only just getting started," Tanya Madison said knowing that Edge was anywhere but Madison Square Garden.

Edge opened his eyes in a strange environment. He was alone in a forest that somehow looked familiar and he could hear animals and birds but could see nothing and nobody except forest.

"Where on Earth am I?" Edge said to himself looking around. He touched his hands and face to make sure that at least he was real and that he wasn't dreaming. "Okay so I'm in a forest, a familiar looking forest," he said and he started to walk around and he headed towards what he thought was the forest end but a loud roar stopped him in his tracks before he could move any further. He turned around and saw a huge black bear looking back at him. "Even this bear looks familiar," he said and then he realized where he had seen the bear and the forest before, it was in the art gallery, the painting that he had liked was of a bear in a forest and now, he was with the bear in the forest. "Okay what is going on right now?" The more Edge thought about it and the louder the bear growled it seemed as if he was inside the picture. "Man I must be dreaming," he said and he thought he was until the bear swiped at him and the sleeve of his shirt was now ripped and laying on the grass below. "Okay this is real," he said and the bear lunged for him and he jumped out of the way.

"WHOA!" he cried as the bear headed for him again and he used his fire tattoo to burn down a tree that he hoped would fall on top of the bear but the bear dodged it so Edge ran away to the end of the forest and found a stream. The bear followed him to the stream and Edge saw a log in the water and jumped on it, he certainly didn't expect the bear to follow him into the stream, "What kind of bear is this?!" he yelled as the bear tried to get onto the log with him. As Edge held his balance he looked up ahead and saw the water falling down as if it was going over a cliff, he then realized that he was heading for a waterfall. "Oh my gosh I gotta get outta here! HELP! HELP!" he cried out not knowing if anyone could hear him, all he could see was himself, a bear and a deadly looking waterfall.

Back in Manhattan Angelina was trying to get her head around what had just happened; one minute Edge was raving about the bear painting and the next minute he was gone.

"There's something very strange about all this," she said and she looked at the painting closely, "Do you know where my husband is?" she said to the bear humorously and she touched the picture, before she knew it her whole hand disappeared into the frame and seconds later she found herself being drawn into the painting.

On her backside she looked up at the massive forest she now found herself in, "What just happened?" she said getting to her feet. "How did I get here?"

"HELP! HELP!"

"Adam?" Angelina cried recognizing her husband's voice and she ran towards the sound of her husband crying out and saw a stream with what looked like a bear on a log but that bear wasn't alone, Edge was on the end of it trying not to fall off. "Oh my goodness!" Angelina cried out and she saw a tree that had a branch stretched out over the stream and she jumped on the tree and stretched out her hand so that Edge could grab it before he reached the waterfall. "Wow that is a big bear!" she said as Edge came closer to her and he grabbed her hand and climbed with her back down over the branch while the bear fell over the edge and plummeted down the waterfall on the log.

Edge hugged his wife relieved, "Oh am I happy to see you," he said and she squeezed him grateful that he wasn't hurt.

"Adam we're inside the painting!" Angelina told him.

"I know," he said panting heavily. "The question is how do we get out of the painting?"

"I put my hand through and suddenly I was pulled in. Do you think maybe that waterfall was our way out?" Angelina asked Edge who frowned.

"No that doesn't sound right," he said scratching his head.

"Well then how do we get out of here?" Angelina said and Edge wracked his brain trying to think of something when something else came to his wife's attention and she poked him on the shoulder. "What?"

"Hey um, was that forest always on fire?" Angelina said and Edge looked back to the forest where they had come from and saw that it was indeed on fire.

"No it wasn't," Edge replied and they both watched as the fire moved quickly and heading in their direction.

Back in Manhattan two homeless men had found the bear painting and were now burning it to keep warm throughout the night. Suddenly the ARK Angels appeared with Aurora and Jeff Hardy.

"Sorry guys we need to take this from you, here take this instead," Jeff said and he gave them pure gold melted down.

"Wow, what are you an angel or something?" one of the homeless men asked Jeff.

"No but I do travel in the company of them, go now and use it wisely," Jeff said to the men and they ran away with the gold praising God and asking Him what they should do with it.

Jeff put the fire out so that the picture would stop burning, "Okay so God said that Edge and Angelina are in the picture right?" he asked the ARK Angels.

"Yes, now all we have to do is pull them out," Cameron said.

"We're gonna reach inside this picture?" LC asked Cameron.

"Yup, all three of us together," Cameron said and all at once the ARK Angels reached into the bear painting while Jeff and Aurora watched amazed.

"Whoa, this is incredible," Aurora said. "I can't believe Angelica is missing this,"

Back in the picture Edge and Angelina watched as the fire disappeared and breathed a sigh of relief, then the sky seemed to open up and three hands extended down to them.

"That's gotta be our exit!" Edge said and they reached up into the sky and let the ARK Angels pull them out.

Back in Manhattan they came out of the picture frame one at a time and Edge checked his sleeve and saw that his shirt was still torn, "Yup, that really just happened," he said to himself.

"Thank you guys so much!" Angelina said hugging the ARK Angels. "How did you know how to get us out of there?"

"We're the only ones that can get you out of there," Cameron said and Edge hugged him along with LC and Cheyenne.

"How were we in there?" he asked them.

"The picture is magic, the Damsels of Destruction used it to get rid of you," Cameron said and Edge frowned.

"Who?" he asked confused.

"Three pissed off little women who've had beef with us since we were all kids," LC explained.

"But why me, is it because I know you guys?" Edge asked puzzled.

"No it's because they needed you out of the way," came a familiar voice and the ARK Angels turned to see Rebecca Michelle and RJ Orton coming towards them.

"Remi what are you doing here?" Cameron asked his little sister.

"I'm here to fill you in on what happened tonight. Uncle Adam wasn't the only target for the Damsels of Destruction, after Aunt Angelina left the gallery Sheamus, Kofi Kingston and the Undertaker decided to visit the gallery as-well and they were all sucked into the pictures that they liked and then the pictures were sold to a person we all know very well by the Damsels of Destruction," Remi explained and Edge looked at her in shock.

"Please tell me it's not Kevin Nash," he asked Remi and she looked down not saying anything.

"I'm sorry Uncle Adam but the Damsels of Destruction are working with the Kliq to take down the WWE and they needed to get you out of the way first in order to do it," Remi said.

"So now Kofi, Mark and Sheamus are trapped inside paintings too. We have to get them out," Angelina said.

"It's not that simple," Cameron said as God filled him in, "If we rescue Sheamus, Undertaker and Kofi Kingston, more Superstars will be targeted by the Damsels of Destruction to the point that Stephanie loses the whole roster,"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Edge said furiously. "We can't just leave them inside these paintings!"

"No we can get them out but in exchange we're going to have to make a deal with the Kliq," Cameron said.

"What deal is that?" Edge asked.

"Well not so much us as Aunt Stephanie's going to have to make the deal. She will have to step down as CEO of the WWE and you will have to step down as the WWE bodyguard. When you're both gone, the Kliq will take over the company," Cameron said and Jeff scowled at the idea of his wife taking a deal like that.

"My wife will never go for it, as long as we have you guys we can rescue the roster from these paintings and that should be enough," Jeff said.

"Yeah we have to stand up to the Kliq we can't roll over so that they can get what they want," Angelina said.

"Okay first we'll get Sheamus, Undertaker and Kofi out of those paintings, you two go talk to Stephanie and tell her what's going on. Whatever she wants that's what we'll do," Cameron said.

"Let's go," Jeff said and he flew with Edge, Angelina, RJ and Remi to Connecticut while the ARK Angels headed to the places holding pictures that contained living beings.

"I didn't want to tell them but its not just Superstars that have been taken into this pictures, its everyday people too," Cameron said and Cheyenne and LC nodded.

"And we're going to rescue them all," LC said with determination.

"Well Aunt Trish wasn't kidding when she said we were going to be busy," Cheyenne said and the three angelic beings started on their adventure with the most devious Damsels of Destruction and Edge and Jeff told Stephanie that the WWE roster wasn't safe after all.


	7. Saving Sheamus from the Sun

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Seven – Saving Sheamus from the Sun

Sheamus looked around to see if Kofi Kingston and the Undertaker were nearby but he couldn't see them. He was surrounded by sand dunes, the gallery that he had visited was long gone and he was nowhere near New York City. He remembered looking at sand moments before but it was in a portrait of a desert.

"Now I'm actually in a desert, what is going on here?" Sheamus said to himself and he started to walk across the sand. "Maybe if keep walking I'll spot Kofi and the Undertaker,"

Sheamus called out for Kofi and the Deadman as he walked but he didn't get an answer. The desert was quite cool but the longer he walked the more tired he became and he started having to drag his feet in order to make it over the dunes. "Kofi!" he called out but no reply came so he kept on walking. Over the horizon the sun started to come up and it was suddenly blazing hot and Sheamus had to remove his shirt. This heat was like nothing Sheamus had ever felt before and there was nowhere he could go to get away from it. "Man this heat is unbearable!" he said and he thought about putting his shirt back on but that would just make him even more uncomfortable. After walking for awhile and finding no sign of Kofi or the Undertaker Sheamus fell to his knees and covered his face, the sun was too much for him and he was starting to blister all over his body. "There's only one Person who can help me at a time like this," he said and he prayed to God, "Lord You said in the Book of Isaiah, chapter 43 that You would give water in the wilderness and rivers in the desert. Well Father I need a river right now to rip through the desert and save me from this heat, send a river now Lord I pray!"

Sheamus fell on his face and tried to cover himself up with his t shirt as the sun continued to beat down mercilessly on him. Suddenly the sound of rushing water caused him to look up and through squinted eyes he saw water heading towards him. "Praise God!" he said as the water rushed over him and he drank some of it too. "That's better now let me keep moving." As he waded through the water he looked at his arms and chest and felt his face and saw that his blisters were gone, "Thank You God you healed me too!" he said joyfully and he looked up at the sun and noticed that something was coming down from the sky. It looked like hands coming out of heaven and before Sheamus could make a move he felt himself being drawn out of the desert.

Seconds later Sheamus was back in New York City at Morse & Jacob's art gallery in Manhattan and he was surrounded by the ARK Angels of DX.

"Guys I just had the most amazing dream, I dreamt that I was in a desert and the sun was giving me blisters so I prayed to God to send a river through the desert and He did and He healed my blisters too!" Sheamus said and Cheyenne unscrewed the Balm of Gilead that Amy had given her and she began to rub it all over Sheamus' body. "What are you doing Cheyenne? I don't need that I'm already healed!"

"Yes you do need it Sheamus. You were badly burned in that desert. The river was a sign from God for you not to lose hope but you wouldn't have made it out if we didn't pull you out when we did," Cameron explained and Sheamus looked at his skin and saw that the balm had taken his blisters away.

"Oh, I thought God already saved me," he said.

"He did save you but He used us to do it," Cameron said and the ARK Angels helped him to his feet.

"How did this happen guys? I was inside this picture," Sheamus said pointing to the painting of the desert that he was looking at before everything turned strange.

"The picture has some sort of spell over it. The same thing happened to Edge and now we have to rescue Kofi and the Undertaker," LC explained and Sheamus gasped.

"They were with me we all came to the gallery together," he said.

"Well you see this picture here of the buffaloes, this is where Undertaker is," Cameron said showing Sheamus the picture that Undertaker had been looking at before he disappeared.

"Oh no, if what happened to me is anything to go by its likely the Deadman's not having a very good time right now," Sheamus said and he touched the picture.

"No Sheamus don't touch it!" Cameron cried out but it was too late.

Moments later Sheamus found himself in some sort of African field where some animals were grazing, "Oops, I probably shouldn't have touched the painting," he said realizing that he wasn't in the art gallery anymore.

He walked through the grass and looked at the various different animals while calling out for the Undertaker, "Man this place isn't as bad as my painting," he said to himself and he wondered over to where there was less grass and fewer animals. He spotted a solitary buffalo running down a ravine and he decided to follow it. He called out for the Undertaker on the way down, he heard a groan but it was faint and he couldn't really work out if it was the Deadman or a wounded animal. He drew closer to what looked like a dead body then he saw it move and when he saw an arm shoot up he realized it was the Undertaker. "Deadman!" Sheamus cried out and he ran over to Undertaker and helped him to sit up.

"ARGHH!" the Undertaker cried out and he grabbed his ribs. Sheamus saw that he was very beaten up; he had bruises and cuts all over himself.

"Taker what happened to you?" Sheamus said as Undertaker winced it pain. "Why are you all banged up?"

"Stampede," the Undertaker said weakly, "there was a herd of buffalo and they ran right over me,"

"Buffalo, just like in the painting," Sheamus said.

"What painting?" Undertaker asked him.

"The painting you were admiring before you got sucked into it, it was a painting of buffalo that's how come you're here," Sheamus said, "The same thing happened to me and Kofi and it happened to Edge too, that gallery we went to is under some sort of spell,"

"How do you know that?" Undertaker asked Sheamus.

"The ARK Angels told me after they rescued me from my painting," Sheamus said and Undertaker smiled.

"God bless those little guys," he said.

"You said it and I'm sure they'll be here to rescue us in a minute, let me help you get up," Sheamus said putting his arms around the Undertaker's waist and he pulled him up carefully.

"I can't believe you made it through a buffalo stampede," Sheamus said.

"I wouldn't have if I didn't pray to God for help," Undertaker said.

"You prayed too huh?" Sheamus said with a smile.

"Yeah, Isaiah 43 – "Fear not for I have redeemed you, I have called you by name, you are Mine". By the time the buffalo were gone I didn't even care because I was still alive," Undertaker said and suddenly a loud stomping sound got his and Sheamus' attention. Sheamus and Undertaker looked over at the far side of the ravine and saw another herd of buffalo heading in their direction.

"Feel like another stampede?" Undertaker said and Sheamus looked at him like he was crazy.

"Get on my back we're gonna climb out of here," he said and Undertaker felt funny about putting all his weight on Sheamus but when the buffalo came closer he was glad Sheamus was there. Sheamus climbed up the steep side of the ravine and headed towards the place where all the animals were grazing although after the stampede he wasn't sure that they would still be there. He hoisted Undertaker up some more as he came close to the top of the ravine and he could see the grass of the pasture up ahead. "Okay climb up over me, I'm going to push you up top,"

The Undertaker did as Sheamus told him and when he was on the grass he reached down to pull Sheamus up.

"Give me your hand," Undertaker said to him and as Sheamus was about to reach out to him he turned and saw the buffalo turn and change direction.

"Oh my goodness the buffalo are coming this way!" Sheamus cried out as the buffalo headed towards them.

"Come on!" Undertaker cried pulling Sheamus up and together the two men ran like crazy hoping to get as far away from the buffalo as possible. The sound of the buffalo advancing on them was deafening but they dared not look behind them they just kept on running.

"Now would be a really good time for the ARK Angels to save us!" Sheamus said and as he said that the sky began to split and three hands emerged from the heavens.

"I take it that's them!" Undertaker said relieved as the ARK Angels pulled them out of the buffalos' midst and back into reality.

Cheyenne and Cameron pulled Sheamus and Undertaker back into the art gallery and Cheyenne disturbed by the condition of the Undertaker immediately began to apply the Balm of Gilead to his body.

"Thank you Cheyenne," Undertaker said gratefully and he turned to Sheamus, "And thank you too Sheamus," he said reaching out for Sheamus to shake his hand.

"Looks like me getting pulled into that painting wasn't an accident after all," Sheamus said to Cameron.

"With God there are no accidents," Cameron replied and he looked up at LC who still had her hand in the buffalo painting, "LC what are you doing?"

"I got a hold of something," LC said and she pulled one of the buffalo out of the picture. "Whoa!" she said jumping back as the buffalo ran all over the gallery.

"Isn't there a joke about a buffalo in an art gallery?" Sheamus said.

"No that's a bull in china shop, Cheyenne grab that thing and put it back where it came from," Cameron said to his sister who headed towards the buffalo and grabbed it by the neck.

"Easy now," she said and she applied a sleeper to the buffalo and when it stopped moving she pushed it back into the painting.

"That has got to be the craziest thing I have ever seen in my life," Sheamus said. "A girl wrestling a buffalo in an art gallery,"

Cheyenne came back over to the Undertaker, "Are you okay now Uncle Mark?" she asked him and he smiled at her.

"I'm fine and speaking of wrestling we got a show to do Sheamus," Undertaker said looking at his watch.

"Ever the professional but RAW's not for an hour and we have to wait for Kofi," Sheamus said and the ARK Angels walked over to the painting of a girl with a scarf wrapped around her head.

"Hmmm, how dangerous could this one be?" Undertaker said with a frown.

"You have no idea," Cameron said knowing just like Sheamus and Undertaker Kofi's life was in danger right now.

Kofi wasn't in paradise he was in a village targeted by violent terrorist militia in a remote part of Burma and it was getting dark. All the women were alone with their children while their husbands went out to fight against the militia. He was in a hut with one of the women and her daughter. Although Kofi didn't understand a word the men were saying he knew that they were ready for battle and he felt compelled to join them and protect the village.

"I have to go," Kofi said but the daughter pulled his arm and shook her head; she didn't want him to go. "I'm sorry but I have to," he said and she hugged him desperately refusing to let him go.

Suddenly the sound of guns firing echoed throughout the village and the sound of women and children screaming tore through the air. A member of the militia ran into the women's hut while another two men went to take the mother and daughter.

"No!" Kofi cried out and he stood in front of the women like a shield, "You're not taking them!"

The militia member pointed a gun at Kofi and said something to him in Burmese and Kofi replied with a Scripture he had memorized, "Isaiah 54:17 says "No weapon formed against me shall prosper," he said and when the militia man fired at him with his gun no bullets came out. The man was confused and he ran out of the hut. Kofi moved towards the door but the women grabbed at him and tried to pull him back. "No don't worry I think it's going to be okay," he said and he stood outside the hut and saw that the militia were gone. The men of the village rejoiced and one of them tried to explain to Kofi that when they tried to shoot with their guns no bullets would come out. Kofi understood and he turned back to the mother and daughter and gave them a hug. "Everything's going to be alright, now I have to go and find my friends," he said and the man of the house came back to his wife and daughter who now had big smiles on their faces because he was still alive.

Kofi left the village and kept looking for Undertaker and Sheamus who were with him in the art gallery before he arrived in this place. "Sheamus, Taker!" he cried out but he didn't get a response. Then out of nowhere a big tank came out of the bushes and pointed directly at him. Kofi, unimpressed by the militia's latest attempt to kill him simply folded his arms across his chest and yawned, "Please, is this the best you can do? Give it your best shot!" he said and after some Burmese insults the man in the tank prepared to shoot Kofi when three hands suddenly broke through the sky and yanked him out of harm's way.

Kofi soon found himself back in the art gallery looking at the relieved faces of Undertaker and Sheamus, "Man am I glad to see you guys! I was about to be gunned by a terrorist group!"

"Hey we wanted to help you but the ARK Angels said that you had it under control," Sheamus said.

"Actually God had it under control, He saved that entire village," Kofi said.

"It wasn't real Kofi it was your painting, it only seemed real because you were in it," Cameron said and Kofi looked at the painting of the Burmese girl and realized what had happened.

"Do I even need to ask how I got into this painting?" Kofi asked the ARK Angels of DX.

"This gallery is under some kind of spell and we all got sucked into the paintings we liked, the ARK Angels rescued all of us," Undertaker said and Kofi smiled at Cameron, LC and Cheyenne.

"Thank you so much guys, I can think of better ways to spend my Monday night than having a tank pointing at me. Speaking of Monday nights it's time for RAW!" Kofi said excitedly.

"Yeah let's go, are you guys coming?" Sheamus asked the ARK Angels.

"No we've got some more people to rescue," Cameron said and the three Superstars looked at them concerned.

"Other wrestlers?" Undertaker asked.

"No ordinary people that just happen to like art," Cameron said.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stick around and help you guys out?" Kofi asked them but they shook their heads.

"No you better go to Madison Square Garden, Stephanie will be so relieved when she sees you alive and well," Cameron said and the three wrestlers hugged the angelic ones before heading for MSG where eager fans were waiting to see them tonight.

"Can we take the paintings?" LC said.

"Yeah they've been paid for but I got a better idea," Cameron said, "Call your sister and tell her we need her to come here and give us a hand,"

"Sure," LC said and she called Aurora who flew over a few moments later.

"Okay I'm here guys, what can I do to help you with those pesky Damsels of Destruction?" Aurora asked eagerly rubbing her hands together.

"We need you to split the ground beneath this gallery so that it falls into the Earth," Cameron said.

"You got it," Aurora said and the ground beneath the gallery began to crumble and sink until it was completely gone. The Earth closed up around it leaving an empty space where the gallery used to be. "All done," Aurora said.

"Perfect," Cameron said giving Aurora a hug.

"What about the dealers will they be okay? They didn't have anything to do with what happened with those paintings," Cheyenne asked her brother.

"They'll be fine and after they see this they'll never want to work with the Damsels of Destruction again," Cameron said.

"What about the other people that bought art from this gallery?" Aurora asked.

"We've got a list of their names and we're going to visit them all now, they'll be expecting us. They asked God for help and that's exactly what they're going to get, then we'll take care of the next problem that the Damsels of Destruction bring our way," Cameron said.

"Well if you guys need my help just give me a call," Aurora said and she hugged the ARK Angels who left New York City for Florida, where a very distressed mother was trying to find her daughter who had suddenly disappeared while admiring a painting in the living room.


	8. Through a Mirror Darkly

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Eight – Through a Mirror Darkly

The Sandbox

Tonight's episode of Monday Night RAW was over and Stephanie was relieved that Sheamus, Undertaker and Kofi Kingston showed up. Afterwards she gathered all the WWE Superstars together and told them to put something over all the pictures in their homes and not to go to any art galleries. The roster didn't need much persuasion after they heard what had happened at Morse & Jacob's art gallery. The show went ahead without a hitch as if nothing had happened, now at home with her children and husband as-well as Edge, RJ and Rebecca Michelle Stephanie wanted a full account of exactly what was going on.

"I'll get that," Jeff said as the doorbell rang and he opened it to see the ARK Angels of DX. Stephanie rose from her seat in the living room when she saw them.

"Oh am I happy to see you!" she said running over to Cameron, Cheyenne and LC and she gave them all a big hug. "Thank you for bringing back Sheamus, Undertaker, Kofi and Edge. Can I get you something to eat?"

"That's sweet Aunt Steph but you don't need to do that," Cameron said.

"Nonsense I can hear your stomach rumbling," Stephanie said heading to the kitchen, "I'll make you all something,"

The ARK Angels followed her while Edge eyed RJ and Rebecca Michelle, "Wow don't you guys ever take a break?" he said raising an eyebrow at them.

"What do you mean?" RJ asked him.

"I mean every time I see you two you're always together, you're gonna get bored of each other," Edge said.

"Well it's not like we're dating, friends don't get bored of each other Uncle Adam," Rebecca said fanning out her curly red hair and Angela looked at her brother and gave him a shove.

"What are you waiting for offer her something to eat," she said to Angelo who stepped towards Remi with a shy smile.

"Are you hungry? We've got pepperoni pizza," he said and Rebecca smiled.

"Sounds good to me," she said linking her arm in Angelo's and he led her to the kitchen while Angela looked on fondly.

"Hey I'm hungry too," RJ called out and he was about to follow them when Angela pulled him back.

"Pipe down junior, what do you say you socialize with some of your other friends?" Angela said intending to keep RJ and Remi apart for awhile so Angelo could make up for all the time that they had spent apart since Rebecca moved in with the McCools.

"Oh okay, I guess I have been neglecting you guys," RJ said and while Angela, Beth and Aurora were his friends Rebecca was much more than that to him.

Stephanie made spaghetti and meatballs for the ARK Angels of DX while everyone else had sandwiches and Remi had pepperoni pizza that appeared to be just for her. Angelo relished having her all to himself for once.

"I've really missed you Remi," he told her affectionately and Rebecca smiled him.

"I've missed you too and I'm sure we'll see more of each other when my parents come back from Jamaica next month," Rebecca said.

"That would be nice," Angelo said and Rebecca kissed him on the cheek. RJ almost fell off his seat when she kissed him and Edge watched the exchange between RJ, Angelo and Remi intrigued.

"Is it just me or is RJ unable to keep his eyes off Lil' Red?" Edge said to Jeff Hardy who was stuffing the remainder of a beef and horseradish sandwich into his mouth.

"Are you kidding he's crazy about her. They've been inseparable since Rebecca went to Manhattan with the McCools and he's been making the most of all the time they've been spending together, probably because he knows that once Shawn and Amy come home he's going to have to compete with Angelo again for her affection," Jeff said and Edge scrunched up his nose.

"It's not like there's no other girls RJ's age that he could get to know besides Rebecca," he said and Jeff frowned at him.

"Other girls like who?" he asked.

"Girls like my daughter for example," Edge said and Jeff smiled.

"Angelica likes RJ?" Jeff asked.

"No I like RJ, I always thought it would be cool if we had a prophet nearby, someone that could stir up the Gift of God in Angelica," Edge said.

"But RJ lives in New York, how are they supposed to see each other?" Jeff asked.

"Aurora and Steven live in separate States that doesn't stop them from seeing each other," Edge argued.

"Yeah but Aurora can fly, Angelica and RJ can't," Jeff said and Edge sighed.

"You're right maybe it is a little unrealistic, I just want someone in Angelica's life that can show her that there's more to life than what we see with our natural eyes, RJ seems like the perfect person for that job," Edge said as Jeff wiped his face with a napkin.

"He's not the only person Adam, you're forgetting there's someone a lot more local to you that also has a Gift from God," Jeff said and Edge looked at Jeff brightly.

"There is? Who?" he asked.

"Marion Cena, he can change his outward appearance to look like somebody else," Jeff said.

"Oh yeah that's right, I totally forgot about Cena's kid," Edge said stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"And Marion is also interested in art like Angelica," Jeff added.

"He's sounds perfect . . . but wait a minute Jeff, Marion's not local to Florida, he lives in New York with his mom," Edge said.

"I'm sorry I thought he was living in Palm Springs with his father," Jeff said.

"Cena doesn't even talk to Marion Jeff," Edge said.

"No he doesn't and he should be, especially since they have so much in common," Jeff said and Edge raised his eyebrow intrigued.

"So much like what?" he asked and Jeff zipped his mouth.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you," he said. "Looks like you're back to the drawing board,"

"Well I wouldn't be if Cena could patch things up with his son. I think I should pay that TNA turncoat a visit and bend his ear about being a better father," Edge said.

"When you go over there remember to ask John if you can see his art collection," Jeff said and Edge frowned at the colorful Hardy boy.

"Cena has an art collection?" Edge asked bemused.

"Better yet, why don't I take you over there tomorrow and you can ask him yourself?" Jeff said and Edge nodded.

"Sounds good to me, since when are you interested in going to John Cena's house?" Edge asked him suspiciously.

"Since I found out that he has more in common with me than I realized," Jeff replied and Edge laughed.

"You and Cena have something in common? I find that hard to believe," he said and Jeff nodded.

"So did I," Jeff said and he left Edge to go and grab his wife by the waist. "Honey I'll be going over to John Cena's house tomorrow with Edge," he told Stephanie.

"That's fine and part of me wants to know why on Earth you would want to do that but I can't be thinking about that right now, my mind is on much nicer things like buying the ARK Angels of DX a gift for all their help today," Stephanie said and the ARK Angels protested between meatball bites.

"No Aunt Steph that really won't be necessary, we were just doing our job, saving lives is what God commissioned us to do," LC said.

"I know and I want to show my appreciation by buying you guys something. I've got some free time before Smackdown tomorrow and I'm taking you guys shopping," Stephanie said and the ARK Angels protested some more but Stephanie didn't want to hear it, "No guys there's nothing you can say to change my mind it's a done deal, RAW would have been a disaster if it wasn't for you doing what you do best which is saving the day. You guys really take after ATM,"

"Those are some pretty big shoes to fill," Cameron said.

"I can't wait til they come home, it won't be much longer now," Cheyenne said excitedly, "Just four more weeks to go,"

"We're gonna have a big party for them right?" LC said to her fellow ARK Angels.

"I don't see why not, unless God has other things on His mind for us that week," Cameron said.

"Typical ARK Angel, always putting God first," Edge said. "Speaking of which are you guys done with the Damsels of Destruction now or are there more Superstars that need to be pulled out of paintings?"

"Art is no longer a threat but the Damsels of Destruction aren't done, there's another phase to this destructive plan of theirs and it will affect the WWE roster," Cameron said and Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Well I've got the roster on alert so they know to look out for anything weird," Stephanie said.

"God says they shouldn't be looking out for anything unusual," RJ said and everyone turned to him, "God just told me that,"

"So does that mean that they're safe?" Stephanie asked him.

"Hardly," Cameron said and he waited for God to fill him in on the rest so he could tell Stephanie what the DoD's next move would be concerning the WWE.

The next day Jeff Hardy flew Edge to John Cena's house. He decided once again to ignore the front door and enter through the rear where he found John Cena painting another picture just like before.

"Hey John," Jeff said taking the TNA Champ by surprise yet again.

"Jeff why can't you come by the front door like everybody else?" Cena complained and Jeff shrugged.

"Because I'm not like everybody else," he answered simply and John Cena saw Edge.

"I see that you brought guests this time," he said sarcastically as Edge looked around at all the art work surrounding his former WWE rival.

"What's with all the art work?" Edge asked him and Cena looked at Jeff Hardy with disdain.

"Don't look at me like that he was going to come over all by himself," Jeff said.

"It would have been better if he did then he wouldn't have seen my art work," John replied annoyed and Edge gasped at him.

"Your art work? You drew all these paintings?" Edge asked amazed and Cena sighed.

"Yes," he said with reticence.

Edge could not believe it, "In all the years we worked together you never once told me you had a thing for art," Edge said.

"It's not something that I've done my whole life I just started painting recently," Cena said and Edge touched the one he was working on now, "Hey don't touch!" Cena admonished him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry I just had to make sure my hand didn't go through it when I touched it," Edge said and John looked at Jeff for an explanation.

"What is he talking about?" he asked Jeff.

"A few WWE Superstars have been sucked into some spellbound art work in Manhattan," Jeff said.

"Was any of the art work mine?" he asked possessively.

"No," Jeff replied.

"Phew, that would have been bad. I take it the ARK Angels have sorted everything now though right?" Cena said and Jeff and Edge nodded. "Those kids are amazing, if anything else freaky happens will ya'll let me know? I'm kind of out of the loop these days,"

"Sure thing John, now you do something for us," Edge said and Cena looked at him strangely.

"You want me to do something for you? I haven't seen you forever and now you want something from me? Edge that is so like you," John said and he turned back to his art.

"I'd like your son to date my daughter," Edge said.

"My son can do what he wants Edge he doesn't need my permission to date people," Cena replied.

"Yes well currently your son lives in New York with his mother and my daughter lives here in Florida with me. They won't be able to see each other unless they live closer together," Edge explained.

"So are you moving to New York?" Cena asked him.

"No I'm not leaving Florida, what I would like is for Marion to live with you," Edge said and Cena fell silent. "It would be a great way for you guys to reconnect and build a relationship,"

"I don't want a relationship with my son," Cena said. "I don't want anything to do with him,"

"But John he's your firstborn, how could you not want anything to do with him?" Edge asked confused.

"Because I don't now please leave it alone," Cena said firmly and Jeff noted the tone of sadness in his voice. He didn't believe Cena was telling the whole truth and there was more to his art then he was letting on.

"You know what John, I think this sudden need to draw is because there's something you're not talking about but it's in all of your paintings that you yearn to be with Marion. Like this one you're drawing now of the lighthouse, it's like you're searching for somebody," Jeff said with the precise observations of a trained art critic.

"Yeah and that somebody is your son. Come on John give it a try, even if it's just for awhile I know Marion would be up for it," Edge said. "How about the six of us have dinner together – you, Mickie and Marion and me, Angelina and Angelica?"

"Hey I wanna come," Jeff complained and Cena thought about it, a dinner party actually didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"I'll think about it, now can you guys please leave the same way you came?" Cena said.

"Okay we're gone, just remember to call me when you've set a date," Edge said.

"And me too," Jeff added.

"Get out," Cena replied curtly and Jeff and Edge left while Cena wondered if there was any truth in what they had said. Was he truly reaching out to Marion through his paintings? There was no doubt that there was something missing in his life and he needed the gap to be filled, his art was doing the job at the moment but he wasn't sure if that was all it would take to get rid of the emptiness he felt inside.

He left his art for a moment and wondered into the dining room where he imagined the Hardys and Copelands sitting around the table with him, Mickie and Marion. The thought wasn't entirely unpleasant to him but he still wasn't sure about it. He walked by the new mirror that Mickie James had bought over the weekend and looked at his reflection deeply.

"Come on John, what is it that you want? What is it that's missing in your life?" he said to himself and suddenly the mirror started to reflect something but it wasn't him.

Cena jumped back in shock as the mirror showed him something and when the image became clear he saw what it was. It was him and Mickie in a hospital room and they were holding a baby. Cena's face brightened at the image before it disappeared. "That's what it is, that's what's missing in my life!" he cried excitedly and he jumped up and down excitedly all over the house.

Mickie and John had been trying for a baby for awhile but with no success and what he just saw made him think that a baby would be the answer to his problem. What John Cena didn't realize was that mirror, just like the art work at Morse & Jacob's art gallery was cursed and what he saw was the insidious result of a spell cast by none other than the detestable Damsels of Destruction who were about to wreak their next phase of havoc in the everyday things.


	9. Ship in a Bottle

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Nine – A Ship in a Bottle

Bloomingdales, New York City, NY

While Jeff Hardy and Edge were exiting the Cena household in Florida, Stephanie was with the ARK Angels of DX shopping in Midtown. It was still morning and the Bloomingdales store on Broadway was relatively empty which was good for Stephanie because she didn't have to worry about being approached by fans or people that recognized her from TV.

"Take as much time as you like guys and remember you can have whatever you want," Stephanie said while scrolling through her emails on her smartphone. Cheyenne eyed a big white faux fur coat and Cameron gave her a strange look.

"Why are you looking at that coat it's almost spring?" he asked her and Cheyenne shook her head.

"I don't know, doesn't it look really warm?" Cheyenne asked him.

"Why are you cold or something?" Cameron asked her.

"No but I got a feeling I'm gonna need this coat," Cheyenne said and she tapped Stephanie on the shoulder, "I want this," she said.

"You want it its yours," Stephanie said with a smile that quickly disappeared when she saw what LC had chosen, "Oh not another pair of big black boots LC, I'm treating you why don't you get something that you wouldn't normally buy for yourself?"

"What can I say I'm a creature of habit," LC said and Stephanie frowned at her. "Okay I'll buy the boots out of my own money, you can buy me this coat, isn't it cool? It matches the boots,"

Cheyenne, Cameron and Stephanie looked at the big black coat with the sheepskin lining, Cheyenne and Stephanie liked it but Cameron was perplexed at his fiancée's choice.

"Why are you getting a coat too?" he asked LC who shrugged.

"I don't know I just have a feeling I need something to keep me warm," LC replied.

"I feel the same thing," Cheyenne added and Cameron scratched his head wondering what was going on with them.

"Well I love your choices ladies, now what about you Cameron what are you going to get?" Stephanie asked the Amazing one.

"Let's go to the home furnishing department," he said and Stephanie, Cheyenne and LC frowned at him.

"Why?" they said at the same-time.

"I don't know right now but I will once we get there," Cameron replied and Stephanie paid for the two coats.

"And these boots as-well please," Stephanie said to the sales assistant taking the big black boots away from LC.

"No Aunt Steph I'll pay for them," LC protested but Stephanie insisted.

"No sweetie they're on me," she said and LC relented and let Stephanie buy her the boots.

"Man you really know how to treat a girl," LC said.

"I've got three girls LC and I've got a lot of experience in spoiling them," Stephanie replied and once everything had been paid for they went to the home furnishings department to see what Cameron was going to choose.

Cameron wondered around the decorative accessories section where candlesticks, vases and picture frames were on display but he was obviously looking for something in particular and he walked straight passed everything.

"Oh I like this picture frame," Stephanie said picking up the object, "It would be a nice way to commemorate this day,"

Cheyenne and LC laughed, "Aunt Steph we're just shopping it's not like its LC and Cameron's wedding day," Cheyenne said.

"I know but doesn't today feel special to you?" Stephanie asked them and Cheyenne and LC shook their heads.

"No not really," LC said, "but buy the picture frame if it makes you feel happy,"

"Great and I'm going to put a picture of all of us in it. I don't have any recent pictures of you three," Stephanie said.

"I'll be surprised if you find anywhere to put it with all of Uncle Jeff's art work taking up most of the space in your home," LC said and Stephanie laughed.

"The man does love to paint," Stephanie said.

"Guys I've found what I want," Cameron said and Stephanie, LC and Cheyenne came over to him and were surprised to see him holding a ship in a bottle.

"This is what you want?" LC asked her fiancé bemused.

"A ship in a bottle?" Cheyenne asked scratching her head and Cameron nodded.

"Yup this is what I want," Cameron said nodding.

"I like it," Stephanie said and she noticed the price tag, "Whoa this is no ordinary ship in a bottle," she said and LC and Cheyenne checked out the price and gasped.

"Cameron there is no way you can ask Aunt Steph to pay that much for a ship in a bottle," LC argued.

"Yeah this thing costs more than our gifts combined," Cheyenne said.

"That's no problem," Stephanie said blowing off the cost.

"I know it doesn't make sense but I have to have this," Cameron said and LC and Cheyenne exchanged glances.

"There's more to this gift then you're telling us," LC said and Cameron nodded.

"Yeah there is but I don't know what it is yet, I'd buy it myself if Aunt Steph wasn't treating us," Cameron said.

"That won't be necessary," Stephanie said taking the ship in a bottle from Cameron and heading to the checkout with her picture frame.

"Why don't you just get a coat like us?" LC said.

"I've got a big coat plus this is what God told you to get, just like he told you two to get those big coats," Cameron said.

"So you think there's a link between our gifts?" Cheyenne asked her brother.

"I don't think Chey I know, even Stephanie's picture frame is significant I just have to wait to find out why," Cameron said.

"Man there's no such thing as a normal shopping spree for us is there?" LC said as Stephanie came back over to them with a sales assistant.

"Here's your ship Cameron," she said giving Cameron his gift. "This nice lady has agreed to take our picture,"

Stephanie stood behind the ARK Angels while the sales assistant focused the camera, "Okay guys say "Bloomingdales"!" she said.

"Bloomingdales!" they said together and the sales assistant took their picture.

"Thank you so much," Stephanie said taking back her camera.

"No thank you! I can't believe someone actually bought that ship in a bottle. It was specially made by a group of artists who worked on the St. Patrick's Cathedral ceiling before the unveiling got cancelled. Those three ladies sure are making a name for themselves," the sales assistant said and the ARK Angels of DX zoned in on her.

"These ladies, you wouldn't happen to know their names would you?" Cameron asked her.

"Yeah let's see there's Tanya Madison, Jamie Albright and Melissa Turnbull," the sales assistant replied.

"The Damsels of Destruction," the ARK Angels of DX said in unison.

"Is that what they call themselves?" the sales assistant said.

"No that's what we call them and they live up to it so please don't receive them they're bad people," Cameron warned the sales assistant.

"What are you talking about they're the talk of the town, the whole of the city is falling over itself to work with them," the sales assistant said.

"You have to trust them they know what they're talking about," Stephanie said and she turned to the ARK Angels concerned. "Do you still want to hold onto that gift Cameron now that you know where it came from?"

"Yeah maybe you should just get a coat like we did," LC said.

Cameron looked at the ship pondering what it could mean, "Everything Aunt Steph bought today is linked and I have to know what the link is. Can we develop that picture you took and then go back to the Sandbox?" Cameron asked Aunt Steph.

"I have to go work," Stephanie replied.

"That's okay we can hang the picture in your office," Cameron said and Stephanie looked at him curiously.

"I wish I knew what your brother was thinking," Stephanie said to Cheyenne.

"Just be grateful you don't have his mind, I don't think a normal person could survive with Cameron's brain in their head," Cheyenne said and they left Bloomingdales and headed for DX Inc.

DX Inc

The ARK Angels and Stephanie walked into the newly remodeled WWE corporate headquarters and on the way to her office Stephanie received many compliments on how good the building looked from the employees. She gave all the credit to Cheyenne and her husband who wasn't around to hear how much people loved his art design.

"Where is that husband of mine, he can't still be over at Cena's house?" Stephanie said seeing that she didn't have any missed calls from Jeff Hardy.

"Now to test this picture frame," Cameron said taking the picture of him and the other ARK Angels with Stephanie and putting it inside the brand new picture frame. He stuck it on the wall and waited but nothing happened.

"Nice picture," Jeff said suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Jeff there you are, how long have you been here?" Stephanie said putting her arms around her husband.

"Long enough to know that you were missing me," Jeff said and he kissed Stephanie fondly.

"What do you think of my new picture frame?" Stephanie said showing Jeff her purchased item from Bloomingdales.

"I thought you were buying gifts for the ARK Angels?" Jeff asked her.

"I did but for some reason when I saw this picture frame I couldn't leave the store without it," Stephanie said and Jeff shrugged, "Don't you like it?"

"Meh, it looks pretty ordinary to me," Jeff said and he touched the picture of his wife and the ARK Angels, "I like this picture though," he said and seconds later he was sucked into it.

"Jeff!" Stephanie cried and the ARK Angels reached into the picture and pulled him out.

"Whoa!" Jeff said. "That was a trip!"

"Those blasted Damsels of Destruction have used their black magic on these picture frames," LC said. "We've got to do something we can't let Bloomingdales sell them now,"

"We'll take care of it LC don't worry," Cameron reassured his sweetheart, "Jeff what did you see when you went inside the picture?" he asked Jeff Hardy.

"I saw all of you and you were on a ship. LC you were wearing this big black coat and Cheyenne you were wearing a fake fur white coat and it was really cold. Cameron you had a coat on too and you were all huddled together like penguins," Jeff said and Cameron took his ship in a bottle out and showed it to Jeff.

"Is this what the ship looked like?" he asked and Jeff nodded.

"Yeah that was it," Jeff said looking closely at the ship in the bottle. "Whoa," he said after seeing the price tag, "Steph really did treat you, Cameron I could have made you a ship in a bottle for free,"

"No I needed this one, this over-priced gift affects the ARK Angels of DX and this picture frame just showed me how," Cameron said and he turned to LC and Cheyenne, "Guys we're about to go through some serious business with the Damsels of Destruction, they may have found a way to get rid of us,"

Jeff and Stephanie gasped while the ARK Angels comforted each other, "We can't let those evil brats hurt the ARK Angels of DX," Stephanie said to her husband. "We have to do something,"

"We sure do and I think I may have the perfect solution to this problem," Jeff said rubbing his chin thoughtfully and his wife looked at him intrigued.

"Care to share your thoughts with me Aqua Libre?" she asked him.

"I sure do, the question is are you willing to come with me?" Jeff asked Stephanie.

"Where are you going?" Stephanie asked him.

"If I tell you you'll think I've gone insane," Jeff replied.

"I pretty much think that anyway Jeff," Stephanie said and Jeff told her his idea to save the ARK Angels of DX from the Damsels of Destruction. "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard," Stephanie said when he explained it all to her, "And you can count me in,"

"That's why I love you Steph you're always up for a challenge," Jeff said and he told the ARK Angels what he had planned as-well as the people that were going to be involved. After Jeff was done everyone the ARK Angels knew were going to be part of his great plan to get rid of the Damsels of Destruction.


	10. Going Underwater

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Ten – Going Underwater

Los Angeles, CA

The ARK Angels of DX went back home to L.A after a grueling week on the East Coast. Not only had they rescued some of the WWE roster from the trouble caused by the Damsels of Destruction, they had visited families who had also bought art from Morse & Jacob's art gallery and pulled out relatives and friends that had been sucked into the paintings. Now it wasn't just art that was contaminated by the DoD it was ordinary objects too like mirrors and picture frames, the trouble was spreading like a virus and it was up to the ARK Angels of DX to keep everyone safe, at least that what Cameron believed until Jeff Hardy told him his plan to get rid of the Damsels.

Jeff encouraged the ARK Angels to go home and let him take care of things in New York. Cameron wasn't okay with that at first but God didn't tell him Jeff's idea was a bad one so he listened and for the first time it looked as though the ARK Angels of DX had someone fighting for them instead. After Cameron visited his pastor at Silver Trumpets and told him what had happened the man of God prayed for Cameron, Cheyenne and LC and told them to be careful.

When the ARK Angels got home they decided to freshen up and then go out for awhile before heading back to church for Bible study. Cameron drew a bath while Cheyenne packed away the dishes in the kitchen and LC used the shower in the other bathroom. A few minutes later Cheyenne was done and LC had taken her shower. Cameron watched as the bathtub filled up with water and he sat on the edge of the bath looking at the ship in a bottle he had gotten in New York.

"You still looking at that thing?" LC said to him coming into the bathroom with Cheyenne.

"I'm just thinking about what Jeff said that he saw when he got pulled into that picture of us in Stephanie's office at DX Inc. He said he saw us on this ship, that's amazing to me," Cameron said.

"I wonder if it floats," LC said.

"Of course it floats, look," Cameron said and he put the ship in a bottle on the bathwater and turned off the faucet.

"I'll take my coat over that ship any day," Cheyenne said.

"Me too," LC said, "I'll take my coat and my boots,"

"I told you guys I had to have this thing," Cameron said and the bathwater started to move.

Cheyenne frowned, "Did you just see that?" she said and Cameron nodded.

"Yeah the bathwater is moving," he said, "It's because of the ship in the bottle,"

"What do you think it means?" LC asked and the water in the bathtub suddenly rose up in a violent wave.

"I think we're about to find out!" Cameron replied and the water rose up on them and dragged them into the bathtub. A few moments later they were no longer in their apartment, they were on a ship and they were trapped in a bottle with no way of getting out.

"This is it this is the ship that Jeff Hardy saw us on!" LC realized.

"But he said that we were wearing our coats, we're not wearing our coats," Cheyenne said.

"Don't worry we will be," Cameron assured LC and Cheyenne, "If Jeff Hardy's plan comes to fruition we won't be alone for long,"

LC and Cheyenne nodded choosing to believe Cameron and the ARK Angels of DX huddled up together and tried to keep warm on a ship that was taking them on a journey of which they had no idea.

Back on the East Coast Jeff Hardy received a phone call from RJ Orton telling him that the ARK Angels were missing and that Rebecca Michelle wanted them found immediately. Jeff told RJ that he knew where they were and for Remi not to worry because he had a plan to get them back.

"Beth I need you to take Rebecca Michelle to the ARK Angels' apartment in L.A and get their coats and that ship in a bottle and bring them back here," Jeff said to his daughter while she was at school. Beth did just that and Jeff called Stephanie and told her that his plan was about to get underway. Jeff took all the art he had done over the past few months and took it to a gallery that Marion Cena had told him about in New York City. Marion put some of his art on display there under the alias of Ryan Onassis and he told all his friends in the fashion business that an up and coming artist called James Goodfellow was also exhibiting some of his art there. James Goodfellow was of course Jeff Hardy and he was about to make his art world debut.

The exhibition was scheduled to start at 8pm and Marion had crammed as many of his art-loving friends and critics in the building as possible. When James Goodfellow showed up he was wearing sunglasses and a hat and dressed in a three piece suit so that nobody recognized him. Both Jeff and Marion watched as everyone salivated over the art that was on display; there was everything from paintings to sculptures and it wasn't long before James Goodfellow and Ryan Onassis became the talk of the art world in New York City.

After the show was over Jeff and Marion had to book another one because of the great impression their art had made on the people of New York.

"This is great Marion but we need your father to really kick this into high gear. I have got to convince John to team up with us on this exhibition," Jeff Hardy said as the people left the gallery.

Marion sighed," Do you think my dad would want anything to do with this if he knew that I was involved?" he said sadly and Jeff squeezed his shoulder supportively.

"If the ARK Angels are involved he'll be eager to help out, he has nothing but respect for those angels and who knows if we pull this thing off he might have respect for you too," Jeff said and Marion thought about that dreamily.

"That would be nice," he said with a smile.

"Okay I'm gonna call him and we'll ask him to be part of our next show," Jeff said pulling out his cell phone and calling the man that as far as the world was concerned had never held a paintbrush in his life let alone painted a picture or two.

As Jeff predicted Cena was more than willing to join him and Marion when he heard that the ARK Angels of DX were in trouble. They told John to show up to the next exhibition that was scheduled for Friday. News had already broken about how good James Goodfellow and Ryan Onassis' last exhibition was but only a few people had heard of John Felix who was John Cena's alias. That wasn't going to be a problem though as Jeff was going to make sure that everyone's interest in these three artists grew even more when his special guests showed up.

John Cena arrived at the gallery which was filled with eager eyes wearing a pink and brown plaid suit, a pink shirt with a red bowtie, red shoes, spectacles and his hair parted down the middle.

"That John Felix is certainly an extravert," one critic said making notes on this new artist, "I find that quite interesting considering how understated his art is,"

The room was already at full capacity but it swelled in size when Edge showed up with Angelina, Aurora, the A Twins, Beth, Stephanie, Rebecca Michelle, RJ Orton, the Montenegros, Carla, the McCools and Charlene McKenzie. Stephanie almost choked on her shock when she saw how John Cena was shocked but she held herself together and did what everyone else was there to do and she praised the art that was on display.

"This is an amazing display of human emotion," she said pointing out one of Cena's paintings and many came over to her in agreement.

"As a long time New Yorker I have to say this is the most exciting work I've seen in a long time," Charlotte McCool said about one of Jeff's pieces.

"I agree," an art critic said to her, "On the surface it looks like absolute chaos but underneath there's a delicate genius that only a true artist could create,"

Jeff blushed when he heard that and Cena leaned over to him, "Not bad Goodfellow," he said and Jeff tried to keep a straight face as an art critic grabbed his arm and pointed to one of his sculptures.

"What inspired you to create this piece?" the critic asked Jeff. The sculpture was of Stephanie and it brought a smile to Jeff's face.

"I'd rather not say," Jeff said emotionally before walking away from the man.

"Wow how modest," the critic said making notes on his exchange with James Goodfellow while John Cena and Marion Cena tried not to laugh at Jeff's deliberately understated behavior.

Marion took the few moments he had alone with his father as an opportunity to make small talk, "So how long have you been painting?" he asked him.

"Not long but once I started I just couldn't stop," Cena replied.

"Well you shouldn't stop you're really good dad," Marion said.

"Thanks son," Cena said and Marion gasped when he heard Cena refer to him as his son. John wasn't even aware that he had done it or that it had been genuine but the fact that he said it warmed Marion up so much he felt like the sun was rising inside him.

Edge was really talking up the art and everyone was in lively discussions about how good it all was.

"You know everyone's talking about those three young ladies that exploded onto the art scene this month, what are they called um . . ." Edge said referring to the Damsels of Destruction.

"You mean Madison, Albright and Turnbull?" one of the guests said.

"They had that exhibit on at Morse & Jacob's, before their gallery crumbled," someone else added.

"I heard Morse and Jacob refuse to work with them after what happened to their gallery," Stephanie said. "There must be a reason for that,"

"Yes maybe they're not as good as everyone thinks they are," Aurora said.

"Yeah if it wasn't for that angel sighting outside St. Patrick's cathedral no-one would have cared about what they were going do on the cathedral ceiling," Angelina Love said.

Suddenly people started to discuss the Damsels of Destruction just as Edge had intended, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that Goodfellow, Onassis and Felix are the hottest thing to come out of the East Coast in years," he said and people started to agree with him.

"How long do you think it will be before the Damsels of Destruction realize that their so-called art is being trashed all over town?" Jeff asked Marion who was still reeling over his father calling him son.

"Not long, it doesn't take long for word to get around in this town," Marion said and Jeff winked at Stephanie telling her that things were going just great.

"I told you something good would come of you putting your work on display," Stephanie told him subtly while checking to make sure nobody made the connection between them.

"That wasn't the only thing good to come of it," Marion said brightly and he walked away from the married couple with a bounce in his step that Jeff knew could only have come from one person.

"Man this really was a good idea, I knew art would bring John and Marion closer together," Jeff said and Stephanie smiled.

"That would be a dream come true for Marion and a fresh start for John," Stephanie said, "Why don't the three of you bring this exhibit to a close so I can take you home and show you how really proud of you I am?"

"Stephanie please I have to stay in character, James Goodfellow doesn't dismiss people," Jeff said.

"Okay, it'll be worth the wait," Stephanie said suggestively walking away and suddenly an art gallery was the last place Jeff wanted to be.

"Everyone please, this is very hard for me to say but I think the collective art of myself, Mr. Onassis and Mr. Felix has said all it can say for tonight, so we're going to have to wrap things up. Thank you for coming," Jeff Hardy said and everyone applauded the three artists.

"So modest," one of the art critic said of James Goodfellow.

The next day that art critic wrote up a stunning piece on the exhibition noting the three distinct characteristics of all three men. Jeff, John and Marion were soon the talk of the town and Marion received calls from the gallery owner telling him that people had been calling non-stop asking for more exhibition dates. Goodfellow, Onassis and Felix were a hit – a fake hit but a hit nonetheless. The effect of their popularity had an adverse effect on the popularity of the Damsels of Destruction and suddenly not many people as before were interested in their art work. The following week the DoD couldn't get bookings and the dates that they had booked were abruptly cancelled. By mid-week Marion's friend got a call from them demanding to see Goodfellow, Onassis and Felix.

"They took the bait," Jeff told Cena after Marion called him and told him what had happened, "Now onto the next phase of our plan,"

"So you want me to invite these crazy women over to my house?" John Cena asked Jeff Hardy.

"Yup, those three trouble-makers are in for a big surprise," Jeff replied.

"I hope you know what you're doing Jeff, your plan is out of this world," John said and Jeff nodded.

"I couldn't have put it better myself. See you tomorrow and remember the whole crew will be there," Jeff said and he hung up while his family approached him with Rebecca Michelle and RJ.

"Is Cena still okay with the plan?" Stephanie asked him.

"Yeah he is, is everyone here okay with it?" Jeff asked his family.

"Of course, we wouldn't back out now," Aurora said and everyone nodded in agreement with her.

Jeff looked at Rebecca Michelle who was holding the ship in a bottle that Stephanie had bought for Cameron. "How about you Lil' Red, are you okay with the plan?" he asked Remi softly.

"She's okay she's just eager for Cameron, Cheyenne and LC to come back home," RJ said and Jeff could see from Remi's eyes that she was fired up.

"This is the most extraordinary thing I've ever heard of but I trust you Uncle Jeff because God wouldn't put a plan this crazy in anyone else's hands but yours," she said and Jeff smiled at her then gave her a hug.

"This has been a hard year for you Remi with your parents in Jamaica and now your brother and sister missing. That's why we're all here for you and you don't have to go through this alone," Jeff said to her and she squeezed RJ's hand.

"I'm not alone," she said and RJ squeezed her hand back.

"You bet you're not," Angela said coming over to her and giving her a hug and by doing so she separated Remi from RJ and brought her over to her sisters and brother who all hugged her too. RJ watched as Angelo was the last to hug her and his hug seemed to last longer than everyone else's.

Stephanie noticed the way RJ was looking at Angelo and she nudged Jeff, "Let's just make sure our son makes it out of Cena's house alive," she said.

"This rescue mission is going to go off without a hitch and no little love triangle between our kids is going to stop it," Jeff said looking at the ship in a bottle that was in Remi's hands, "Don't worry ARK Angels, we're coming for you," he said earnestly praying that God would be with them as they wondered aboard a ship with no name in a place with no time with only each other for company.


	11. Liberty at the Lighthouse

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Eleven – Liberty at the Lighthouse

John Cena's house, Palm Springs, FL

Late in the evening the Damsels of Destruction arrived at what they thought was the home of John Felix. After the success of the formerly obscure artist and his friends James Longfellow and Ryan Onassis' art exhibitions in New York the DoD felt compelled to visit Mr. Felix and extinguish the threat the men posed to their lucrative art careers. They didn't think it would be hard to take out an artist, little did they know that they were walking into a minefield created by the friends and family of those they tried to get rid of.

"I think we should sweep his mind," Tanya Madison said to Jamie and Melissa.

"You mean blackout his memory so he can't remember how to paint?" Jamie said.

"Or we could go one better and make it so he can't even feed himself let alone paint," Melissa said malevolently and Tanya and Jamie smiled.

"I like the sound of that," Tanya said as they waited for the door to open so they could come in and take care of the thorn in all of their sides.

When the door opened to reveal John Cena the Damsels were stunned and unable to speak.

"Ladies please come in," Cena said pulling each of the women into his house without giving them an opportunity to leave. He closed the door behind them and they looked around and saw all of the items that they had cursed sitting in John Cena's foyer. Every picture frame, every house hold good, every mirror that they had put a spell on was here and Tanya, Jamie and Melissa looked up at the TNA Champion for an explanation.

"What is all of our work doing in your house and where is John Felix?" Tanya demanded.

John Cena folded his arms across his chest coolly, "You're looking at him," he replied and the Damsels of Destruction looked between each other trying to understand what was going on. "All this stuff here shouldn't be in people's houses and we're going to get rid of it tonight,"

"We, who's we?" Melissa asked and Jeff Hardy, Marion Cena, Rebecca Michelle, RJ, Stephanie, Edge, Angelina, the A Twins, Beth, Aurora, the McCools, the Montenegros and Charlene McKenzie emerged from John Cena's living room.

"That would be us," Jeff Hardy said, "Its time you three learned that when you messed with the ARK Angels of DX you were messing with all of us,"

"You didn't think it would be that easy to get rid of them did you?" Aurora asked the DoD and they snarled at her and everyone else currently bearing down on them.

"You'll never get to your sister Aurora; we made it impossible for anyone on this side to get to them. You'd have to defy nature to do it," Tanya bragged.

"Well I'm pretty good at defying nature, let me show you just how good I am at it," Aurora replied and she used her God given weather power to start up a heavy wind that pulled the Damsels of Destruction towards her. Aurora backed into Cena's living room pulling the Damsels with her as she walked backwards towards a picture hanging on his living room wall. It was a picture of a lighthouse that Cena had drawn and with one mighty blow Aurora flung the Damsels of Destruction into it.

"Okay there's in now its everyone else's turn," Jeff said, "Does everyone have their jackets?"

The sound of coats being pulled on and zippers being pulled up answered that question.

"Remi thank you for remembering to bring the coats for the ARK Angels," Jeff said to Rebecca Michelle.

"Of course Uncle Jeff I don't want them to freeze," Rebecca replied pulling up the hood of her red jacket.

"You got the ship in a bottle?" Jeff asked her and she nodded clutching the ship in her arms. Cena looked around and saw that everyone was ready to go.

"We're all ready Jeff," he said to Jeff Hardy who nodded to Aurora.

"Okay weather girl let's blow this joint," he said and Aurora stirred up another mighty wind this one however was more forceful than the first as it had to carry everyone into the picture which it did suddenly and swiftly.

A few moments later everyone was in the picture, some were on their backs, some were face down on the sand but everyone was in full view of the lighthouse and the sea surrounding it.

"Wow we're inside the picture," Brandon Montenegro said looking around as everyone started to realize what had happened. John Cena couldn't believe he was actually staring at the lighthouse he had drawn from his own imagination.

"Man its cold around here," Angelina Love said and Edge pulled out a pair of gloves from his jacket and gave them to her. Angelina smiled as she took them, "That's my man always thinking one step ahead," she said.

Rebecca Michelle took the ship in a bottle and ran towards the sea. She came upon a big rock and raised the ship in a bottle high above her head, "Come on guys it's time to join the party," she said and she smashed the ship in a bottle open on the rock freeing the ship inside. She took the ship and placed it on the sea while everyone came over to her and watched as the ship floated on the sea water.

"Okay what's supposed to happen now?" Charlene asked Jeff Hardy.

"According to the plan that ship should be to scale," Jeff replied and Charlotte McCool frowned.

"To the scale of what?" she asked Jeff.

"To the scale of the original ship that it was modeled after," Jeff replied.

"And how big was that ship Jeff?" John Cena said.

"As big as the lighthouse you drew," Jeff replied and Cena gasped along with everyone else as the little ship in a bottle that Rebecca Michelle had held in her hands suddenly grew to a great size, it was now big enough for them all to get onto.

"Wow!" Charlene, Cassidy and Carla said at the same-time. "There aren't words to describe how amazing this is!"

Stephanie turned to Jeff, "So the ARK Angels are on the ship right?" she asked him and Jeff nodded.

"Yeah and they're freezing," RJ said.

"So let's go get them," Angelo said heading towards the ship when the sky suddenly turned black and it started to pour down black rain.

"Urgh what is this?" Angela said turning her nose up at the black water drops that were falling on her head.

"It could only be one thing," Jeff replied and the Damsels of Destruction appeared before them looking entirely vexed.

"You guys made a big mistake pulling us into this picture and now we're going to make sure you never get home," Tanya threatened them.

"Don't be intimidated guys," Aurora said to everyone before focusing her attention back on the Damsels, "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you're going to get," she said to them and Jeff Hardy sent the black rain back up into the sky where it became black clouds and suddenly the sky was as dark as coal.

"What's happening?" Carla said looking up at the black clouds that seemed to be hardening. The Damsels were using their evil power to turn the clouds into black rocks that started to fall from the sky onto the sand.

"Quick everyone get onto the ship!" Rebecca Michelle said and everyone moved in the ship's direction while avoiding the giant black rocks that were falling from the sky. Suddenly the ship moved into the middle of the sea and nobody could get to it.

"We'll have to swim to the ship!" Edge called out and everyone did just that until the water became thick and dark like mud.

"I can't move I'm stuck!" Angelina cried out and Edge tried to pull her out of the mud. The A Twins were trying to pull Brandon and Cassidy out too.

"Its okay guys I'll give you a hand," Jeff said and he used his Gift from God to turn the mud into dirt so that everyone could walk on it. "Quick get to the ship before something else happens!"

While their friends hurried to the ship Jeff, Stephanie and Aurora held their ground and stared the Damsels of Destruction down. Rebecca Michelle was the first on the ship; she was carrying a bag with coats in it that belonged to the ARK Angels of DX.

"Hello?" she called out as everyone else climbed onto the ship, her eyes scanned the ship deck for her sister, brother and future sister-in-law and suddenly the lighthouse threw light on a part of the ship behind some sort of chest and behind that chest sat Cameron, Cheyenne and LC huddled together. Rebecca threw her arms around them when she saw them and she quickly realized that they were frozen together. RJ came over to her and saw them.

"What are you going to do?" RJ said to her and Rebecca stretched out her hands and touched the ARK Angels.

"God is telling me to lay hands on them and pray for their health to be restored," she said and as she prayed everyone prayed along with her and a few moments later the ARK Angels of DX started to stir. Cameron, LC and Cheyenne's eyes opened and they stared at all the familiar faces around them.

"Remi, RJ, what are all of you guys doing here?" LC said.

"We're rescuing you!" Cassidy cried out and the ARK Angels smiled with joy.

"See I told you we wouldn't be alone for long," Cameron said to his fellow angelic agents and the ARK Angels got to their feet and allowed everyone to hug on them.

"I bought these for you," Rebecca Michelle said pulling out LC, Cameron and Cheyenne's coats and they took them gratefully.

"That's better," Cheyenne said zipping up her faux fur white coat while LC rubbed herself warm inside her black coat.

"Well look who's here," LC said seeing the Damsels of Destruction on the sand with Jeff, Stephanie and Aurora. "Hey up here!" she called out to them and they turned to see the ARK Angels of DX looking their way, "We've got some unfinished business with you!"

"They're alive!" Melissa Turnbull said in disgust.

"You three just don't know when to quit!" Tanya Madison yelled out to the ARK Angels and she sent a black rock in their direction but Cheyenne used her Phenomenal Strength to catch the rock and throw it far away over the water.

"They're back!" Stephanie said ecstatically while Jeff melted the black rocks so that they fell like snow onto the ground.

"Come on follow me!" Tanya Madison said and she ran with the other Damsels over to the other side of the lighthouse.

"Did they just run away?" John Cena said laughing at the Damsels of Destruction while Jeff, Stephanie and Aurora flew onto the ship.

"No they just went to get reinforcements," Cameron said.

"Reinforcements?" Dan McCool said confused.

"They're gonna need them," LC said as a big black ship came from behind the lighthouse and the Damsels of Destruction were on it.

"Here comes the heavy artillery," Cameron said and everyone ran over to the side of the ship for a closer look only to wish that they didn't.

"Their ships got cannons!" Cassidy cried out as the dirt that Jeff Hardy created turned back to water and the Damsels of Destruction came closer to them.

"Prepare to be defeated!" Jamie Albright called out to them, "FIRE!"

A cannon suddenly flew from the Damsels' ship towards the ARK Angels' ship and it ripped through one of their sails.

"Oh man they got us!" Charlene cried out as Jeff Hardy flew up to the sail and used his jacket to repair it.

"Good thinking Jeff!" Edge said patting Jeff on the back as he came back down to them.

"Yeah but how are we going to defend ourselves, we ain't got no cannons!" John Cena said and Cheyenne looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sure we do," she said picking up the cannonball that had been fired on them.

"Isn't that hot?" Angela asked Cheyenne cautiously.

"I'm wearing gloves," Cheyenne replied and she stood on the edge of the ship holding the cannonball in the air.

"I think I know what's coming next," John Cena said and everyone nodded as GPS lunged the cannonball back at the Damsels of Destruction like a discus and knocked their ship over with it.

"WHOA!" everyone cried out in amazement as the Damsels' ship capsized.

"Don't try that again!" Cheyenne cried out to them as they sank into the water.

The water was still and there was no sign of the Damsels of Destruction. Stephanie looked at Cameron concerned.

"Should we help them?" she said and Cameron shook his head.

"Not just yet," he replied and everyone peered over the side of the ship as the water turned black. Something was moving beneath the surface of the water then violently a mighty beast erupted from below and the Damsels of Destruction were on its back.

"It's a giant octopus!" Jeff Hardy realized and the dark creature tried to grab the charismatic wrestler but he dived out of the way.

"Yikes!" Stephanie said as the creature tried to grab her but her Gift of flight made it impossible for the creature to do that.

Cameron waved at his friends and told them to take cover.

"Grab them!" Tanya Madison cried out and the octopus grabbed the A Twins, Cassidy, Charlene, John Cena, Edge and Angelina Love.

"Sis!" Brandon cried out as the octopus squeezed his sister in its tentacle. "Let her go!"

"No way, not until the ARK Angels of DX surrender!" Jamie Albright yelled and the octopus began hitting the water with its tentacles, bouncing everyone it was holding up and down in and out of the water.

"Oh I feel like I'm gonna be sick!" Angelina cried out and Edge used his fire tattoo to burn the tentacle holding her. The octopus let her go and then threw Edge half way across the water.

"I'll get him Angelina don't worry!" Aurora cried out to the worried wife and the octopus followed her as she went to get Edge back.

"Aurora look out!" Edge cried as the octopus swiped at Aurora as she tried to pull Edge into the air and carry him back over to the ship.

"Hey watch it!" Aurora warned the octopus as the creature continued to grab at her but it kept on missing. Finally Aurora got Edge back over to the ship with the ARK Angels, Jeff Hardy and Stephanie. While her back was turned the octopus grabbed at Aurora's leg.

"Ro-Ro!" Marion Cena cried out and he grabbed Aurora as the octopus pulled her and everyone else it was holding under the water.

"Aurora!" Stephanie cried out as her daughter disappeared below and John Cena's heart raced as his son went down with her.

"Marion!" he said covering his mouth with concern. "We have to go get them,"

"John wait," Cameron said pulling Cena back and the Damsels of Destruction boarded the ship.

"You can't get them back, that octopus will keep them all down there until they drown," Tanya said heading towards the ARK Angels of DX. "If you want to see your friends and family again I suggest you do as we say,"

LC looked at Cameron nervously, the longer her sister and friends were gone the less keen she was to defy the Damsels of Destruction any longer.

"I know you've got a plan Cameo, when are you gonna let us in on it?" LC said to her fiancé and Cheyenne grabbed Jeff Hardy by the hand.

"Come on Aqua Libre let's dive," she said and together Jeff and Cheyenne jumped into the water and headed for the giant octopus.

Cameron looked back at LC, "Jeff and Cheyenne are about to show that octopus a thing or two about combat," he said and the Damsels of Destruction looked over at the water wondering what on Earth was going to happen down there.


	12. Housewarming Gift

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Twelve – Housewarming Gift

Cheyenne pushed the octopus back and it charged at her but when it did it was like slamming into a brick wall and the octopus became disorientated. It loosened its tentacles and Cassidy, Charlene, Edge, Angelina, Marion and the A Twins swam back to the surface of the water while Aurora remained below with Cheyenne and Jeff Hardy. While everyone was getting back on the ship Jeff purified the water and the poison that had turned it black disappeared. The octopus shrank back down to its normal size and color and Jeff gave it a hug and sent it on its way. On their way back to the surface Aurora made a beeline for the Damsels of Destruction and she blew them off of the ship with a mighty gust of wind. They flew into the air and landed in the water.

"Nice work guys, now let's go rescue them," Cameron said and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"What did you just say Cameron?" John Cena said in shock. "Those mad women tried to kill you, your sister, your friends and your sweetheart and now you want to rescue them?"

"That's what we Christians do John, that's what we're all about, come on guys let's go," Cameron said and he jumped into the water with his sister and LC while the lighthouse shone on where the Damsels were struggling for air. The ARK Angels found them and brought them back over to the ship. After they had done spluttering they looked up at the ARK Angels for an explanation.

"Why did you save us after everything we did to you?" Tanya asked Cameron confused.

"We don't have any problem with you three; it was you that started hating on us. This would be a really good time for us to make peace before we go home, so what do you say we agree to do that right now?" Cameron said to the Damsels of Destruction.

"Ha, you have got to be kidding," Tanya Madison said scornfully.

"Make peace with you, there's no way that's going to happen," Jamie Albright added.

"You were born a nerd Cameron Cade Michaels and you'll die a nerd," Melissa Turnbull said to Cameron disparagingly.

"Hey watch your mouth!" LC warned the Damsels.

"I'd be careful how you treat this opportunity," Cheyenne said looking at the Damsels earnestly, "There was a man who had the opportunity to make peace with our family but instead he spent the rest of his life warring against us and things didn't end well for him. Please don't make the same mistake, let's end this now,"

The Damsels of Destruction exchanged glances with each other, "We'll think about it after you get us out of here," Tanya said and now it was time for the ARK Angels of DX to exchange glances.

"You can find your own way home," Cameron said finally.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jamie said aggressively and Aurora blew the Damsels off the ship and onto the sand.

"Hey come back here!" Tanya said yelling at them angrily.

"Shouldn't we take them back with us?" Stephanie asked the ARK Angels who shook their heads.

"God said no, when they realize that there are limits to even their power they'll cry out to Him and He'll bring them home," Cameron replied and everyone laughed as the Damsels stamped about angrily on the sand.

"Look the lighthouse is moving," Charlene said and the lighthouse pointed to a spot out on the water.

"Let's go to it Aurora that's our way home," Cameron said and Aurora blew the ship in that direction. A few minutes later everyone was home but little did they know who was waiting for them when they arrived.

John Cena's house

Mom!" Cheyenne cried out as Anointed Amy stretched her arms wide for her daughter to jump into. Cameron and LC were ecstatic as the familiar faces of Shawn, Hunter, Joanie, Randy, Trish, Melina and John Hennigan greeted them at John Cena's house.

"We're back!" Hunter said and LC jumped onto him and hugged him lovingly while Jeff, Steph and Edge scratched their heads baffled by what they were seeing.

"Man it's good to see you guys!" Jeff said giving Melina, Trish and John Henngian a hug while Edge hugged Randy.

"What are you guys doing here?" John Cena asked puzzled.

"Mickie let us in," Trish said.

"Yeah but what are you doing here in America? You're supposed to be in Jamaica for another few weeks," LC said.

"Um guys there's something you should know about your little trip into John Cena's art work," Randy Orton said.

"What were you here the whole time we were in there?" Cena asked.

"No, we were in Jamaica the night you guys left," Hunter said.

"So what are you doing here now?" Edge asked him.

"When you were all in that picture. God sped up the time, it's the middle of March guys you were gone for four weeks," Trish explained and everyone's mouth dropped open.

John Cena looked at Jeff Hardy, "Dude we got a pay-per-view, Vince is gonna be so pissed!" he said and Jeff shrugged.

"Dude you just fought with a giant octopus, get some perspective," he said.

"Why did God speed up the time?" Stephanie asked Trish.

"Because what the Damsels of Destruction put you all through was a colossal waste of the ARK Angels' time, not to mention yours and everyone here and God thought what better way to cheer everyone up when they returned then to expedite our return, which he did, hence why we're here," Trish said.

"That is awesome, I'm so glad you're back but I'm gonna miss looking after RJ and Remi," Charlotte McCool said and Angelo looked around for Rebecca Michelle and RJ.

"Hey where are those two?" he said not seeing them.

"Oh they wanted to spend some time alone together," Cameron said and Angelo's face soured.

"They're still in the picture?!" he said outraged, "We have to go get them," he said and his sister pulled him back as he was about to step back into the lighthouse picture.

"Easy AJ, you'll have your time, let RJ enjoy what time he has left with Remi okay?" Angela said and Angelo calmed down.

"You're right sis, now that her parents are back things are going to turn in my favor," Angelo said expectantly and Amy and Shawn looked at the ARK Angels.

"What did we miss?" they asked them.

"The rise and fall of the Damsels of Destruction," Cameron replied.

"Those three are still at it?" Shawn said incredulous.

"Well they were, they'd be crazy to take us on again," LC said and Hunter and Joanie looked around at all the stuff in John Cena's lobby.

"John why do you have all this crap in your house?" Hunter asked the former WWE employee.

"Oh yeah that reminds me aren't we supposed to get rid of this stuff?" John said to Jeff Hardy.

"Its not the stuff we have to get rid of it's the curse on it," Jeff said, "Let's all pray with the ARK Angels for the curse to be broken then we can help ourselves to it,"

"We need Rebecca Michelle and RJ to be here for the prayer," Cameron said and Angelo motioned towards the picture.

"I'll go get them," he said but LC and Cheyenne held him back.

"Easy there Angelo," LC said and she stuck her arm in the picture with Cheyenne and they pulled RJ and Remi out.

"Mom!" Remi cried when she saw Amy, "Dad!"

"Hey darling," Shawn said as their little girl jumped into their arms.

"You're back!" RJ said coming over to his parents Trish and Randy.

"You knew we were back but you wanted to spend just a little more time alone with Lil' Red didn't you?" Randy said to his son.

"You got me dad, there's something to be said to having Remi all to myself," RJ said dreamily.

"Quit living in a fantasy world son, if you want Rebecca Michelle you are going to have to fight for her," Trish said to her son.

"I know," RJ said even though on the inside he didn't understand why he had to fight for what he already believed God had given him.

"Congratulations on your wedding Brandon, we're sorry we missed it," Shawn said to Brandon Montenegro.

"That's okay HBK but now that time has elapsed I should have been on my honeymoon, I better call Annabel and tell her what happened," Brandon said.

"Don't worry about it we already took care of that," Hunter said and Brandon smiled brightly at him. "She said she wants a divorce,"

"What!" Brandon said horrified and Hunter started to laugh.

"I was just kidding," he said holding his stomach laughing.

"Hunter that was not funny," Shawn said and Brandon decided to call his wife anyway and let her know that he was back.

Cheyenne chuckled, "I missed four weeks of Best in the World tapings, I hope Tristen's not too mad," she said.

"He's not, he's just glad you're alright," Trish assured her.

"So you guys are back in charge now right?" Edge said to DX and they nodded.

"Oh yeah so your job as roster security is done," Hunter said. "We'll take care of the Kliq from this point onwards,"

"What about me, is my job done now too?" Stephanie asked DX.

"Well yeah, unless you want to stay and help us with Wrestlemania," Hunter said and Stephanie nodded excitedly at that idea.

"Then afterwards maybe you could come back to TNA with me," Jeff said to his wife.

"I like that idea too," she said and she kissed her husband lovingly while Hunter rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Actually Jeff we were kind of hoping we could get you and Cena to come back to the WWE," Hunter said and Jeff and John exchanged glances before laughing out loud.

"Like you guys are ever going to get us out of Vince McMahon's hands," Cena said and DX smiled at each other.

"That sounds like a challenge Shawn, I'd say we're up for it," Hunter said and Shawn nodded.

"We got some big plans going into 2022 and we want you two to be a part of it," Shawn said to Jeff and John. "Part of our plan includes that pink and brown outfit you wore to the art exhibition in New York,"

"You know about that?" John said embarrassed and DX nodded.

"Randy showed us a picture of you in the newspaper. We want you to team up together under a new faction – New York's Finest," Hunter said and Stephanie rubbed her chin thoughtfully; she liked that idea too.

"But we've never worked together before," Jeff said.

"Exactly, this would be something new for everyone, especially the fans who haven't seen either of your two in years," Shawn said.

"Well it is something different," Jeff said and Cena nodded.

"And we thought we'd add a little protégé to the mix, Ryan Onassis," Hunter said and Cena looked over at Marion who was looking up at DX like he hadn't heard them right.

"You want me to be a part of the faction?" he asked surprised and DX nodded.

"We need young blood and what better blood can we have than the blood of Cena's own son?" Hunter explained and Amy turned her nose up.

"Could you stop saying blood so much?" she said to Hunter.

"It's a great idea plus it would give you an excuse to spend time with your son," Hunter said ignoring Amy and Marion liked the sound of that a lot.

"Well this all sounds like fun but like we said, you're gonna have a hard time getting us to walk away from Vince," Cena said before going over to his son. "Before I forget that was really awesome of you to go after Aurora when that giant octopus pulled her into the water,"

Marion smiled, "Its no big deal dad, Aurora means the world to me and I'd do it again it a second," he said.

"Okay now we've definitely gotta get him under contract Shawn, not only is he ridiculously brave but he can talk too!" Hunter said.

"Yes my son is more than just a pretty face," Cena said and Marion could feel joy swelling in him for the first time as every negative thought Cena used to have of him disappeared before his very eyes.

Aurora smiled along with Beth, RJ and Rebecca Michelle, "Looks like Marion's prayer has been answered," Aurora said but RJ wasn't able to agree with her on that.

"Why don't you wait for me to confirm that Ro-Ro?" RJ said, "Let's not celebrate just yet,"

"Oh you're such a buzz-kill Randy," Aurora said pouting but then she sweetened up, "But I know you're only telling us what God told you to say,"

"Yeah us prophets aren't exactly the highlight of the party," Trish said coming over to her son and rubbing his head fondly.

"Speaking of party, we're supposed to be throwing one for you guys on your return to the USA, why don't we start it now?" LC said excitedly and everyone applauded at that idea.

"That sounds like a good idea in theory LC but Shawn is technically not even supposed to be here, I banned him from this house years ago," John Cena said and everyone booed him, "The man sleeps naked!"

Everyone started to laugh at Shawn and Amy felt pushed to come to his defense, "Yes he does wear clothes when he sleeps," she said and Shawn tapped her on the shoulder.

"That's only because if I sleep naked with you the heat from our bodies would make it impossible for me to sleep good," Shawn said.

"Okay we'll I'm here so if you fall asleep you'll do so with clothes on," Amy said and Shawn nodded, "So that settles it right John?" Amy asked Cena.

"No it doesn't, you guys are the competition I can't be hosting a welcome back party for you and the roster," John Cena said.

"Let's look at it as a prelude to the future when you once again become part of our roster," Hunter said and John rolled his eyes.

"Fine you can have your party here. I better call Vince and let him know I'm here," Cena said.

"Yeah and invite him to the party too, I think he's going to want to hear what we have to say," Shawn said.

"I'll call the roster and let them know that the party's going to be here tonight," Stephanie said.

"I better call Steven and tell him to come over," Aurora said pulling out her cell-phone.

"Wow four weeks I bet he's been missing you like crazy," Beth said flicking through her smart phone to see what the latest on Impact had been while she was gone and she saw a photo of Ravine and Steven Borden kissing and gasped, "Or maybe not," she said and she called Ravine Brooks and made sure that it would be safe for her to show up at the party tonight.

"This is going to be an awesome party," Cheyenne said taking off her white coat and LC nodded while Cameron signaled for everyone's attention.

"Before you all get into party mode I just wanted to say on behalf of the other ARK Angels and myself thank you for coming to our rescue, it shows just how much you all care and we are deeply touched by what you all did," Cameron said.

"After all the times you've saved us it's the least we could do," Cassidy Montenegro said.

"Yeah forget CM Punk, you guys are the best in the world," Edge said.

"Let's hear it for the ARK Angels of DX!" Rebecca Michelle said and everyone applauded the ARK Angels loudly, a little too loudly for Hunter's taste.

"Hey that's enough, this is supposed to be our party not theirs!" he said and everyone booed him loudly taking off their hats and gloves and throwing them at him.

"Looks like things are back to normal," Cheyenne said to LC and Cameron.

"At least for now," Cameron said and the ARK Angels hugged each other and thanked God for bringing them and their parents' home safely.


	13. Intro

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Thirteen – Intro

John Cena's house, 8pm

While news that ATM, DX, the Ortons and John Morrison were back in the US didn't take anyone by surprise the fact that their welcome back party was being held at John Cena's house did. The first to vent his emotions on the choice of venue was Vince McMahon who saw it as a blatant threat to his TNA territory.

"I don't see why you couldn't have the party at the Sandbox," Vince said to Stephanie on the way to Cena's house.

"The Sandbox is full of my paperwork I'd have to spend too much time moving my stuff around in order to get the place ready," Stephanie replied.

"But it's not your stuff its WWE stuff which means it belongs to Shawn and Hunter so it would be in the house anyway," Vince argued.

"Yeah but I'd still have to move it, so what if the party's at Cena's house?" Stephanie replied.

"Oh please, if I threw a party for the Undertaker you'd be very suspicious wouldn't you?" Vince asked his daughter.

"So you think DX are making a play for John Cena by throwing this party at his house," Stephanie said.

"That's right," Vince said and Stephanie nodded; her father was right on the money but in the interest of having fun tonight she decided not to tell him just how right his instincts were.

When the McMahons got to the house the party had already started and it was packed with WWE talent and friends and family members of DX and ATM. As Brie Danner looked around at all the famous wrestlers it almost seemed like a bummer to have to go back to work in L.A with Justin tomorrow. After spending a few months in Jamaica coming back to America was more of an adjustment than she realized it would be.

"Baby!" Melina cried as her son Romeo appeared with Batista who had just come from L.A. Romeo ran over to his parents and hugged them lovingly while Batista looked on admiring the scene.

"It was a pleasure taking care of him while you guys were gone," he said to the Hennigans and they waved him over.

"Thanks for taking care of him," John Morrison said and he and Melina hugged Batista even though it did take awhile for them to get their arms around him.

"Aww you guys are so cute," Brie cooed and Batista came over to them.

"It's been quite an adventure for you guys hasn't it?" he said to them, "life with ATM cannot be compared to anything else in this world,"

"Yeah and now we have to leave them and go back to work," Brie said with a heavy sigh and Batista patted Brie and Justin on the shoulder.

"I doubt this will be the last time you and ATM cross paths, after all Melina lives in L.A as do the ARK Angels of DX, you guys won't be as far away from another adventure as you think," he said to them and Justin and Brie exchanged glances.

"Suddenly going back to L.A doesn't sound like such a bad idea," Brie said to her husband who nodded.

"What about you Batista are you going to stay in L.A?" Justin asked the former WWE Superstar.

"I think it would be best if I head back to the East Coast and give Mel and Johnnie a chance to get close to their son again, I've had more than my share of fun times with that kid, the best thing is for him to hang out with his family now," Batista said.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you hung around," Brie said but Batista shook his head.

"No they're a family they don't need my help anymore. Anyway its probably for the best considering I kind of what a family of my own," Batista said, "I'm gonna go see DX I'll speak to you guys later," he said before walking away from the couple who were now beaming from ear-to-ear at the news that there could be a Mrs. Batista somewhere down the line.

As DX hugged Batista John Cena looked around at all the faces he hadn't seen in years while sticking his fingers in some appetizers. He tapped Kelly Kelly on the shoulder and she spun around almost knocking his baseball cap off with her long hair.

"Easy there blondie, who are you dating now?" Cena asked her.

"I'm not dating anyone John I'm still single," Kelly replied and Cena gasped.

"Kelly you were single when I was on the roster, how can you still be single after all these years?" John said puzzled and Kelly pointed to Hunter.

"Why don't you ask him?" she said before walking away and John Cena scratched his head confused and walked over to Triple H to get some answers.

"Well if it isn't the returning John Cena," Triple H said to him and Vince McMahon being in ear shot decided to come over and stick to Cena like glue for the entire night.

"How are you responsible for Kelly Kelly still being single?" Cena asked The Game who laughed while Joanie rolled her eyes at the mention of Kelly Kelly's name.

"It's a funny story John; you see she thought I was interested in her when I thought Joanie was leaving me for the Kliq. Turns out that Joanie wasn't leaving me and I had to let Kelly know that I was just using her to make my wife jealous," Hunter said and Cena frowned.

"How is that a funny story?" he asked.

"Its not, it's a bad story with a good ending that we're going to use in a storyline later on this year, isn't that right sweetie?" Joanie said to Triple H who nodded.

"Chyna vs. Kelly Kelly?" Cena said impressed, "I like the sound of that,"

"Yeah and I like the sound of pinning Kelly Kelly to the mat," Chyna said competitively.

"Hey you promised Amy you'd go easy on her," Hunter warned his wife.

"I'll try not to leave a mark," Chyna replied and she went over to find Stephanie who was talking with Amy and Trish.

"Chyna vs. Kelly Kelly huh?" Vince said thoughtfully, "Sounds like a good match alright, not as good as Sting vs. CM Punk but your loss is my win,"

Hunter nodded, "You're right CM Punk was a definite loss for us but we plan on making some significant gains this year Vince to recoup on our losses," he said.

"Oh you do?" Vince said and Hunter eyed John Cena before taking a sip of his water.

"Oh yes we do," Hunter said and Vince felt a chill go down his spine at the tone in Hunter's voice but before he could interrogate the Cerebral Assassin further Hunter walked away leaving Vince with Shawn.

"What are you looking at?" Vince asked Shawn disparagingly as HBK furrowed his brow at Vince.

"You're so old," Shawn said and Vince scowled at him while John Cena laughed.

"Come on Cena we're outta here," Vince said taking Cena's arm pulling the TNA Champ away.

"But this is my house I live here," Cena protested.

"Well I saw some nice property on my way here let's go check it out," Vince said taking Cena to the door and as far away from DX as possible.

"Where are those two going?" Amy said as Vince took Cena out of his own house.

"Let's just say your husband rubbed Vince up the wrong way," Trish replied.

"Hunter rubbed him up the wrong way too I'm sure," Chyna said watching as Hunter laughed at Vince walking Cena off of his own property from the window.

"Yup, they'll be a lot of rubbing between those three this year," Trish said.

"Just so I know will any of this rubbing involve me?" Amy asked concerned.

"Please, you'll be too busy trying to protect your daughter from the onslaught of affection that's about to come her way," Trish said.

"You mean between RJ, Angelo and Romeo?" Amy asked and Trish nodded.

"Its gonna be a fight to the finish and we're going to have ringside seats," Trish said.

"Well as long as my daughter doesn't get hurt I don't care who wins," Amy said and Trish averted her eyes which Amy and Chyna noticed.

"Wow Cena sure does have high ceilings doesn't he?" Randy said interjecting on his wife's behalf knowing that Trish would rather be up there than down here with Amy's burning eyes right now.

"Trish my daughter isn't going to get hurt is she?" Amy asked Trish.

"I really need to lie right now but I can't so I'm just going to keep my mouth shut," Trish said and Amy huffed because she really wanted some answers from The Truth. Instead she found herself glaring at RJ who noticed right away and he put his hand on his chest as if he was swearing he would never hurt Rebecca Michelle. Amy appreciated the gesture and her sights turned to Angelo Jericho who was having a conversation with Remi that was so engrossing Amy couldn't get him to look her way.

"Is AJ smitten with your daughter or what?" Stephanie said watching them talk together. "You know my son is a really smart boy, your daughter could do worse,"

"Worse than RJ, I don't think so," Trish said and Randy shook his head at her. "I mean yes AJ's good people,"

"You bet he is, he's the greatest son a mother could ever have," Stephanie said proudly and Trish almost spat out her drink.

"Oh please, give me a break!" she blurted out.

"Trish!" Randy said admonishing his wife again.

"I mean, yeah AJ's the man," Trish said, "at least he will be when he gets out from under his mother's skirt,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stephanie said offended, "AJ's only twelve years old,"

"So is my boy and he's already prophesying, what is AJ doing to cultivate his Gift from God?" Trish said. "Do you know how smart that son of yours is? Give him to me for a week and I'll show you,"

"Really?" Stephanie asked intrigued.

"Trish what are you doing?" Randy said pulling his wife to one side. "You want our son to lose out to AJ?"

"Hey I'm being a good mother; if our son is going to win Remi's heart it should be because he went up against the best of the best and Stephanie should know what I know about her son so that he at least has a fair chance," Trish said and Randy smiled impressed.

"You really are a good friend," Randy said and Trish pushed past him and went back to Stephanie to tell her more about AJ.

Jeff tapped Amy on the shoulder after noticing something with his daughter, "Hey Amy what's with your daughter?" he said.

"What do you mean?" Amy said with a shrug.

"I mean why did she interrupt the conversation Beth was having with Romeo like that?" Jeff said. "Isn't it enough that she's already got two boys fighting over her?"

"Apparently not," Amy said and she decided to run a little interference of her own while Randy gave Jeff a little update on the situation.

"It wasn't Remi's fault, Romeo's in the room and all his attention is on her. Beth doesn't stand a chance now," he said and Jeff looked at Randy offended.

"Oh is that so?" he said and he marched over to the Hennigans.

"Hey what's up Jeff?" John Morrison said to him cheerfully.

"Welcome back guys, listen could you tell your son to be a little nicer to my daughter. She doesn't have a boyfriend yet and he just totally blew her off for Rebecca Michelle," Jeff said.

"Well you know why that is don't you Jeff? Romeo's crazy about Remi, your daughter just got caught in the crossfire," Melina explained.

"Yeah but why should Remi be the center of attention? Elizabeth is a great catch, I'm going to do something about this," Jeff said and he walked over to Rebecca Michelle who was curious as to why her mother just walked away with RJ.

"Hey Uncle Jeff," Rebecca said to him sweetly.

"Hey Rebecca, would you mind if we hung out for awhile?" Jeff said.

"I would but I'm talking to Romeo right now, we can hang out later," Rebecca Michelle said.

"No sweetie I would really like for us to hang out now," Jeff said extending his hand to Remi but Romeo knocked his hand away annoyed.

"Didn't you hear her Uncle Jeff? She's talking to me right now," Romeo said.

"Well I'm her Uncle and I want her to hang out with me for awhile," Jeff said slapping Romeo on the hand.

"What is this about Uncle Jeff?" Rebecca Michelle said as Jeff took her over to one side.

"Remi in case you hadn't noticed you've got three boys fighting over you and my daughter isn't getting any attention, could you not spend so much time with Romeo and RJ tonight?" Jeff asked her.

"I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do Uncle Jeff, one of these three will win my affection so I have to give them all a fair shot," Rebecca explained.

"Exactly and that means two of them should be spending time with Elizabeth, why don't you pick the one you want to hang out with tonight?" Jeff said.

"Or I could just hang out with Elizabeth," Remi suggested.

"Ew no that's gay!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Uncle Jeff!" Remi said astonished at his remark, "That's not what I meant!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that either, I just don't like my daughter being treated like this. She's a super girl and she deserves better treatment," Jeff said and Remi patted him on the back.

"I know she does but I've got to let these guys fight over me for now, its nothing personal Uncle Jeff its an Oracle of God," Remi said and she left Jeff to go back to Romeo while RJ wrestled away from Amy.

Jeff sighed as Elizabeth sat by herself, "What am I going to do?" he said when suddenly MVP and Gail Kim showed up with their son Gallant who made a beeline for Elizabeth.

"Now what's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting all by yourself?" Gallant asked Elizabeth who blushed at his comment.

"Who are you?" she asked surprised and Gallant smiled at her.

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm the answer to your daddy's prayers," Gallant said. "The name's Gallant Demetrius Porter, son of Montell Vontavious Porter and Gail Kim Porter,"

"Well I'm Elizabeth Marie Hardy, daughter of Jeff Nero Hardy and Stephanie Marie Hardy," Elizabeth said.

"You know our parents were rivals in the wrestling business," Gallant said.

"Well I think we'll get along better than they did," Elizabeth said as MVP made a beeline for Jeff who couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing.

"You're welcome," MVP said to Jeff who looked back at him surprised.

"I am?" he said.

"Yes you are, my son is a child of great character and charisma, your daughter couldn't ask for a better distraction from the Romeos, RJs and AJs of this world," MVP said and Gail Kim squeezed Jeff's arm.

"Your daughter's beautiful Jeff," she said sincerely.

"I know," Jeff replied but he wasn't sure if he wanted the son of MVP to be the one to tell her that.


	14. Outro

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Fourteen – Outro

The party continued to grow in capacity as the Undertaker and Sting arrived with their sons Garrett and Steven. Aurora was very happy to see her boyfriend but he was a little bit nervous about seeing her. Much to his relief she seemed to be in a good mood.

"I can't believe you were gone, I'm so happy to see that you weren't hurt," Steven said to her and Aurora laughed.

"Me hurt? Don't be ridiculous," Aurora started to say then she remembered when she came really close to being hurt, "Actually there was a scary moment when I got pulled under water by a giant octopus but Cheyenne put a stop to that and Marion tried to save me, how cool was that?"

"He did?" Steven said and he shook his head, "Gees now I feel really bad,"

Aurora frowned, "Don't feel bad Steven I'm fine, everybody's fine," she said but Steven was quite upset.

"No Aurora I should have been there for you instead of . . ." he started to say before he trailed off and Aurora looked at him confused.

"Instead of . . ."

"Hey Steven I'm glad you made it, have you two met?" Beth Hardy said coming over to them with Gallant Demetrius Porter.

"My name's Gallant and I am Beth Hardy's party buddy," Gallant said to Steven and Aurora.

"Wow MVP's firstborn at last we meet," Aurora said and Gallant raised his eyebrow at her.

"You've heard of me?" he asked her.

"Well being how close our parents were it was only a matter of time before our paths crossed," Aurora said, "Why don't we make up for lost time? Tell me a bit about yourself,"

"Really? You know we could be here for some time," Gallant replied and Beth used their conversation as an opportunity to sneak Steven away for a private chat.

"Beth I feel so bad, your sister just told me that she got pulled underwater by a giant octopus and here I am on land kissing it up with Ravine Brooks on national TV. I feel like the worst boyfriend ever," Steven said regretfully.

"Steven listen you were just doing your job, it's not like you wanted to kiss Ravine. Don't underestimate my sister she has mom's rationality she'll understand that it was just an act if you tell her about it," Beth said and Steven nodded.

"You're right I'm gonna tell her about the kiss now," Steven said, what he didn't know was that Gallant Porter was just about to do that himself.

"So Steven Borden's your boyfriend, you must be pretty trusting of him with that storyline he's got going on with Ravine Brooks in TNA," Gallant said.

"I sure am, I trust him totally," Aurora replied.

"That's cool Aurora, I don't know if I could handle the person I was with kissing somebody else on TV," Gallant said and Aurora froze.

"What was that?" she asked furrowing her brow.

"You know the kiss on Impact, Steven kissed Ravine, didn't you see it?" Gallant asked her and John Cena's house suddenly started to get very cold.

"Uh-oh, looks like Aurora just found out about the kiss," Sting said while talking with Undertaker, Garrett and Cheyenne, "I better go and bail him out,"

"You might wanna carry a scarf with you," Undertaker joked and Cheyenne shook her head knowing how sensitive her god sister was about Steven and Ravine.

"So you guys are going to be working together in the WWE, how cool is that?" Cheyenne said ignoring the plummeting temperature.

Garrett smiled, "It's very cool, unnerving and cool," he said, "I'll be working with my dad it's quite a humbling thing to do,"

Undertaker squeezed his son's shoulder fondly, "Don't worry son it'll be fine, I've wanted this for a long time but it had to be the right time and thanks to this pretty young lady that time has finally come,"

Cheyenne smiled, "Uncle Mark I'm not responsible for Garrett's transformation, only Jesus Christ can get the credit for that, He just used me to put a face to his miraculous work," she said.

"She's so modest," Undertaker said to Garrett who started to laugh at how fond his father was of Cheyenne.

"He talks about you all the time you know, you'd think you were part of the family or something," Garrett said to Cheyenne.

"Well we are part of the Body of Christ which is a family," Cheyenne said then she looked over at her parents and smiled, "It's also good to have my earthly family back home," she said and Garrett and Undertaker nodded.

"I couldn't agree more Cheyenne, now that your parents are back DX can take over the ship and avoid mutiny," Undertaker said.

"You mean the Kliq," Cheyenne said and Undertaker's face darkened at the mention of them.

"The less said about those cretins the better," he said and he looked around for John Cena, "Hey where's the host, I haven't seen him in awhile?"

"Uncle Vince took him hostage you might find him tied up somewhere outside," Cheyenne joked.

"I'm gonna go make sure that's not true while you two catch up," Undertaker said and he headed outside while Garrett and Cheyenne continued to talk.

"I am really glad you're back," Garrett said to her.

"Thank you," she said, "I appreciate your concern,"

"So what's with those three girls, why would they start trouble with you after all this time?" Garrett asked her.

"I can't answer that question Garrett because I truly don't know. They have never liked us and now they're stuck in that picture because they refuse to ask God for help," she said.

"Wow that could have been me. There was a point in my life when I never would have thought of asking God for help, but now I ask Him for help all the time. I won't make a move without Him," Garrett said and Cheyenne squeezed his hand fondly with a smile.

"That's really great Garrett," Cheyenne said and suddenly a light-bulb came on in her head, "I just had an idea, maybe you should talk to the Damsels of Destruction. Your testimony could be what they need to hear to change their minds about us and God,"

"Do you think it would work?" Garrett asked Cheyenne.

"I don't see why not, come on let's go ask Cameron he'll tell us whether it will or not," Cheyenne said and they both went to find Cameron who was hanging out with LC, Carla, Charlene and the Montenegros.

Hunter made his way over to Aurora who was causing icicles to form on all of Cena's art work, "Ro-Ro what's going on? What's with the temperature tantrum?" he asked his firstborn child.

"She just found out that I kissed Ravine on Impact," Steven explained and Hunter pointed at him accusingly.

"You cheated on my daughter with CM Punk's kid?" he said baffled.

"No Uncle Hunter don't make things worse," Beth Hardy pleaded with the Cerebral Assassin, "They were just acting there was nothing in the kiss,"

"Oh, then what's up with you?" Hunter said turning to his daughter confused and Steven took her hand.

"Please Aurora you have to believe me, there's no-one I care about more in this world than you," he said but Aurora's lips were frozen shut. Steven thought of the only thing he could to defrost her and he kissed her passionately in front of her father and sister. The kiss was quite intense, certainly the most intense they had ever had and eventually Aurora's icy demeanor melted and the room warmed up. As the kiss deepened Hunter and Sting exchanged glances while Beth and Gallant watched Aurora and Steven kiss giggling.

"Looks like things won't be cooling off anytime between these two," Sting said and Hunter nodded.

"How far do you think things are going to go?" he asked Sting quietly.

"Far enough for us to have a serious talk about these two," Sting replied.

"We'll have to get Jeff and Stephanie in on this talk too, let's not do it tonight though," Hunter said.

"Okay," Sting replied and he and Hunter looked back over at Steven and Aurora who had finally broken the kiss.

"Everything okay now Ro?" Hunter asked his daughter who hugged Steven and smiled.

"Better than ever dad," Aurora replied and she walked away with Steven, Beth and Gallant.

"Isn't it amazing? We could be witnessing the coming together of our families," Sting said and Hunter raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah that is pretty amazing," he said with a smile and he and Sting laughed together in mutual respect and anticipation of what the future held for their families.

On the other side of the room Cheyenne was explaining her idea of making Garrett Calloway talk to the Damsels of Destruction to her brother and the Amazing one approved of the idea.

"Okay let's go back in," Cameron said to LC and Cheyenne.

"We're going in with you," Brandon said and Cassidy, Charlene and Carla nodded.

"Yeah we're not leaving you alone with those freaks," Carla said.

"We appreciate the thought guys but that's really not necessary, God says we'll be fine," Cameron said and Cheyenne went to quickly tell her father what they were about to do. At first Shawn insisted on coming with them but Amy was weary of his Righteous Indignation and encouraged him to trust his children to take care of the Damsels of Destruction.

"Okay but hurry back here I don't want you missing our party," Shawn said and Cheyenne kissed and hugged them both before heading back over to the other ARK Angels and Garrett.

"Dad says it's cool, let's go," she said.

"Don't be a hero," Brandon said to Garrett, "If you feel like those Damsels are too much for you back out and let the ARK Angels take over," Brandon leaned in closer to Garrett, "I know how much Cheyenne likes you and I would hate to see anything bad happen to you,"

Garrett looked at Brandon surprised, "She likes me?" he said startled but Brandon didn't have a chance to reply as Cameron was already pulling him into the picture.

"Where are they going?" Hunter asked Shawn as the ARK Angels and Garrett disappeared.

"To help the Damsels of Destruction," Shawn replied and Hunter looked at him appalled.

"You let them leave our welcome back party? That's so wrong Shawn, they can help those pesky chicas any day of the week today is special," Hunter said and he stormed over to the picture and slowly pushed himself into it while Shawn watched shaking his head. He really wanted to go after Hunter but after talking to his wife he decided not to risk it.

"Come on my love let's go talk to Stephanie," Amy said pulling at Shawn's arm and he followed her across the room and socialized while Hunter and the kids were gone.

Inside the picture the ARK Angels of DX found the Damsels of Destruction sitting on the shore by the lighthouse holding each other trembling. Their faces hardened at the sight of Cheyenne, Cameron and LC but the tall, dark stranger didn't create as much gall inside them.

"We figured you guys would be sick of hanging out here by now so we brought someone who might help you out," Cheyenne said and Garrett Calloway stepped forward.

"Hi my name's Garrett, Garrett Calloway," he said and Tanya Madison ran his name through her memory bank.

"Where do I know that name?" she said and then she came up with a possible answer, "You're not related to Mark Calloway are you?"

"Yeah he's my dad," Garrett said and the Damsels jumped up and down screaming.

"Oh my goodness, we love the Undertaker!" Jamie Albright yelled and the ARK Angels of DX looked at each other bemused; they'd never seen the Damsels act like this before, they suddenly seemed human.

"Well I guarantee you my dad doesn't like you," Garrett replied and the Damsels' face fell. "There was a point in my life where dad didn't like me much either, in fact I nearly broke his heart,"

"How come?" Melissa Turnbull asked concerned about her favorite wrestler's heart being broken.

"Because I spent my life trying to stir up trouble. I practiced black magic, I walked under a cloud of misery and I refused to let God do what He wanted to do in my life. I was a mess, that was until I met these three and they showed me what a life with Jesus in it could be and I've never been better," Garrett said and the Damsels frowned at him.

"You mean to tell me that you like hanging out with these three nerds on a stick?" Tanya said to Garrett through chattering teeth.

"Well my dad likes them so they must be doing something right," Garrett replied and the Damsels had a conversation between each other before turning to the ARK Angels of DX.

"Could it be that we've been wrong about you guys after all this time?" Melissa said to them.

"Of course you have!" came the annoyed voice of Triple H with his arms wrapped around himself due to the cold weather, "Now apologize to them so we can all go home,"

"Dad what are you doing here?" LC said blocking her father's path, "This doesn't concern you we can handle this,"

"You're missing the party you should be in a warm house with us not freezing your butts off out here with them," Hunter said and the Damsels of Destructions' collective eyebrows raised at the mention of a party.

"There's a party going on?" Tanya said with a smile and Cheyenne gasped; she didn't even know the Damsels' had teeth.

"We love parties!" Jamie said.

"You do?" LC said surprised.

"Of course, what do you think we spend our time doing when we're not plotting against you three?" Melissa said.

"Well you can come to this party on one condition: you leave the Cameron, Cheyenne and LC alone and never trouble them again," Hunter said and the Damsels laughed while the ARK Angels' covered their faces in embarrassment.

"Dad what is wrong with you?" LC said frustrated.

"What?" Hunter said wondering what he did wrong.

"We don't need you to fight our battles for us," Cheyenne said relieved that her parents' hadn't shown up then in a matter of seconds Amy and Shawn showed up, "Oh man not you guys as-well!" Cheyenne said covering her face mortified.

"It's not what you think kids we're here about something else," Shawn said looking at Hunter, "We got trouble; the Kliq crashed our party,"

"What?" Hunter said outraged, "They got some nerve,"

"The Kliq?" Tanya said and Cameron frowned at her. "They're probably looking for us,"

"Why would they be looking for you?" Cameron asked her.

"Because they hired us to get rid of you," Tanya replied and the ARK Angels gasped and quickly looked at their parents.

Amy and Shawn stepped forward, "You mean that the Kliq put you up to all this stuff?" Shawn said and the Damsels nodded.

"Why do you think we showed up after all this time?" Tanya said and Cheyenne, Cameron and LC shook their heads. They were speechless. Eventually Cameron finally found words.

"So they know about the spells you guys cast over the pictures?" Cameron said.

"Yeah but they probably don't know we got caught and that we're in here," Tanya said.

"Come on guys let's go confront them," Cameron said to the ARK Angels and Shawn put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"No son we'll confront them," he said his hair already starting to flicker with Righteous Indignation.

"This is not going to be pretty," Amy said and the same thing was happening to her hair. The ARK Angels tried to get out the same way they did before but the lighthouse was not guiding them to the exit.

"How are we supposed to get out?" Garrett asked them.

"The same way we did before," Cameron said looking at the lighthouse but nothing was happening. "Guys I think we're stuck in here,"

"What?!" LC said and the Damsels had a feeling she was right.

"I think your Kliq pals finally figured out the way to get rid of you guys," Melissa said and Cameron got a word from God about what had happened.

"They destroyed the picture," he said and the Damsels nodded.

"You mean we're trapped in here forever?" Hunter said and he looked at the ARK Angels imploringly, "Come on kids this is what you do you can get us out of this,"

"They sure can, with a little help from us," Tanya Madison said and the ARK Angels looked at her in shock.

"You mean you guys are going to help us?" LC said amazed.

"Hey, any friend of the Deadman is a friend of ours," Tanya said and Shawn, Hunter and Amy hugged each other relieved while the Damsels explained how they were going to get out of the picture and back to the party that the Kliq had temporarily taken over.


	15. Crash and Burn

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Fifteen – Crash and Burn

Outside the bushes and greenery leading up to his home John Cena, Undertaker and Vince McMahon were having a conversation that the three of them hadn't had in years. Vince was trying to paint a big picture of what life at TNA would be like for the Undertaker if he were to join the roster there while Undertaker was convinced that Cena would benefit from coming back to the WWE.

"Come on John we haven't wrestled in years it would be fun," Taker said and Cena looked at him like he was crazy.

"Fun?" he said surprised, "Painful, brutal and life-shortening is more like it. Taker you are one of the most challenging men to get in the ring with,"

"That's exactly my point; there's nothing left for you to do at TNA, what you need is a challenge, plus I think the locker room misses you and would want you to come back," Taker said and Vince couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What are you the third member of DX? Stop trying to steal my talent!" he yelled at Undertaker who laughed at him.

"Like you haven't been trying to steal me for the past twenty minutes," he said.

"That's only because Shawn and Hunter are trying to steal Cena from me," Vince retaliated but Cena shook his head.

"DX wouldn't do that they're always straight with you Vince," Undertaker replied.

"Yeah and if I wanted to go back to the WWE it would be of my own will, they wouldn't have to steal me from you," Cena added and Vince's jaw tightened at that comment.

"Well walking away from me won't be that easy, I can be very persuasive," Vince said and Cena nodded.

"I know, after all you convinced Linda to marry you," he said and Undertaker burst out laughing along with Cena while Vince rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha, come on let's go back inside," Vince said confident that Cena wouldn't be leaving him anytime soon no matter what Hunter had to say.

"Yeah it's time to cut the cake, actually Mickie and Marion had two cakes make especially for DX and ATM. The DX cake is green and black while the ATM one is white," Cena said.

"How come the ATM one is white?" Vince asked.

"Because white symbolizes purity, holiness and that's what they are," Undertaker explained and Vince nodded.

"There's no doubt about that," he said and he noticed people moving around on the second floor of Cena's house as they headed back towards it. "I didn't know you opened the top of your house up to the party guests as-well John," he said and Cena frowned.

"That's because I didn't – hey!" Cena yelled and the bathroom window opened, "What are ya'll doing up there?"

DX poked their heads out of the window, "Sorry John we just got back from your picture," Hunter replied and Cena, Undertaker and Vince frowned.

"You went back into one of my pictures?" Cena asked them and the Damsels of Destruction stuck their heads out over DX. Cena couldn't believe it when he saw them, "The Damsels! What are they doing in my bathroom?!"

"Oh my goodness Tanya look it's the Undertaker!" Jamie Albright called out excitedly and the Damsels all screamed at once on seeing the Undertaker on Cena's front lawn.

"Don't worry about them we made amends, they're with us now," Shawn explained, "John listen you got some trash in your house and we're just about to take it out,"

"Trash? What do you mean?" Cena asked DX.

"The Kliq crashed our party," Hunter said and Undertaker scowled at the mention of the Kliq.

"I don't want those thugs in my house, there's only room for one and that's me!" Cena said running into his home with Vince and Undertaker while DX, the ARK Angels, Amy, Garrett Calloway and the DoD headed down to the party from the bathroom.

Cena charged back into the party but Mickie James met him at the door, "Don't worry they're gone," she said.

"When did they leave?" he asked his wife.

"When they heard you talking to DX they headed out through the kitchen and left out the back door," she said.

"Cowards," Undertaker said shaking his head and Vince sighed knowing there was bound to be trouble between the Kliq and DX now that Shawn and Hunter were back in the U.S.

DX came into the room and saw the concerned looks on everyone's faces, "Is everyone okay?" Shawn asked them and everyone said that they were.

"We're fine, now that we know you're okay," Stephanie said giving Hunter a hug.

"Kevin Nash said that he got rid of you all for good," Charlotte McCool said hugging LC, Cameron and Cheyenne and then she balked when she saw the Damsels of Destruction, "What are they doing here?" she said disparagingly.

"Relax they come in peace," Cameron assured Charlotte and everyone took a sigh of relief.

"How did you guys get back, Kevin Nash said that you'd be trapped forever because he destroyed Cena's lighthouse painting," Aurora asked and John Cena's face fell at the sight of his favorite painting ripped to pieces.

"The Damsels came up with a way for us to get home," Amy said.

"We had to find a bath tub, fill it with water and then pull the plug," Cameron explained and everyone frowned except Rebecca Michelle and RJ.

"Because that's how you got in the picture the first time right?" Remi said and the ARK Angels nodded.

"So doing the reverse would get you back to where you were." RJ said.

"That's right," the Damsels said in unison and Tanya cleared her throat to speak while everyone marveled at their return to the party, "I would like to take this time to say that our feud with the ARK Angels of DX is now officially over and you guys won't have to worry about getting sucked through pictures, magic mirrors, giant octopuses, etc anymore okay?"

"Okay," everyone said at the same-time and the Damsels turned to Amy, Shawn and Hunter.

"We're sorry for all the trouble we've caused for your family," Tanya said to them sincerely and DX and Amy smiled at each other then back at the Damsels.

"Apology accepted," Hunter said and they all took the Damsels by surprise by hugging them.

"Are you guys gonna stay for the party?" Cheyenne asked them when they were through hugging their parents.

"No, this is a party for your family it would be wrong for us to stay," Melissa said.

"Well maybe we'll see you guys around some-time," LC said and she extended her hand for Tanya to shake, "See you later,"

Tanya shook her hand with a smile, "See you LC," she replied and she shook Cameron and Cheyenne's hands and Melissa and Jamie did the same.

"I'll walk you ladies out," Undertaker said and the Damsels of Destruction could barely walk as Taker stretched his arm around them and walked them to the door.

"Wow it's really over," Carla McCool said and the ARK Angels nodded.

"We couldn't have asked for a better ending," Cameron said, "Things really worked out perfectly between us in the end,"

"Yeah it's a shame the same can't be said for the Kliq and us," Hunter said and Vince lowered his head.

"Look guys let me talk to them, maybe I can get to the root of the problem," Vince said, he was weary of what trouble could come of DX feuding with the Kliq.

"Vince this has nothing to do with you, this is about them and their inability to accept that Shawn and I won't bow to their stupid bylaws anymore," Hunter said and Stephanie gasped.

"I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth," she said in shock.

"I never thought they would either Steph but the Kliq almost cost me everything, I can't afford to think like them anymore," Hunter said.

"Yeah he's a big enough bonehead as it is," Trish said and everyone laughed much to Hunter's offense, "I'm just kidding boss man, leaving the Kliq is the best thing you could have done,"

"And that's the Truth," Amy and Shawn said at the same-time.

"So what are you guys gonna do about them?" Melina asked DX.

"We don't know yet," Shawn replied and suddenly Trish's eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness," she said as God gave her a message. "There's been an accident," she said.

"What accident what happened?" Amy said coming over to her.

"The Kliq they were slammed into and their car went off the road and it exploded in a massive fire ball. They're dead," she said but the news wasn't greeted with the devastation that it should have. "Guys, did you just hear what I said? The Kliq are dead!"

"Come on Mel, Jeff, let's go to the wreckage site so you can put out the flames and bring them back to life," Amy said apathetically and Melina nodded indifferently.

"Uh-huh," she said not particularly wanting to leave the party.

"We'll be back soon John," Amy said while everyone went back to enjoying the party and Trish through her hands up.

"I cannot believe you guys are acting like this, three men were just killed in a horrific accident and you don't even care!" Trish said appalled.

"Well you can't really blame us Trish, those guys have put us through Hell while you were in Jamaica," Dolph Ziggler said while munching on a crab cake.

"Yeah and they just tried to get rid of DX, Amy and the ARK Angels using the Damsels of Destruction to do it, not exactly the kind of guys that you would want to bring home to meet your parents," Big Show added.

"That's not the point Show, at one point these men were the closest thing DX ever had and they are still worth praying for," Trish said but it was obvious from everyone's expression that her words were not being received. After awhile she turned to her husband shaking her head, "I can't believe this Randy, life is so precious and they don't even care that three lives were lost tonight,"

"You did the best you could Trish, prophets aren't always popular that doesn't mean that there was anything wrong with what you said. Give them time they'll come around," Randy said putting his arm around his wife while Alannah Pirelli came over to DX with her romantabot Ruby.

"I'm glad you guys made it back safe, Edge was really worried when Kevin Nash tore up that picture and said that nobody would ever see you or Amy or your children again," she said to DX.

"Kevin says a lot of things, it's what God says that matters," Shawn replied.

"I care about what God says too and I know he cares a lot about what happens to you. I guess that's something that me and God have in common," Alannah said and she leaned closer to DX and they leaned in to hear what she had to say, "Don't worry about the accident, the police will never find out who did it,"

Shawn and Hunter exchanged glances with each other as Alannah walked over to talk to Edge and Angelina.

"That mafia chick just tried to take out the Kliq again and she actually thinks she was doing us a favor," Shawn said.

"We have got to talk Edge into getting her out of the country, having Alannah and a vengeful Kliq in the same country is just too dangerous," Hunter said and moments later Amy, Melina and Jeff returned from the scene of the accident.

"The Kliq are all healed up," Melina said but nobody cared, except for Alannah.

"You healed them?!" she said appalled. "Why did you do that, those vipers don't deserve to live after everything they've done to you!"

"Um God says differently Alannah," Melina replied, "And He heals whoever He feels like healing,"

"But this was supposed to be the end of them!" Alannah said and Amy frowned at her.

"The end of them? Alannah what are you talking about?" she said to the angry mob heiress.

"Never mind," she said and DX waved Edge over to them.

"Dude we got a problem," Hunter said.

"No Vince has got a problem," Cena said emotionally and the wrestling mogul looked at him strangely.

"Cena what's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"I can't work for a company that would tolerate those three creeps. It was nice of God to have mercy on them but I'm telling you Vince if you don't put a leash on those guys I am tearing up my contract and I am leaving TNA for the WWE," Cena said and Vince's face almost melted off of his body while DX's cheeks beamed up like candelabras.

"Wow you really do have a problem," Edge said before turning back to DX. "Now what was it that you guys wanted to talk to me about?"

"We don't know which cake to cut first, can you help us decide?" Shawn said pointing to the two cakes laid out of the table.

"That's easy guys, just cut both at the same-time," Edge said.

"Pure genius, that's what you are Edge, thank you," Hunter said.

"No problem guys," Edge said and he went back over to Alannah and tried to calm her down.

"Nice cover Shawn. If Vince is determined enough to keep Cena and we know that he is, he could solve our little mafia problem for us and make the Kliq reconsider their attitude towards us," Hunter said. "Vince would do anything to keep Cena,"

"Yes he would," Shawn said in agreement.

"So in anticipation of a brilliant 2022 let us eat cake!" Hunter said and DX went to cutting up both their cake and ATM's cake at the same-time so not to make Amy, Trish and Melina think that they were any less important than they were.

"Let's all raise a glass to the return of DX to the WWE and the reunion of Amy, Trish and Melina to the world!" LC said holding up her glass of lemonade.

"Yay for DX, yay for ATM!" everyone cried before breaking out into stupendous applause which DX and ATM appreciated very much.

"Back to the grind eh ladies?" Amy said to Trish and Melina.

"Yeah, my back's already hurting me," Trish said and Melina and Amy frowned at her.

"Why's your back hurting you?" Melina asked Trish.

"Because once again I'm going to have to carry you both with my prophetic Gift," Trish said and Amy laughed at her.

"Well unlike you our Gifts tend to get applause, your just a buzz kill with a spiritual nick name," Amy said and Melina laughed.

"Well this group wouldn't have a leg to stand on without the Miraculous one," Melina said puffing herself up but then the ladies became serious after their jokes ended.

"I think we all know we wouldn't be here without our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ and as long as He still has need of us we'll always be here," Trish said.

"Amen sister," Amy and Melina said and they embraced each other lovingly while their children watched tearfully and balloons came down from nets hung up on the ceiling celebrating the three wonderful women of God and the men that kept them in the wrestling world.


	16. Father and Son

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Sixteen – Father and Son

The Nashes, Orlando, FL

The next day while everyone was recovering from yet another unpredictable and exciting evening with DX, ATM and the ARK Angels of DX Vince McMahon decided to pay Kevin Nash a visit and make good on his promise to keep them out of DX's hair. When Nash opened his door and saw the angry billionaire looking back at him he knew something had happened at the party after he and the Kliq left.

"Well I can see that the accident did no damage to you," Vince said observing the good health that Kevin Nash appeared to be in. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure thing boss," Nash said and Vince walked with him into the kitchen while Tamara was tidying the bedrooms upstairs. "I'm sure Shawn and Hunter pretended that they had nothing to do with what happened to Sean, Scotty and me last night,"

"They didn't have anything to do with it but I'd say they had a lot to do with getting you out of it," Vince said sitting down in front of Kevin, "I'm not here to paint DX black Kevin, I'm here to talk to you about the damage you and your friends could cause me and TNA if you don't stop going after DX,"

"What are you talking about?" Kevin said furrowing his brow and drinking some orange juice.

"John Cena threatened to leave the company if you start trouble with DX," Vince said.

"They were the ones who had us run off of the road," Kevin said stubbornly and Vince took a deep breath.

"You are the ones causing the problems, that whole thing with getting the Damsels of Destruction involved that was all your idea! Not only did those girls try to get rid of DX and Amy but they almost got rid of the ARK Angels of DX and Undertaker's son Garrett. Those are Taker, Shawn and Hunter's children Kevin and you could have been responsible for that," he said sternly.

Kevin paused briefly before saying something else, "I didn't know Garrett was in that picture, I never wanted anything to happen to him," he said.

"Because you know it meant Undertaker would come after you," Vince said.

"No because Taker never did anything to us, DX deserve everything that happened to them," Nash said.

"And their children, did they deserve it too?" Vince said.

"At one time I would have said that they didn't but Cameron, Cheyenne and LC aren't kids anymore, they've grown up into their parents, you can't tell the difference between any of them. All they care about is each other, they don't care about the Kliq anymore, all they do is constantly get in our way and we're sick of that. We did what we had to do to get on with our lives," Kevin said and Vince squeezed the sides of his head and tried to understand what Kevin Nash was saying.

"I knew from the moment you guys became friends that the Kliq was a bad idea, that's why I was so harsh on you back in the day. You thought you could do whatever you wanted, break all the rules, kiss all the girls and to Hell with authority and tradition. Well let me tell you something Nash, its come back to bite you in the ass. You know why DX are so successful? Because unlike you and your friends, they learned the value of tradition and so did their children. They have a life based on values and honor and where honor goes success cannot help but follow," Vince said and he leaned forward and continued to speak earnestly to Kevin Nash. "What do you honor, the Kliq? Please, the Kliq had no chance of surviving because you all think and act like animals always trying to devour each other, you never learned what Shawn and Hunter did and as a consequence you failed to accomplish all that they have and will continue to accomplish. DX were so good at what they did they took my own company away from me, they learned from the master and all these years later the company is still a success and they are my only competition and a worthy competitor I might add,"

The front door closed and Tristen Nash entered the house, hearing voices he came into the kitchen and saw Vince McMahon talking to his father at the kitchen table so he waited at the door for them to finish.

"I've always considered myself a powerful business negotiator and I successfully got John Cena and Jeff Hardy to come to TNA after I took it over and turned it into the wrestling juggernaut that it is today. I've kept them happy and they've made me happy and up to this day there's been absolutely no talk of them going back to the WWE. Kevin don't make the mistake of pissing me off. There's only one way out of this for you, Sean and Scott and getting on my bad side isn't it," Vince said and Kevin threw his hands up.

"So what do you expect me to do?" he said blankly as Vince got up from his seat and buttoned his suit jacket.

"Give credit where credit is due, show Hunter and Shawn the respect they deserve and apologize to them," Vince said simply and Kevin Nash laughed, "What are you a hyena, why are you laughing I'm serious! This is how you show honor Kevin. Shawn and Hunter aren't just buddies of yours, they're billionaire moguls and you are going to have to bow down to them and ask for their forgiveness."

Kevin Nash stopped laughing; he could see that Vince was serious. "You expect us to go over to Titan Tower and beg DX for forgiveness?" he said like it was the craziest thing he ever heard.

"Its time for you to humble yourself Kevin and stop pretending that you're the man in this business because you're not, they are, they always have been and they always will be," Vince said and he headed towards the door and shot Tristen a smile before he left.

"Not if I get rid of them first," Kevin said in response to Vince's comment and Tristen came over to him appalled after Vince left.

"Is that all you can say? After that amazing speech that Vince McMahon just gave you still want to get rid of Uncle Shawn and Hunter?" Tristen said and he shook his head. "I cannot believe this,"

Kevin looked at his son confused, "Tristen I thought you understood, why have you changed your mind?" he said.

"Because Vince is right! DX are on top of the mountain and they deserve to be there, you're only hurting yourself by thinking that's ever going to change," Tristen said.

"It is going to change!" Kevin said adamantly.

"Dad that only thing that's changing is your hair color," Tristen said and Kevin touched his hair sensitively, "Dad listen to me, you have got to make amends with DX. Because of you I nearly lost Cheyenne, after she had the grace to forgive me after the awful thing I did to her in Hawaii. Do you know how special a woman has to be to be able to do that? And that's because Uncle Shawn brought her up to forgive and now I feel like I can make a fresh start with her, I feel like the slate has been wiped clean but here you are trying to make it dirty again,"

"Son I just want to give you a legacy in this business, something you can be proud of," Kevin said.

"Dad I can make my own legacy I don't need yours I'll be fine on my own. What I would like is for you to change course, come work for me put your creative energy into something good instead of something evil," Tristen suggested.

At first Kevin didn't think he could work for his son but something turned in his heart the longer he thought about it and suddenly he found himself smiling, "You know son that doesn't sound like such a bad idea," he said.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that," Tristen said and he reached over and hugged his dad, "I love you dad,"

"I love you too son," Kevin replied and Tamara watched from the staircase wiping tears away from her eyes. She could only hope that this was the answer to her prayer and now that Tristen had finally broken away from the Kliq tradition of the blind following the blind, Kevin would break away from the Kliq too for good and start to live a life of peace, love and honor.

Back in Palm Springs John Cena was still looking at the torn up pieces of his lighthouse painting furious that the Kliq had come into his house and destroyed something he loved so much.

"Crazy bandits," he said sourly as Mickie James came over to him and tried to wrestle the torn pieces of paper out of his hand.

"John let go the painting's gone," she said but Cena wouldn't let her have it.

"I can't let go I love this picture," Cena said and the door bell rang, "You better go answer that,"

Mickie finally let go and rolled her eyes while heading to the door to see who it was, she was pleased to see Marion on the other side of it and she hugged him and pulled him into the house.

"Marion come and talk some sense into your father, he won't let me throw away the picture that got destroyed by the Kliq," Mickie complained taking Marion over to his father but Marion looked at her like she was crazy.

"I agree with dad Mickie you can't just throw out something you worked so hard on, even if it has been ripped to shreds," he said.

"Yes, you see Marion agrees with me, in your face MJ!" Cena said and Mickie slapped her husband's hand away from her face.

"But rather than see you pine over your work I thought I'd bring this over for you from my own collection," Marion said and he pulled a painting he had been concealing from behind his back and showed it to John and Mickie.

"It's the lighthouse," Cena said taking the picture from him and looking at it closely.

"Yeah I drew it from memory and the fact that we actually saw the lighthouse up close really helped," Marion said.

"Its like I'm looking at the same painting," Cena said amazed and Mickie could barely believe it herself.

"Marion how did you do this?" she asked totally baffled by the similarity in both pictures.

"I know how he did it," Cena said, "He did it because he knew how much it would mean to me if I could have the picture back and so he stayed up all night working on it and he didn't stop until it was perfect,"

Marion smiled, "Yeah that's right, how did you know?" he asked Cena.

"I know because that's what I would do for my dad if he ever lost something he'd really worked hard on. One time my dad had this silver key chain and he lost it, he spent weeks looking for it but he just couldn't find it anywhere so I talked to a guy who specialized in key chains and gave him the description and he had another one made up for him. I'll never forget the look on my dad's face when I gave it to him, its probably kind of like the look I've got on my face right now," Cena said. "It may not be the original but its just as good, thank you son,"

Marion nodded, "You're welcome dad," he said and he shook his father's hand while Cena smiled at him proudly.

"You know son we've really missed out on a lot of time over the years," Cena said.

"Yeah we have," Marion agreed.

"Well why don't we make up for some lost time? How about you move in with me for awhile?" Cena said and Mickie James gasped.

"Really?" Marion said shocked.

"Yeah, come on between the both of us we can paint a million pictures and maybe I could even show you how to wrestle," Cena said and Marion was speechless.

"I never thought you'd ever teach me to wrestle," Marion said, "I never thought you'd ever want me around,"

"Just say you'll stay," Cena said and Marion nodded. "Great go get your stuff you can move in today,"

"Okay," Marion said and he turned towards the door when Cena spoke again.

"No wait son I've got a better idea, why don't I come with you and help you get all your stuff together?" he said and Marion was deeply moved by Cena's kind suggestion.

"That would be great dad," he said and Cena put his arm over his son's shoulder and walked him to the door.

"Mickie you coming?" John called after his wife.

"No I'm gonna stay home I'm still trying to take this all in," Mickie James said as John and Marion left and she crashed onto a comfy chair in shock, "I can't believe this, John finally reached out to his son, I have got to tell someone!" she said and she reached into her pocket for her cell-phone and she was about to dial when it rang. It was her doctor. "Hello?" she said and she listened as the doctor gave her the news she didn't want to hear. "I see, well thank you doctor I'll tell John,"

Mickie pocketed her cell-phone and leaned on her arm thoughtfully, "How am I supposed to tell you we can't have a baby?" she said to herself knowing how devastated Cena would be by that awful diagnosis. Suddenly a ray of light shone down on her dark situation when she remembered that ATM were back in town, "If there was ever a time I needed you guys it was right now," she said and she grabbed her purse and jacket and headed for New York City to see The Truth: Trish Stratus and find out what God's diagnosis was where her and John Cena's first child was concerned.

The Sandbox

Joanie came down the stairs to see Hunter sitting on Amy's favorite sofa while Shawn and his Big Red lady finished unpacking upstairs. Hunter turned his head as she approached him, she looked as though she was gliding through air and she had the most incredible look on her face.

"What's up Jo?" he asked her as she came and stood in front of him and after a very heavy pause the words finally left her mouth.

"I'm pregnant," she said and Hunter rolled his eyes before going back to his relaxed posture.

"Nice rib Jo," he said not believing her.

"I'm not lying Hunter," she said and Hunter raised an eyebrow and checked his wife's face for signs of a DX prank but he couldn't find any. He eventually rose to his feet unable to blink or take his eyes off of her, "We're going to have another baby,"

"OH MY GOD!" Hunter cried and he leapt in the air and over all the furniture and did about five laps around the room before finally coming back to Joanie who had stayed in the same spot even though she was just as excited.

Amy and Shawn came running down the stairs shortly after Hunter's voice pierced the air and they came into the living room to find out what had happened.

"Joanie's pregnant!" Hunter blurted out and Shawn and Amy exchanged glances, "We're going to have another baby!"

Shawn and Amy looked at Joanie and after seeing the sincerity in her eyes they knew that Hunter wasn't ribbing them and suddenly excitement broke loose in their hearts and they started to rejoice loudly with the pregnant couple.

"This is amazing I can't believe it another one to add to the flock!" Shawn said. "LC is going to lose her mind!"

"We gotta tell the kids," Amy said as Rebecca came into the living room, "Oh sweetie we have the best news!" she started to say.

"Yeah I heard ma, congratulations Aunt Jo and Uncle Hunter I look forward to welcoming the newest member of the Helmsley clan into the family," she said sweetly before rubbing her hands together thoughtfully.

"What are your hands cold or something?" Shawn asked his little girl.

"No dad I'm thinking since we have to break this news to LC let's do it right," Remi said and everyone listened to her curiously, "Let's make it sound like the last thing we're going to tell her is that your pregnant, let's all wear black and look miserable and when she can't take it anymore let's break the news,"

"Its deceptive, underhand and cruel – I like it!" Hunter said and he called LC and told her to come over with the other ARK Angels right away.

"You're turning into quite the DX member aren't you Remi?" Shawn said to his daughter.

"Yeah and now I'll have another member of the family to pass the tradition onto," she said and she shared a hug with Joanie and her parents that ended in celebratory dance the Hunter quickly joined after calling his daughter to tell her to come over because he had something very important to tell her giving her no clue how wonderful that something was.


	17. Good Intentions

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Seventeen – Good Intentions

The Ortons, New York City, NY

Randy and Trish came home to see Mickie James waiting for them outside their home. RJ nodded when he saw her knowing that his parents were right when they said they'd have to delay their trip to the movies because they would be expecting company.

"Hey Mickie, wanna hang with us?" Trish said as she came over to them.

"Well actually this is kind of personal, maybe we should go inside," Mickie James said.

"That's not a good idea Mickie, let's go for a walk," Trish said and she put her arms around Mickie James and turned back around and headed for Manhattan with Randy and RJ.

"Its good to have you back," Mickie said. "How was Jamaica?"

"You really wanna do the small talk?" Trish asked her.

"No I don't but I didn't just want to blurt out the reason I came to see you, although I gotta say its great having you back home. I've forgotten how important you are to me, especially when things get a little crazy in my life, like right now," Mickie said. "You see Trish I got a call from my doctor and he said that I can't get pregnant. If I tell John that I can't have a baby he'll be devastated so I just wanted to check with you before I told him what the doctor said,"

"Okay, remember years ago when you and John started getting serious and there was talk about you having a kid back then? Do you remember what I said to you?" Trish asked Mickie while tightening her ponytail.

"Yeah you said that we wouldn't be able to have a child while John was ostracizing himself from Marion," Mickie replied. "But he's finally reached out to Marion now Trish, that's why I don't understand why the doctor would say that I couldn't have a baby,"

"I know John's asked Marion to move in with him and it all looks really good from the outside but its what's on the inside that counts and God knows that there's stuff on the inside that still needs to be dealt with before Cena can have another child," Trish said and Mickie nodded.

"Okay so what you're saying is that I need to be patient," she said, "I need to give John and Marion time to get to know each other, let them get to know each other. That actually works out better then, I wouldn't wanna have a baby if John still doesn't know his son that well. Well I guess this is a good thing then,"

"I hope you'll be saying that after you tell John that you can't have a baby," Trish said and Mickie frowned.

"Why do you say that?" Mickie asked Trish and The Truth looked over at her husband.

"You take over," she said and Mickie looked over at Randy who was giving her a sober look.

"You and John have been married for awhile, you had a rocky start because of how things were between John and Maria but for the last few years you haven't really had to overcome anything together. If you tell John that you can't have a child it will change things between you and both you and Marion will have to bear with him as he deals with this news," Randy said.

"So you're saying that John is not going to take this news well," Mickie said.

"Yes that's what I'm saying. That doesn't mean that telling him that you can't have a baby right now isn't the right thing to do. The truth is powerful but it's up to John how he wants to use it. You're choosing to use it positively, you see the delay in your pregnancy as a good thing but John won't Mickie, he is going to lash out at you," Randy said and Mickie's eyes opened horrified.

"At me?! But I'm not to blame for this!" Mickie protested. "I really do think this is a good thing now that ya'll have explained it to me but if it means that I might lose John then maybe I shouldn't say anything to him,"

Trish smiled at Mickie, "You know I always liked you, from when we used to share a locker room 'til now because you've always been a self-assured woman who went after what she wanted and never second guessed herself. Don't second guess yourself now Mickie, do what you know is right regardless of the consequences. When Lazarus was sick Jesus told his family that his sickness was not unto death but so God would be glorified. In the same way Mickie this thing is not to weaken you or John but to make God show off in your lives," she said and Mickie felt her spirit start to rise up inside her stomach.

"You know I've seen God do some amazing things in your life Trish, I mean look at you and Randy, you've been through so much and you're still together. I've never really seen God do anything amazing in my life," she said.

"I'd say the fact that He woke you up this morning and got you to New York safely is pretty amazing," RJ said, "be grateful in the little things, you'll be amazed at what God does when we're constantly thankful,"

"Wow you're right, like you said John and me have been married for years without any issues, that must have been God right?" Mickie said and Trish nodded.

"Yes that was God but Mickie it's when things go wrong that God really does His best work. I think that's the God that you want to see," Trish said.

"Don't be scared be strong," RJ added and he extended his arm to her, "you want some of my ice cream?"

"I would love some RJ," Mickie said with a smile and the Ortons walked with her some more to build up her faith before she went home and gave her husband the news that was going to challenge him more than a match with the Undertaker would.

The Sandbox

The ARK Angels of DX, Melina and Romeo arrived at the Sandbox not sure what to expect for the DX family members inside. Although Hunter hadn't called Melina, her son was eager to see Rebecca Michelle and so asked his mom if they could go with the ARK Angels to Connecticut. When Amy answered the door she was covered from head-to-toe in black and had a forlorn look on her face.

"Come in everyone," she said sadly and the ARK Angels, Melina and Romeo exchanged glances with each other, those glances continued as Amy led them into the living room and saw Hunter, Joanie, Shawn and Rebecca Michelle also dressed from head-to-toe in black.

"Oh my goodness what happened?" LC said coming over to her father concerned while Cameron went over to Shawn and Cheyenne went over to her sister. Melina attended to Joanie while Romeo took Rebecca Michelle's hand in his and pressed it to his lips lovingly.

"Whatever it is I'll take care of it just tell me what you need me to do," he said to her adoringly and Melina cautioned her son.

"Easy Romeo take it down a little," she said knowing how persuasive her son's words were and the power they had in the minds of those who heard them.

"So, who died?" Cameron asked his father wondering why God hadn't given him a heads up about this, judging from everyone's appearance it had to be someone pretty close to the family.

"Nobody died son," Shawn said wiping tears from his eyes, "Something happened to Joanie and it's all Hunter's fault,"

LC gasped and she marched over to her father, "What did you do to mom? Was it in self-defense; is there a body that has to be moved? Daddy I demand you tell me right now what happened?"

"It was me LC I," Hunter stuttered.

"Hunter don't say it!" Joanie blurted out.

"Joanie I have to come clean, I have to tell our daughter that I . . . I,"

"Oh I can't bear to hear it again!" Amy cried out hysterically.

"LC I . . . I got your mom pregnant," Hunter said simply and his face lit up with a smile, "and we're going to have another baby,"

LC couldn't believe it and she stared at her father stunned while the ARK Angels saw everyone's tears turn into smiles indicating that they had just been ribbed.

"You mean I'm going to have a baby sister or brother?" LC said and Hunter nodded.

"We weren't sure how to break the news to you so we thought we'd fake you all out with a rib, well actually Rebecca did," Chyna said and LC turned to her mother, "I'm pregnant sweetheart, your father did it again!"

"Oh mom I'm so happy for you both!" LC said and she hugged her mother and father while Cheyenne and Cameron celebrated with their parents and Romeo and Melina celebrated with Rebecca Michelle.

"I can't believe you came up with that rib, how could something so deceptive come from someone so sweet?" Romeo said to Rebecca.

"Still wanna kiss my hand?" Rebecca asked him putting her hand up in front of his face.

"Yes I do," Romeo said and he was about to kiss her hand when Melina stood in-between them.

"Knock it off you guys," she said bringing them over to Joanie and Hunter, "Guys this is wonderful news, congratulations!" she said hugging them both, "This will be the fourth Christmas baby of the DX family; LC, Cameron and Rebecca Michelle were all born in December,"

"So was I," Romeo said enthusiastically.

"I know honey but you're not part of the DX family," Melina reminded her son.

"Not yet but maybe one day I will be," Romeo said shyly thinking about walking Rebecca Michelle down the altar, "No pressure Remi, I'm just saying you might want to see what churches will be available in a few years time,"

"I like your confidence Romeo," Remi said.

"Well I don't, take it easy Romeo," Melina said to her son, "There are other things going on in your life that are more important than marriage right now,"

"Jealous mom?" Romeo said kissing his mom on the cheek and Melina blushed.

"Yes I am, I just got back to the U.S I'm the only one you should be wanting to spend your time with right now," she said kissing her son back and she turned to Joanie, "Does that make me a bad mother?" she asked her.

"No that makes you a great mother, you're a great model in case we have a boy," Joanie said to Melina and LC and Hunter's eyes almost bugged out.

"Wow a boy," they said at the same-time.

"A male heir to the Helmsley throne," Hunter said, Shawn was taken by surprise by that idea as-well.

"That would be something, I just assumed everything would go to the girls, God really does have a sense of humor doesn't He?" Shawn said. "We could both have two girls and a boy,"

"And what a boy! No offense Cameron but I think you can be improved on," Hunter said and Cameron rolled his eyes at his godfather.

"I don't think so," Joanie said squeezing Cameron's cheeks in her hands, "I think you're perfect just the way you are,"

"Thanks momma Jo," Cameron said and he hugged her while Melina came over to Amy.

"Nice rib, it wouldn't have worked if Trish was here," Melina said and Amy nodded with a smile. "So, do you see any more children coming down the pipeline?"

"For me and Shawn? No I think three's enough even though technically I only gave birth to one. How about you?" Amy asked Melina who gawked at the idea of having another child.

"With Romeo in the house? You must be kidding, my son is the most jealous kid on the planet I could never divide my time between him and another child," Melina said.

"Maybe that's why he's jealous, because he doesn't have anyone else to spend his time with," Amy said but Melina shook her head.

"I don't think its going to happen sweetie; I doubt it will happen for Trish either. Isn't it funny? All of us only have one child for our husbands," Melina said.

"Yeah and there'll all fighting with each other over my daughter, maybe we should all have one more kid to even things out," Amy said and Hunter over heard her.

"Hey don't be thinking about taking the spotlight and putting back on yourself Amy. Its about time the spotlight was back on the Helmsleys, you Michaels have been eating it up since Remi was born, now its our turn," Hunter said.

"Wow you really are excited about this aren't you?" Amy said to Hunter.

"Yes I am, I knew this year was going to be special but wow, I had no idea it was going to be this special," Hunter said and he turned to Joanie, "In fact let's find out if its going to be a boy or a girl so I can start to get things in order,"

"Things like what?" Joanie asked Hunter.

"Like his name or her name. Whether it's a boy or a girl their name has to begin with the letter 'H'," Hunter said and Joanie tried to stop herself from laughing.

"Okay I'll call the doctor and we'll get an appointment for tomorrow," she said.

"Why go to the doctor just call up the Ortons and ask Trish what the baby's gonna be?" Amy said.

"No don't call Trish; she'll ruin it with a prophetic word. She'll say something like "God said the baby has to be named Samuel,"" Hunter said.

"Wouldn't you rather hear what God has to say about our baby than a doctor?" Joanie said calling up Trish.

"Not if its from the Ortons, Melina what Gift does your son have?" Hunter asked the Miraculous one who shook her head at Hunter's stubbornness.

"Okay Trish said that she's with Mickie James and she can't talk long. But she did say congratulations the baby is a boy and his name will be Hayworth Horace," Joanie said and Hunter smiled at the name.

"Hayworth Horace Helmsley," he said thoughtfully before his cheeks lifted into an even bigger smile, "I absolutely love it!"

"So do I!" Chyna said and they both hugged each other.

"See and you didn't want to call Trish, I think you owe our sister in Christ an apology," Amy said.

"I'll put the belt on Randy for a year," Hunter replied and he touched his wife's pregnant stomach. "Hello Hayworth Horace, we're waiting for you to come out of there lil' man,"

"Do you think you two will be married by then?" Melina asked LC and Cameron.

"If mom and dad can have a baby anything is possible," Cameron said and Shawn and Amy exchanged glances; they liked the sound of that.


	18. Giving Up the Ghost

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Eighteen – Giving Up the Ghost

Manhattan, New York City, NY

The Ortons continued to walk down Manhattan while eating ice cream. RJ stayed with them after Mickie James went home, he wanted to stay close to his parents now that they were back from Jamaica for good. They always built him up and encouraged him, an advantage of that was that he felt close to them, a disadvantage was that it made him feel cocky knowing that his parents knew everything before everyone else and that same Gift from God was growing in him. His parents knew that RJ hadn't matured into his Gift yet but that was okay there was no hurry. Still it surprised RJ that his mother wanted to talk about Angelo Jericho's Gift from God.

"You know Angelo is a special kid RJ," Trish said while RJ licked his ice cream cone. "I told Stephanie that I'd like to spend some time encouraging him to use his Gift more,"

"But mom why would you want to do that?" RJ said.

"Because Stephanie can't do it, she doesn't have the understanding that I do and she wants her boy to grow in confidence where her son's Gift is concerned," Trish replied and RJ turned up his nose.

"Can't you just pray and ask God to do it?" he said.

"No son I have to spend time with him, I'm a minister of Christ and that means I have to put the face time in with Angelo," Trish said and RJ shook his head; he didn't like the idea at all.

"Angela's Gift should be coming along soon," Randy Orton said and RJ liked the sound of that.

"So you can minister to them together," he said to his mom.

"No son, Angela's Gift isn't in effect yet and when it does come out she won't need my help to cultivate it," Trish said and RJ grunted.

"So you and Angelo will be having one-on-one sessions, for how long?" RJ said moping.

"For as long as it takes son," Trish replied knowing her son didn't like it one bit, "Listen there's a lot you don't understand about Angelo. He's carrying a lot of baggage; his father was Chris Jericho for crying out loud,"

"But I thought you said Rebecca had broken the generational curse off of the A Twins," RJ said.

"She did but a boy needs a model to grow from and Jeff is really a better model for the girls. I've always been good with boys and God says that I'm the one that has to plant Angelo's feet in Him. All I'm going to be doing is watering the word that God has already spoken over Angelo's life. I'm a member of ATM son, this is what we do," Trish said and RJ nodded but his heart was partly torn over his mother spending time with Angelo Jericho.

"I know it sounds selfish mom but I was hoping to have you all to myself now that you're back from Jamaica," RJ said. "I don't want to share you with AJ,"

"Well you better get used to sharing me son. Before you were born my feet never touched the ground, Amy, Melina and me were always away on God's business. Thank God you have your father, at least he can give you the time that I can't," Trish said and RJ looked down sadly.

"No-one could replace you mom, not even dad," RJ said and he wrapped his arms around Trish who looked over at her husband and sighed.

"Don't mind him he'll be fine you just do what God wants you to do," Randy said to Trish who nodded but it was easier to nod than it was to admit that she was concerned that RJ was unhappy with her. The Hardys were moving out of the Sandbox tomorrow and Trish was going to go down to North Carolina and help them move back into their old home. Now with RJ so upset it was going to be harder to go there. "Trish your ice cream's melting," Randy said as Trish stared into space and she came out of her thoughts and licked the dripping ice cream off of her hands.

"Listen how about I make you your favorite meal for dinner? Lasagna, extra spicy," Trish said and Randy Orton moaned.

"Oh I wanted meatballs," he complained and Trish shoved him on the arm, "What so RJ gets upset and suddenly he gets to pick what you make for dinner?"

"Fine I'll make both," Trish said and RJ shot his father a disapproving look.

"Mom isn't a chef she's not here to take our orders. Make whatever you want mom, I'll love it no matter what it is," RJ said. "I'm just glad your home,"

"And I just want you to be happy," Trish said with a heartfelt smile.

"I'm a Christian mom, I'm not called to be happy, I'm called to show honor to God," RJ said.

"Well you're my son and I want you to be happy. There's nothing that makes God happier than when Jesus wins another soul to Heaven and if lasagna is what makes my boy happy then lasagna is what my boy is going to get," Trish said and RJ frowned at her.

"That's an odd comparison mom," RJ said and he thought about it some more, "Wait-a-minute I think I understand what you're saying, you're the one who helps bring souls into the Kingdom of God so you have to help Angelo become one of those sons who makes their Father (God) happy, right?"

"Yes because the son is precious to the Father and you are just as precious to me," Trish said and she kissed her son lovingly while Randy looked on with a smile.

"So lasagna it is," he said patting Trish on the shoulder. He knew how much RJ meant to her and the last thing she wanted to do was slack off being a mother. "RJ can I say something to you son?"

"Sure dad," RJ said and Trish walked up a bit by herself while Randy spoke to him.

"I just want to say that I am so proud of you for understanding where your mother is coming from with Angelo. She has a calling on her life that is so important and the worst thing would have been for you to throw a fit because of the time she's going to be spending with him. You showed so much maturity for someone so young and don't think for a minute that your mother loves you any less, she loves you more than words can say," Randy said and RJ nodded.

"I know dad I'm proud of her too," RJ said and they hugged it out before going over to Trish who was standing in front of an art gallery looking at a particular painting.

"Look at this," Trish said to Randy and RJ and the father and son narrowed their gaze on a painting of three familiar people.

"That looks like Cameron, Cheyenne and LC," Randy said.

"That's because it is, the Damsels of Destruction painted it. Looks like the ARK Angels inspired them to use their talents for good instead of evil," Trish said.

"Let's go in and check it out," Randy said and the Ortons went into the art gallery for a closer look at the painting. Cameron, Cheyenne and LC were painted in gold in what must have been Heaven kneeling before the Throne of God.

"This is magnificent!" Trish said and the gallery owner nodded in agreement.

"Yes it is and rumor has it that the Damsels have decided to go back to St. Patrick's Cathedral and paint this on the ceiling on a much, much bigger scale," he said stretching is arms wide to illustrate the immensity of the project at St. Pat's.

"Wow the ARK Angels really did touch them," RJ said.

"Who?" the gallery owner asked.

"The ARK Angels of DX, they are the three people in this painting," Trish explained and the art gallery laughed.

"You think these creatures really exist?" he said incredulous.

"No we don't think they exist, we know they do and if you're ever in trouble and you cry out to God for help He might send them to you," Trish said.

"Well if they're as spectacular as those three angels that were seen coming out of St. Pat's last month I wouldn't mind getting to know them," the gallery owner said and Randy Orton pointed to the painting.

"Wouldn't you rather get to know the One their bowing down to?" he asked the gallery owner pointing to the Throne of God in the picture. "After all if it wasn't for him you wouldn't have been able to set this gallery up so quickly,"

"How do you know that?" the owner asked Randy.

"Because Morse and Jacob moved out of the area and gave you this building free of charge," Randy answered and the gallery owner gasped amazed. "You wanna know how I know that? God told me, He tells me a lot of things, we have a relationship. Why don't you get to know Him a little better, then maybe you'd understand why all this good fortune was suddenly coming your way?"

"Okay," the owner said excitedly, "How do I get to know Him?"

"Through Jesus Christ, ask Jesus to come into your life," RJ said.

"But I don't know how," the gallery owner said.

"We'll help you," Trish said with a smile and the Ortons led the gallery owner to Jesus right there. Afterwards they told him about the Christian life, about baptism and to find a good church and then they bought the ARK Angels painting for $50,000. Now the gallery owner understood why all this good fortune was coming his way but the Ortons didn't leave without telling him that there was more to Christ than a life of prosperity. They told him about the trials and the persecution that they and their friends had to go through when they gave their lives to Jesus and that they had to believe God was going to make a way for them at all times not just in the good times. They gave him Scriptures about endurance and longsuffering and the importance of prayer and praising God and while the man received their words with sincerity he also received their money with as much sincerity and he thanked them as they left. He spent the rest of the day praising God and the Ortons went home to eat lasagna together knowing that no-one could buy the happiness that they shared as a family; it was a Gift from God.

The next day Trish felt a lot better about going to North Carolina with the Hardys and Stephanie could see joy all over her face when she arrived in Cameron.

"I can see that you're happy to be back in America," Stephanie said greeting Trish at the front of the house.

"Yes I'm happy to be with my whole family now," Trish said.

"Speaking of families thanks for helping me out with mine. I hope Angela doesn't get jealous of the time you're going to be spending with her brother, those two are pretty tight," Stephanie said.

"I know they are, Angela won't be a problem once she realizes that I'm here to do good and not evil to her brother," Trish said. "I know how protective she is of him,"

"It's a twin thing," Stephanie said and Trish helped her unpack stuff and carry it into her home.

A few hours later the children arrived home from school, Trish's face brightened when she saw Angelo and he left his sister's side and came over to her.

"Hi Aunt Trish," Angelo said while Aurora and Beth waved at her and Angela gave her a knowing glance. "I'm glad you're here,"

"I'm glad I'm here too Angelo," Trish said.

"I told my sister to back off because this is important, she understands how much Rebecca Michelle means to me," Angelo said and Trish frowned at him.

"What does my being here have to do with Rebecca Michelle?" she asked him.

"You're here to show me how to win her over aren't you?" Angelo asked her and Trish shook her head.

"No that's not why I'm here Angelo, I'm here because you have a Gift from God that's been asleep for too long and I'm going to help you wake it up," Trish replied.

"Oh," Angela said deflated. "That's good I guess, I thought Remi would have something to do with it too,"

The Truth was Rebecca Michelle did have something to do with it but Trish wasn't about to tell Angelo that. In fact when she was through with him Angelo was set to become almost irresistible to Lil' Red but the real fun was watching him become the exact opposite of everything Chris Jericho wanted him to be. That was Trish's focus so the less said about Remi the better.

"Let's go for a walk in the woods," she said and Angelo walked with her from the house not knowing how just one day with Trish was going to radically change his life forever.


	19. Sleeping Alone

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Nineteen – Sleeping Alone

DX Inc, 9am

For the first time in seven months DX called a meeting with the WWE roster to talk about Wrestlemania and what they had planned for the rest of 2022. Shawn and Hunter were greeted with a round of applause as they entered the board room and "welcome back" chant that went on for quite some-time. As DX looked around the room it was clear that there were three faces missing that if things went their way they would see again in the WWE but for now all their attention would be on the roster in the room with them right now.

"With Wrestlemania just around the corner Shawn and I have decided to keep Stephanie on until after 'Mania since she's worked so hard to build the card up while we were away and the Kliq was giving her Hell. What Stephanie wants to do after 'Mania is up to her so treat her like this is the last time you could be working with her because it might be," Hunter said and everyone applauded Stephanie who blushed at their admiration.

"Before we get to 'Mania Hunter has some incredible news that he just has to share with you all right now," Shawn said excitedly like a child who knew that he was getting exactly what he wanted for Christmas.

Stephanie could tell from Shawn's excitement that this news was not wrestling related and she was pretty eager to hear it.

"Okay guys well you know I haven't made a baby in a long time. I had LC twenty four years ago and Aurora fifteen years ago and now I'll be having another one but this time it's gonna be a boy," Hunter said and the roster broke out in raucous celebration while Stephanie looked at Hunter shocked.

"You and Joanie are going to have another baby?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes we are and this time Jericho will not have anything to do with it," Hunter said smiling from ear-to-ear. "Are you happy for me Steph?"

Stephanie could barely find the words to reply, "Of course I'm happy for you Hunter," Stephanie said giving Hunter a hug, "When did you find out Joanie was pregnant?"

"A few days ago," Hunter replied and Stephanie looked hurt.

"And you're only telling me now?" she said surprised. "I can't believe you waited so long to tell me, I know more than anyone how much having a baby boy means to you; I thought you would have told me right away,"

"I already know his name can you believe it?" Hunter said blowing past Stephanie's hurt feelings, "Everyone listen, my baby boy is going to be called Hayworth Horace,"

Half the roster broke out in laughter at the child's name, the other half thought it was right on the money and Stephanie was included in that half.

"The name is perfect," she said. "I still can't believe you waited until now to tell me though,"

"I didn't wait that long," Hunter replied, he didn't pick up on how hurt Stephanie was but Shawn sensed Stephanie's pain.

"Maybe we can talk more about this at lunch-time, let's start the meeting and get business out of the way first," he said diplomatically.

"Sounds good to me," Hunter said rubbing his hands together but the meeting didn't start for another ten minutes as each member of the roster wanted to give Hunter a personal congratulations speech about his future son. It was just as well because the last thing Stephanie wanted to talk about now was Wrestlemania. While Hunter was being congratulated Shawn slid over to Stephanie and spoke to her.

"You are happy for Hunter aren't you Stephanie?" he asked her concerned that she wasn't smiling along with everyone else in the room.

"I don't want to talk about this now Shawn," she said and Shawn realized that she was very upset and he hoped that she didn't spoil Hunter's good mood with her vintage spoiled bratiness.

After the meeting the roster went on lunch and Hunter, Shawn and Stephanie looked at the final run down of the Wrestlemania card. The main event was going to be CM Punk vs. Dolph Ziggler before Punk was fired, now it was going to be Kofi Kingston vs. Dolph Ziggler and the acrobatic high flyers were very excited about that. The other title match was Big Show vs. Alberto Del Rio and Undertaker would be facing Sheamus in a match that was set to be the debut of Undertaker's son Nightshade a.k.a. Garrett Calloway. Stephanie planned for them to have an emotional reunion at 'Mania that would later turn into a bitter feud that would culminate in a match-up between the two at next year's Wrestlemania. DX liked it and gave Stephanie kudos for getting Garrett to sign up to the WWE.

"You can thank your children for that," Stephanie said. "Garrett never would have agreed to work with his father if it wasn't for them. How do the ARK Angels feel about you and Joanie having another baby Hunter?"

"They couldn't be happier. Remi thought it would be a good idea if we invited them over and made them think that we had bad news to tell them, you should have seen their faces when they found out it wasn't bad news at all," Hunter said and Shawn smiled remembering how much fun that was.

"I would have loved to have been there but I wasn't invited," Stephanie said, her bitterness was clear and suddenly Shawn didn't feel like laughing anymore.

"What's up Stephanie?" he asked her irritated. "You don't sound too happy to me,"

"I am happy Shawn," Stephanie said defensively.

"Yeah why wouldn't she be happy?" Hunter asked Shawn.

"Maybe because I ran this company with a proverbial gun to my head thanks to your Kliq buddies," Stephanie said.

"Former Kliq buddies," Hunter corrected her.

"I held down the fort for you guys in the most horrendous circumstances and you couldn't even pick up the phone to tell me you and Joanie were going to have another baby!" Stephanie snapped.

"But Stephanie I only found out a few days ago, I've barely had time to digest the news myself," Hunter said and Stephanie sighed.

"I know but you told your children and ATM know, what about me Hunter, don't I deserve to share in your happiness too?" Stephanie said and Hunter covered his face so that she couldn't see it. "What are you doing why are you covering your face?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Because I don't want you to get mad at me for laughing," Hunter said.

"Why are you laughing, this isn't funny Hunter?" Stephanie asked appalled.

"I'm laughing because after all these years you still think of yourself as a Helmsley and me as a McMahon and no matter how long we've been divorced you can't accept any other place except first place when it comes to important stuff in my life like family or a new baby boy," Hunter said and Stephanie looked down embarrassed.

"That is so true," Shawn said Stephanie who fell silent for a moment.

"I guess it kind of is, I mean I was there for you when you needed someone to run the WWE while you were away in Jamaica and turning you down was not an option there was no way I wasn't going to help you guys. And our families are so close, we've been through so much together. Hunter we've been through more divorced than we'd been through while we were married. I guess I never let the fact that we weren't together stop me from caring about you or being there for you. Oh my goodness – I really am a Kliq wife!" Stephanie realized and the three of them burst out laughing. "Maybe I should get over it, maybe I am too close to you," she said wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"No," Hunter said sternly. "You're right you should have been one of the first people to know I was going to have another baby, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier Stephanie,"

Hunter's heartfelt apology touched Stephanie deeply and a smile broke out over her face at last and Shawn blew a sigh of relief.

"You will always be family to me Stephanie; you're a great woman and a great friend. In fact I would like to take this as an opportunity to ask you to be my son's godmother," Hunter said and Stephanie was very excited about that.

"I'd rather you talk it over with your wife first and when she says yes I'd be glad to accept the offer Hunter," Stephanie said and Hunter nodded. "Hayworth Horace, didn't take you long to come up with that name did it?"

"Actually I didn't come up with it; Trish Stratus gave it to me. God named this baby not me or Jo," Hunter said.

"He knew what you'd like," Stephanie said. "A name that is worthy to carry on the Triple H legacy,"

"Actually Stephanie I've learned a lot about legacies over the past year and if the behavior of the Kliq and demise of Chris Jericho has taught me anything it's that children need to be able to go their own way and build legacies for themselves. All we can do is steer them in the right direction, ultimately they will decide the path that they go down," Hunter said and Stephanie nodded thoughtfully.

"So you're saying that if Lil Hayworth Horace wanted to scrub toilets for the rest of his life you'd be happy with that?" Stephanie asked Hunter.

"I sure would," Hunter replied and Shawn laughed.

"Let me tell you something, if that were to be your son's desire in life, he would end up cleaning the toilets with a chemical that he had made and sold for millions and suddenly cleaning toilets would be the hottest job in the world. Whatever your son chooses to do will be successful," Shawn said.

"You think he's going to end up in the wrestling business like Cheyenne?" Stephanie asked Shawn.

"Sure if he's anything like his parents," Shawn replied.

"I don't know, the Helmsley kids don't really care about wrestling the way we do," Hunter said. "LC's a gospel artist and Aurora's into hair and make-up and hurricanes, earthquakes, et cetera,"

"How long do you think that's going to last?" Shawn said. "Don't be surprised if either of your daughter's end up in the wrestling business sooner than later,"

Hunter exchanged glances with Stephanie, "Wow what do you say to that Steph?" he asked his ex-wife.

"I say its lunch-time," she said getting up from the table and putting the paperwork into the neat pile. "What do you say we treat the new daddy to lunch Shawn?"

"Sounds good to me, that reminds me and you and Jeff bring the kids over to the Sandbox one day this week? We all really want to thank him for what he did to this building it looks great!" Shawn said.

"Sure thing if I can pull him away from the house, he hasn't stopped building it up since we moved back in," Stephanie said.

"Any chance of your children getting into the wrestling business?" Hunter asked Stephanie as they left the board room.

"The only thing our kids do is homework, as far as I'm concerned there will be no more Hardys getting into the ring," Stephanie replied and Shawn listened skeptically knowing how strong those Hardy and Helmsley genes were.

Maria's house, Manhattan, NY

Tonight was the first night Maria would be spending by herself; Marion had moved in with his father and Mickie James and was no longer there to keep her company in their apartment in Manhattan. Of course they'd still see each other for photo shoots but it wasn't the same. Maria had always wanted Marion to be close to his father and after so many years of waiting it finally looked as though that was going to happen. With Marion around Maria had forgotten what it was to be alone, now that he was gone she was starting to remember what that felt like and she didn't like it at all. As she lay her head down on her pillow looking at her alarm clock telling her it was 9:10pm she turned onto her back and looked at the ceiling.

"You've been good to me New York but I think it's time for me to leave this town too," she said out loud before she reached over and grabbed her phone. She called Melina and told her what was on her mind, Melina told her to pray about it before making any rash decisions and after talking to God for awhile Maria's mind was made up. She was going to California to work for Brie Danner's My Hair beauty salon; she had so much fun working with her before she wanted to do it again. What Maria didn't know was that there was more waiting for her on the West Coast than a new job opportunity.

The next day in the WWE's women's locker room . . .

"Wow look at this," Kelly Kelly said showing Eve an advertisement in the fashion magazine she was reading. It was a photo of Maria, Batista, Melina and John Morrison; Maria and Melina's hair was a lovely reddish brown color and John Morrison and Batista hair had been styled with a darker color. The advert was for My Hair and it was in every fashion and beauty magazine for men and women.

"This picture is incredible, I would love to be part of a My Hair photo shoot, I mean it might as-well be a WWE photo shoot with Maria, Melina, John Morrison and Batista in it," Eve said.

"So would I, let's go see the bosses," Kelly Kelly said and the women left their locker room and went to find DX.

Back in California . . .

Brie Danner was looking at her business accounts in her office at My Hair when Melina and Johnny Hennigan bounced in without knocking due to their excitement.

"Guys the earnings from the latest range of My Hair product have been enormous!" she said to them. "I think it has something to do with that photo shoot that Maria did with you guys and Batista,"

"You're not the only one who thinks that, DX called me yesterday they want you to use the WWE Divas and some of the men in your photo shoots exclusively," Melina said.

"You mean like fashion models?" Brie said and Melina nodded.

"They wanna come to L.A and talk to you about it some more, what do you think?" Melina said.

"I think it's a great idea as long as Maria gets final approval of all the photos we print," Brie said. "I don't know how DX will feel about that,"

"We'll feel just great about it," came the familiar voice of Triple H and Melina and Johnny stood back to show DX standing behind them.

"We knew they were here the whole time and we wanted to surprise you," Johnny said and Brie smiled brightly coming from behind her desk to give DX a hug.

"Well here we are together again and it's only been a week since we left Jamaica," Brie said giving Shawn and Hunter a hug. "So you really liked the photos of Melina, Johnny, Batista and Maria huh?"

"That's why we're here. The Divas are going nuts their lining up to be in the next photo shoot," Shawn said as Maria and Batista came into Brie's office.

"Maria come here sweetie, I want you to say hello to your new bosses," Brie said taking Maria by the shoulder and introducing her to DX.

"If its anything like the last time this is going to be a lot of fun," Maria said.

"Its gonna be nothing like the last time Maria, it's going to be ten times better," Hunter said. "You'll be working for us at a much higher level. We want to make you our senior photographer and publicity manager. You'd be in charge of all the editing and you'd be the main contact between the WWE and our advertisers how does that sound?"

"That sounds great!" Maria said excitedly, she couldn't wait to call Marion to tell him the good news. "God was right; moving to California was the right thing to do. Now Marion's living with John I just needed to be with Melina again and get back my focus. Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure," DX said.

"I overheard you saying that the Divas are lining up to be in the next photo shoot, well I hope you don't mind but I actually had some other people in mind for the next photo shoot," Maria said.

"Are they WWE talent?" Shawn asked her and Maria nodded with a big grin.

"Oh yes they're some of the best talent the WWE has to offer, they are you, your wives and your children. I want to do a massive photo of ATM and DX and the ARK Angels of DX and then the week after Wrestlemania we'll do one of the Divas, how does that sound?" Maria asked DX.

"I'm sure our wives will love it and Trish isn't going to say no to being in a picture with Melina and Amy. If the kids act up we'll just tell them they won't be getting anything from us for Christmas if they don't do it," Hunter said.

"I'm glad you like the idea, just put the Divas down gently I don't want them to think I've forgotten about them," Maria said.

"We'll do our best not to disappoint them," Shawn said. "So you really came out here to be with Melina?"

"I just didn't want to be alone in a big city like New York and when I'm with Melina, great and mighty things always happen," Maria replied and DX looked over at Batista who appeared to be just as fond of Maria in real life as he did in the photo shoot for My Hair.

"Well I think you can rule out being alone for awhile," Hunter said looking at Batista who gave away nothing and Hunter looked back at Shawn, "Looks like things are heating up in L.A, maybe we should move out here too,"

"Yeah after Rebecca's finished school and there'd be no reason for us to stay on the East Coast anymore," Shawn said.

"You guys are thinking of moving here too? I gotta tell you that would make Romeo very happy," Melina said.

"It won't be for awhile so don't get the lil' man's hopes up just yet," Shawn said.

"But Shawn we're going to miss the fireworks," Hunter said nodding his head towards Batista and Maria who were smiling sweetly at each other.

Melina touched Hunter on the arm reassuringly, "Don't worry I'll keep you informed," she said. "You aren't the only ones interested in watching the firework display that's about to go off between those two,"

"You guys see it too?" Brie said whispering to them.

"Are you kidding how can you not?" Hunter said.

"What are you guys staring at?" Batista said to DX, Melina, Johnny and Brie.

"Let's just say we like the view from here," Hunter said with a smile and Maria and Batista looked at everyone else and noticed that they were smiling too.

"Its almost lunch-time what do you say we grab a bite before you guys go back to Connecticut?" Batista asked DX.

"Make it dinner, Romeo would hate knowing you guys were in town and he couldn't see you," Johnny said to DX.

"Okay we'll go see the ARK Angels and then we'll all meet up again later on," Shawn said.

"Sounds good, see you later guys. Batista said it wasn't going to be long before we crossed paths again, I'm so glad he was right," Brie said to DX fondly.

"I wouldn't put too much stock in what I say Brie, I was on my way to the East Coast before . . . " Batista said before trailing off.

"Before what?" Maria asked him and he looked at her shyly.

"Before you showed up here," he said and Maria was now the one looking shy.

"Maybe you were coming to help me pack," she said and they shared a laugh before leaving together for lunch.

"Wow this is crazy," Hunter said amazed, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for Batista to settle down?"

"Settle down? Dude they've only just started seeing each other," Brie said in disagreement. "The way you're talking you'd think they were getting married soon,"

"Don't listen to Brie Hunter, Romeo already has June 25th booked out in his calendar," Johnny said.

"For what?" Hunter asked him.

"For the wedding," Johnny replied.

"What! That's just three months from now!" Shawn said shocked.

"I know my son and if there's one thing my son knows its love. He said after spending three months with Batista he knows exactly what kind of woman Big Dave is looking for and she just moved here thinking it was Melina she wanted to see," Johnny said and Melina gushed in amazement.

"So what are you saying that we could be working with the future Mrs. Dave Batista?" Brie said and the Hennigans and DX nodded with certainty. "Gees I better mark June 25th in my calendar too,"

DX also made a note of that date in their diaries before calling their wives and telling them that they got more out of their trip to L.A than business; they had the pleasure of meeting the woman who would win Batista's heart after years of sleeping alone.


	20. There's a Hardy Girl in the Ring

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Twenty – There's a Hardy Girl in the Ring

The Impact Zone, Orlando, FL

Beth Hardy shook her head in amazement from ringside as she watched her sister climb into the ring during a live broadcast of Impact and shove Ravine Brooks to the ground. Ravine couldn't believe it either but she went along with it. Aurora picked up a microphone as Ravine got to her feet.

AURORA: I'm sick of hearing you talk trash about Steven. Your minds games are not going to work he's too smart to fall for your crap.

TAZZ: Mike this is the second time this year this girl has interrupted our show, who is she?

RAVINE: I don't know what your problem is little girl but you have no right coming into this ring and putting your hands on me. Security!

A few security guards soon came towards the ring and headed for Aurora but Beth wasn't about to let them get near her sister and she jumped the barricade and got in the ring with her.

"Alright let's go before things get out of hand," Beth said to Aurora taking her sister's hand but Aurora wasn't going anywhere.

TAZZ: Now we got another girl in the ring, do you think they could be related?

TENAY: Yeah but to whom?

As the security guards came into the ring Ravine started to laugh.

RAVINE: Not so tough now are you? Get her out of here so I can finish what I had to say about little Steven Borden.

AURORA: I think you've said all you're going to say about Steven.

Aurora dropped the microphone and as the security guard reached for her arm she kicked him in the stomach and pushed him back onto the other guards. More guards came out and Beth and Aurora looked at each other and nodded before jumping over the top rope onto the guards sending them to the floor.

TAZZ: Whoa Mike did you see that? Those two girls just flew over the top rope onto the security guards!

Suddenly Jeff Hardy ran down to the ring and checked on Aurora and Beth. Ravine was not too amused with any of them and she started to get mad.

RAVINE: Hey we need more security out here now!

Aurora swept back into the ring and knocked the microphone out of Ravine's hand before hitting her with a Twist of Fate. The crowd went crazy then Beth went to the top rope and dived onto Ravine with a Swanton Bomb. The crowd roared with excitement as Jeff got into the ring with them and raised their hands high in the air as Ravine held her stomach in pain. CM Punk ran down the ring to attend to his daughter and they crawled back up the ramp with disdain, CM Punk threatening Jeff as he went backstage.

TAZZ: Who are these two girls Mike, do you think they could be related to Jeff somehow?

TENAY: It wouldn't surprise me Tazz, did you see the way they executed those two moves!

TAZZ: I'm telling you there must be some kind of family connection between Jeff Hardy and these two girls.

As Impact went to commercial the fans continued to cheer for Beth and Aurora and when Jeff took them to the back they were greeted with applause from management and the locker room too.

"Wow you girls are amazing you gotta do that again!" AJ Styles said and Kurt Angle nodded.

"You two were off the chain please come back and do that again," Bobby Roode said and Sting caught Jeff's eye and he waved them all over to his office. When they were inside he closed the door behind them, his face a mixture of excitement and caution.

"Guys I don't know if you planned that whole thing but it looked great and it fits the angle too, an angle that we can build up but I have to know what's going on. I don't want to be caught off guard anymore you guys have got to level with me here," Sting said and Jeff pointed to Beth and Aurora.

"I had nothing to do with this you have to talk to them," he said and Sting turned to the girls and Aurora rubbed her arm in thought.

"The first time I saw Ravine in the ring with Steven it really set something off in me and that's why I came into the ring but she's been in the ring loads of times since then and I've been able to deal with it. Then tonight it happened again, I felt this rush go through my body when she started talking about Steven and I felt like I had to be in the ring with her again and I couldn't stop myself. I don't really know what's going on," Aurora said.

"But what about the Twist of Fate?" Sting asked.

"Beth showed me how to do that," Aurora replied and Sting looked at Beth.

"You know all of your father's moves?" he asked her.

"Yeah and some I made up. I wasn't planning to get in the ring either but when I saw those security guards heading for Aurora I wanted to prevent a storm – literally," Beth said.

"And the plancha off the top rope?" Sting asked Beth and she exchanged looks with her sister.

"That just came up out of our gut," Aurora said and Sting smiled.

"You've got wrestling in your blood, both of you do. Aurora you're the talker and Beth you're the hi-flyer but you can both wrestle and that's the most important thing, well it's the second most important thing, I don't think TNA can let you compete without a contract and that means no PPV pay off next month," Sting said and CM Punk and Ravine came into Sting's office.

"The fans are calling for you two!" Punk said to Aurora and Beth. "They haven't stopped cheering since you left the ring! I wanna go out there and cut a promo on you and your father but I just wanted to check to make sure you're coming back next week,"

"You can't cut the promo Punk, Aurora and Beth aren't under contract and the buildup would go to waste," Jeff said and Sting shook his head and Jeff could see the disappointment in his face. "I'm sorry Sting but Stephanie's been very clear about this she doesn't want Aurora or Beth wrestling for TNA,"

Sting nodded and gave a deep sigh, "In that case Aurora and Beth cannot come back to the Impact Zone. We can't risk anymore false advertising; we don't want the fans to think that they're part of the show when they're not,"

"Now I can't watch Steven live anymore. Oh why couldn't I just control myself?" Aurora complained beating herself up when her mother knocked on the door and came into Sting's office.

"Stephanie," Sting said giving her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry if you're upset about what happened tonight, I didn't mean to do this to get under your skin and neither did Jeff so don't be mad at him,"

Stephanie didn't look mad at all; in fact she had a small smile on her face. "In answer to your question Aurora, the reason why you couldn't control yourself was because wrestling is in your blood and no matter how hard you try you can't pretend it's not there. That's why you want to get into the ring, the ring is where you belong and I'm not going to stop you if you want to be here officially," she said to Aurora and Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you saying you'd be okay if Beth and I work for TNA?" Aurora asked her mom and Stephanie nodded.

"Yes I would," she said and Sting and CM Punk grabbed each other and celebrated.

"Whooo!" they shouted at the top of their lungs. "This is gonna be great welcome aboard girls!" Sting cried before turning to Stephanie but Jeff asked her the question he was going to ask.

"What changed your mind? You were so sure you didn't want the girls to work here," Jeff asked her.

"Well as you know Hunter and Shawn are running the WWE again so I thought I'd turn my attention to a company that I can help build and I can't think of a better way to do that then with my family; my father, my husband and my daughters," Stephanie said and CM Punk nodded.

"It's a no brainer to me, I couldn't be happier to have you here Steph. So you're going to be part of the angle too?" Punk asked her.

"As long as that's okay with you Sting," Stephanie asked the Icon.

"Yeah but aren't you still working with the WWE?" he asked her cautiously.

"Not for much longer, you don't have to include me until after Wrestlemania if that will make you feel better," Stephanie said.

"You know it really would, I don't want Shawn and Hunter to feel like I'm stepping on their toes by having you on TNA TV while you're contracted to work for them," Sting said.

CM Punk clapped his hands together, "I'm going to go cut that promo now!" he said before dashing out of the room towards the Impact Zone.

"I still think Vince should pay them a visit just to make sure that we're all on the same page, I'll talk to him about it after the show," Sting said and he clapped his hands together. "I got a son at home looking after his mom that is going to be very happy when I tell him you're here to say Aurora,"

Aurora smiled, "I wouldn't want it any other way," she said and Ravine squeezed her friend on the shoulder.

"We're going to be in each other's faces for awhile, whad'ya say we make up for all the animosity with a couple of hugs?" she said and Beth and Aurora nodded and they shared a hug while Jeff shared a few words with his wife.

"Stephanie are you sure you want to do this?" he said and Stephanie nodded.

"Of course I am otherwise I wouldn't do it," she said adamantly but Jeff wasn't convinced.

"I think there's more to this than you're letting on, let's talk about it when we get home," he said and as he turned to the door Vince McMahon came in with a big smile on his face.

"Welcome to the greatest wrestling company in the world sweetie, where we put family first," Vince said to Stephanie who smiled at him.

"Thanks daddy," she said and Vince gave her a hug and the exchange bothered Jeff so much he couldn't wait until the most exciting episode of Impact was over so he could talk to her about it.

The Hardys, Cameron, NC

Stephanie threw off her jacket while Aurora and Beth scurried up the stairs to tell the A Twins that they were working for TNA soon. Jeff sat on their comfy white sofa chair while Stephanie stretched out on the couch adjacent to him clasping her hands behind her head.

"Stephanie I need to know what's going on, something about this just isn't right. Why did you suddenly decide to let the girls come to TNA?" Jeff asked her.

"Because it would make them happy and I want my girls to be happy," Stephanie said.

"That's great Steph but even if it did make them happy that wouldn't have made any difference to you a couple of months ago. Something must have happened recently to change your mind, what was it?" Jeff asked her.

"Jeff you're reading way too much into this," Stephanie said but Jeff knew that he was reading her correctly and he could tell when her mouth wasn't saying what her heart was telling her.

"Does this have anything to do with Hunter announcing that he's going to have a baby boy?" he asked her and Stephanie grew silent and Jeff nodded. "So it does," he said and Stephanie turned away from him.

"Jeff please just leave it alone," she said and he reached over and touched her on the shoulder.

"Come on tell me what's on your mind then we can put this whole thing in perspective," Jeff said. "Right now you're not being honest with me and that's not helping,"

Eventually after letting out a deep sigh and loving the touch of her husband's hand on her side Stephanie turned to Jeff and looked him in the eyes.

"I thought I was over it when Hunter apologized about not telling me about his baby boy but then something else happened that made me realize just how much has changed between us," Stephanie said and Jeff listened attentively.

"What happened?" Jeff asked her gently.

"Maria did a photo shoot for My Hair in California with Melina, John Morrison, Batista and herself and it was lovely, so DX made her senior photographer and publicity manager for the WWE. They didn't tell me that they were going to California to offer her the job and see Brie Danner about the WWE doing business with My Hair and then on top of that, they decide to do a photo shoot," Stephanie said and a few tears fell from her eyes and she was starting to choke up, "Maria came up with this idea for a photo shoot and she wanted ATM, DX, Chyna, Randy, Johnny and the ARK Angels of DX in it. She wanted every family member included in that photo but didn't even think to include Aurora. Hunter's telling me about this awesome idea and I'm sitting there the whole time seething because he'd forgotten that Aurora was his daughter too and she should have been part of that photo! When I left the building I felt like punching a hole in the wall. I'm pretty sure Shawn knew I was upset but Hunter was totally oblivious to what he had done. I called daddy and told him, I said how I felt like I had been completely cut out of Hunter's life and so had Aurora and daddy said it was time for me to get out of the WWE and come and be with family and that's when he suggested I be a part of this angle between you, Punk and Sting. I felt so betrayed by Hunter it just felt natural to say yes. So now you know why I changed my mind, after everything I've done for Hunter he couldn't care less about me or Aurora,"

Jeff hugged Stephanie and she squeezed him tightly, "Steph I haven't seen you this upset since the Kliq were stirring up trouble," he said.

"Don't remind me and what thanks do I get for that ordeal? Absolutely nothing," Stephanie said annoyed and Jeff wiped the tears from her face.

"Okay calm down, now that you've explained everything I couldn't be happier that you're coming to TNA. I seriously doubt that Hunter will feel the same way," Jeff said and Stephanie threw her hands up.

"Why would he care? I told you, he doesn't consider Aurora to be part of his family anymore, you think he's gonna care if she comes on TNA TV as a Hardy?" Stephanie said and her cell-phone rang, it was Hunter. "Yeah I saw Impact tonight, she's always at the Impact Zone she goes to see Steven. Yeah I saw when she got into the ring with her sister, no Jeff didn't know anything about it and my dad didn't know anything about it either Hunter. Hunter listen can we talk about this tomorrow I'm with Jeff and you got us while we were in the middle of a conversation. Okay we'll talk tomorrow, bye," Steph hung up and looked at Jeff. "Okay I was wrong; he cares about Aurora being on TNA TV,"

Jeff sunk into his lap and sighed, "And now you've gone and given her permission to join the roster," he said.

"I really didn't think he would care!" Stephanie said.

"Well he does so what are you going to tell him?" Jeff asked her and Stephanie shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm going to tell him the truth and see what he has to say about it," Stephanie said and she slipped onto the ground next to her husband thoughtfully. "Honestly part of me is relieved that he cares," she said wondering what The Game was going to say to her.

"On a completely different subject Trish and Randy bought a painting of the ARK Angels drawn by the Damsels of Destruction. You should see it those three girls are so talented, they'll be worth rivals for me, Marion and John," Jeff said.

"Yeah I heard about that Hunter was bragging about it in the office today," Stephanie said and she suddenly got an idea, "You know those Damsels really are talented, I think I would like them to draw a portrait of our family,"

Jeff frowned, "Sweetie we already have family portraits all over the house, why do you want another one?" he asked her.

"Because DX aren't the only family with children that the art world is interested in and I want them to paint our kids too," Stephanie said. "I'm going to go see them tomorrow after I talk to Hunter,"

Stephanie got up and headed to the kitchen before Jeff could ask her another question but he didn't need to ask his wife what he already knew. Somehow Jeff and the children had ended up in a feud between DX and the McMahons and if Vince and Stephanie were determined once again to be one step ahead of Shawn and Hunter things were about to get very ugly indeed.


	21. Thinking About Tomorrow

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Twenty One – Thinking About Tomorrow

Glen Cove High, Long Island, NY

RJ Orton stared into space during science class with his chin resting on his crossed arms which were covering his notebook. The book should have been open and his eyes should have been on the teacher but today he found his thoughts wondering over to the right side of the class where Angelo Jericho was sitting. Angelo was so smart the teacher didn't really pay attention to what was going on if Angelo had something to say and today more than usual Angelo was full of conversation. By the time class was over RJ hadn't done or said anything to do with science and if Rebecca Michelle was with him she would have slapped him and told him to pay attention. He missed her so much and that was the problem, the reason he wasn't concentrating was because she wasn't around.

"You okay there man?" Marion Cena asked RJ in the hallway which was buzzing with conversation from the other kids.

"I will be when school's over then I can go and spend some time with Remi," RJ replied.

"So you're going over to the Sandbox too?" Marion said and RJ frowned.

Why who else is going over there?" he asked Marion.

"All the Hardy kids are going over there, I would go too but I have to get back to Florida," Marion replied and RJ sighed. He was irritated that he wouldn't be able to be alone with Remi today after all, the fact that Marion was leaving Glen Cove High should have been more of a concern but all he could think about was Remi.

As they walked into the school lounge Aurora, Beth and Angela ran up to Marion and started to tell him how much they were going to miss him.

"I can't believe this is your last day at Glen Cove, it's not going to be the same without you," Aurora said to him.

"You guys will be fine and don't worry I'm not going to slack off seeing you because I'm in Florida. I'm gonna stay in touch I promise," Marion told them.

"And we'll stay in touch too," Beth said. "This works out kinda great actually because we're going to be spending much more time in Florida from now on,"

"Of course you'll be in Orlando for the Impact, this really won't be such an adjustment then will it?" Marion said and the Hardys shook their heads then looked over at RJ who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"RJ are you okay?" Aurora asked the young prophet.

"He's thinking about Remi," Marion explained.

"Well why don't you come over to the Sandbox we're gonna be there with our parents tonight," Aurora said.

"I know," RJ said, that was the problem.

"You'll have her all to yourself because Angelo's gonna be with your mom," Angela said and RJ's ears pricked up.

"He is, you mean he's not gonna be at the Sandbox with you guys?" he asked and Aurora and Angela frowned at him.

"You mean you didn't know that?" Angela asked him confused and RJ shook his head realizing that in all his anxiety about Remi he hadn't been listening to God.

"Get it together RJ, you're a junior prophet that Gift is from God and you can't mishandle it," Aurora warned him.

"I wasn't concentrating I should know better, I am suddenly feeling a lot better though," RJ said with a smile and Angela rolled her eyes knowing that her brother's absence from the Sandbox tonight was the reason for that.

"Gosh I'm never gonna see you again after today am I?" Marion said to RJ. "If Remi is all you can think about me moving to Florida might as-well be the end of our friendship,"

RJ pulled Marion into a hug taking the young Cena by surprise, "You'll always be my friend and I won't slack off on seeing you either," he said genuinely and Marion smiled touched by his words.

"Thanks RJ," he said breaking the embrace then he looked at RJ seriously, "Just promise me you won't get stressed over Rebecca Michelle. Aurora's right your Gift is important, more important than how you feel about her,"

"I'll try to remember that," RJ said to Marion, "Speaking of my Gift, God says that there's going to be some challenges ahead between you and your dad and that you're going to reach out to a man covered in tattoos for help,"

"That sounds like your dad," Marion said but RJ shook his head.

"It's not my dad, the person you're going to reach out to lives in Florida," RJ said.

"Well the only person I'm interested in reaching out to right now is my father so I can't be thinking about that, thanks for the heads up though," Marion said appreciatively.

"That's why we need you to focus RJ, we need you to tell us what God is saying," Aurora said and Beth and Angela nodded.

"Well right now He's saying your father's upset about something that happened last night in Orlando," RJ said and Aurora furrowed her brow.

"Last night?" she said and RJ nodded.

"He's talking to your mom about it right now," he added and Aurora exchanged glances with Beth who shrugged.

"You think they could be talking about our little appearance on Impact?" she asked Aurora who nodded.

"Oh no, your dad's not gonna stop you from going to TNA is he?" Marion said.

"Fat chance Mario, as far as I'm concerned it's a done deal," Aurora said firmly.

"Ro-Ro your father's one of the most powerful men in the wrestling business, I think he's the one who gets to decide when something's a done deal," Beth said and Aurora flung her arm around her and pulled her in tight resting her head on hers.

"Oh Elizabeth, I have a way of getting what I want and it usually involves the Gift that God gave me and if mom comes home and tells me that the deal with TNA is off because of my dad I won't even hesitate to use it," Aurora said and RJ gulped knowing that she was telling the truth while Marion rejoiced thankful that whatever happened he was going to have friends in Florida.

DX Inc

Shawn and Hunter had been out all morning talking to perspective city representatives who were interested in hosting the next Wrestlemania show. Stephanie hadn't seen them at all but judging from how long they were out of the office she assumed that the meeting was going very well. By lunch-time they still hadn't shown up at HQ then finally as Stephanie finished her sandwich she got a text from Hunter telling her that they were on their way back to the office.

"Finally," Stephanie said wiping her mouth when the receptionist knocked at the door and told her she had a delivery. When Stephanie went to collect it she saw that whatever it was looked like a massive picture and when she unwrapped it she saw that's exactly what it was. It was a picture of DX, ATM, Randy Orton, John Morrison, the ARK Angels of DX and Rebecca Michelle. It was for My Hair and the caption read, "Family is fabulous and so is hair," each member of the family had their hair in a different style to show off My Hair's diverse range and to Stephanie's annoyance Aurora was nowhere to be found. She found a note inside the packaging from Maria saying that this was just a mock-up and that they could arrange a time to do the family photo shoot in time for Mania. Stephanie pursed her lips tightly so that no ugly words came out of her mouth but it wasn't easy for her to keep to herself how angry she was that Aurora hadn't been included in the photo.

DX came into the office just as Stephanie was about to put the picture down and when Hunter saw it his face lit up.

"Shawn look at this!" he said excitedly taking the picture from Stephanie and holding it up high.

"Is that the mock-up? Wow it looks great," Shawn said while Stephanie stood with her hands on her hips annoyed wondering how much she should say about how she felt about the picture. "Wait-a-minute Aurora's missing," Shawn said and Stephanie cried out amazed that Shawn had brought it up.

"You're right she is missing Shawn and isn't it amazing that you would notice that before her own father did," Stephanie said sarcastically and Hunter shook his head embarrassed and he turned to Stephanie with a sad look on his face.

"You must think I'm the worst father in the world," he said and Stephanie was touched by his sincere humiliation at the oversight he had made.

"No I don't think that, its because I know you're such a good father that I couldn't believe you didn't notice it right away," Stephanie said gently and she knew that this was her opportunity to say what she'd been thinking for the past week, "You know Hunter I'd hate to think that you're excitement over having another child has overshadowed your commitment to your daughter but if its something you think we should talk about I would love to do that right now," she said subtly.

"I'll call Maria and let her know about Aurora not being in the picture," Shawn said taking out his cell-phone and leaving the room so that Stephanie and Hunter could talk alone.

Hunter took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie while Stephanie sat patiently on his desk, "I'm not neglecting Aurora, I'm there for her when she needs me, like with Steven Borden. I talk to Sting about how close his son and our daughter are getting, I'm on track with everything that's important in her life, like her interest in professional wrestling. Shawn was right, the Helmsley genes are strong," Hunter said.

"So are the McMahon genes," Stephanie countered but Hunter didn't like the comparison and he stood in front of his ex-wife so that she could meet his gaze.

"You see there are two sides to all of our children, there's the spoiled, don't have to work for nothing side represented firmly by the McMahons and then there's the exceptionally talented do whatever it takes to make it side represented by the Helmsleys. I know Aurora has the ability to achieve at the highest level at whatever she puts her mind to and when she doesn't get her way, that's when the God side of her comes out and she blows everyone and everything away. I want to combine her Gift from God with her Helmsley inheritance and make a career in professional wrestling right here in the WWE, this company is her legacy and I want to be the one to watch over her as she does it, not Jeff and not your father," Hunter said.

"Well I'm sorry Hunter but that decision isn't yours to make its Aurora's and she's already made up her mind," Stephanie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Only because your father manipulated this whole thing by putting Steven Borden on TNA television. He wrote Sting's boy into that storyline knowing it would get a rise out of Aurora and he was right," Hunter said. "He manipulated the whole thing and now he's got what he wanted,"

Stephanie put her hand up, "I don't like how my father got Aurora into the Impact Zone, I told him specifically not to go after my children and that the Hardy Girls idea was mine but he ignored me and went after her just like you said he did," she said. "If it wasn't for what happened this week I would have ripped through TNA and shook my father until his pants fell off after what went down in the Impact Zone last night,"

Hunter frowned, "But you didn't do that did you, why not?" he asked her and he pointed to the picture Maria had designed of his family. "Is it because Aurora was left out of that photo?"

"That was partly the reason Hunter but then there was you giving Maria that job without telling me about it and then you forgetting to tell me that you and Chyna were having a baby. Don't you see all this shows that you don't consider me as part of your core group like you used to. I wanted the Hardy Girls thing to happen here, I even wanted to convince Jeff to come back to the WWE so that it could happen but why should I do that if it means that I'm going to get left out of everything?" Stephanie reasoned.

"Because she's my daughter too. You don't need Aurora to create a Hardy Girls group, you have Beth and you have Angela. Like I said to you before I want my daughter to grow into this industry with me watching over her, now I would prefer that we could nurture her together but I'd be willing to do it without you if you insist on going to work for TNA with your father," Hunter said and Stephanie shook her head.

"You're giving me an ultimatum aren't you?" she said unimpressed. "You know those don't work well with me,"

"You haven't really given me much of a choice Stephanie, my daughter was on our rival's show last night and you didn't do anything to stop it because you were mad at me. Now we can get passed that but what we can't get passed is you passing my daughter off as something she's not; she's no more a Hardy Girl than I am!" Hunter said adamantly and Stephanie laughed at his last comment, "Stephanie I'm not kidding, I want Aurora in this company under my wing or both our wings if you'll stay and groom her with me,"

"Like I said Hunter the choice is not ours it is our daughter's and she has already made up her mind, she wants to go to TNA," Stephanie said.

"Only because her boyfriend was manipulated by your father into being part of that storyline with CM Punk and his daughter. Well Vince isn't going to manipulate his way out of this next move," Hunter said and Stephanie frowned at him.

"What are you talking about?" she said furrowing her brow at him.

"As I told you I've been keeping in touch with Sting and we both agree that Steven and Aurora are getting closer and that's a good thing. It turns out that Steven is really uncomfortable with the storyline he's in and he doesn't want to do it anymore, so I told him about our idea to have Undertaker work with his son this year in the WWE and Sting said that's something he thinks Steven would enjoy very much. You see Steven and Garrett fell out a few months ago but since he's changed so much this would really be a good opportunity for them to restart their friendship, right here in the WWE," Hunter said and Stephanie fell silent. "You see if Steven comes here there'd be no threat to his relationship with Aurora from Ravine and he'd be happy working with his father and Garrett, not to mention Undertaker. Aurora would therefore have no reason to work for TNA and the Hardy Girls idea could still be your baby," Hunter explained. "What do you think about that?"

"I think my daughter is a very blessed girl that she has two parents with so much to offer her and that she would rather be with Steven more than anything else," Stephanie said knowing that Aurora would go where Steven was happiest.

"What about you, where would you rather be?" Hunter asked Stephanie and she shrugged sadly.

"I'd rather be with you, working with you and Shawn to make this the best wrestling company in the world," Stephanie said. "But I'm not a Helmsley anymore, I'm a McMahon and I'm accustomed to being a priority in the lives of the people I work with. It's clear to me that I'm no longer than person when I'm with you and Hunter that's just not good enough. After Wrestlemania I'm going to go work with my father at TNA, I won't stop Aurora from coming here if she wants to but I won't be coming back,"

The words Stephanie spoke made Hunter so sad his face crumpled up and he had to turn away for a moment to compose himself, "Stephanie thank you so much for everything you did while you were here," he said and Stephanie was shocked at the formal tone in his voice.

"You're welcome," she said not knowing what else to say and they sat in silence until Shawn came back into the room.

"Maria said she's sorry about leaving Aurora out and to make sure she comes to the photo shoot with everyone else," Shawn said.

"Okay she'll be there just tell me where and when you're doing the shoot," Stephanie said.

"Well we were thinking we'd do it this weekend right Hunter?" Shawn asked Triple H who nodded.

"Yeah if that's okay with you Stephanie," Hunter said and she shrugged.

"Why wouldn't it be? Aurora's not the one who's leaving," Stephanie said and Shawn realized that something had gone down while he was on the phone.

"You're leaving?" he asked Stephanie and she nodded.

"I'm going to work for TNA after 'Mania," she said and Shawn sat down on a chair in-between Hunter and Stephanie.

"I see," he said. "Gees I feel like you guys are getting divorced all over again,"

"It really does feel like that doesn't it?" Stephanie asked Hunter but The Game didn't say anything much to Stephanie's concern. "I'm just gonna call Aurora and tell her about the shoot I'll be right back," she said quickly leaving the office and Shawn turned to Hunter as she closed the door.

"What the Hell did you say to her to make her leave?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"Once again Stephanie has decided to choose her father over me. I could never give Stephanie everything she wanted and I can't do it now, what bothers me is the effect this might have on Aurora. I really wanted her to have both of us here to guide her through life in the WWE but now it looks like that's not going to happen," Hunter said. "Shawn I don't want to ruin my daughter's life, what am I going to do?"

Shawn went over to Hunter and embraced him compassionately, "You do what's best for her Hunter, even if that means letting her go,"

"Or letting you go," Hunter said and Shawn frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

"I mean maybe Stephanie and I should run this company and you should go to Los Angeles and take care of business out there," Hunter said and Shawn looked at him stunned.

"You want me to step down as co-owner of the WWE?" he asked him unclear on what was going on.

"I'm sorry Shawn but if I don't make things right with Stephanie I'm going to lose Aurora and I can't have that happen. Will you please do this for me?" Hunter asked Shawn and HBK slapped him around the face. "Ow!"

"Knock it off man you're talking like a crazy person," Shawn said and Hunter nodded.

"Thanks man I needed that, come on let's get back to work," Hunter said forgetting about his temporary lapse into insanity although he did like the idea of a feud involving the McMahons and DX as opponents, a classic feud that it looked like would never, ever die regardless of what brand the families were on.


	22. Picture This

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Twenty Two – Picture This

The Sandbox, 7pm

The Hardys arrived at the Sandbox with emotions running high; the children were emotional because they had just said goodbye to Marion who wouldn't be at school with them on Monday. Stephanie was emotional because of her decision to leave the WWE after Wrestlemania and Jeff was questioning the sanity of working with his wife, daughters and Vince McMahon at TNA. When Amy opened the door to let the family in she could tell a lot had happened today. Although Shawn was his usual buoyant self there was definitely something up with Hunter who hadn't said much when he came home from work.

"Okay everybody get in here," Amy said deciding to take control of the situation, "Joanie could you bring some lemonade into the living room please?"

"Sure thing Big Red," Chyna said before disappearing into the kitchen while Amy led the Hardy family into the living room.

"Shawn, Hunter come on the Hardys are here!" Amy yelled to the men of the house who were outside in the palatial garden. As they came inside Amy climbed to the middle of the staircase and hollered for Remi and RJ to come down and join them. The little ones did as they were told and skipped down the steps as Amy ushered her husband and Hunter into the living room where the Hardys were sitting. Chyna came in with the lemonade and a big smile on her face.

"It's so nice to see you all," she said beaming, "I made roast lamb for dinner so I hope you're all hungry,"

"Sounds great," Stephanie said but her face didn't show as much enthusiasm as her voice did and Jeff felt the need to step in and say something on his family's behalf.

"Sorry Chyna my family's kinda having a rough day," Jeff said.

"Yeah and why is that?" Amy said sitting down next to Shawn and Hunter, "Me and Jo invite you guys for dinner and it looks like you just got back from a funeral, now we're all friends here so tell us what's up,"

RJ put his hand up, "I can tell you what's up if you want," he said to Amy but she put his hand down.

"No RJ I'd rather here it from them," Amy said and Stephanie noticed her hair was no longer blond.

"Your hair's gone back to red," she said and Aurora noticed it too.

"Yeah and it's kinda wavy," she added.

"The blond thing was only for while we were in Jamaica and the wavy thing was Remi's idea," Amy said touching her hair.

"Well it looks great," Jeff said running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah Brie really likes it too, she said it makes me and Remi look like the perfect mother and daughter combination for the photo shoot tomorrow," Amy said and Stephanie fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat and the mention of the photo shoot.

"Are you looking forward to the photo shoot Aurora?" Rebecca Michelle asked Hunter's little girl.

"Yeah I am, I'm actually going to be in two photo shoots, well the other one is more of a painting," Aurora said. "Mom got the Damsels of Destruction to do a family portrait of us,"

"That's great, the Damsels did a really amazing portrait of the ARK Angels I saw it at Trish and Randy's," Amy said.

"Yeah that's where I got the idea," Stephanie said and Hunter furrowed his brow at her. "Is something wrong Hunter?"

"No I just find it interesting that you didn't mention this to me," Hunter replied.

"Why, you think the ARK Angels are the only children that should be painted? No offense to Cameron, Cheyenne and LC but I think my kids are pretty amazing too Hunter," Stephanie said defensively and Chyna looked between Stephanie and her husband.

"Is something wrong you guys? Why are you talking to each other like this?" she asked them both and Aurora sighed and leaned forward.

"It's because of me Aunt Joanie. Mom's upset because dad left me out of the photo shoot that Maria's doing tomorrow and dad's upset because I want to work for TNA with Steven," Aurora said and Stephanie and Hunter quickly tried to reassure her that everything was okay.

"It was just a little misunderstanding and I feel rotten about it Aurora," Hunter said to her.

"Its okay daddy I know you love me. I've had the best of both worlds for so long it's hard to complain. So how do you feel about me going to TNA?" Aurora asked Hunter who looked down in silence for a moment before responding. Shawn knew how hard this was on him and he had told him to do what was best for his daughter, he had no idea that Aurora could see how hard it was on her father too.

"I want whatever makes you happy Aurora, if you want to go to TNA that's fine with me," Hunter said and Shawn sighed sympathetically, he knew that decision was not easy for Hunter to make.

"That's really big of you Hunter," Stephanie said impressed and Chyna rubbed Hunter's back supportively.

"Here sweetie have some lemonade," she said offering a glass to him.

"Wait-a-minute," Aurora said, "Over the past few months you've been in Jamaica and I remember being so upset over everything that you, Mom and Jeff went through over the past year. I remember when you were living inside Jeremy Dean's body and we started going to school together, that was the first time we had really hung out since you and mom got divorced and I loved it,"

Hunter smiled, "Yeah that was fun me hanging out with you and your friends, that was a side of you I never really got to see," he said fondly. "How are Jeremy, Freddie and Megan? Does Meg still have a crush on me?"

Beth and Angela laughed at that comment while Chyna rolled her eyes, "Hunter let it go you're not a teenager anymore," she said. "You're a full grown man with two daughters and a little boy on the way,"

"Yeah and I want to do right by all of them," Hunter said and Aurora listened intently feeling the sincerity of her father's words tugging at her heart. After thinking about it for a minute longer she came to a decision and turned to her mother.

"Mom I've thought about this long and hard and I've decided not to do the Hardy Girl thing at TNA, I wanna go to the WWE and work with dad," she said and Stephanie's eyebrows nearly hit the ceiling.

"What?!" Beth Hardy said in shock.

"Oh thank God!" Jeff Hardy said and everyone looked at him surprised.

"Wait-a-second you're happy about this?" Hunter said astonished at Jeff's reaction.

"Are you kidding I'm relieved! I don't want Aurora doing something she doesn't want to do either and after the story she just told it's obvious that the person she wants to be with is you," Jeff said to Hunter.

"But you're her father too Jeff," Stephanie argued.

"I know babe but I've had Aurora for thirteen years its time for her to make up for the time she lost with Hunter and I can't think of a better way to do it than for her to work with him. Plus I don't want this thing getting in-between our families, look how out of shape you got over a stupid picture, if Aurora was somewhere she didn't want to be it would only make things worse," Jeff said.

"Wow that's real mature Jeff, thanks," Hunter said gratefully and Aurora hugged him before coming over to hug her father.

"Well it looks like everything's settled, who wants lemonade?" Chyna said cheerfully.

"No we're not done, if Aurora doesn't go to TNA I don't want to go to TNA either," Beth Hardy said folding her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"But you can do it with Angela," Hunter said and Angela laughed.

"I can't do it; I'm not sold on the whole 'Hardy Girl' thing. If I was to do something in wrestling it would be with my brother," Angela said.

"Oh you're such a twin," RJ said to her.

"Did you see Impact RJ? Aurora and Beth have great chemistry, if they don't do it you should just drop the whole idea," Angela said. "Or do it somewhere else,"

"You mean like in the WWE?" Beth said and Angela nodded.

"Why not? You know you wanna do it, keeps your mind off not having a boyfriend," Angela said and Beth stuck her tongue out at her.

"Can I go to the WWE too mom?" Beth asked Stephanie who couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why is everyone wanting to work for the WWE all of sudden? Yesterday you guys couldn't have been happier to be working at TNA with your father," Stephanie said confused.

"I go wherever she goes," Beth said pointing to Aurora who appreciated her sister's loyalty.

"And she goes wherever Steven goes and right now Steven is with TNA," Stephanie argued.

"Actually mom I don't mind not working with Steven, we had a talk and I trust him completely even though he did tell me that he doesn't like doing this storyline with Ravine Brooks," Aurora said and Hunter shot Stephanie a knowing glance.

"I told you so," he said to her before turning to Aurora, "Word has it that your boyfriend wouldn't mind working for me and Shawn either, how do you feel about that?" Hunter told her and Aurora's face brightened.

"I would love it daddy!" she said squeezing Hunter lovingly and Jeff looked on loving how happy Aurora was right now.

"Well why don't I call Sting and maybe we can work something out for after Wrestlemania?" Hunter said and Aurora nodded enthusiastically.

"I would love that very much," Aurora replied.

"Now there's the enthusiasm that I was looking for," Amy said and Jeff raised his hand.

"What's up Jeffrey?" Shawn asked the former TNA Champion.

"I realize that I might just be pouring gasoline on the fire by saying this but I think I want to come back to the WWE too. Maybe under Hunter and Shawn's umbrella we could make the whole Hardy Girl thing work," Jeff said and DX shared a hi-five while Beth and Aurora jumped up and down together and Stephanie almost fell off the couch.

"Amy tell me something, what year is this and what just happened?" Stephanie asked Amy looking out of sorts.

"Its 2022 and your husband and children have decided to work with DX in the WWE instead of your father at TNA," Amy said simply and Shawn and Hunter smiled at her.

"Still thinking of handing in your notice?" Hunter asked her. "Come on Steph you know it will be fun,"

"Fun? Just a few hours ago you were letting me go!" Stephanie said befuddled.

"That's because you were right I can't give you all the attention you need at HQ but Shawn's come up with an idea to get around that," Hunter said and Stephanie looked at the other side of DX.

"And what idea is that?" Stephanie asked Shawn curiously.

"Well after Hunter decided that shipping me off to L.A wasn't the best way to keep you happy after all," Shawn said and Amy looked at him questioningly.

"What?" she said.

"I'll tell you later sweetie," Shawn said, "I thought maybe the best thing would be for you to come in as on air talent,"

"You want me to be part of the roster?" Stephanie said.

"Yeah and now you can do it with your family right there beside you," Shawn explained and Stephanie thought about it and eventually she started to smile and laugh. "So are you staying with us?" Shawn asked her seeing her face lighting up.

"My dad is going to kill me," she said shaking her head but still smiling, "I'm in,"

"Yes!" DX cheered hugging each other while the Hardys celebrated on the floor.

"Hey watch the lemonade!" Chyna said picking up the jug of lemonade as hands and feet went flying. "The Hardys in the WWE with Stephanie, how is Vince gonna take this?" she asked Amy who shrugged.

"I really couldn't care less as long as my family is happy," she said hugging Remi and Shawn while RJ tapped Chyna on the shoulder.

"In answer to your question, not very well," RJ said and suddenly he felt very uneasy about the Hardys having their portrait done and he called his mom to find out if God had told her about something bad happening to the Hardys because of the Damsels of Destruction. Trish spelt it out for him and he told everyone about it right away. "Okay everyone listen to me," he said getting everyone's attention. "That portrait that you're gonna have done by the Damsels of Destruction is not a good idea,"

"Why not?" Stephanie asked him.

"Because something bad is going to happen to you if you have the portrait done, just believe me and don't do it," RJ said.

"Have the Damsels gone bad again?" Aurora asked RJ wearily thinking about the safety of the ARK Angels of DX.

"Actually no it's not the Damsels," RJ said. "I don't know who the one behind this is but as soon as God tells me I'll let you know, just cancel the appointment okay?"

"Okay," the Hardys said and they went back to celebrating their decision to work with DX while Shawn, Amy and Remi wondered who or what was targeting the Hardy family.


	23. Closing the Gap

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Twenty Three – Closing the Gap

The Hennigans, Santa Monica, Los Angeles, CA

There was discussion over where the photo shoot for My Hair was to take place among Brie, Maria and DX when it was finally decided that L.A was the place to be. DX and the Ortons made their way over to the Hennigans with Aurora and Maria, Batista and the ARK Angels of DX were already there waiting for them. Maria walked through the house thinking about the many memories she had shared there with the Hennigans and John Cena. She leaned on the stair case banister and thought about John while Melina led everyone to a room at the back of the house that she had prepared especially for the photo shoot. Batista crept up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder and Maria turned and smiled into his soft brown eyes.

"What are you doing standing here by yourself?" Dave asked her and Maria sighed looking back down from the staircase.

"I'm just thinking how special this house is. This was my base of operations when Melina and I were pregnant with Marion and Romeo. It was here that we prayed and encouraged each other before going out on another miracle healing crusade. It was here that we asked God to strengthen us and He did so that even though we were pregnant we were still able to do the work He had asked us to do," Maria said and Batista nodded.

"I know what you mean. In the time I spent here looking after Romeo while Melina and Johnny were in Jamaica I felt safe knowing that God was watching over us. Is that why you came back to L.A, to feel safe?" Batista asked Maria.

"I just felt the need to reconnect with Melina. My life in New York has completely changed now, this is where I belong," Maria said and Batista wondered if he should say anything more or just leave Maria to her own thoughts. It wasn't easy leaving her alone because lately she was all he seemed to think about.

"I'm really glad you decided to come to L.A Maria, now I don't have to go to the East Coast," Batista said and Maria turned to face him.

"You can still go to New York, don't let me leaving there put you off from going," Maria said to him and Batista smiled at her.

"Why would I leave L.A. now? Everything I want is right here," he said and Maria smiled at his words knowing that he was talking about her.

Romeo gave them a minute to enjoy the tender moment before skirting down the banister and jumping onto the ground below startling them both.

"Wow look at you Romeo, that's a great shirt," Maria said noticing the yellow shirt he was wearing.

"Yeah nice bowtie," Batista added and Romeo straightened his black bowtie proudly.

"It was Brie's idea, she wanted all the boys to have a smart thing going on," Romeo said.

"The girls don't look bad either," Maria said and Romeo fanned himself at the mention of the girls excitedly.

"You're telling me," he said as Aurora came over to him wearing a black swing dress with a yellow sash tied around the waist. She had on black flats with a black rose in her hair which was tied in ponytail resting over her left shoulder.

"Guess who I'm standing next to?" she asked Maria and Batista putting her arm around Romeo who couldn't be happier to have her arm there.

"I thought you would be standing next to LC and Cameron," Batista said and Maria shook her head.

"No I wanted them to stand together because of their hair color, see Aurora has blond hair and Romeo had black hair, so it matches with the clothes their wearing," Maria explained.

"What else did you do?" Batista asked Maria curiously and Aurora pulled him over toward her.

"Why don't you come and see?" she said with Batista on one arm and Romeo on the other while Maria followed them excitedly.

Aurora led Batista into a room at the back of the house that Melina had spent a whole day preparing with Brie and Maria's supervision. The room was filled with white lilacs and yellow, orange and red lilies and seemed to flow from golden light to deep red sunlight. The bay window was open and besides a white suede couch on the hard wood floor there was very little furniture in the room.

Brie wanted ATM to sit on the couch with Amy on the left wearing a white long white one-sleeve dress and red shoes that matched her wavy red hair. Melina would be on the right wearing a long yellow one sleeve dress with black shoes that matched her dark hair while Trish was in the middle wearing a long red sleeveless dress with her arms around Melina and Amy and her hair was tied in the back but big and blond on top and her shoes were a natural color.

The ARK Angels of DX were to sit on the floor below them with LC against the front of the couch wearing a royal blue party dress and matching sparkling shoes and her hair tied in a French twist with the ponytail on left shoulder like Aurora's and her feet were sticking out straight in front of her. Cheyenne was wearing a hot orange pencil silk dress with a fan over one shoulder and her hair was piled up on her head and her feet were touching LC's. Cameron was sitting on LC's right and he was directly facing his sister wearing a three piece black suit with an orange shirt and a black bowtie, his hair was cut so that it was falling over the left side of his face. Brie and

Maria wanted RJ and Rebecca Michelle to sit in front of them facing each other with their legs crossed and leaning forward in a kissing position. RJ was wearing a black shirt with a red bowtie and red pants while Rebecca Michelle was wearing a black dress that looked like a t shirt at the top with a red belt and red shoes that showed off her big red curly hair. Their hair contrasted brilliantly which is why Brie wanted them up front.

Behind the couch DX and Chyna would stand with John Morrison and Randy Orton. Hunter was wearing a green shirt with black bowtie and pants with his hair loose, Chyna was wearing a bold green dress with black gloves with her hair also loose and Shawn was wearing a black tank top with army green jeans and his hair in a ponytail. Randy Orton was wearing a black t shirt with white pants while John Morrison was wearing a yellow jacket with black vest and pants and a black handkerchief in his jacket pocket with his hair loose and wrap around glasses on his head.

Aurora and Romeo were sitting on the top of the couch next to each other behind ATM and from where Batista and Maria were standing it was a beautiful picture indeed.

"Wow," Batista said as everyone sat in their position, "You guys look amazing,"

"Thanks," Brie said with a big smile, "but you gotta give credit to Maria for the last minute change,"

"What last minute change?" Batista asked Maria.

"Well at first I wanted to go all traditional and put all the family members together but then I thought apart from DX, ATM and the ARK Angels why not put Aurora with Romeo and RJ with Remi?" she said and Romeo raised his hand. "What's up Romeo?" Maria asked him.

"Can Aurora and me look like we're supposed to be kissing too?" he asked and Aurora shoved him playfully.

"No sweetie the only reason I put RJ and Remi in the kissing position is because their hair draws so much attention which is what we want for the product," Maria explained and Rebecca fidgeted with her dress.

"Gees my dress is so much plainer than everyone else's," she said looking at LC, Cheyenne and Aurora's dresses and comparing them with her own.

"That was deliberate. I wanted you to look like an ordinary girl with extraordinary hair," Brie explained and Rebecca nodded, still she would rather have Aurora's dress than the one she was wearing.

"I think you look amazing," RJ said and Rebecca smiled at him sweetly.

"Thank you RJ," she said and she kissed him quickly before turning away with a blush.

"You know maybe the kids should sit with the parents," Amy said to Maria noticing the kiss and Chyna squeezed Amy's shoulder.

"Relax Mama Bear," she said. "If we change positions we'll ruin the theme of the picture,"

"What is the theme of the picture?" Hunter asked scratching at his bowtie.

"RJ loves Remi," Chyna teased.

"Hey knock it off," Remi said while Amy shoved Chyna who was laughing at the embarrassment she had caused them.

"Still it is weird us being up here and them being down there," Randy said. "How about if RJ sits on my shoulders and Remi sits on Shawn's shoulders and they kiss from here?"

"Why do they have to kiss?" Romeo protested.

"They're not kissing they're just in a kissing position. Randy I like your idea but I really want this picture to have a cascading feel to it so that the public's eyes go from the back of the couch where ya'll are standing to the couch where ATM are sitting, to the ARK Angels of DX to RJ and Remi," Maria said.

"It really is a beautiful arrangement Maria," Brie said impressed.

"I like it too," Batista said and Maria blushed at his praise.

"So what is the theme of this photo shoot?" Hunter asked again and Shawn looked at him agitated.

"Why do you care what the theme is?" he asked Hunter.

"I have to know so I can express myself in line with the theme," Hunter replied.

"Hunter this is a photo shoot not a film shoot you don't have to express anything just let your hair and clothes do the work," Maria said. "But if you really want to know what I had in mind for this photo shoot its family and friends,"

"I can work with that," Hunter said and Shawn rolled his eyes and leant down to his wife.

"What do you say we get into a kissing position?" he asked her and she giggled before Shawn kissed her on the lips. The room suddenly began to warm up and the aroma of Shawn and Amy's love got everyone's attention. Suddenly Melina wanted to sit with Johnny and Trish wanted to sit with Randy. Realizing what happened Trish slapped Amy and Shawn on the arm.

"Knock it off you two you're ruining the theme of the shoot," she admonished them, "Its about family and friends not love and passion,"

"See this is why theme's are important Shawn," Hunter said and HBK shook his head loving that he didn't have to wear a bowtie.

"That reminds me I have to thank Justin for the flowers," Brie said knowing that her florist husband had made it possible for them to have such a wide assortment of lilies today. "Okay is everyone ready to begin?"

"What was the theme again?" Hunter asked Maria and everyone looked at him annoyed.

"Family and friends!" everyone told him at the same-time and he put his hands up defensively.

"Okay I just wanted to make sure we all were clear on that," Hunter said and Maria laughed loving the way everyone was interacting, it made the photos so much more authentic and as she began to take photos only stopping to change flower and lighting arrangements, Batista watched her work admiring her ability to capture the moment and it didn't escape anyone's attention as the photo shoot went on that without even realizing it Maria had captured Big Dave's big heart.

The next week the photos for My Hair were out and it was all anyone in the WWE could talk about. While DX made sure that Maria got her kudos from the roster not to mention a plethora of requests for photo shoots from Divas and Superstars, Stephanie took a trip to Orlando to visit her father and tell him that she had decided not to come to TNA with her family. When Stephanie arrived at TNA HQ she found her father looking at the My Hair photo.

"Hey Steph I was just admiring Maria's camera work, Aurora certainly does look beautiful," Vince said and Stephanie nodded.

"Yeah the picture came out great," she said playing with her fingers nervously, "Look dad there's something I have to tell you,"

"Sure Steph what is it?" Vince asked her sitting behind his desk, "It must be pretty important for you to be out of the office during the day,"

"It is daddy. I spoke to Aurora and she's decided not to work for TNA. She wants to work for Hunter, she really misses her father and she wants to spend more time with him. I think with him being gone for all that time in Jamaica she realized that she's missed out on a lot of valuable time," Stephanie said.

"That's a real shame, I'm sure Hunter's over the moon about it though," Vince said.

"Yeah he is but that's not the only reason he's happy right now. You see dad I've decided not to come to TNA either. DX have made me an offer and I've decided to take it," Stephanie added and Vince fell silent.

"I guess you miss Hunter too," he said eventually and Stephanie shook her head.

"No it's not that it's just that I like what they've got in mind for me," Stephanie explained and Vince raised his eyebrow curiously.

"And what do they have in mind for you?" he asked her.

"What I had in mind before you tried to steal the idea from me, they want to do the Hardy Girl angle with me included," Stephanie said and Vince laughed feeling like he had just been kicked in the butt.

"And how is that going to work without Jeff?" he asked Stephanie and now she was the one who fell silent.

"Jeff's coming back to the WWE dad," she said eventually. "He wants to do the angle with DX, not with you,"

Vince rubbed his face trying to take in what his daughter had told him, after awhile he looked up at her and smiled.

"How come you're smiling?" Stephanie asked him surprised by his reaction.

"The Hardy Girls angle was yours and I stole it right from under your feet, now Jeff is going to make sure that you get it back. That man loves you so much that I don't think there is any amount of money I could throw at him to convince him to stay here with me," Vince said and Stephanie couldn't believe how well he was taking the news.

"I gotta say daddy you've really surprised me," she said as Vince came over to her and took her by the shoulders.

"Aurora wants to be something in the wrestling business and I couldn't imagine a better combination to make that happen than you, Hunter and Shawn. I'm happy for you Stephanie and I hope that the whole experience will be a rewarding one for you," Vince said and Stephanie hugged her father passionately.

"I'm so grateful you feel that way daddy, you really are full of surprises you know that?" Stephanie said and they stopped hugging and held hands looking into each other's eyes fondly.

"So when do the Damsels of Destruction want to do our family portrait?" Vince asked her changing the subject.

"Oh daddy I have to tell you something about that. The Ortons said that we shouldn't do our family portrait with the Damsels because it might be dangerous," Stephanie remembered and Vince nodded.

"Well I don't see any reason why we can't have our portrait painted by somebody else if we can't trust the Damsels," Vince suggested.

"Actually the Damsels aren't the problem," Stephanie explained and Vince furrowed his brow confused.

"So what are you saying that we can't have our family portrait done?" Vince said and Stephanie sensed that he was disappointed; she had just told him that she was staying with the WWE she couldn't take this portrait away from him as-well, family was everything to Vince McMahon.

"No daddy we'll do the portrait I'll find another artist and we'll get it done this week," Stephanie said and Vince smiled at her.

"Now I'm the one that's grateful," he said and Stephanie smiled back at him thankful that the days of Vince scheming to get one over on DX appeared to be over.


	24. The Lost Art

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Twenty Four – The Lost Art

John Cena's House

Marion looked at all the art that he had drawn with his father over the last few days. It was weird not going to school in Long Island anymore but the time he had spent with John Cena made up for the period of adjustment he was going through. Not only was he starting at a new school his mother had moved to the West Coast to spend time with Melina and Johnny Hennigan. She obviously didn't want to feel like the third wheel now that Marion was living with John Cena and Mickie James but it was for the best and when he spoke to her she sounded happy. If Maria knew what an artist Cena was she sure did a good job of not telling Marion about it. Looking around the hallway of the house and the living room anyone would think that Cena had been painting his whole life. Working under the alias of Ryan Onassis was fun too and together with Jeff Hardy and his father otherwise known as John Felix and James Goodfellow, the three men hoped to put on another exhibition this time in Florida that would hopefully be as successful as the ones they had in New York City. Cena had run the idea by Jeff and he seemed into it but he hadn't heard anything from the Charismatic Enigma in awhile.

"You know we should really get together with Jeff this week to discuss the exhibition," Marion said as his father stood by his side looking at the work they had done together.

"Yeah I know, I tried calling him but he's not answering," Cena replied.

"Didn't you do that family portrait for the Hardys and McMahons last week?" Marion asked his father.

"Yeah, I mentioned the exhibition to him and he seemed all for it. I guess he must be out of town or something. Speaking of out of town Vince McMahon hasn't been in the office over the past two days which is really weird," Cena added.

"Did he say he was going away on business?" Marion asked Cena who shook his head that he didn't. "Isn't it funny how you can't get hold of either Jeff or Vince McMahon and you just painted their portrait a few days ago?"

Cena didn't think it was that much of a big deal, "I'm sure it's nothing, we'll just keep working on our paintings until we hear back from Jeff," he said looking over at what his son had drawn, "I like that tree, it's kind of metallic looking,"

"Yeah that's the idea it's a metal tree and the leaves are made out of copper," Marion explained and Cena smiled.

"You know who would get a kick out of this picture?" he asked Marion who knew the answer to the question.

"Yeah Jeff Hardy," he said and Cena nodded. "I'm gonna call Aurora maybe she knows where he is," he said pulling out his cell phone and dialing Aurora's number. A few seconds later he hung up, "Its gone straight to voicemail," he said and Cena noticed the confusion on his face.

"What's up, is that unusual or something?" he asked Marion.

"Yeah its lunchtime, Aurora always has her cell-phone turned on at lunchtime," Marion said and Cena rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"So we can't get through to Jeff, Vince or Aurora," he said but still he didn't want to read too much into it.

"You know I never saw that family portrait that you did, why don't we go see Vince McMahon later on and then you can show it to me?" Marion said and Cena nodded.

"That's a good idea," Cena said. "I hope you like it they liked it a lot,"

"Oh I'm sure it's awesome," Marion said even though he did want to see the portrait that was just an excuse to go over to The McMahons in-case Aurora was there today. Although his father remained cool, Marion was concerned and he wanted to make sure that she was okay.

The McMahon's, 7pm

Hunter rubbed his chin with a steely gaze in his eyes as he stood in the hallway of the McMahon household. There was no-one there the house was completely empty except for Shawn, Amy, Rebecca Michelle and himself. When Stephanie didn't show up for work DX tried to contact her but they couldn't get through to her. Then Hunter tried to reach Jeff to find out where Stephanie was but he couldn't reach Jeff either and then when he tried to contact Aurora and got her voicemail Amy got a message from Trish telling them to get over to The McMahons right away. Whatever reason Trish had for calling them over to an empty house had something to do with Stephanie's disappearance and DX were waiting on the Ortons to arrive to tell them what had happened to her. When Trish arrived she walked straight passed DX and Amy and headed for the living room, obviously there was something in there that she had to see so Amy, Remi and DX followed her in there. Trish headed to the back wall and there was a picture frame hanging there but there was no picture in the frame. Randy took a picture of the frame on his cell-phone and then he waved his hand across it. Everyone peered over his shoulder to see what was on his phone and it was a family portrait of Vince, Linda, Stephanie, Aurora, Jeff, Beth and the A Twins.

"I told Stephanie not to have the portrait done," Trish said pulling at her hair.

"Trish what does this mean, where did this image come from?" Hunter said coming over to The Truth.

"That's what this used to be," Trish said pointing to the blank picture frame. "If you look carefully you can see that this picture isn't blank, see it has a background. The only thing that's missing are the people,"

Hunter, Shawn, Amy and Remi had a closer look at the picture and they noticed that a background had been painted.

"So you're saying something happened to them?" Shawn asked Trish and she nodded.

"But Stephanie said she wasn't going to let the Damsels of Destruction do the portrait," Amy said, "she was adamant about it,"

"The Damsels didn't do the portrait Amy, I did," came the voice of John Cena and everyone turned to see the TNA wrestler walk into the room noticing that there was something seriously wrong with the picture he had drawn a few days ago. "What the Hell happened to it?"

"You drew the portrait?" Hunter asked Cena and he nodded that he did. "So if John drew the portrait what went wrong?" he asked Trish.

"Hunter it doesn't matter who drew the painting, it's the portrait itself that's the problem," Trish said. "What they wanted was a picture of the Hardys and Vince McMahon in one place so that they could get rid of them,"

"Who's they?" Shawn asked Trish.

"The Kliq," Randy replied. "They did this to get back at Jeff and Stephanie and Vince for threatening them if did anything to the WWE,"

"But what did they do, make them disappear?" Amy asked wanting more information.

"Stephanie must have felt really bad when she told her father that they couldn't have the portrait done," Trish realized understanding what had happened. "Okay I can't explain it but after the portrait was done, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall and Sean Waltman paid Vince a visit to talk about TNA. Vince told Kevin about the Hardy Girls idea and Stephanie staying on with the WWE to do it with DX and Jeff. Kevin got really mad and he told Vince that he couldn't beat the WWE and that they would do what needed to be done to get more success for TNA. So Scott Hall went over to the portrait and took out a can of spray paint but this was no ordinary spray paint because as he sprayed over the picture Vince McMahon began to disappear and when he had sprayed over the entire portrait, each family member disappeared," Trish explained.

"So where did they go?" Marion asked Trish.

"There's only one way to find out," Hunter said intending to go to Kevin Nash and find out where they were.

"Hunter don't bother going to Kevin Nash he doesn't know where they are," Trish said and Hunter turned back.

"Trish are you telling me that my ex-wife and daughter are missing and there's no way for us to find them?" Hunter said in disbelief mixed with rage at what the Kliq had done.

"Hunter you should know by now that I am never without a plan from God in these type of crazy situations," Trish replied and she turned to John Cena, "John I need you to go over to Kevin Nash's house and make like you're really concerned because you don't know where Vince is. Marion I want you to go with him and while he's talking to Kevin Nash I want you to grab the spray paint from out of the cupboard by the door near the kitchen and bring it back to this house,"

"Okay we're on it," John said and he left with his son for Kevin Nash's house.

"What are you gonna do when they come back with the spray paint?" Amy asked Trish who pulled out her cell phone.

"We'll call in the experts first but I think we're gonna do a little disappearing act of our own," Trish replied and Amy exchanged glances with Shawn while Hunter waited eagerly for John Cena and Marion to come back.

Trish called the Damsels of Destruction and told them what had happened. She asked if they could come over and help them and they said they would be over right away. A few hours later the Damsels arrived and John and Marion Cena returned from Kevin Nash's house with the spray paint.

"What are you two doing here?" Tanya Madison asked the Cenas. "I thought New York was your hub?"

"Actually we're planning on taking over Florida too but the other part of our trio is missing and so is his family," John Cena explained.

"They sprayed James Goodfellow? That man is such a brilliant artist," Jamie Albright said.

"He's also a really good friend of ours and we need you to help us get him back," Trish said to the Damsels and she held up a can of the spray paint that the Kliq had used on the portrait. "Can you explain to us how the Kliq used this to get rid of the McMahons and Hardy family?"

"Let's just make sure this is the real bad stuff. Paint something in this room John Felix," Tanya said to Cena and he went to where he knew Jeff kept some of his art work when he was at the McMahon house and quickly brought it into the living room, setup the easel and painted a potted plant near the wall. After he had painted it the Damsels of Destruction admired it.

"Not bad," Melissa said and Jamie nodded.

"Now let's see if we can make it disappear," Tanya said and she shook up the spray paint before spraying over the painting and everybody watched as the potted plant disappeared. "It's the really bad stuff alright," Tanya said as everyone gasped at what just happened.

"How did you make that plant disappear?" Shawn asked Tanya.

"When we were in our dark days as upcoming artists we got so mad when we did something that sucked that we put a curse on some spray paint so that whatever we painted that we didn't like would disappear. We must have told the Kliq about it when we were working with them to take out the ARK Angels of DX." Tanya explained.

"So this is your fault?" Marion said angrily, "Because of you my friend and her family are missing!"

"Dude we don't use this anymore, the Kliq must have stolen it, plus it doesn't work unless you really want the object you despise to disappear," Tanya said.

"We never used it on people, just inanimate objects like that potted plant," Jamie added. "The Kliq took it one step further than we did,"

"Okay so now the million dollar question is how do we get the McMahons and Hardys to re-appear?" Trish said to the Damsels of Destruction.

"You know a wise preacher once said that you never ask God for a three-tiered wedding cake until you ask Him for a donut," Amy said. "I think before we can get the McMahons and Hardys back we have to get back that potted plant,"

"I have an idea, Cena draw another picture of the potted plant," Trish asked John Cena and he drew the plant again. "Okay Randy wave your hand over it," Trish said to her husband and Randy did just that and the painting changed to show the plant in a freezer.

"The plant's in the freezer?!" Hunter said scratching his head.

"Come on let's go check it out," Remi said to RJ and they both ran to the kitchen to see if the plant was there.

"What does that mean, why would the plant be in the freezer?" John Cena said confused and Shawn and Amy watched as Remi and RJ came back with the potted plant.

"It was in the freezer," Remi said putting the plant back.

"It's a sign," Trish said. "The plant was somewhere that if we hadn't intervened it would have died,"

Everyone looked at her startled, "Are you saying that the McMahons and the Hardys are in a place where their lives are at risk?" Amy said to Trish and she nodded.

"Yes I am saying that, unless we intervene right now," Trish said and she turned to John Cena, "I need you to draw each member of the McMahon and Hardy family that's missing,"

"Okay we'll both draw, Marion get paper and start painting Aurora, I'll paint Jeff," Cena said and his son pulled up next to him and started to draw.

"Does it matter who they draw first?" Shawn asked Trish.

"No it doesn't matter who he draws first, all that matters is that we get to them first," Trish replied and everyone watched eagerly as John and Marion drew Aurora and Jeff.

"Okay I'm done," Marion said and Cena nodded at his son impressed.

"Such a beautiful picture," Tanya said and the other Damsels agreed.

"Randy do your thing," Hunter said and The King's Oracle waved his hand over Marion's picture of Aurora and it changed to the site of a dormant volcano on the West Coast.

"Aurora's inside the volcano," Randy said.

"What!" Hunter said in shock. "You can't put my daughter in a volcano if she loses her temper it'll erupt with her inside it!"

"That's the idea this spray paint has been designed to destroy whatever it was that it sprayed," Tanya Madison said and Trish called the ARK Angels of DX.

"Cameron listen to me I need you to grab Cheyenne and take her to that dormant volcano near Washington. She has got to get inside that thing and pull Aurora out of it before it explodes and kills her," Trish said and the Cameron didn't delay, he assured Trish that they were on their way there now.

"That takes care of Aurora, the ARK Angels will not fail," Shawn said confident of his children's God given abilities.

"I'm done painting Jeff," Cena said and Randy waved his hand over the picture of Jeff Hardy. "He's in a prison, it's in Los Angeles,"

"What could kill him there?" Jamie Albright asked.

"Jeff Hardy in a prison, are you kidding the inmates will beat the living daylights out of him," Hunter said and Trish called Melina and told her to tell Batista, Johnny and Justin Danner to go to the prison in L.A and rescue Jeff Hardy.

"Okay Melina's on it, we just have to wait until you guys have finished painting the others," Trish said.

"That's the hard part," Hunter said and Shawn and Amy hugged him as he waited to hear from the ARK Angels as to the well-being of his beloved daughter and her escape from the worst possible place she could be.


	25. Recovery Lessons

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Twenty Five – Recovery Lessons

Near Washington state

The ARK Angels of DX headed for the site of one of the few active volcanoes on the West Coast determined to get Aurora Rose out of there before things got out of hand. In LC's mind they were already out of hand.

"I can't believe the Kliq did this, how far are those morons willing to go to get at our parents?" LC asked Cameron as they marched up the volcano site in unison with Cheyenne.

"As always I don't think they knew the extent of using that evil spray paint, they probably thought it was just some cool thing to do to freak our parents out. I doubt they knew it would mean Aurora Rose ending up inside a volcano," Cameron said and he stopped walking and waved pointed to the spot beneath them, "She's here," he said pointing down.

"Aurora!" LC cried out and underneath the ground Aurora was about to explode. She heard her sister's voice knowing that the ARK Angels of DX had come for her and as expected they were right on time.

"Get me out of here!" she yelled back but she wasn't sure they could hear her. She had been cramped up inside the volcano by herself and she felt this urge to release a jolt of energy through it to stop the feeling of her being closed in. Being inside the volcano was like being in a pit; it was tight and suffocating like being in a steel black box. The only way Aurora knew how to deal with these kind of situations was through her weather power but if she did use her Gift from God now she would activate the volcano and end up killing herself and the people around her. "Guys hurry I don't know how much longer I can control myself!" she cried out and Cheyenne heard her loud and clear with her Phenomenal hearing.

"We got here just in time guys Aurora's getting antsy," Cheyenne said and she pushed her weight down on the side of the volcano with her hands causing a part of it to split. Cameron touched the ground.

"It's getting warm, Chey you gotta move fast," Cameron said to his sister who cracked the volcano surface and peeled it back like the adhesive side of a band aid. She jumped inside and cried out for Aurora.

"I'm over here Cheyenne!" Aurora cried back and Cheyenne followed her voice to where the volcano was narrowing. It was so dark she couldn't see anything but she could smell something burning and the earth under her feet started to stick.

"Aurora hold on I'll be right there!" Cheyenne said moving as hastily as she could but she could tell that the volcano was responding to Aurora's irritation and was starting to warm up. Cheyenne reached out in front of her in the pitch blackness. "Aurora come towards me!" he cried and Aurora started to move. As she did so the volcano started to shake.

"Cheyenne come on!" Cameron yelled from the outside knowing the danger his sister was in.

"Aurora reach for me!" Cheyenne cried out and Aurora felt around in the dark and moved towards the sound of Cheyenne voice but the more she felt around in the darkness the more agitated she became.

"I can't see you!" Aurora cried out and the volcano responded to her frustration by becoming incredibly hot.

"Oh boy," Cheyenne said to herself, anyone else would have suffocated from the heat by now but she was equipped for this rescue mission. "Aurora we'll be out of here before you know it," she assured the Helmsley heiress who was coming closer to her. A few seconds later they touched each other's fingers.

"Cheyenne!" Aurora cried out.

"Aurora!" Cheyenne replied and they embraced each other.

"Which way do we go?" Aurora asked Cheyenne and GPS stretched her leg out and felt where the ground was steep.

"This way must lead to the top of the volcano," she said and she took Aurora by the hand and led her towards the exit. Aurora followed behind Cheyenne grateful that she had come for her knowing that when God sent help He always sent the best and they didn't come any better that GPS.

"Why have we stopped?" Aurora asked as they stopped moving.

"We reached the top of the volcano but its blocked so I have to use my Phenomenal Strength to unblock it," Cheyenne said and she put her hands on the earth resting over their heads. "I need you to move to the side because when I move this the whole thing is going to crumble," she said to Aurora and she gently pushed Aurora back so that she wasn't directly under the top of the volcano.

"But won't that mean that you'll get trapped under it?" Aurora asked concerned but GPS wasn't interested in her own well-being, she only had one mission and that was to get Aurora out of there. As she put pressure on the volcano ceiling it started to come apart and the sound of it was so loud that Aurora had to cover her ears. The ceiling broke apart and light beamed down into the volcano from outside.

LC and Cameron ran towards the top of the volcano but found themselves rolling back down it as Cheyenne cracked the volcano top. On the third attempt they managed to hold their balance and they peered down into the volcano and saw Aurora looking down at a pile of rubble.

"Cheyenne's under there!" she cried out but LC and Cameron pulled her out before she could rummage through the dirt to retrieve GPS.

"She doesn't need your help Aurora she'll be fine," Cameron assured LC's sister and the volcano began to shake and suddenly Cheyenne burst through the rubble and climbed out.

"Man is it good to be out of there!" she said shaking the volcano dirt off of herself and Aurora hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said hugging Cheyenne tightly.

"The feeling's mutual," Cheyenne said.

"Do you know what would have happened if we didn't get you out of there in time?" LC said to Aurora who nodded.

"Yeah I know – ka-boom!" she said illustrating a volcanic eruption with her arms. "I was so frustrated because I couldn't see where I was and I couldn't fly. I knew I could count of you guys to find me," Aurora said hugging the Cameron and her sister. "Where are we anyway?"

"We're near Washington. Trish called and told us that you were in a volcano here," Cameron said and Aurora furrowed her brow.

"On the West Coast?" Aurora said bemused. "Last time I checked I was in Florida getting my portrait taken with my family. Are they okay?"

The ARK Angels exchanged glances knowing that the other members of the McMahon and Hardy family were also in some sort of danger, "Maybe we should get you away from the volcano before we answer that question," Cameron replied and the ARK Angels walked briskly with Aurora to Cameron's car and drove as far away from the volcano as possible before saying another word.

Maximum Security Prison, Los Angeles, CA

Jeff Hardy woke up with his head spinning looking up at a bright light in a room where lots of men were gathered around tables eating. The men were all wearing the same clothes - bright orange jumpsuits and there were guards posted around the exits of the room. Jeff looked down at himself and saw that he wasn't wearing the same clothes as the men around him.

"Hey where am I?" he called out sitting up when a loud buzzer went off and another guard entered the room getting everyone's attention. The guard came over to Jeff and pulled him to his feet.

"You better come with me," he said leading Jeff towards the door, "you're not supposed to be in here,"

"Where am I?" Jeff asked looking around and then he realized exactly where he was, he was inside a prison.

"Just be glad you're leaving," the guard told Jeff.

"Hey!" one of the inmates called out and the guard stopped and turned back.

"How come he gets to leave?" the man asked.

"Because he's not supposed to be here," the guard replied. "Why don't you mind your own business?"

"What happens in this prison is my business and I want to know why this man is leaving?" the inmate said coming closer to Jeff and the guard.

"You better back up and go back to your seat," a guard said coming over to the inmate.

"I feel like leaving too," the inmate said and other inmates got up and came up to the guards with him.

"Nobody else is leaving, everybody sit down or things are going to get real ugly in this place," the guard with Jeff warned everyone and the inmate touched Jeff's face.

"Seems like the only thing that's not ugly is getting out of here scot free," the inmate said and Jeff batted his hand away from the man.

"Don't touch me," Jeff warned him his wrestling instincts starting to kick in and the man went to punch him and ended up punching the guard that had come to get Jeff out of the prison instead. The other guards pounced on the inmate and started to club him and the other inmates took offense to that and started to attack the guards. A massive brawl broke out and some of the inmates looked at Jeff.

"He started all of this get him!" one of the inmates cried and he pulled Jeff by his hair while the other inmates went for his clothes. Jeff tried to pull away from them but they had him in a vice like grip and he was going to be in trouble if help didn't come soon.

"Hey let go of him!" came the commanding voice of Dave Batista and the prisoners were startled at his appearance whereas Jeff was just happy to see him. "We came to get our friend, now you either give him to us or we do this the hard way fellas, the choice is all yours," Batista said and Jeff wondered who else he had brought when he saw Justin Danner and John Morrison right behind him. Justin was no small man and he was ready to do what was necessary to get Jeff out of this situation along with Batista and Johnny.

"So what's it gonna be fellas?" Justin asked the inmates holding Jeff and they exchanged glances with each other before coming to their unanimous decision.

"FIGHT!" they said and Batista and Justin ran towards them and began to fight them. It wasn't long before their bodies were being thrown across the room and slammed against the floor. Batista, John Morrison and Justin were no pushovers and with their help Jeff could certainly handle one or two guys himself. Before long the whole prison was in lockdown mode and Jeff, Justin and Batista got thrown into prison cells with the other inmates. After they had calmed down the guards let them go and the three men walked out of the penitentiary into the arms of a relieved Melina, Brie and Maria.

"You got him out in one piece, bravo fellas!" Melina said to the men as she checked to make sure Jeff wasn't hurt.

"How did I get in there?" Jeff asked her. "Last time I checked I was in Florida getting my portrait painted by John Cena,"

"Yeah you were but Vince had a run-in with the Kliq after you left that kind of messed things up," Batista said as they all exited the prison gates.

"The Kliq, they're the reason I was in there?" Jeff said disgusted.

"They found this spray paint that made you all disappear when they sprayed it over the portrait John painted of all of you," John Morrison explained further and Jeff's eyebrows rose off of his head.

"All of us, you mean I'm not the only one they went after?" Jeff asked.

"No, so far we've recovered you and Aurora but Stephanie, Vince, Linda, Beth and the A Twins are still missing," Melina said.

"But we know where they are," Maria said before Jeff freaked out, "We just have to get to them all,"

Jeff was about to ask more questions when Aurora flew down to everyone with the ARK Angels of DX.

"They got you out!" Aurora said jumping on Jeff who hugged her relieved that she was okay as was everyone else.

"Good job Chey," Melina said knowing that Cheyenne had pulled Aurora out of the volcano.

"Save the congratulations for after we get everyone out of danger," Cameron said. "What's the status with the McMahons?"

"Shawn and Hunter are at the bank now," Melina said checking her phone and seeing the message left from Trish.

"At the bank, what are you talking about?" Jeff asked the ARK Angels.

"Your wife and her parents showed up at a bank downtown and its being held up by some bank robbers," Melina explained. "DX are on their way there right now,"

"Well what are we standing here for let's go!" Jeff said and he took to the air with Aurora before quickly turning back, "Oh that's right, only we can fly,"

"No but we can drive real fast," Batista said and everyone ploughed into his escalade and Justin and Brie's car and headed downtown, although given what Trish had told her Melina wondered if the only danger the McMahons were in was from laughing themselves to death at what DX had in mind to stop the bank robbery.

Chase bank, downtown Los Angeles

Everyone was frozen to the ground with their hands over their heads as the armed bank robbers intimidated the three people standing the middle of the bank trying to stay calm. Those three people were Stephanie, Vince and Linda McMahon; when the robbers recognized them they decided to single them out while the cashiers gave them all the money they could get.

"You run that wrestling company, you must have a billion dollars on you right now," one of the robbers said to Vince and then he looked at Stephanie and Linda. "You two must be rolling in the dough, how much was that wedding ring?" he said looking at Linda's wedding band. "Give it to me,"

Linda refused and he pointed his gun at Stephanie and she quickly relented and gave him the wedding ring.

"That's better," the gun man said. "What about you, let's see your wedding ring,"

Stephanie knew she could appease the robber by giving him the beautiful multi-jeweled ring that Jeff had made especially for her but she hated seeing him bully her mother and she felt compelled to stand up to him. She stood in front of her mother and put her hands on her hips.

"Go ahead shoot me," she said and Linda gasped horrified.

"Stephanie what are you doing?!" she cried and Vince did one better and stood in front of his daughter.

"Daddy what are you doing?!" Stephanie cried.

"If you're going to shoot anyone shoot me," he said and the robbers laughed at the McMahons bravery.

"We don't want to shoot anyone but I do want that ring," the robber said pointing at Stephanie's finger.

"Well she doesn't want to give it to you so why don't you take your money and get out of here?" Vince said and everyone on the ground marveled at his bravery.

"Wow that's quite a set you've got on you," the robber said and he held his gun up to Vince, "and there's nothing I hate more than a rich man with a big mouth,"

Suddenly two men came through the door also wearing masks and carrying guns, "And there's nothing we hate more than a bunch of lousy imitators moving in on our turf," one of the men said and Stephanie, Vince and Linda's ears pricked up at the sound of the man's voice, there was something very familiar about it. "We're here to rob this bank and if you're not down with that we've got two words for ya – GET OUT!"

The other robber looked down at all the people on the ground, "So are you guys down with us robbing this bank?" he asked the people.

"No," everyone replied.

"Well then get out!" the man said and the people all left much to the original robbers horror.

"What are you two doing this is our bank job and you just let all those people go!" the robber complained.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to rob the McMahons. You see we've been targeting this family for years and nobody goes after them except us," the new robber said. "Now you can either take the money you stole and get out of here or you can stay here and get shot by us,"

The robbers exchanged glances and they decided that they had already been there for too long, "Okay we're outta here," the robber said as his accomplice picked up the cash they had demanded. "They're all yours,"

"Um excuse me I think you forgot something," the other robber said as the robbers were about to leave.

"What?" the robber asked him.

"Linda McMahon's wedding ring," the robber replied holding out his hand and the robbers laughed at him.

"You expect us to give you back the lady's ring?" he asked the new robber and he stepped on his foot and he dropped the ring. Ow!"

"Thank you," the new robber said. "We told you nobody steals from the McMahons except us,"

"Come on let's get outta here," the robber said picking his buddy off of the floor and making a beeline for the exit only to find a bunch of cops outside waiting for them having been called by the people the new robbers let go. When the new robbers heard the sirens they pulled off their masks to reveal their true identities.

"I can't believe you guys did that," Stephanie said putting her arms around DX and Shawn gave Linda back her wedding ring.

"Thank you so much Shawn," she said and she hugged him relieved that it was all over.

"Things could have gone so wrong but that didn't stop you two from putting your lives on the line for us, I'm impressed," Vince said to Shawn and Hunter.

"You're impressed by us? You should be impressed by yourself; you're the one who stood up to those robbers. They could have shot you," Hunter said.

"If that happened this whole thing would have gone in a completely different direction," Shawn said.

"How did we get here? We're we at home getting our portrait painted?" Linda asked her family who shrugged.

"That's the last thing I remember," Stephanie said looking around and then she realized there were several members of her family missing. "Hey were are Jeff and the kids?" she said and DX were about to explain when Jeff and Aurora came flying into the bank with the ARK Angels, Batista, Maria, the Hennigans and the Danners not too far behind them.

"You're safe, thank God!" Jeff said hugging his wife and in-laws along with Aurora.

"Yeah we are thanks to these two," Vince said pointing to DX.

"A fake bank robbery, wow you guys certainly live up to your degenerate reputation," Batista said with a smile.

"When it comes to the McMahons its best to stick with what you know," Hunter said hugging Aurora while Stephanie looked around for Beth and the A Twins.

"If you're looking for the rest of your children they're with Amy, Rebecca Michelle and the Ortons going at about a hundred miles per hour," Melina said and Stephanie, Vince and Linda looked at her confused.

"We'll explain in the car, let's go," Jeff said and they all left the bank while the police arrested the bank robbers not bothering to stay around for questioning, though it wouldn't be long before the police were soon after them.


	26. Malibu Speedway

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Twenty Six – Malibu Speedway

Pacific Coast Highway

As the local residents noticed that there were more police going through the Pacific Palisades than usual, a couple belonging to a satanic cult that brainwashed children were burning down the highway on the Pacific Coast holding three children that had appeared in their vehicle out of nowhere. They wouldn't be going so fast if it wasn't for the two fiery redheads with their friends in the back of the black mustang coming after them at a hundred miles per hour. It was actually the redheads that the police were chasing but the cops had no idea that a far worse crime was being committed right under their noses. Amy, Rebecca Michelle and the Ortons were well aware of that crime and they weren't about to let Beth and the A Twins get caught in a satanic web along with all the other children that had been kidnapped by the evil couple ahead. Still the faster Amy drove the faster the couple drove and the police had no choice but to bring this insane speeding to a halt.

"Wow Remi I had idea that your mom could drive like this," RJ said to Rebecca Michelle who shrugged.

"I had no idea either but I'm very impressed, come on mom we're almost there!" Remi said encouraging her mother who was so close to the kidnappers now she could make out the license plate of their vehicle. Beth and the A Twins were at the back of the car and they could see the black mustang gaining on them with the fiery redhead at the wheel.

"It's Aunt Amy!" Beth beamed ecstatically and the A Twins turned to their captors.

"You're in big trouble now," Angela said to the woman.

"Yeah if you don't let us go Aunt Amy is gonna kick your butt!" Angelo added.

"Shut up kids we're almost there," the woman said as her husband came to a sharp turning at Kanan Dume Road. As they took the turn Amy was using so much acceleration that the mustang spun out over the water and Beth and the A Twins watched as the car drove off of the highway.

"No!" Angelo cried out and he wound down the window and stretched his hand out to the mustang, as he did so the car froze in mid air and he asked God for strength to pull the car back on to the highway. The car moved from over the water back on the road and Amy resumed the chase only this time she caught up with the kidnappers and swung her car around to block them off so they couldn't go any further. When the kidnappers saw the fire in Amy's eyes as she approached them they screamed and came out of the car with their hands clasped begging God to forgive them. She had put the fear of God in them and the last thing they wanted was to go to Hell for what they had done. When the cops finally caught up with them Randy and Trish told them that the couple had kidnapped Beth and the A Twins and that they were holding other kids captive. Beth and the A Twins ran out of the car and hugged Amy and Rebecca Michelle while the Ortons went with the police to get the kidnapped children.

"You saved us!" Beth said hugging Amy tightly.

"No God saved you, He just used us to do it," Amy replied and she turned to Angelo. "I felt the power of God stop the car from going into the Pacific, do you know anything about that?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Aunt Trish has been encouraging me to use my Gift from God and it turns out I can control objects," Angelo explained. "She told me I always could but I never used it before until she started tutoring me my Gift was just laying dormant. She said I have to use the Gift to protect the ones I love and when I saw your car about to sink into the water I refused to let it happen and God did the rest. I can't believe God gave me such a cool Gift, it's pretty amazing huh?"

"Pretty amazing?" Rebecca Michelle said coming towards Angelo with a look of astonishment on her face. "Your Gift is incredible Angelo,"

Angela nodded, "Mom is gonna be blown away when she finds out what Aunt Trish has pulled out of you," she said to her brother as Remi stared at him amazed.

"Speaking of Stephanie here they come," Amy said as Batista pulled up with Justin and everyone fled their vehicles to come and check on Beth and the A Twins.

"Kids I'm so glad you're safe," Stephanie said embracing her children with Jeff.

"Mom Aunt Amy is the coolest driver in the world!" Beth said. "Can she teach me how to drive?"

Shawn looked at his wife proudly, "Looks like you've got a new fan," he said coming over to his wife and giving her a kiss before she turned to Batista.

"Can I please keep your car?" she asked him and Batista smiled.

"After what you did if you want Musty she's yours," Batista replied but Shawn interjected.

"You're not having Big Dave's car I'll buy you a mustang," he said and Batista put his hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"No Shawn you don't have to do that I want her to have it, consider it a gift from a long-time friend," Batista said and Amy petted the car lovingly and Shawn relented.

"Okay fine but no more speeding," he told her as the Ortons came back from the place where children had been held captive by the devil worshipping couple.

"Can this girl drive or what?" Trish said putting her hand on Amy's shoulder proudly and the red-head blushed bashfully. "I see that we got everyone back," she said seeing Jeff, the McMahons and Aurora standing with Beth and the A Twins.

"The question is what do we do now?" Vince McMahon said. "The Kliq tried to take us all out we've got to do something about them,"

"First things first, Melina those kids that were held in that satanic cult were pretty badly traumatized we need to go with Amy to pray over them," Trish said to Melina who nodded.

"Mom don't forget your prayer cloth," Rebecca Michelle said to Amy who pointed to the bag around her shoulder where the tallit was.

"I got it sweetie, we'll be right back," she said and Rebecca kissed her mother before she got into the mustang with Trish and Melina to heal some very hurt children.

"We should thank God that we got you guys back safely and now those children can go home to their parents," Hunter said and Jeff, Stephanie and the McMahons nodded.

"Also we should thank the Damsels of Destruction for explaining what happened," Cameron added and Beth and the A Twins frowned.

"What did happen?" Beth asked him.

"The Kliq, that's what happened," Vince said scornfully and he turned to DX, "When ATM get back we have got to deal with those guys once and for all, I told them not to screw around and look what they do? They got Jeff thrown in jail, my wife and daughter held up during a bank robbery and my grandchildren kidnapped by devil worshippers!"

"Its hard to believe that three guys that you worked with so closely at one time would end up turning into such malevolent sociopaths," Linda McMahon said to Vince but DX shook their heads.

"No there was always a dark side to them, especially when they started hanging out with Hulk Hogan and became the New World Order. Something has obviously caused them to do this; you said you had a conversation with Kevin Nash at your house when this all happened right Vince?" Hunter asked his former boss.

"Yeah about Stephanie not coming to TNA and deciding to stay with you guys," Vince said and Hunter turned to Shawn.

"You think they could have been that mad at Stephanie still being in at DX Inc that they would do this?" he asked HBK and the Showstoppa shrugged.

"I don't know but I think we should wait 'til ATM get back before we make any decisions about what to do about them," Shawn replied.

"This whole thing could have just been a wild goose chase to get you and Mr. McMahon away from the East Coast," RJ said to DX and his father looked at him as he continued, "With everyone here the WWE is completely vulnerable to another Kliq attack,"

"No they're not, Edge is looking after them and with his sun tattoo they wouldn't dare mess with him," Stephanie said.

"They wouldn't have to mess with him, all they'd have to do is spray paint over one of his pictures and he'd be gone," RJ said and as everyone was about to argue with the junior prophet ATM came back with an additional two people.

"Edge, Undertaker, what are you two doing here?" Shawn said as the WWE veterans came over to them with dirt all over themselves.

"We were buried alive," Undertaker said. "The police just dug us out of the ground,"

"Well if you're here that means RJ is right, the WWE roster is completely vulnerable!" Stephanie said.

"Not completely," Edge said and he threw his cell-phone at Stephanie and she looked at the text message on the screen.

"Roster is a-okay, see you soon," Stephanie read and DX exchanged glances with Stephanie before looking at Edge for an explanation, "This text is from Alannah," Stephanie said.

"Yes it is and my god daughter took care of business just like she said she would if the Kliq ever messed with me again," Edge said.

"Oh no Edge you let Alannah and her goons deal with the Kliq?" Batista said.

"Great so now we got an a-okay roster and a dead Kliq," Hunter said folding his arms, "They are dead right?"

"No they're not dead," Undertaker said. "I just got a text from my son he said the mafia protected the roster from Kevin Nash, Scott Hall and Sean Waltman but they didn't lay a finger on them and they left,"

Stephanie gave a deep sigh of relief, "Thank God," she said.

"Yeah thank God we're okay but we still got a problem," Undertaker said to Stephanie. "How the Hell did Edge and I end up in California?"

"The same way we all did, the Kliq used this evil spray paint on a picture of you and you disappeared from where you were and ended up here," Jeff Hardy explained.

"Evil spray paint?" Edge repeated bemused looking at ATM for an explanation.

"We don't have time to explain we have to get back to the kids," Amy said and ATM disappeared in her mustang again.

"So what are we going to do hire the mafia to watch the roster full-time?" Stephanie asked DX.

"Don't be ridiculous, obviously their plan to get rid of you didn't work, what else could they cook up? If you ask me the Kliq are fresh out of ideas," Hunter said.

"Well nobody asked you Hunter," Randy Orton said. "In this kind of situation we need prophetic advice and so far my son is the only person with any understanding of what the Kliq is up to,"

RJ looked up at his father as everyone looked at him for more answers, "Actually dad I don't have anything else to add, except that Alannah Pirelli could be in serious danger if the Kliq get a picture of her. Without her around the mafia won't have a reason to protect the roster," RJ said.

"Where they gonna get a picture of her?" Hunter asked.

"My house," Edge replied and he started to panic, "I gotta get back home now, they could spray paint my whole family,"

"They could but they won't, not today they're too scared of Alannah's goons they wouldn't risk doing anything to your family. We gotta get that spray paint away from them, obviously Marion and Cena didn't get it all," Randy Orton said and he looked at DX, "There's one thing that might work but Tristen would have to be in on it too,"

"Tristen?" Shawn said furrowing is brow, "How can he help us out with this mess?"

"If Tristen tells his father that he's going to sell Best in the World to you it'll break Kevin Nash's heart, it might be enough to make him stop lashing out at everyone," Randy said.

"But what happens when Kevin finds out that we're not really buying BTW?" Hunter asked and Randy shook his head.

"No Hunter you don't understand, Tristen would have to sell BTW to you for real," Randy said and Cheyenne spoke up.

"But Best in the World is Tristen's baby, he loves that company," she said to Randy who gave her a crooked smile.

"Not as much as he loves you and he doesn't want anything bad happening to your family if it would upset you," Randy said before looking back at DX, "Trust me, he'll sell to you if you tell him everything the Kliq did today, especially after Kevin Nash swore that he would make peace with you,"

Shawn and Hunter looked at each other and they were thinking the same thing, "If Tristen sells to us we'd be taking his dream away from him, I don't think I can do that Hunter," Shawn said and Hunter nodded.

"I know neither can I," Hunter said and Vince put his hand on his ex son-in-law's shoulder.

"But I sure can," Vince said. "And after what happened today I think I'll make a pretty convincing case,"

Vince pulled out his cell phone and flicked through his address book to find Tristen's number while DX shook their heads in disappointment.

"To think with all the havoc that the Kliq has caused the real damage is going to be done to Kevin's own family," Shawn said and Cheyenne turned to the other ARK Angels.

"Guys after Vince speaks to Tristen and tells him everything that his father did Tristen may never want anything to do with the wrestling business ever again," Cheyenne said and LC and Cameron nodded.

"Yeah and we really can't blame him either," LC said but Cheyenne knew what a good promoter he was and she hated the idea of him giving up on his dream because of his father's behavior.

"Don't worry Chey it might not even come to that, if Uncle Kevin makes the right decision that is," Cameron said to his little sister who hoped for Tristen's sake that Kevin Nash finally did come to his senses.

ATM returned and headed over to everyone, "The children are doing great," Melina told everyone cheerfully.

"That is good news," Stephanie said.

"Man this is one sweet ride," Amy said drawing her hand over the hood of her new mustang. "What's up with you two?" she said looking at Cheyenne and Cameron.

"I just wish Tristen's dad wasn't such a jerk," Cheyenne said coming over to Amy who pinched her cheeks with a smile.

"A ride in my brand new mustang oughta turn that frown upside down, come on get in!" she said jubilantly and Cheyenne couldn't resist her smile and she got into the car.

"Come on everyone let's go back to my place for the night its been a long day and I'm sure we've got a lot more to talk about," Melina said and everyone nodded; for three guys that hadn't been relevant in the wrestling business in over a decade the Kliq certainly did know how to dominate the conversation.


	27. Dumping Dad

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Twenty Seven – Dumping Dad

The McMahons' home, Fort. Lauderdale, FL

The following morning Tristen used the spare key he had to the McMahon house to let himself in and wait for his old boss to come home. He had spoken to his mother and she was with Chyna at home. She knew what he intended to do and she was in agreement with him, Tamara didn't even try to talk him out of it after he told her what Kevin Nash and the Kliq had done to the McMahon and Hardy family. There wasn't anything DX could do now; it was up to him to deal with his father and friends.

A knock came at the door and but Tristen hadn't closed it so Kevin Nash, Scott Hall and Sean Waltman walked in. Tristen was expecting them and they found him in the room where the McMahon and Hardy family had their portrait done looking at something in his hand. Kevin was still mad that things hadn't gone as he had hoped thanks to Aurora and her goons but that wasn't going to stop him, he still had plans to take the WWE out of the big leagues and make his mark on the wrestling business.

"Hi son, what brings you to this old house?" Kevin asked Tristen. "You know I hear the McMahons have gone on a long trip, this house might be up for sale soon," Scott Hall and Sean Waltman laughed at that remark, "Might be a good investment, what do you think son should I put in a bid for it?"

Tristen sighed heavily looking at the picture in his hand, his father's remark just proved that he was right in thinking there was no way he could get through to him about changing his attitude.

"You might want to wait until Vince gets back from California and then run it passed him dad," Tristen said finally turning towards his father.

"Didn't you hear me son? The McMahons aren't coming back they're gone," Kevin said.

"No you thought they were gone but they're in California with the Hardys, you know that other family that you tried to make disappear," Tristen said and Kevin looked at his son in disbelief.

"You're saying that the McMahons and Hardys are still here in the United States?" Kevin said in shock and Tristen covered his face in shame as Scott Hall and Sean Waltman exchanged bewildered glances at what Tristen had just said.

"The Damsels of Destruction told Trish Orton what you did and ATM, DX and the ARK Angels found each member of the McMahon and Hardy family and rescued them before something bad happened," Tristen explained and Kevin gave a sigh of frustration. "What did you think they weren't gonna know what you did? That they were just going to let the McMahons and Hardys disappear without finding out where they went? God chose them for a reason dad they're job is to undo all the crap that you and people just like you do which they did and just so you know the McMahons will be coming home soon so you might wanna shelve your plans to buy their home!"

"This isn't about buying Vince McMahon's house Tristen, this was about biding enough time to make a move on the WWE and in order to do that Vince and the Hardys had to be out of the picture. We didn't want to hurt them we just wanted them to disappear," Kevin explained.

"They did disappear dad and something bad nearly did happen to all of them if ATM, DX and the ARK Angels hadn't been there to rescue them," Tristen said and Kevin shrugged.

"Well that wasn't part of the plan," he said in self-defense before turning to Scott and Sean, "Looks like we're going to have to come up with another plan,"

"It may not have been part of the plan dad but that's what happened and as long as you keep on striving for the top spot in the wrestling business bad stuff will continue to happen to everyone DX care about," Tristen said.

"Son you're just saying that now because you can't see the big picture, things will be a lot better with us at the top believe me," Kevin Nash said confidently and Tristen looked at his father with a steely gaze.

"I did believe you," he said, "I believed you when you said you were going to make things right with DX and put your plans for wrestling world domination on the shelf. Mom believed you too and you lied to us both proving that you don't care about anything but yourself, not even your own son or wife could change your mind and you'll just keep on going until you get what you want without the slightest consideration for how much damage you cause in the process,"

Kevin Nash rubbed his eyes and then looked back up at his son, "I know I told you I would make amends with Shawn and Hunter but I can't son, not until we finish what we started and get to where we need to be in this business," Nash said and Tristen nodded sadly.

"So you've counted the cost and you're willing to go ahead anyway, even if it means losing me, mom and two of the best friends you will ever have in this world," Tristen said shaking his head.

"I don't want to lose you son and your mom may not understand now but she'll come around just like you will," Kevin Nash said.

"No dad I won't come around and neither will she, we've had enough and we've decided to end this nightmare once and for all," Tristen said and Kevin noticed that his son was looking down at a picture in his hand.

"What you got there Tristen?" he asked him.

"This is a picture of you, Uncle Scott and Uncle Sean," Tristen replied and he pulled something from his jacket pocket, "and this is a can of spray paint, only it's not normal spray paint. I can use this to make people I don't like disappear,"

The Kliq gasped in horror as Tristen popped the lid off of the can of spray paint, "Tristen put that down right now!" Kevin demanded as Scott Hall and Sean Waltman clung to him.

"Oh my gosh he's gonna spray us into thin air!" Sean Waltman panicked. "Kevin do something!"

"There's nothing Big Kev can do now except go away," Tristen said and he sprayed the picture of the Kliq with the cursed spray paint and then watched as his father, Scott Hall and Sean Waltman disappeared. When they were gone he dropped the can and picture and wiped the tears from his eyes. He dragged his heavy body over to a chair inside the living room and dropped himself into it. A few moments later a familiar voice called out inside the house from the door way.

"Hello?" It was Vince McMahon and he had his wife, the Hardys, ATM, DX and the ARK Angels with him. "Tristen are you there?"

"I'm in here Vince," Tristen called and Vince and everyone came into the living room and saw Tristen sitting there looking down at the ground. Cheyenne picked up the picture on the ground but it was blank now and Cameron saw the spray paint and realized what had happened. "I'm glad you're all back in one piece, you'll be happy to know that I've taken care of the Kliq and you'll never have to worry about them again,"

"Tristen you sprayed your father," Cameron said coming over to him, "How could you do that?"

Cheyenne came over to Tristen and pressed her hand onto his leg, "Obviously it wasn't an easy thing for you to do," she said and Tristen nodded.

"I knew he wouldn't stop even if I told him I'd sell BTW the only thing he wanted was to execute another plan, I had to make him go away. I don't want him to cause any more trouble," Tristen said.

"But Tristen now your father and the Kliq could be in trouble," Cameron said. "The spray paint doesn't just make people disappear it puts them in serious danger too,"

"Its nothing the Kliq didn't have coming," Tristen replied.

"Well we're gonna find them," Cameron said and Tristen went serious and his face darkened.

"Don't you dare bring them back Cameron Michaels," he warned the ARK Angel.

"Tristen you just can't make people disappear because they're causing problems, if everyone did that there'd be no more people left on the planet!" Cameron argued and Tristen looked over at DX.

"What do you guys think? Do you want the Kliq to come back?" he asked Shawn and Hunter.

"After what they did we're just as mad at them as you are Tristen but my son's right you just can't make people disappear. Whatever problems we have with them we're going to have to work them out," Shawn said.

"Yeah this isn't a cartoon where you can tie a balloon to a character's tail and strap some fake wings to its back and watch it disappear over the horizon. This is real life and life has challenges, plus where would we find a balloon that strong that could lift all three of them up into the air?" Hunter said and Shawn slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hunter be serious we have to get them back," Shawn said.

"No dad we'll get them back we just need another picture of them so TKO can tell us where they went," Cameron said.

"I've got a picture somewhere in my office," Vince said and he saw the reluctant look on Tristen's face and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Believe me son I'm pissed at them too but when they're back we can work out a way to deal with them together," he said and Tristen sunk further into his seat at the idea of seeing his father again.

"This is for the best Tristen, I know it seems impossible but we will work something out with them," Cheyenne said encouragingly but after his father had already lied to him Tristen found that very hard to believe.

"Okay here's a picture," Vince said returning from his office with the picture of the Kliq in his hand.

"Tell us where they are Randy," Shawn said and TKO ran his hand across the picture.

"They're at Edge's house," he said and Hunter frowned.

"That doesn't sound so dangerous," he said.

"Alannah's there with her mafia goons and they have guns," Randy added.

"Whoa we better get over there now!" Shawn said and Beth Hardy Transcended everyone to Edge's house where the mafia were pointing their guns at the Kliq who were standing in Edge's hallway with their arms up.

"Don't shoot!" Scott Hall cried out.

"Alannah tell your goons to back off," Trish said to the mafia heiress who was standing in her night dress with Edge, Angelina Love and Angelica who too were also in their pajamas.

"No way they broke in here obviously they wanna cause trouble and I told them what would happen if they threatened my godfather or his family," Alannah said and Amy stood in front of the Kliq and pointed a warning finger at the gangsters.

"If you fire one bullet you'll win yourselves a first class ride straight to Hell," she warned them and the fear of God came upon them and they put away their loaded guns.

"Wow how did you do that?" Alannah said looking at Amy amazed who thanked God that her goons were God-fearing goons otherwise things would have gotten messy.

"God doesn't want anyone here to die but he does want all of you to stop harassing DX and everyone they care about, can you do that?" Amy asked the Kliq who were stunned at what just happened.

"You saved our lives," Kevin Nash said. "I feel like I should do something for you in return,"

"You mean like quit getting on everyone's nerves?" LC said.

"No like buying you something nice with all the money we're going to be making when we start running the wrestling business," Kevin Nash replied and Amy walked away from him shaking her head while the Kliq shared a hi-five.

"This is great no matter what we do you guys are there to protect us," Scott Hall said to ATM and Amy looked at DX, Randy and the ARK Angels wondering what else could they do to get through to them.

"I wouldn't say that Scotty," Trish said putting her arm around Amy who looked at her curiously. "See there's this thing called breaking and entering and you three are all guilty of it,"

The Kliq looked at Trish like she was crazy, "We didn't break into this place, Tristen sent us here when he sprayed us in that picture," Kevin Nash said.

"Tell that to the cops," Angelina Love said as she called the police and told them that three men had broken into her house.

"You guys are gonna get locked up and this time you won't have no hot shot lawyer to bail you out," RJ said and the Kliq laughed.

"Yeah right, we'll be out in no time," Scott Hall bragged as the cops showed up. Angelina Love opened the door and pointed to the Kliq.

"There they are officers please get them out of my house and out of our lives," Angelina said.

"This isn't over we'll be back to take what belongs to us!" Kevin yelled as the police officers took them away and got a statement from Angelina Love that she was more than willing to give.

"So how many years are they going to get?" Hunter asked Trish.

"Not many but enough to keep them out of everyone's hair for awhile," she replied and the McMahons and the Hardys gave a big sigh of relief.

"Finally some justice, I guess you spraying your dad and the Kliq was a good thing after all," Cheyenne said to Tristen who nodded.

"Well you're always telling me that what the devil meant for evil God turns around for good. Maybe this is what my dad needs to realize what a colossal jerk he's been," Tristen said but it still hurt him that his dad was going away. "All I wanted was for him to make peace with you guys," he said to DX who looked back at him sympathetically.

"Well Nash, Hall and Waltman are going to learn what everybody eventually learns when it comes to DX – love us or leave us the Hell alone," Hunter said and a light bulb went off over his head. "That would make a great caption for new DX t shirt," he said excitedly and Shawn rolled his eyes at his business partner.

"Are you capable of taking anything seriously?" he asked Hunter.

"Hey I'm serious, if we get the t shirts ready now they'll be available for purchase by mid-April," Hunter said. "Anyway how can you expect me to be serious when we live in a world where you can make people disappear with spray paint?"

"Speaking of which I want that stuff destroyed before we all go," Amy said. "I think we've all had a vivid demonstration of what can happen when that spray paint gets into the wrong hands,"

"I know where it all is, come on Jeff you can use your water power to dissolve it down to nothing and then the three of us can lift the curse off it," Trish said.

"Alright let's go," Jeff said and he left with ATM to destroy the spray paint that had caused so much trouble over the last few days.

"Man I'm glad those three are back together," Stephanie said speaking of ATM. "They're living proof that not all bad things come in threes,"

"Tell me about it," Tristen said looking at the ARK Angels of DX, "So do you guys," he said to them fondly. "Thanks for trying to make me see reason about dad,"

"No problem Tris, we just hope one day the old man will see reason too," Cameron said and the ARK Angels hugged him thankful that their issues with the Kliq were finally over, at least for awhile.


	28. The Art of One

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Twenty Eight – The Art of One

It was Wrestlemania weekend and the Hall of Fame ceremony was scheduled for later on this evening in Indianapolis but before Trish joined her husband and the rest of the WWE family there she decided to spend some more time with Angelo Jericho in Cameron, North Carolina. Together they sat outside the Hardy home and talked about what Angelo did in Malibu. Trish wanted to make sure he was comfortable with his Gift as he was still in the early stages of his development; as impressive as Angelo's Gift from God was he hadn't seen it in its entirety yet.

"So how did you feel when Amy's car was suspended in mid-air over the Pacific Ocean?" Trish asked Angelo and his green eyes glistened in the afternoon sunlight as he thought back to that moment.

"I felt protective over everyone in that car," he said.

"Was it just because Remi was in the car?" Trish asked him and he shook his head.

"No it wasn't just because of Remi, it was because everyone was in danger," he replied and Trish smiled nodding her head with her legs crossed under her chin.

"That's good because the thing about Gifts from God is that they are without prejudice. You can't use your Gift because you care about someone and conversely you can't not use your Gift because you don't care about someone, as a child of God with a Gift from God you have to treat everyone the same otherwise your Gift will be taken away from you," Trish explained.

"Has that ever happened to you?" Angelo asked Trish.

"Oh yes, it's happened to your Aunt Melina too, even Big Red's allowed her emotions to get in the way of her calling once or twice. Once that happens God will decide if you get it back or not," Trish said and Angelo nodded while needling some blades of grass with his fingers.

"I heard that Aunt Melina lost her Gift for a long time, why did that happen?" he asked Trish.

"Your Aunt Melina was going through something that was very difficult for her to deal with and because of that she couldn't use her Gift," Trish explained knowing the time that Angelo was talking about.

"So God didn't take her Gift away from her?" Angelo asked.

"No He didn't that time and it was still there when she decided that she could use it again. I've lost my Truth-telling abilities so many times I've lost count," Trish said.

"Because you got your emotions involved right?" Angelo asked and Trish nodded.

"I may be an angelic being but I'm still human Angelo, we all are and it's by God's grace that we can still operate in the Gifts that He has given us. You see God doesn't use perfect people to carry out His will; otherwise He wouldn't be able to use anybody. It's really important that you understand that you are not the one that does the work it is God that does the work through us, does that make sense?" Trish asked Angelo and he nodded. "Good, so don't get all big headed and start calling yourself the Almighty Angelo okay?"

Angelo laughed at that name, "Don't you have a special name because of your Gift?" he asked Trish.

"Yeah so does the rest of ATM and the same goes for the ARK Angels of DX and Aurora but those names were given to us by God, with the exception of Aurora actually it was her father that called her Hurricane Aurora but God obviously likes it otherwise He would have changed it by now. My husband Randy and your Uncle Shawn also have names given to them by God because of their Gifts but He hasn't give Rebecca a name yet or Beth or you or RJ or Romeo but when the time is right He will," Trish explained.

"Can my Gift ever be used for evil?" Angelo asked and Trish shook her head adamantly.

"Never, God would take it away from you before that could happen, that's why He takes the Gifts away if we get emotional, emotions usually make us do evil things that hurt people," Trish said.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want everyone to be happy," AJ said innocently and Trish smiled at his words.

"You say that now Angelo but wait until someone hurts you and the first thing you want to do is hurt them back, then you'll understand why God has to take the Gift away. Could you imagine how much trouble would be caused if God allowed you to use your Gift while you were mad at someone? Look at what happened with the Kliq and that spray paint? Power can cause damage when in the wrong hands but obviously God trusts you enough to give you this Gift of power," Trish said and Angelo nodded.

"Wow imagine a great big God using little ole' me to do things for Him, that makes me feel good," Angelo said with a smile.

"You should feel good Angelo, you're a child of God!" Trish said joyfully and she clapped her hands together excitedly, "Come on let's see what else you can do,"

"Okay," Angelo said getting to his feet and Trish put her arm around him and headed to her car. "Where are we going?"

"There's an accident about to happen a few roads up from here," Trish said getting into her red Hummer.

"Oh no that's awful should we call someone?" Angelo asked concerned.

"God has called someone Angelo, He called you," Trish replied and they drove towards the scene of the accident and as she expected Angelo was so concerned for the people trapped inside the overturned vehicle that he used his Gift from God to lift the car off of the people so that they could escape. As the people praised God Trish hugged Angelo pleased that his Gift was developing way beyond a concern for the people he knew to the whole world around him.

In Indianapolis the Hall of Fame ceremony was over and the WWE roster had gathered in the ballroom of the Crowne Plaza hotel downtown to celebrate with the new inductees. The roster was less excited about the new Hall of Famers and more interested in what happened to the Kliq.

"Rumor has it they're in jail," Dolph Ziggler said.

"It's not a rumor they are in jail awaiting trial," Hunter clarified and Big Show, Kofi Kingston and Sheamus burst out laughing.

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer bunch," Sheamus said before leaving to talk to the Undertaker.

"What did they get arrested for, all the trouble they caused us while you guys were away?" Big Show asked Hunter.

"No, for breaking and entering," Hunter said with a smile.

"B&E? Whose house did they break into?" Kofi asked intrigued.

"Mine," Edge said coming over to them to join the conversation and Hunter patted him on the shoulder.

"You fill them in on the details I'm gonna go congratulate the new WWE Legends," Hunter said going to find Rey Mysterio, Booker T and JBL.

"The Kliq broke into your house?" Dolph said in shock. "Your wife must have gone nuts,"

"She would have if ATM didn't show up with DX, Alannah wasn't about to renege on her vow to take out the Kliq if they ever messed with me again," Edge said. "I had the whole house filled with mafia ready to take the Kliq out and then Amy stepped in and put a stop to it before things got really ugly,"

"Thank God for ATM, so how long are they going to get, 2, 3 years behind bars?" Kofi asked.

"It could be worse they could have disappeared into thin air," Edge said and Kofi, Big Show and Dolph exchanged confused glances wondering what he meant by that but Edge kept silent knowing that if he told them the full story they'd never look at spray paint the same way ever again.

On the other side of the room by the buffet table Amy was telling everyone what the best part of her week was, "You guys should see this car, long, black and sleek the most beautiful mustang in the world and it purrs like a kitten," she said to Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez the former of which was instantly jealous of this new vehicle.

"Big deal I can buy a mustang like that and I would have others to compare it to," Alberto bragged but Amy shook her head in disagreement.

"That's where you're wrong ADR, nothing compares to this beauty, not even one of your mint condition specialties. This mustang is one of a kind," Amy said but Alberto was offended by the idea that she could be driving a better car than him.

"I demand to see this car, take me to it right away," he said firmly.

"Well I had the pleasure of driving my family here to Indiana in it, I'll show it to you its parked right outside the hotel," she said and Alberto extended his arm for her to take.

"Shall we?" he said charmingly and Amy linked her arm in his.

"I believe we shall," she said and they headed to the hotel parking lot with Ricardo while Shawn spoke to the ARK Angels of DX.

"Where's mom going with those two?" Cheyenne said noticing Amy leave.

"To brag about her new car, Alberto Del Rio is in for a big surprise," Cameron said and Shawn nodded.

"The car is a beauty and speaking of gifts, what do you guys want for your wedding present?" he said to Cameron and LC who looked at him blankly, "Well you guys are getting married at the end of the year right? Give me some suggestions what do you want?"

"Amy's car," LC replied and Cameron shoved her on the shoulder.

"Well you can't have that but if it's a car you want then it's a car you'll get," Shawn said.

"Dad you just totally ruined the surprise," Cheyenne said. "You should have asked me to find out what they wanted and then I could have told you,"

"Relax Chey we can still be surprised," Cameron said fiddling with his shirt collar while LC looked down at her dress.

"Oh please no you won't, not in six months when a brand new mustang shows up on your doorstep you'll know exactly who it's from," Cheyenne argued.

"Well we're not getting married in six months so it would be a surprise to get it then," Cameron said while LC looked around not making eye contact with her future sister-in-law as Cheyenne's brow crinkled in confusion.

"What do you mean you're not getting married in six months I thought you guys set the date for the end of the year?" Cheyenne said puzzled.

"Well we thought we were but when we were about to order the invitations something happened and the date's changed," Cameron explained and Cheyenne looked at her brother like he was crazy.

"You guys are postponing the wedding again?" Shawn said shaking his head. "Tell me why this time,"

"The same reason we always postpone it dad because it's not the right time," Cameron replied.

"So when is the right time?" Cheyenne said throwing her hands up and getting everyone's attention in the process.

"When we know we'll tell you," LC said and Cheyenne sighed loudly.

"How will I know if you guys don't even know? Fine whatever, I'll be at the piano," she said and she marched over to the piano at the far side of the ballroom and started playing something hot and fiery which is how she felt right now.

"What's with Chey?" Remi said coming over to her father with RJ and Romeo.

"She's reacting to her brother putting off his wedding for the eight hundredth time," Shawn said and smiled at LC and Cameron, "I know you guys are waiting for God's perfect timing so I'm not disappointed, being obedient some-times has a price that you are both willing to pay. Your sister still has issues in that area but together hopefully we can help her get through them,"

"Yo Cheyenne go easy on that piano!" Hunter called out to his god daughter as she thundered through a rendition of her frustration with her brother and LC again. Of course as soon as Hunter found out that his daughter's wedding had been postponed he quickly joined her in making a lot of noise in what was supposed to be a classy evening with friends and family.

"Looks like we'll be cooling him down too," Shawn said and he noticed that one of Rebecca Michelle's admirers was missing, "Where's AJ?"

"I don't know I haven't seen him since the ceremony ended," Rebecca Michelle said.

"He was with my mom I think they've gone somewhere together," RJ said noticing that Trish wasn't in the ballroom either.

"I hope everything's alright, it's usually a sign that something's up when more than one member of ATM is out of sight," Shawn said.

"You're right dad, let's go to the parking lot," Cameron said and they headed outside away from the screaming pianist and her equally vocal godfather.

Outside in the parking lot Alberto Del Rio was coming back from test driving Amy's brand new black mustang and she watched the expression on his face as he exited her vehicle; it was a look of total disbelief.

"This is the most beautiful, perfect car I have ever had the privilege of driving," he said with an awestruck look on his face.

"I told you, this car is one of a kind," Amy said stroking Musty.

"And that's why I must have it," Alberto said and Amy looked at him surprised.

"What?" she said questioning his words. "You want my car?"

"Yes I want Musty how much for Musty?" Alberto asked her desperately.

"Well this model retails at about $120,000 but I can't sell you this car Musty is my baby I could never give her away," Amy insisted.

"I'll pay you double," Alberto said with determination.

"With that about money you could feed a nation in Africa I'm not about to let you spend that much money on my car," Amy said.

"It's not your car it's my car, this car belongs to someone as deserving of its perfection as me, this car belongs to Alberto Del Rio!" Alberto declared and Amy smiled at him confidently.

"No Alberto she doesn't but if you want you can come around to the Sandbox and ride her from time to time," Amy said.

"No I must have her she's mine!" Alberto insisted and he got back into the car and turned and headed back for the parking lot exit not seeing Shawn and the others heading towards him.

"Shawn!" Amy cried out and Alberto Del Rio's eyes grew wide with fright when he realized that he was about to run over HBK and his family but he was going too fast to stop.

Trish came in from the street with AJ who saw what was about to happen and he went to work immediately using his Gift from God to push Alberto Del Rio back, all the way back to where Amy was standing keeping Shawn and his family out of danger. When Alberto turned off the ignition he looked out of the window and saw Amy glaring at him. He got out of the car and looked at her apologetically.

"Thanks for the ride," he said giving her back the car keys before running into the hotel with Ricardo Rodriguez who couldn't believe what he had just seen. Neither could Rebecca Michelle, she was amazed that AJ had once again used his Gift from God to save her and her family from an accident.

"Well done AJ," Trish said hugging her protégé. "That's your fifth save today, your confidence is growing which means that God trusts you with this Gift. Next we'll move onto something other than cars and vehicles, next we'll try your Gift on buildings and aircrafts,"

"That sounds like too much Aunt Trish," AJ said to the Truth nervously.

"No it's not AJ you'll see that you're more than able to use your Gift this way," Trish assured him seeing the tentativeness in his eyes.

"My mom's right AJ, with a little more faith who knows what else you can do with your Gift," RJ said and Romeo nodded.

"Yeah think of how many lives you can save with it," Romeo added.

"You just need a little more confidence," Rebecca Michelle said and she squeezed AJ's hand with a smile and her touch made him smile.

Amy came running over to her family and kissed them all relieved that they were okay before she turned to AJ and Trish, "Which one of you is responsible for saving my family just now?" she asked them and Trish looked at AJ who shrugged.

"I guess it was me but God gets all the credit," AJ said humbly and Amy lifted him up high.

"You saved my family from harm and for that I pray God will bless you with confidence, courage and character for the rest of your natural life," she said and she hugged AJ before putting her hand on his head and pronouncing a blessing on him. Shawn did the same and after that Angelo Jericho never had another doubt that through Christ he could do the impossible.

"Welcome to the big leagues son," Shawn said to him after he and his wife put him back down.

"He's still in training but he's on his way," Trish said adding a word of caution to Shawn's enthusiasm and RJ and Romeo put their arms around Angelo while LC and Cameron encouraged him further.

"Good job Trish, the time you've been spending with AJ is starting to pay off," Amy said to her sister in Christ.

"What the devil had planned for evil God turns around for good," Trish replied knowing the evil intentions Chris Jericho had for his firstborn son but it wasn't to be not as long as she was around. "Your daughter is really gonna be spoiled for choice, imagine having three boys the caliber of RJ, Romeo and AJ wanting to be with her,"

"Hey we all had that hurdle to jump, she'll make the right decision in the end," Amy said. "We all did didn't we?"

"Yeah we did but that was after years of dating then God put His hand on us and led us to our right other halves but Rebecca's not gonna have that choice; she's going to get engaged to one of these three and then she's going to marry one of them," Trish said and Shawn and Amy crept over to her and lowered their voices so nobody could hear them.

"But I thought you said that RJ was going to be the one she chose," Shawn asked Trish.

"RJ is supposed to be the one she chooses but that doesn't mean that she'll choose him," Trish said and Shawn and Amy exchanged glances.

"So what happens if she chooses the wrong one?" Amy asked Trish.

"Then the right one will have to fight like crazy to get her back," Trish replied. "And judging from the competition, my son's got a big fight on his hands, if she doesn't choose him that is,"

"Well whatever happens Trish we're in for some interesting few years to come," Shawn said and Amy nodded.

"Amen to that," she said leaning on her husband as they all went back inside to the ballroom where Cheyenne and Hunter were leading everyone in a chorus of a song called, "How Long Do We Have to Wait for them to get Married?" that was dedicated to LC and Cameron. The roster was yelling out various numbers of years that they thought they'd have to wait and were having a good time doing it until Shawn stopped them.

"Okay that's enough people," he said being sensitive to LC and Cameron's feelings.

"How about we change the lyrics to how many years do we want the Kliq to stay in jail?" Hunter said.

"Four years," Big Show said.

"Five years," Kofi Kingston said.

"Thirteen years!" Dolph yelled and the roster kept on yelling out increasing number of years until he sounded like the Kliq wouldn't be out until the 22nd century which as far as the roster was concerned wouldn't be a problem at all.


	29. On with the Show

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Twenty Nine – On with the Show

Wrestlemania 38, Lucas Oil Stadium, Indianapolis, Indiana

Over seventy thousand fans packed downtown Indianapolis to see the WWE Superstars do what they did best and that was put on the greatest wrestling show ever. It was very encouraging for Shawn and Hunter to step out into the stadium and see so many fans there after being away from things for awhile. Given everything that had happened in their absence Stephanie had done a great job of keeping business going; when things went crazy she was the only person the roster could talk to and she held her own pretty well and not a single Superstar had left the company. After Kofi Kingston beat Dolph Ziggler for the WWE Championship he called DX out to the ring and told the fans to show their love for the co-owners of the WWE which they did in a standing ovation that lasted for a long time. The locker room came out and applauded Shawn and Hunter and presented them with a gift before green and black confetti, streamers and balloons were released from above. The gift was a custom made motorcycle painted in green and black DX colors and was autographed by everyone on the roster. They got one each and they rode out on them before Undertaker's match against Sheamus which would close the show thanking the fans as they drove off.

ATM were backstage while the kids were near the front row for a close-up of the last match, it was Garrett Calloway's debut and Cheyenne wanted to be there to show him her support.

"Congratulations guys," Amy said hugging her husband and Hunter.

"Yeah those bikes are nice," Trish said impressed with the motorcycles and then she looked over at Amy, "Not as nice as your mustang though," she said implicitly, she had been dropping hints ever since Wrestlemania started.

"Alright Trish you can ride Musty on the way home," Amy said finally giving in to her friend's request.

"Yes!" Trish said pumping her fist excitedly and Shawn scratched his head wondering what everyone's admiration for his wife's car was all about.

"I don't get it sure it's a nice car but it's not all that great," Shawn said.

"You're just saying that because you haven't ridden it yet," Amy replied.

"That's because you won't let me," Shawn said.

"Because I know once you ride it I won't be able to get you away from it," Amy said.

"Musty is great I'm a little surprised Batista was willing to give her to you," Melina said.

"That car was meant for me, to Dave it was just another one to add to his collection," Amy replied.

"Okay enough with the car," Hunter said. "Garrett Calloway's about to make his debut and I think we should all watch,"

"Jealous of Musty are we?" Amy said to him with a raised eyebrow. "Wanna trade your little motorcycle in for her?"

"Amy that's enough these bikes were a gift and Hunter's not giving his to you," Shawn said.

"We'll talk later," Hunter said to Amy and ATM laughed before Shawn hushed them and they responded by sticking their tongue out at him.

In the ring Sheamus was losing the match then he bumped into the referee knocking him out and he went for the World title and used it against Undertaker hitting him with it knocking him to the mat. He climbed over Undertaker for the three count as the fans booed him heavily when suddenly out of nowhere appeared a tall pale man with dark hair and heavy mascara. He looked just like the Undertaker and the commentators acted like they didn't know who he was. When he pulled Sheamus off of the Undertaker and lifted him high into the air before catching him and slamming him onto the mat the fans were amazed. Then Undertaker stood up and faced the strange man in the ring and there was a tense moment before Undertaker covered Sheamus for the three count keeping his undefeated streak intact. The strange man suddenly left the ring and the commentators kept on asking who he was and if it hadn't been for him would Sheamus have defeated The Deadman at Wrestlemania?

The match went over perfectly and the ARK Angels of DX along with Rebecca Michelle, Aurora Rose, Beth and the A Twins were applauding loudly as Garrett headed backstage where he was met with even more applause from the roster and DX.

"That was awesome!" Stephanie said hugging Garrett. "It could not have gone better your dad must be so proud of you Garrett,"

"He won't be back here for awhile but when he does get back here I think he's going to have a really big smile on his face when he sees you," Shawn said and he turned as the kids came running over to Garrett. "Kinda like the one on Chey's face," Shawn said noticing the teeth gleaming as Cheyenne shot Garrett a smile.

"You used the finisher we worked on, it looked great!" Cheyenne said and she went to wrap her arms around Garrett but he pulled back.

"No I don't think I should hug you I'm kinda sweaty," he said to her. "Did the finisher look good?"

"Are you kidding me it looked great, the elevation before the slam had just the right amount of height and then the slam shook the mat, I could feel the tremor from my seat!" Cheyenne said and Kofi Kingston and Dolph Ziggler exchanged glances.

"Wait you came up with that finisher together?" Kofi asked Cheyenne and Garrett.

"Yeah we did, it's called the Tomb Buster," Garrett said. "There's another version of it but I think Cheyenne should kept that one for herself, you should see it when she does it she gets so much height on her opponent it's amazing,"

Shawn smiled noticing the camaraderie between the Kofi, Dolph and Garrett, it was a good sign for the future but Hunter noticed something else, the camaraderie between Garrett and Cheyenne.

"So how long did you guys spend working on that finisher?" Hunter asked Cheyenne and Garrett.

"Well we didn't really start off with it as a finisher because Garrett didn't know how you wanted to use him until last week," Cheyenne said.

"So we came up with a few moves and worked on those for a bit, I didn't want to at first but Cheyenne didn't mind me throwing her around until we came up with something," Garrett said and Dolph and Kofi raised their eyebrows at Garrett.

"So you tested your moves on Cheyenne?" Dolph said and Kofi laughed until Cheyenne realized what they were laughing at.

"Oh shut up you two I practice wrestling moves on guys all the time," Cheyenne said.

"Oh we bet you do Cheyenne," Dolph teased her and she grabbed him and was about to wrestle him when she saw the stern look of disapproval her father was giving her.

"Sorry daddy," she said looking at the ground and Dolph Ziggler laughed at her as she turned into a daddy's girl right in front of everyone.

"Anyway nothing really felt right until Cheyenne suggested we put two moves together," Garrett continued to explain to Hunter who was listening intently to what he was saying. "So we put the high lift together with the slam and that's where we got the Tomb Buster,"

"So you two enjoy working together?" Hunter asked them and they both nodded.

"Yeah Chey knows a lot about wrestling, she's got a lot of good moves," Garrett said smiling at Cheyenne while Dolph continued to tease her.

"Yeah I bet she does," Dolph said and Cheyenne was doing everything she could to resist going for him when Undertaker finally made it backstage.

"Great match Deadman!" Big Show called out with a towel over his shoulder.

"Where's my son?" Undertaker said and he grabbed Garrett and messed up his hair fondly, "That finisher was a work of art, where's the little angel that helped you come up with it?"

"She's there trying to be on her best behavior," Garrett said pointing to Cheyenne whose cheeks were flushed red with irritation because of the quips coming at her from Dolph Ziggler.

"What's going on over here?" Undertaker said coming over to her and Dolph suddenly didn't feel so talkative.

"Dolph is just being a jerk but I can't do anything about it," Cheyenne said.

"That's not true, you could wrestle me, I would love that Cheyenne," Dolph said to Cheyenne and Garrett didn't like the tone in his voice.

"Well I can do something about it Cheyenne," Undertaker said and he picked Dolph Ziggler up and Chokeslammed him on the buffet table and food went flying everywhere. Kofi came over to him as he writhed among the salmon puffs and little sandwiches.

"You really should learn when to stop talking," he said and Dolph gave him a dirty look as he tried to pull himself up while Undertaker went back over to Cheyenne.

"Feel better now?" he asked her sweetly.

"Yes because if it had been me I think he would have gone down into the Earth's crust," Cheyenne said. "But you knew that didn't you daddy?" she said to her father who nodded knowing what his Phenomenal daughter was capable of when she got upset.

"They make quite a team don't they?" Undertaker said putting his arm around his son and Cheyenne.

"Yes they certainly do," Hunter said impressed with the chemistry between Cheyenne and Garrett, "Tell me Cheyenne how happy are you at Best in the World?"

"Hunter," Shawn said not liking where Hunter was going with that question and he turned to his daughter, "Sweetie you don't have to answer that I know you don't wanna leave BTW right now,"

"Of course she doesn't, Tristen would be a fool to lose her that's why I'm asking, is he treating you right down there in Texas?" Hunter asked Cheyenne and Shawn pulled his best friend over to the side quickly.

"Hunter what are you doing?" Shawn asked him agitated and Hunter shrugged innocently.

"What? I know talent when I see it what I wanna know is how come you haven't said anything to her about working with us here in the WWE," Hunter asked Shawn.

"Because I know she wants to carve out her own niche in this business and having me watching over her isn't what she wants, she's not Aurora," Shawn replied.

"Yes she is Cheyenne Michelle is her father's daughter; you saw the way she became a shrinking violet when you gave her that warning look, she cares about what you think Shawn," Hunter said.

"Just because she respects me it doesn't mean she wants to work for me," Shawn said.

"Shawn are you blind? She even knows how to train other people to wrestle just like you do; she can put matches together just like you can. She's so much like you I can't even believe we've let her do her own thing for so long," Hunter said.

"We haven't let her do her own thing, I'm the one that let her do her own thing," Shawn said.

"And I say she's been doing her own thing long enough, she needs to come under us now Shawn. With her here we can train up a whole new generation and maybe she can teach some of the current roster a thing or two as-well," Hunter said passionately. "Look how well she gets on with Undertaker, how many people do you know that get on with him like she does? It's a short list Shawn, let's go see Tristen and make a deal,"

Shawn fell silent for a moment and Hunter waited patiently for him to speak, "I know how talented Cheyenne is Hunter believe me I'm not blind but what I want is not as important as what she wants and if she wanted to work for us wouldn't she have come to us by now?" Shawn said.

"Maybe, or maybe she's just waiting for us to ask her," Hunter said.

"Well now that you've asked her let's see what she says," Shawn replied.

"Fine but I don't want you to make her feel like you don't want her here, make sure she knows that it would be okay with you if she was to work for us okay?" Hunter said to Shawn.

"Yes I will nothing would make me happier Hunter," Shawn said and Hunter nodded.

"Good, now what you do say we take our bikes out for a ride?" Hunter said changing the subject completely.

"I'm right behind you let's go," Shawn said and the co-owners headed outside with their brand new DX motorcycles while Amy watched them go.

"Hey guys before you go I just wanted to say something," she called out and DX turned to face her and all the mouths talking loudly suddenly came to a halt. "Get something in your hand everyone, find a bottle of water and raise it high in the air,"

Everyone found something to raise and Amy continued, "We've made it through yet another amazing Wrestlemania despite everything that you guys have all been through you're still here and that means more to my family that you realize. So on behalf of my family I want to say thank you for your loyalty and dedication and may God continue to bless you and give you His grace as we move on into what is bound to be another unpredictable, crazy and exciting year in the WWE," she said and everyone cheered her speech while DX came over to her surprised.

"Hey we were gonna raise a toast when we got back from our ride," Hunter said to her.

"No you weren't that's why I did it, Trish told me that I'd race you in my mustang and you'd be so upset that I beat you that you'd forget to come here and thank everyone, so I did it for you," Amy explained and Hunter and Shawn looked at each other in disbelief.

"You think you can beat us in a race?" Shawn asked his wife.

"I don't think I know," Amy replied pointing to Trish and DX laughed.

"Yeah right," they said together before heading outside and Trish and Melina put down their drinks and put their arms around Amy.

"I told you they wouldn't believe you," Trish said to Amy and the Anointed one shook her head.

"Come on girls let's show them that the Truth hurts," she said and ATM followed DX outside and challenged them to a race, one which they would sorely loose.

Later on that evening DX were heading back to the Crowne Plaza hotel with the biggest pouts on their faces while ATM followed behind them bragging about how Amy had beat them in their race. Garrett Calloway watched them go inside from the veranda outside his hotel room.

"I told you I'd beat you," Amy teased DX and Hunter scowled at her.

"Where's the Deadman when you need him, I'd say Dolph Ziggler is the only one annoying people today," he said and Shawn looked at him offended. "Are you telling me your wife doesn't deserve a Chokeslam after that?" he asked Shawn.

"No but you do for even suggesting it," Shawn said as the sound of ATM laughing followed them up in the elevator which opened to their floor and they stormed into their room annoyed about their loss, not noticing that Tristen Nash was in the lobby.

Cheyenne opened her hotel room door and saw Tristen outside Garrett's room, "Hey Tris, what are you doing here?" she said coming out to meet him.

Tristen looked at her bashfully with a small smile, "I just came to tell Garrett congratulations on his debut with the WWE," he said giving Cheyenne a glass half full expression. "I sure would have loved for him to stay with me at BTW,"

"Yeah he was great wasn't he?" Cheyenne said smiling.

"I see the finisher you two both worked on came off really good in the end, I'm not surprised though you both worked really hard on it," Tristen said and Cheyenne nodded.

"Yeah we did, everyone really seemed to like it," Cheyenne said and Tristen raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"Everyone, you mean like the WWE roster?" he asked her.

"Is that bad, that everyone knows that we worked on that finisher together?" Cheyenne asked Tristen.

"No but it might be, I mean now that everyone in the WWE knows how talented you are behind the scenes they might bend your dad's ear about getting you to work for him instead of me," Tristen said and he looked down with a pause before looking back up at Cheyenne with solemn eyes, "I'd hate to lose you too Cheyenne," he said sincerely and Cheyenne could feel his insecurity after an incredible Wrestlemania. "I want Best in the World to grow and we couldn't do that without you,"

"Don't worry Tristen, I'm not going anywhere," she said and she embraced him reassuringly.

"Hey guys," Garrett said opening his hotel room door and seeing Cheyenne and Tristen there.

Tristen pulled away from Cheyenne and smiled at Garrett, "Hey man, I just wanted to say congratulations you were amazing tonight," he said.

"Thanks Tristen I appreciate that, you guys wanna go hang out in the lounge for awhile?" Garrett suggested.

"Yeah that sounds great," Tristen said enthusiastically.

"Okay yeah but do you mind if I get LC and Cameron? We're kind of a unit," Cheyenne said.

"Hey no problem we'll meet you down there," Tristen said and Hunter watched from his inside his room as Cheyenne, Tristen and Garrett talked shaking his head.

"I don't like this, come on Shawn," Hunter said pulling at his best friend's arm.

"Where are we going?" Shawn asked him.

"We're going to the lounge," Hunter said pulling Shawn from the bed.

"No my wife's down there with Melina and Trish I don't wanna see those three again tonight," Shawn said making himself heavy so Hunter couldn't move him.

"I don't wanna see them either but there's another threesome that I think we should be keeping our eye on, let's go!" Hunter said and he pulled Shawn through the door and headed downstairs to spy on Tristen's most valuable commodity and his most wanted acquisition for the WWE.


	30. A Little Night Music

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Thirty – A Little Night Music

Downstairs in the lounge area of the Crowne Plaza hotel groups of WWE Superstars were bunched together having conversations with each other as-well as other people that had come to Indiana for Wrestlemania. With the exception of Tristen Nash and various family members that knew people there everyone in the lounge was under WWE contract and Hunter had no reason to be suspicious of any of them. Even Tristen seemed relatively harmless since he called his father out for being deceptive and corrupt, still the young Nash man had gotten the WWE's co-owner's attention when he decided to hang out with Cheyenne and Garrett Calloway tonight and now Hunter was watching him like a hawk.

The sound of three women laughing made Shawn shudder and he wanted to go back upstairs, he would rather hang out in his room then listen to ATM boast about how his wife beat him and Hunter in the race they had earlier on in the night. Much to their credit ATM only bragged amongst each other they didn't tell anyone else about DX's defeat, still when Shawn heard them laughing the fact that he knew what they were laughing about was getting under his skin.

Hunter had long forgotten about their humiliation and was focusing on something else entirely now. He pulled Shawn over to the area that was closest to Tristen and tried to listen in on their conversation.

"I think we should be within ear shot right here. This plant is in the perfect place they won't even be able to tell that we're here," Hunter said and he turned to Shawn who looked very uncomfortable, "What's with you?" Hunter asked him.

"I can still hear them laughing," Shawn said agitated like a kid that was being bullied at school, "Why are they still laughing the race finished ages ago,"

Hunter rolled his eyes when he realized what Shawn was talking about, "Shawn I can't believe you're still talking about that, the race finished ages ago get over it," Hunter said rationally and Shawn raised his eyebrow at Hunter suspiciously because The Game was anything but rational.

"How come you're being so reasonable, that's not like you?" Shawn questioned his best friend.

"Gees Shawn loosen up," Hunter replied and the sound of ATM laughing travelled over to HBK and he started to get upset again. "I think we should be able to hear everything Tristen says and he won't even know as long as we keep ourselves well hidden," Hunter said and just as he said that Shawn leapt up from where they were sitting and turned to face ATM who were sitting on the other side of the lounge.

"Stop laughing at me!" he yelled at them and now everyone in the lounge was looking at DX, including Tristen, Cheyenne and Garrett Calloway. Hunter pulled his hand over his face hoping that he was still concealed behind the plant and only Shawn was the one being embarrassed right now.

"Dad what are you doing there behind that plant?" LC asked her father as Cameron attended to his father.

"Dad it was just a race you don't have to get so upset about it," Cameron said to his father.

"If it was just a race then why are making fun of us because we lost?" Shawn said and Cameron shook his head.

"Because sometimes dad when you get upset it makes for great entertainment," Cameron replied and the sound of ATM laughing suddenly echoed around the room, the women were doing their best to get as much entertainment out of Shawn as possible.

"That's it; I'm going to my room!" Shawn said pouting and Hunter reached for his arm.

"No Shawn don't go I need you – will you three shut up you're ruining everything!" Hunter yelled at ATM and LC quizzed her father some more.

"Dad seriously why are you trying to hide yourself down here?" she said Hunter as he pulled Shawn back over to him.

"LC I can't talk right now, Shawn you stay here," Hunter said to HBK who was pouting heavily with his arms crossed over his chest.

Hunter went over to Cheyenne, Tristen and Garrett, "Uncle Hunter what's going on, what is all the noise about?" Cheyenne asked him.

"That's exactly the problem Cheyenne there's too much noise what we need is a little night music," Hunter said and he pointed to the piano in the corner. "What do you say we go and play the piano again? I'll make up a song and you play it through, then everyone can ignore ATM and Shawn can chill out,"

"That sounds like fun, okay let's go. You guys don't mind if I go play the piano for awhile do you?" Cheyenne said to Garrett and Tristen.

"Not at all go play," Tristen said with a smile.

"That's fine by me," Garrett said and Cheyenne headed over to the piano with Hunter who stood up to get everyone's attention before taking a seat next to Cheyenne.

"Everyone please can I have your attention. Cheyenne and I have decided to entertain you with a little night music so relax and enjoy," Hunter said and everyone turned to the piano as Cheyenne began to play. "This first song is called "Sometimes Life Just isn't Fair,"" Hunter said and Cheyenne furrowed her brow at him wondering what he had in mind.

_You were an ambitious young man with dreams so big_

_You thought "I could be great at this wrestling gig,"_

_And you fell in love with a girl that you knew for years_

_The sight of her face reduced you to tears_

_One day you asked for this girl to be your own_

_But her daddy just wouldn't leave you two alone_

_She loved you but she loved her daddy more_

_And you just couldn't handle that anymore_

_So you turned into a monster and scared the girl_

_The thought of you now makes her want to hurl_

_She'd beat you black and blue if you scared her again_

_But despite all that you'd still give her ten out of ten_

_You still love the girl but she doesn't care_

_And that's because sometimes life just isn't fair_

Cheyenne played along in a jolly tune to Hunter's song and everyone clapped along as he sang, she wasn't really paying any attention to the lyrics but Tristen was. The song was blatantly about him and Cheyenne and Hunter was trying to send him a message.

"Okay this next song is called "A Girl's Gotta Move On,"" Hunter said and Cheyenne couldn't wait to hear this one as his first song seemed to go over big.

_I knew a boy he hurt me bad_

_So bad that I had to tell my dad_

_My dad said "Baby, you can do better,_

_Go write that boy a Dear John letter!"_

_Now that boy and me are friends_

_Will I date again? Well that depends,_

_You see there's a boy he's kinda cute_

_But he's not exactly in hot pursuit_

_He's kinda shy but we get along,_

_I want to get to know him but is that wrong?_

_What if he hurts me or I hurt him?_

_Things could get ugly, things could be grim!_

_If I wait too long this guy could be gone,_

_Did I mention that this guy knows the other one?_

_I need to know whose list I should be on_

_Life is short and a girl's gotta move on!_

Everyone applauded and Cheyenne turned to Hunter amazed, "Uncle Hunter I had no idea you were such a great lyricist," she said impressed and Hunter tapped her shoulder with a smile.

"Let's just say I had some really good inspiration," he said and he turned to face Tristen who stuck his tongue out at him while Garrett seemed oblivious to what Hunter had written about as he was applauding along with everyone else.

"Is it just me or were those two songs about the same girl?" Melina asked Trish who nodded.

"Yeah Cheyenne Michelle," Trish replied and she nudged Amy on the arm. "Imagine having another daughter with men fighting over her,"

"Yeah it must be something in the Michaels gene pool that makes people fall madly in love with them," Amy said and she laughed out loud not noticing her husband approaching her with a massive punch bowl in his hands.

"Oh this is going to be great," Trish said with a big smile as Melina's eyes opened wide at the sight of Shawn's arms raised over his wife's head with the punch bowl in his hands.

"Sweetie?" Shawn said nicely and Amy turned to face him.

"Yes darling?" she said before looking above her and gasping in horror.

"Stop laughing at me!" Shawn said he dumped the entire contents of the punch bowl over his wife's head drenching her form the head downwards. Now when Trish and Melina started laughing Shawn knew it wasn't at his expense and that made him feel a lot better.

"There must be something in the Michaels' genes that makes them make complete embarrassments of each other too," Melina said holding her stomach with laughter and Trish was laughing so much she could barely stand up straight.

"Where's Randy?" she said going over to her husband and leaning on him, "Tell me you got a shot of Shawn dumping that punch all over Amy?" she said.

"You know I did," Randy said showing his wife the picture and Trish fell down laughing at it while Amy chased her husband around the lounge and Tristen made his way over to the piano where a certain Cerebral Assassin was feeling pretty proud of himself.

"You know Uncle Hunter I have a song of my own that I'd like to sing, would you mind if I sit next to Cheyenne and sing it to everyone?" Tristen said politely and Hunter gave him a broad smile.

"I'm sorry Tristen but this evening's session of night music can only be performed by WWE employees," he said.

"Cheyenne's not a WWE employee," Tristen said.

"Not right now but neither is Jeff Hardy and that could change within a matter of weeks," Hunter said knowing that it wouldn't be long before Jeff Hardy would be under WWE contract again. "You see Tristen in this line of work anything could happen so be prepared,"

"Oh I'm prepared Uncle Hunter and since I can't sing my song with Cheyenne I'll just recite it to you both," Tristen said. "That boy with the dream to be a wrestling god met a boy that the whole industry thought was odd and he watched as the girl that he let go made that boy into someone that would steal the show. There isn't a day that goes by that the boy doesn't regret losing the most Phenomenal Girl he ever met. But life goes on and so will she but it won't be with you Hunter it will be with me," Tristen said and he stared at The Game sternly as he spoke the last words of his song and Cheyenne was looking at him with concern.

"Tristen are you okay?" she asked him and Tristen smiled at him.

"I'll be fine Cheyenne, see you in Texas," he replied before leaving and Cheyenne touched Hunter on the shoulder.

"I think that song was about me," she said.

"They were all about you," Hunter replied. "I guess wrestling promoters do think alike,"

"But Uncle Hunter why were you singing about me?" Cheyenne asked Triple H confused.

"Let's just say it's a prelude to a major career decision that you're about to make," Hunter said and he kissed Cheyenne on the head and slid away from the piano as Garrett came over to sit by her.

"Wow you two are very entertaining, I sure am gonna miss not being around you at other WWE events," Garrett said.

"We'll still see each other Garrett," Cheyenne said.

"Yeah I know but it won't be the same," he said. "Anyway Tristen needs you and he's going to make sure you stay happy at Best in the World. I mean I wasn't listening at first but I think there's a chance that Triple H could be interested in you working for the WWE instead of BTW and if Tristen is as smart as everyone says he is I think he's picked up on that now,"

Cheyenne sighed, "This business can be such a shark tank at times when even family members treat you like a commodity. It would be nice just to be around someone that wanted to spend time with me because they like me for who I am you know?" she said to Garrett who nodded.

"Yeah I know," he said and he put his arm around Cheyenne and gave her a squeeze which she appreciated very much.

Hunter watched them intently while Amy continued to chase Shawn around the lounge; the Michaels were completely unaware of what was going on with Cheyenne but Hunter was on top of it, much to his own daughter's concern.

"Dad what are you doing behind this plant?" LC said coming over to her father who for some reason was hiding behind a huge house plant.

"Just do me a favor LC and tell your future husband to let me in on any development between his sister and Garrett Calloway," Hunter said and LC furrowed her brow.

"What development? Dad they're just friends," LC said and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"See LC this is why you're always the last to know everything, now get outta here before you blow my cover," Hunter said and his daughter looked at him offended and she called over to Aurora who was talking to her mom.

"Oh sis?" she said and Aurora turned to her, "Dad said bad things about me,"

"Oh did he now?" Aurora said and she used her weather power to blow Hunter out of the lounge and onto the concierge's desk. LC walked over to where her father had landed and dusted her hands off as if she had completed a job.

"How's that for blowing your cover?" she quipped and Hunter slid of the desk and landed on his bottom.

"Touché LC, touché," he said and he watched as Shawn continued to run from his wife.

"Wait-a-minute why am I running? You should be running from me I'm the one that should be mad at you," Shawn said to Amy.

"No you're the one who dumped a punch bowl full of drink all over me so you should be running from me," Amy corrected him.

"But you were laughing at me," Shawn replied.

"No I wasn't, I was laughing at something Trish said about you and it was actually a good thing," Amy explained and Shawn smiled at her.

"Aw really? That's so sweet," Shawn said.

"You're sweet Shawn," Amy said to her husband and they kissed by the concierge's desk.

"Yuck," Hunter and LC said at the same-time. "What do you say we go hide Amy's car so she can't find it and then put the keys in Shawn's pants pocket?" Hunter suggested to his daughter.

"Wow dad you sure know how to put the entertainment back into life," she said and they went to get Amy's car keys and setup Shawn for a very would be a very amusing morning, at least for them.


	31. The Great Unveiling

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Thirty One – The Great Unveiling

St. Patrick's Cathedral, New York City, NY

It was the end of May and the Damsels of Destruction were a few weeks away from unveiling their masterpiece 'the 'Three Angels' for the whole world to see and nobody was more excited to see it than Carla, Cassidy, Charlene and the McCools. As they all worked in New York they knew how much excitement had been generated in the press by the Damsels of Destructions' tribute to the ARK Angels of DX and it wouldn't be long before Cameron, LC and Cheyenne were immortalized before the world. Being the humble children of God that they were the ARK Angels didn't participate in any of the hullabaloo going into the unveiling. Instead they kept a low profile in California and pretty much kept on doing what they always did, which was work at Silver Trumpets church, Cheyenne went to college during the day, wrestled for BTW by night and LC wrote and produced gospel music. The Damsels of Destruction didn't bother them, they respected their decision not to come to New York and meet with them. After talking to their friends the DoD realized that the ARK Angels were as committed to their privacy as they were their Lord and Savior Jesus Christ.

But that was all about to change as the media coverage of the unveiling at St. Pat's cathedral intensified more outsiders wanted to know about the three people that had inspired Tanya Madison, Jamie Albright and Melissa Turnbull to paint them onto the ceiling in the sanctuary of the cathedral. At first the Damsels just said the idea took on a life of its own but as more people showed interest in their 'Three Angels' the Damsels realized that the world should know more about the cherubic trio.

21 Club

Just before the end of the day the Damsels were having lunch with Carla, Cassidy and Charlene to discuss their idea to take the ARK Angels of DX public.

"We want to write a book, sort of an accompaniment to the 'Three Angels' piece and we want it to be about LC, Cameron and Cheyenne," Tanya said to the three women over their table at 21.

"You mean like as a background on your work?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah like a biography of the ARK Angels of DX," Jamie added.

"Oh," Carla said and she shook her head dubiously, "I don't think the ARK Angels would want that, they're extremely private,"

"But we don't want to write about their lives now we want to write about how they were when they first became the ARK Angels of DX, you know back when they were kids," Melissa explained and Carla, Cassidy and Charlene nodded intrigued.

"That sounds like an interesting idea. We could tell you a lot about them we've known them since we were all seven years of age at Karate Kamp," Charlene said.

"But you should probably meet with them and let them know what your idea is all about," Carla added.

"There's no time to meet with them, the unveiling has got us all really busy and there's no way we can leave Manhattan to go to California and talk to them about it beforehand," Tanya said. "Could you guys talk to them about it on our behalf and also get some pictures of them from when they were kids so we can put them in the book?"

"Sure we could do that, is that okay with you Charlene, Cassidy?" Carla asked her old friends who nodded tentatively.

"You know their parents are really famous, are you gonna mention DX in this book?" Charlene asked the Damsels of Destruction and the artistic trio nodded.

"Of course we are, we have to otherwise people aren't going to know why they call themselves the ARK Angels of DX," Melissa said and Cassidy looked at the Damsels wearily.

"But then people will start to poke their noses in Shawn and Hunter's past," Cassidy said and the Damsels shrugged.

"So what?" they said in unison.

"DX have a past guys, a past that they might not want splashed all over the pages of a biography, especially since your 'Three Angels' piece is about their kids," Cassidy said and the Damsels frowned at her.

"What past is this, what are you talking about?" Tanya asked puzzled.

"Where should we begin," Carla said rhetorically. "I think you guys can leave DX out of this biography, I mean you're going to have to if you want the world to focus on you because if you put DX in there the last thing the world is going to care about is your masterpiece. All the world will want to know is what how LC ended up in a foster home, how Cameron and Cheyenne lost their mom and how far Chris Jericho went to destroy the whole family,"

"All that is in DX's past and it has nothing to do with your art work, do you seriously want all that in this book you want to write?" Charlene asked the Damsels.

"Look even if its controversial it's still key to understanding how the ARK Angels of DX came to be, I say we put all that stuff in there," Jamie said and she turned to the other Damsels, "What do you guys think?"

Tanya Madison and Melissa Turnbull nodded in agreement. "We think it should go in too," Melissa said to Carla, Cassidy and Charlene and tension rose uncomfortably around the table as everyone fell silent sticking vigilantly to their views on the content of this biography.

"Looks like we've come to an impasse," Carla said. "There's no way the ARK Angels will let you publish a book that digs up their parents' past,"

"Carla have you been walking around with your eyes closed? The whole of New York City is buzzing about our 'Three Angels' piece, there is serious money to be made, ridiculous money and you want us to turn that down because DX might get harassed by some nosy reporters?" Tanya said adamantly.

"Yeah what planet are you living on?" Jamie added and Carla balked offended at Tanya and Jamie's words.

"I'm living on the same planet as you guys and I know how much interest your work has generated but you should be content with that, why do you need this extra information to make people want to see 'The Three Angels'?" Carla argued.

"We just told you because it will generate more money," Tanya said.

"There's more to life than money," Charlene said. "Plus haven't you guys already made a fortune off of your art work?"

"Not as much as we will make if we publish this biography about the ARK Angels of DX," Jamie said and Carla, Cassidy and Charlene exchanged unimpressed glances before rising from the table at the same-time.

"Well that's not going to happen and we're certainly not going to talk our friends into doing something that could ruin their families' lives," Carla said and the three of them turned to leave.

"What if we cut you in on some of the profits?" Tanya said and Carla, Cassidy and Charlene turned back to the Damsels. "What if we give you credit for helping us by researching the book? Then you get a percentage of the money we'll get from the book sales and you can use that money to finance your home decorating company,"

"Well actually right now we're just selling cushions," Carla said.

"But eventually you'll want to branch out into other areas of home furnishing, there's not that much money in cushions Carla," Tanya said.

"We already told you there are more important things in life than money," Charlene said.

"Maybe at first but take it from three women that have worked in New York City for a long time, the love of money will sustain you. You've only been working together for a month, this is not an easy place to live if you're making . . . how much does Carla pay you guys to work for her company?" Tanya asked Cassidy and Charlene.

"What's your point Tanya?" Carla asked agitated by Tanya Madison's line of questioning. "I don't see what this has to do with getting LC, Cheyenne and Cameron to sign off on your book,"

Jamie Albright handed Tanya a black leather binder and Tanya opened it and pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Carla.

"These are the projected earnings if we publish the accompaniment to the 'Three Angel's piece by September," Tanya said and Carla looked at the sheet of paper and Cassidy and Charlene glanced at it too. Their silence grew as their eyes widened at the figures written in black ink under the profit column stood out like a red stain on a white tablecloth.

"And this is how much you'll earn if you put the DX stuff in?" Carla asked and Tanya shrugged.

"We may not know about DX's past but if it's as controversial as you all seem to think it is there's no way people won't want to read about it," Tanya said and Carla, Cassidy and Charlene looked at the sheet of paper again.

"So what do you ladies say now? Do you want to visit the ARK Angels of DX and tell them about our great idea for a book?" Jamie asked Carla, Cassidy and Charlene.

"We could make the trip but we're not making any promises, they might not go for it," Carla said and she handed Tanya back the piece of paper but Tanya didn't take it.

"Why don't you keep that and look at it again on your way to Los Angeles, maybe it'll give you enough motivation to make sure the ARK Angels see our book as the best seller that we all hope it will be," she said and she and the other Damsels got up and waved goodbye to Carla, Cassidy and Charlene as they left Club 21.

"Do you know what this means?" Charlene said to Cassidy and Carla earnestly, "We could all be rich!"

"That's if the ARK Angels go for this Charlene and there's no way they're going to knowing it will mean the press get into their parents' personal lives," Carla said.

"But we don't really need the ARK Angels to give the Damsels of Destruction the information they need, we know all about it," Cassidy said. "We know about the reason Shawn and Rebecca separated, we know about all the times Jericho attacked them and we know that Jericho and LC are related,"

"But we don't want that to be published in some book now do we?" Carla said and Cassidy and Charlene fell silent. "Do we?" Carla said again but she didn't get the response she was expecting as it seemed like her friends weren't in agreement with her anymore.

"Carla you can go to L.A and tell the ARK Angels about the book and find out how they feel about it, I don't have a problem telling the Damsels of Destruction about DX's past, not if it means we get enough money to sustain us and your company while we're living here," Cassidy said and Carla couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Guys don't do this to the ARK Angels of DX, remember who DX are, they're the two most powerful men in the entire wrestling industry and on top of that they share their lives with one of the most powerful angelic teams this world has ever seen, ATM! Do you really think you should be doing something to get on the wrong side of them after all they've done for us?" Carla asked Cassidy and Charlene.

"They sure have been good to us over the years but they're not gonna keep us from going broke in this city now are they?" Charlene said.

"I refuse to hear this you guys," Carla said furiously, "Now you are coming with me to L.A and we are going to tell the ARK Angels of DX about this book together. There's no way Cheyenne, LC and Cameron are going to find out you two sold them out because of money, we owe them more than that after all these years,"

Cassidy and Charlene shook their heads in disagreement with Carla, "Face it Carla you're one of them, LC's your sister and when she finally marries Cameron you'll be part of the DX family too. We'll still be their old friends from back in the day while you'll be flying over to the Sandbox for family get togethers or going down to Florida to hang with the McMahon-Hardy family. We have everything to gain from helping the Damsels of Destruction write this book, our lives will totally change!" Cassidy said.

"You weren't so eager for your life to change until you saw what was written on this piece of paper. Come on guys, the Bible says that the love of money is the root of all evil, don't let God's word fall to the ground. We should be lovers of people and not of money. I couldn't bear to see DX's personal life splashed all over some glossy art book and sleep knowing that I got paid a lot of money to make that happen," Carla said.

"I think I could," Charlene said and Cassidy nodded.

"Yeah me too, after the book gets published I guess the ARK Angels of DX won't be seem angelic after all," Cassidy said and there was a bitter tone to her voice as she spoke those words and Carla knew that her friends were now jealous of her and the ARK Angels of DX.

"Guys please don't do this, come with me to L.A and let's talk about this on the flight over," Carla said.

"We'll see you when you get back from L.A," Charlene said and she turned to leave with Cassidy and Carla felt like she had to do something to show them that she wasn't going to put up with their sudden jealous behavior.

"Guys if you tell the Damsels of Destruction about DX's past I'm going to have to let you both go," she said and Cassidy and Charlene stopped and turned back to face her with evil smiles on their faces.

"Gosh Carla, you already sound like the co-owner of a major wrestling promotion," Charlene said snidely, "I'm sure they'll be plenty of work in this town for two women who are well versed in the less impressive side of the DX family,"

As Cassidy and Carla walked out of Club 21 Carla looked down at the piece of paper Tanya had given her and crumbled it up into a ball. "This cannot be happening, in two weeks LC, Cameron and Cheyenne's lives are going to be ruined," she said to herself and she ran to see the only people she knew that could help her with a problem this big before she went to see LC, Cameron and Cheyenne in L.A and tell them what had happened.

DX Inc

The Ortons met Carla's concern with their own as she visited them frantic at their New York home but they told her not to worry and to go to L.A and see the ARK Angels of DX as she had planned while they went to see DX and give them a heads up.

"Guys we got trouble," Trish said coming into the DX head office where Shawn, Hunter and Stephanie were reviewing the latest photos Maria had taken of the Divas for a benefit that the WWE was sponsoring. It was for children suffering from crippling disabilities, at least it was until Melina laid hands on all of them and the children were healed Miraculously before their parents' very eyes. Now the benefit was to raise money for disaster relief and they wanted to advertise it on WWE TV this week.

"What's up Trish?" Shawn said smiling at one of the pictures of Kelly Kelly handing out cooked meals for families who had lost their homes due to a hurricane.

"You know that unveiling of Damsels of Destruction's 'Three Angels' art work at St. Patrick's cathedral in New York city that's coming up?" Trish said and DX and Stephanie nodded while looking over Maria's photos, "Well the Damsels of Destruction will be unveiling more than just a ceiling showing LC, Cheyenne and Cameron covered in gold. The Damsels of Destruction are going to publish a book to go with the unveiling that talks about the lives of the ARK Angels of DX when they were kids,"

"What's wrong with that, its kinda nice," Hunter said. "I mean except for the part about us degenerating as a family, nobody needs to know about that part of our kids' lives,"

"Well they're going to know if that book gets published in two weeks," Randy said and suddenly he and Trish had DX and Stephanie's full attention.

"What are you talking about Randy?" Stephanie said furrowing her brow.

"This book is going to mention things that happened to the ARK Angels when they were kids, like when Shawn and Rebecca separated and when LC found out that Hunter was her father," Randy explained and Hunter and Shawn stood to their feet and came closer to Randy and Trish.

"This book is gonna have stuff about us in it?" Hunter said and the Ortons nodded. "We're not authorizing that it's got nothing to do with that art piece the Damsels of Destruction are unveiling,"

"Well this is the thing they don't care about the 'Three Angels' piece being affected by this book because the book is going to make them very rich ladies, as-well as Charlene McKenzie and Cassidy Montenegro," Trish said and DX looked at the Ortons like they were speaking Chinese.

"Are you saying that our kids' best friends would sell them out so they could make money off of our lives?" Hunter said horrified.

"A spirit of jealousy has reared its head and its attached itself to Cassidy and Charlene and unless you two work fast those two pretty birds are going to sing like canaries and your lives will be the topic of every talk show, art show and gossip column negating the last fifteen years of your lives completely," Trish said.

"Okay so we'll get legal to slap an injunction on the Damsels of Destruction so that they can't mention us in the book," Hunter said.

"Our legal team doesn't represent DX they represent the WWE and the Damsels of Destruction aren't going to write anything about the WWE," Randy said.

"Okay so we'll get a lawyer of our own to stop them from using our name," Hunter said and Shawn rolled his eyes at the mention of lawyers.

"Since when do we need lawyers to handle our business?" he said to Hunter. "I say we go pay Cassidy and Charlene a little visit and let know just whose lives they're planning on ruining,"

"Well you better hurry," Trish said. "They're on their way to see the Damsels of Destruction now,"

"Come on I'll take you to them," Stephanie said and she flew DX over to New York City before she came back to the office and let them take care of some very personal business.

"McKenzie!" Shawn called out as the familiar figure of Tristen Nash's ex-girlfriend turned at the sound of her name. When she saw HBK she gasped and Cassidy did the same and they both ducked into an art gallery on Broadway to get away from them.

Shawn and Hunter slipped inside the gallery and looked around; it was filled with paintings of them and their children.

"What the Hell is this?" Hunter said looking at all the art work while Shawn reached for Charlene and Cassidy who were trying to hide in a corner.

"A friend of ours paid us a visit at work today and said that the two of you are about to sell our kids down the river so you can make some easy money and we just came here to put a stop to that," Shawn said. "You've known our kids for years why this sudden change of heart towards them?"

"We all have changes of heart don't we?" Charlene said batting her dark eyes at Shawn Michaels innocently. "I mean you changed your mind about Rebecca,"

The gallery suddenly became very hot and Shawn's hair loosed itself and flickered above his head in red-hot lashes, His eyes burned and turned to hot coals, his Righteous Indignation was activated. Hunter smiled as the art work caught on fire it looked like the whole gallery was about to go up in flames.

"If I were you I would seriously reconsider telling the Damsels of Destruction anything about us, except maybe this," Hunter said coming over to a terrified Charlene and Cassidy. "Now let's get out of here before the place burns down with us in it,"

Hunter pulled Cassidy and Charlene out of the burning building while Shawn moved through the gallery looking at all the paintings of him and his family that were now on fire, the smoke and flames were absolutely no bother to him. As he stepped out of the building the fire stopped and his Righteous Indignation abated, the only thing that was destroyed were the paintings inside, the building and the people inside it were fine. As Shawn went back to normal he gave Cassidy and Charlene one more warning glance.

"Please be good," he said to them with a dangerous smile that made most knees go weak and DX left Cassidy and Charlene trembling with fear; their knees were very weak over their encounter with the parents of the ARK Angels of DX.

The Damsels of Destruction saw the flames from a few blocks up and they ran over to the gallery and saw that the fire wasn't there anymore.

"What happened I thought there was a fire?" Tanya Madison said and she looked at Cassidy and Charlene who were shaking. "You two smell like smoke were you in there?"

"Yeah, DX burned up all the paintings and they said we should be good," Charlene said.

"So that means that we can't really help you write that book anymore," Cassidy added and the Damsels of Destruction listened intrigued.

"Obviously the ARK Angels of DX aren't the only ones with Gifts from God, how else can two men start a fire and then make it go out as if it wasn't there in the first place? It's just like when the prophet Elijah called down fire from Heaven and destroyed the prophets of Baal," Tanya said fascinated.

"We're sorry we couldn't help you," Cassidy said and she turned to leave with Charlene but the Damsels of Destruction stopped them.

"Guys please don't worry, DX obviously scared you but this isn't the first time we've seen this side of them come out and we want it to be part of our book," Tanya said and the other Damsels nodded while Cassidy and Charlene shook their heads in fright.

"No you guys can't go ahead with that book DX will make you pay with your lives!" Charlene said. "And we'll pay too!"

"I said don't worry we'll protect you, we'll give you what you girls have been seriously lacking for the majority of your lives and that's freedom," Tanya said and Cassidy and Charlene looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Cassidy asked her.

"We mean no more hanging onto the ARK Angels' coat tails and living under the shadow of their almighty family. If you girls help us write this book we'll make it so the whole world will want to get to know who you are," Jamie said.

"In other words girls, we'll make you famous," Melissa said and Cassidy and Charlene looked at each other considering what the Damsels were saying.

"And you'll protect us from DX?" Charlene asked them nervously.

"By the time we're done DX will need protection from you," Tanya said and she reached out her hand for Charlene and Cassidy to shake, "So, do we have a deal?"

Cassidy and Charlene nodded, "Deal," they said together and shook hands with the Damsels of Destruction and by doing so severed all ties with the ARK Angels of DX and their family and became honorary Damsels of Destruction.


	32. Before they were Angels

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Thirty Two – Before They Were Angels

Los Angeles, CA

Betrayal was the topic of discussion between LC, Cameron and Cheyenne after they got a visit from Carla McCool who out of nowhere totally devastated them by telling them that Charlene McKenzie and Cassidy Montenegro planned to tell the whole world about their parents' past in an art biography written by the Damsels of Destruction. As Carla spoke at length about her day of infamy in New York City the ARK Angels realized how many things were at hand; jealousy, money and worst of all betrayal – an act the cherubic trio knew all too well thanks to the consistent attacks from Chris Jericho as they were growing up and now their best friends were stabbing them in the back too.

"I knew we should have gone to New York City instead of laying low in So Cal," LC said shaking her head but Cameron knew that there was nothing they could have done to avoid this. This was going to happen whether they went to New York City or not.

"Remi told me that something really bad was going to happen to our family back in Jamaica at the Valentine's Day weekend party, this must have been what she was talking about," Cameron said.

"Well what are we going to do about it we just can't let it happen?" Cheyenne said passionately. "I'd kick their butts if it was the Christian thing to do,"

"Dad's already paid Charlene and Cassidy a visit and he put the fear of God into them with his Righteous Indignation," Cameron said and LC frowned.

"But your dad would never hurt Cassidy and Charlene, he only uses RI on demons not people and this isn't a demonic attack we're dealing with, this is old fashioned back-stabbing, greed and betrayal. Maybe the Damsels of Destruction should put that in their book instead," she said.

LC was right Cameron knew his father just used his Righteous Indignation to scare Charlene and Cassidy but he'd never actually do them any harm with it.

"You know I always thought it was weird that both Cassidy and Charlene wanted to work with Carla in New York at the same-time," Cameron said. "And it was only because of the 'Three Angels' exhibition making us the talk of that town that made me feel like they could be close to us even though we're on the West Coast. The whole thing was a setup because now everytime Cassidy and Charlene think of us they're going to see that massive art work on the ceiling of St. Patrick's cathedral and wish that they were as famous as we're about to be,"

"Cameron stop you're making what they did sound so reasonable, get mad like your dad!" LC said to her fiancé.

"I can't get mad LC, Charlene's always been curious about the world we grew up in, it's one of the things that attracted her to Tristen Nash, it can't be easy being on the outside of our family," Cameron said and LC rolled her eyes.

"You're just saying that because you think she's cute," she said shaking her head. "Well I'll tell you what she is, she's a low-down, dirty, no good, backstabbing son-of-a-"

"LC!" Cameron admonished his iron lady.

"Well she is and I'd be a liar if I thought she wasn't and thou shalt not lie," LC replied. "I saw her checking out your dad in the kitchen when we invited everyone over to the Sandbox. She likes older men with power; I'm surprised she hasn't made a move on Vince!"

"EW!" Cameron and Cheyenne balked at the same time.

"LC I think I'm gonna throw up," Cheyenne said.

"Good now you know how I feel. The idea that she was pretending to be our friend that whole time, when all she wanted to do was sleep with one of our relatives," LC said in denigration and Cameron burst out laughing at his fiancée's imaginative version of the truth.

"You think my dad would ever cheat on . . . " he started to say but then his words caught in his throat and LC looked at him with a knowing grin.

"That's right Cameron, don't say it could never happen because it would make the devil's day to pull that old skeleton out of Shawn's closet," she said and Cameron tried to compose himself but the memory of his father's problems with Rebecca began to play in his mind.

"So what we're dealing with here is going to attack our faith in God and his ability to restore families that have been through as much Hell as ours has," Cameron said and Cheyenne frowned.

"Daddy never cheated on our Heavenly mother LC, she cheated on him," she said to the Helmsley heiress.

"Which made him insecure and vulnerable to Satan's attacks," LC said. "Remember the thing with the Whore of Babylon?"

"No," Cheyenne said.

"She was only five years-old she wouldn't remember that," Cameron said.

"But you do," LC said to Cameron. "Your dad nearly cheated because of jealousy, he thought Amy was cheating on him and so he was going to hurt her by sleeping with Mickie James who was possessed by the Whore of Babylon, thank God your mom came down from Heaven and put a stop to all that,"

"I know, she's always watching over us," Cameron said with a smile.

"But that doesn't mean it couldn't happen again, Cameron think about it, what would happen if it got out that your dad's called the Heartbreak Kid for a reason but that reason is everytime he falls in love he thinks he's gonna have his heart broken," LC said.

"But what do my dad's issues with women have to do with Charlene?" Cameron said.

"Cameron stop being a moron, I told you I saw Charlene checking out your dad at the Sandbox, that puts her in the same category as Mickie James, she could be the next host for Whore of Babylon!" LC argued.

"The Whore of Babylon is dead," Cameron said.

"So was Chris Jericho but that didn't stop him from coming back to Earth three times," LC argued.

"So you're saying that Charlene McKenzie, a girl we've known since Karate Kamp, is now going to try and make a move on my dad?" Cameron said.

"What better way to sell a million copies of that biography the Damsels of Destruction are going put out than to have more evidence that things aren't all good with your dad's marriage?" LC said. "You said it yourself, she's cute,"

"I didn't say she was cute, you said I said she was cute," Cameron protested.

LC ignored Cameron's protest and continued her point because she was sure she was right. "And if you think she's cute chances are your dad might too," LC said and Cheyenne didn't like what she was hearing.

"You make my dad sound like a lousy human being," she said sadly.

"Cheyenne sweetie I know this is hard for you to understand but sometimes there's more to a name than just a catch-phrase. Your dad has always been perceived that way and Charlene McKenzie would be just the scum-bag- trash to prove that he isn't able to stay happily married," LC said and Cheyenne cried.

"Okay LC that's enough," Cameron said as he hugged his sister.

"Cheyenne control yourself this is important, you're not a kid anymore you know what can happen if a man is with a woman at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now my dad on the other hand might kill your dad if he gets caught up in that kind of thing again and that would be the end of DX running the WWE; the Board of Directors would vote them out in an instant," LC continued and Cameron sighed.

"You really got this whole thing worked out don't you? LC you don't know a thing about what's going to happen just trust me and wait for God to confirm to us how our family is going to be affected by this biography when it comes out," Cameron said. "That is unless our parents stop it from being published,"

"For your dad's sake I sure hope they do, or else my dad might cut his gentleman parts off and I'd supply him with the weapon to do it," LC said.

"My dad isn't about to sleep with a twenty-two year old fashion-loving marketing graduate any time soon, no matter how much she might want him to," Cameron said and he felt nauseous just thinking about it.

"All the devil needs to get access into our lives is one open door, I suggest we slam that door shut and get it double-bolted before he gets in," LC said knowing DX were gonna need their help if Charlene and Cassidy were dead set on tarnishing their family's image in the public eye. "Let's go see Tristen Nash,"

"We can go with Cheyenne to Best in the World and talk to him while she's wrestling," Cameron said.

"Come on let's go," LC said and the ARK Angels got up though it was much harder for Cheyenne to pick herself up off the ground after finding out what might possibly happen if Tristen confirms what LC said about Miss. Charlene McKenzie. When they got to San Antonio she didn't think she'd be able to wrestle and she told LC and Cameron that she wanted to go and see her father. They talked her out of it and told her to relax and there would be time for a visit to the Sandbox after the show.

"But what if we're too late, what if Charlene's with daddy right now?" Cheyenne panicked and LC and Cameron exchanged glances.

"I'll call my dad and find out where they are," LC said pulling out her cell-phone while her fiancé tried to console his sister while the BTW roster looked on concerned, especially Roderick Strong and Jay Lethal, knowing something was very wrong with their beloved CM Melody.

DX were nowhere near the Sandbox, they were in New York City at an art exhibition for John Felix, James Goodfellow and Ryan Onassis, better known as John Cena, Jeff Hardy and Marion Cena. The exhibition was called Super Cool Happy Land and it was a theme showing how much fun family and friends could be. Jeff's art pieces were all hyper fluorescent pictures of his wife and children on a black background with a thick outline; John's pictures were all of classic American landmarks painted in primary colors with objects positioned to make the reader think something was out of place and Marion's pictures were black and white photographs of his mother Maria taken at extremely close range so that you couldn't really tell that you were looking at a person.

DX were impressed and the fact that Jeff Hardy was now under WWE contract certainly helped with the next step of their campaign to get John Cena out of TNA and back under their umbrella. They had come up with a name for a new faction featuring all three of the men but they couldn't discuss it publically with them until John and Marion were finally onboard.

"This art is amazing, what is this?" Hunter said pointing to one of Ryan Onassis' pieces.

"This is a close up of my mom's right eye, I just covered the iris with diamonds to make it look like a part of the galaxy. It's my way of saying she means more to me than anything in the whole universe," Marion said and Cena gave his son a half smile.

"I used to feel that way about your mom but those days are long gone," Cena said and Marion nodded.

"I know I mean it would really suck if you had feelings for her now after all this time given that she's gonna marry Dave Batista next month," Marion said.

"Your mom is getting married to Batista!?" Cena said in shock.

"I guess you weren't on the invite list," Hunter said. "Oh well look at this way you won't have to fly out for the wedding, Los Angeles is unbearable at this time of year,"

Shawn walked John over to a quiet area to talk, he could tell from his reaction to the news that his former lover was getting married to Batista had taken him by complete surprise. "You okay?" Shawn asked John sensitively.

"I'm sorry I just completely over-reacted I feel like such a jerk," Cena said. "It's just that, you ever think you're over somebody and then they move on and you feel like they owe you an explanation for getting on with their lives?"

Shawn nodded, "Yeah I feel that way everytime I see Mickie James," he said and Cena wasn't sure he heard Shawn right.

"I'm sorry Shawn I could have sworn I heard you mention my wife," he said and Shawn nodded.

"Yeah I did, I used to fantasize about sleeping with her when she was working for us and we were friendly with each other which made it even harder when she left the company. I swear I don't know how I got through those nights before she left," Shawn said.

"When was this?" Cena asked Shawn.

"About ten years ago during the first wrestling world war, you don't have to worry I don't think about her anymore I'm a happily married man, its just that back then I was having issues trusting my wife and when I thought about Mickie I felt a lot better," Shawn explained. "I don't have to tell you that though, the whole locker room knows how good MJ was at making men feel better if you know what I mean,"

Cena felt like he had just left planet Earth and was orbiting some strange planet billions of miles away, a place where what Shawn was saying actually made sense.

"Shawn are you telling me that you were thinking about having sex with my wife while you were married?" Cena said finally and he said it so loudly the whole room was now listening to them talk including Hunter.

"Well yeah but it didn't happen, you think my wife is just gonna standby and let some stupendously well endowed Diva steal me from under her nose? She took Mickie out of the competition like that! Come on John I thought you knew I was married to an Anointed woman of God," Shawn said patting Cena on the shoulder with a big bright smile.

"Brrr!" Cena said and he grabbed a champagne flute from off of the waiter's tray as they went past and gulped the drink down quickly. "I can't believe I trusted her, all that time I was fighting with Maria over her and she was trying to get into your pants!"

"Who was trying to get in Shawn's pants?" Hunter said coming over to Cena to see what all the fuss was about.

"Mickie, Shawn just said she tried to sleep with him years ago when she was with the WWE!" Cena said outraged but Hunter blew it off.

"Oh that, John that wasn't what happened, your wife was possessed by the Whore of Babylon, she wasn't interested in Shawn at all," Hunter explained. "You see the Whore of Babylon was this evil spirit sent from Hell to wreak havoc on happy marriages and she tried to end Shawn's by preying on his attraction to Mickie. It didn't go anywhere,"

"Because Amy stopped it, right?" Cena asked.

"Well she tried but it ended anyway," Hunter said and Cena frowned at him.

"How did it end?" he inquired further.

"Shawn turned her down flat, he put that Whore in her place!" Hunter replied adamantly and Cena was furious. "Not Mickie the whore, the Whore of Babylon," Hunter said for clarity but the damage was done. Cena stormed out of the exhibition no longer looking like the refined artist that he was billed as but more like the hot headed thug he played in TNA and that hot headed thug was on his way home to ask his wife to explain herself. Shawn watched Cena go and turned to Hunter for an explanation.

"Where's John going?" Shawn asked him.

"After what you just did I'd say he's going insane," Hunter replied angrily. "Shawn how could you bring up what happened between you and Mickie? We're trying to win John Cena over to the WWE not cause his marriage to fall apart!"

"We were just talking and it slipped out," Shawn said innocently.

"How did it even come up?" Hunter said with a frown.

"Cena was upset about Maria getting married to Batista and I said it's hard to forget the ones you let get away," Shawn said.

"So this is all your fault, you could have said anything to the guy but you bring up the one thing that could ruin this deal for us," Hunter said annoyed.

"Well what I said about Mickie will be a footnote on the sordid history of my dealings with the opposite sex if that book comes out about our kids," Shawn said.

"If that's your way of saying "I'm sorry" it's the worst apology I ever heard," Hunter said and Shawn sighed hoping that he didn't just land Mickie James in some serious hot water.

"Well if Mickie needs a shoulder to cry on I'll be there for her, that'll be my way of saying I'm sorry," Shawn said.

"That woman goes near your shoulder or any other part of your body Shawn and I will cut it off!" Hunter barked.

"But what if she needs me?" Shawn said and Hunter shook his head as his cell-phone rang and he stepped outside to answer the call.

"LC you will not believe what my other half just did, no not Joanie I'm talking about Shawn," he said after seeing his daughter's name come up on the phone screen.

"What did he do?" LC said and Cameron looked at her curiously as they waited for Tristen who was going with them to San Antonio airport.

"He told John Cena that he used to have a crush on Mickie James and now John thinks that something went on between them!" Hunter said alarmed by the conversation itself. "I mean of all the dumb-ass things Shawn's done this is the dumbest by far!"

"It might not be daddy, you might wanna consider getting an extra bolt put on the door at home," LC said.

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"So when the Whore of Babylon comes back disguised as Charlene McKenzie she doesn't get inside," LC replied.

"The Whore of Babylon is dead LC," Hunter said. "Why is her name even coming up, something weird is going on,"

"Dad listen to me just keep Shawn away from Charlene McKenzie, if she gets near him acquiring John Cena will be the least of your problems this year," LC said.

Hunter drew his hand over his face in distress, "Man this is so not what I had in mind when I said I wanted 2022 to be an unforgettable year," he said and Marion and Jeff come over to him and asked him where John Cena went.

A little lower down Manhattan Charlene McKenzie was showing the Damsels of Destruction what she had managed to find out about Shawn Michaels from the women who knew him in the WWE. Although she didn't get much from any of the Divas on the current WWE roster she did provide them with a recording of her conversation with TNA Knockout Mickie James. When the Damsels of Destruction heard what Mickie had to say about her relationship with Shawn there was no longer any doubt that their book was going to become a number one best seller.

"Well done McKenzie this is great," Tanya said as the other Damsels wrote down notes from Charlene's conversation with MJ. "Now all I need you to do is go and see Shawn Michaels and tell him you hope there's no hard feelings between you and when you say it, make it sound like you're talking about a one night stand that you guys had,"

Charlene gawked, "A one night stand?!" she said horrified.

"We want to give the media something juicy to play up Shawn's sexy boy persona so that the world will think he likes to sleep around behind his wife's back and when they find out that you're only 22 years old it'll be sensational," Melissa Turnbull added but Charlene didn't like it.

"Guys I can't say that what will Tristen think if he ever finds out I slept with his godfather?!" Charlene said and the Damsels of Destruction frowned at her.

"Well you're not really going to sleep with him you're just going to make people think you did so we can sell more copies of the book," Tanya explained.

"Okay but what if he comes onto me when I go see him, should I turn him down?" Charlene said.

"He's not gonna come onto you he's a happily married man," Jamie Albright said.

"Okay so let's say I make it seem a little more than just a play on words when I say I'm sorry for what happened between us?" Charlene said.

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked intrigued.

"What if I kiss him, would that be okay?" Charlene asked and the Damsels of Destruction realized what Charlene was getting at.

"Charlene are you attracted to Shawn Michaels?" Melissa Turnbull asked her and Charlene nodded.

"I've had a crush on him ever since I went to his house in Connecticut with Cassidy and Carla. We were invited to a party by the ARK Angels of DX and I went upstairs to use the bathroom. The bathroom door was open and I walked inside and he was in there getting ready for the party," Charlene explained and the Damsels couldn't believe their ears.

"Did something happen between you two?" Jamie asked in shock and the Damsels started to salivate in anticipation of what Charlene was going to say.

"No he didn't see me come in. He was just standing there and I was hypnotized. I couldn't move all I could do was stare. He had just gotten out of the shower and he'd dried himself off with this poor excuse for a towel and as I walked in on him he was massaging his skin with this really gorgeous coconut oil," Charlene said.

Tanya frowned, "So you didn't apologize for walking in on him? That's disgusting, what are you some kind of pervert?" she asked unimpressed at Charlene's lack of basic manners and McKenzie shrugged innocently.

"I couldn't say anything if I wanted to. I told you I was hypnotized," Charlene said.

"So how long were you staring at him for?" Tanya asked her.

"It felt like a long time. I remember quickly running back downstairs and avoiding him but it wasn't easy, he didn't realize what had happened and he just kept on talking to me like normal. I still remember the smell of the coconut oil on his skin as he kissed me goodnight and now you want me to just walk into his office or home and expect nothing to happen between us?" Charlene said and the Damsels of Destruction exchanged amused glances.

"Charlene just promise us one thing, whatever happens when you see Shawn Michaels we want a full account recorded for our book and don't worry about Tristen finding out we'll change your name so that nobody will know that its you. We'll refer to you as the "girl in the green dress,"" Tanya said and Charlene nodded.

"Okay I'll go see Shawn tomorrow. If I wear that green dress I bought from Bloomingdale's I'll show enough of myself off so he won't be able to resist me," she said seductively before leaving and the Damsels of Destruction couldn't believe how much impact this fashion loving marketing graduate with zero morality could have on their lives or the people whose lives she was about to ruin in just a matter of weeks.


	33. The Art of Destruction

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: The Damsels of Destruction

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, John and Marion Cena, Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Damsels of Destruction team up with the Kliq to bring calamity on DX and Stephanie's drive to get Jeff Hardy to exhibit his art work is the key to getting the ARK Angels out of trouble.

Chapter Thirty Three – The Art of Destruction

John Cena's house

The front door slammed and Mickie James jumped and looked behind her to see what was wrong.

"John wants wrong with you why are you slamming the door like that?" she said. "I was just getting ready to go to bed,"

"I bet you were," Cena said derisively clenching his fists angrily at his sides as he came towards his wife.

There was a dangerous look in his eyes and Mickie felt herself get into wrestler mode and she immediately put herself on guard. "You look pretty pissed for a guy that just got back from an art exhibition, what happened did somebody make fun of you for dressing up like a nerd?" she said and threw her head back and laughed but John didn't join in.

"Do you see me laughing over here?" he said angrily. "I just found out about you and Shawn Michaels,"

"You know actually somebody called Charlene McKenzie wanted to talk about Shawn too. I was interviewed about some book that's coming out as part of that 'Three Angels' exhibition by the Damsels of Destruction. Is that why you're so upset you found out that Shawn wanted to sleep with me?" Mickie said calmly. John was jealous and she took it as a compliment at first.

"Did you sleep with him?" Cena asked her and now she was angry too.

"No I didn't, he came onto me. He followed me to a freaking hotel in Virginia for crying out loud I had to use all my power to get away from him," Mickie said defensively.

"That's not what he said happened, he said you wanted him and you wouldn't take no for an answer," Cena said and Mickie James was really angry now.

"That's crap John, I wanted nothing to do with him sexually we were just friends he was the one that decided he wanted more from me when we were in Atlanta for RAW," Mickie said and Cena felt his throat tightening as if he was about to throw up.

"What happened in Atlanta?" he asked her.

"It was weird it was like he was a totally different person," Mickie started to explain. "He just reached for my towel and ripped it off my body and grabbed me. I tried to fight him off but he wouldn't let go,"

"Was it that you were holding onto him so tight that he couldn't get away from you?" Cena said and Mickie punched him in the chest furiously.

"I said I didn't do anything he came onto me John!" she yelled. "Why are you acting like I wanted him?"

"Because he said that you did!" Cena yelled back.

"Well he's lying, he's probably embarrassed because I turned him down," Mickie said and Cena laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"The idea of you turning a man down, that's hilarious Mickie. I should have never married you, you're a home-wrecking bitch," Cena spat hatefully and Mickie gasped in shock at the words coming out of her husband's mouth. "I want you out of my house and out of my life!"

John pulled bewildered Mickie by the arm and forced her to leave the house by pushing her out of the front door where Marion was standing. Marion was surprised to say the least but Mickie was incensed and she fought her way back into the house.

"Let me in, let me in!" she cried but John pushed her back and called to his son.

"Come on Marion get inside, I'm just taking out some trash that's been in my house for way too long," Cena said and Marion wasn't able to get the explanation he wanted so badly as his father was in no mood to explain why he had just thrown the woman he badly wanted to have a baby with out of his home.

Mickie couldn't believe it either but she was going to get some answers from the man at the center of it all. "Shawn Michaels you got some explaining to do baby," she said getting into her pickup truck and headed towards the airport for a direct flight to Connecticut.

The Sandbox, Greenwich, Connecticut

A loud banging rang through the East Wing of the Sandbox and Amy stirred while Shawn went to answer the door. Everybody woke up and headed downstairs to see who it was.

"Who the Hell is that?" Joanie said through squinted eyes with Hunter, everyone was asleep and didn't want to be disturbed unless it was an emergency.

"Shawn open this door right now!" came the ultra mad voice of Mickie James and Hunter flashed back to his conversation with LC, she had warned him that the Whore of Babylon was going to try and get into the house and now here she was just like she said.

"Oh no it's the Whore, she's back!" Hunter said as Shawn went to let Mickie in. Hunter pulled him back and barricaded himself against the door. "Everybody go back to bed we'll just wait for her leave," he said and Joanie, Shawn and Amy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hunter its Mickie let her in," Shawn said.

"Hell no!" Hunter said as Mickie continued to bang on the door.

"I said open up I got some questions I need answered Shawn and I'm not leaving until you tell me why John thinks I wanted to sleep with you!" Mickie said and Amy's eyes turned directly to her husband who shrugged.

"I don't know what she's talking about," Shawn said and Hunter frowned because Shawn knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Hunter get away from the door," Amy said.

"I said go to bed!" Hunter replied and Amy tickled him until he fell away from the door in laughter and she opened up the door to let Mickie James in.

"Oh my goodness," Joanie said as Mickie James stood fuming in their doorway her eyes fixed on her accuser. "Mickie what's wrong?"

Mickie made a beeline for Shawn, "My husband just threw me out of my house for being a home wrecker but if I recall Shawn it was you that wanted to wreck your own home," Mickie said coming at Shawn who backed up.

"Mickie this has all been a big misunderstanding, John was upset about Maria and Batista getting married and I told him about you and me to make him feel better about losing her," Shawn said. "I know nothing happened between us,"

"Well now Shawn thanks to you John thinks I'm the Whore of Babylon, thank you for ruining my marriage!" Mickie said and Shawn went to comfort her but Hunter stood between them so he couldn't hug her.

"Hunter what are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"I'm saving your soul Shawn you are one minute away from opening the gates of Hell in our lives and God chose me to save you," Hunter said and Amy rolled her eyes.

"And exactly how many lives have you saved o mighty savior?" Amy said and she called Mickie over to her but Mickie was in no mood to be placated.

"Amy don't try to calm me down I could kill your husband right now," she said clenching her jaw with fury. "It's a miracle you two have been together for so long, I thought for sure by now you'd be following in his dearly departed's footsteps,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked Mickie alarmed.

"Maybe if Shawn wasn't so busy looking at your well endowed body during that Summerslam promo she'd still be here," Mickie said and she pointed at Shawn furiously, "You're a heartbreaker Shawn, a professional widower a black widow spider in nice guy clothing and you make me sick!"

Mickie stormed out of the Sandbox leaving Shawn covering his mouth in shock at the words that came out Mickie's mouth. Hunter couldn't believe she went so easily.

"Wow I thought we'd have to ask God to help us get rid of her again," Hunter said.

"That wasn't the Whore of Babylon," Joanie said. "It was just the angry soon-to-be ex-wife of John Cena,"

"She called me a professional widower, a black widow spider. You know what a black widow does? It finds mate, reproduces and then kills it afterwards," Shawn said traumatized by Mickie's words.

"You're no spider you're a prominent billionaire with a pretty face and Mickie is one of many women that have messed up their own lives by trying to be part of yours," Hunter said. "You two should never have been friends to begin with,"

"What do you mean by that?" Shawn asked offended.

"Shawn you can't have female friends, you're too much of an asset in the wrestling world. That's what Hunter means when he says that you and Mickie should never have been friends, now John Cena thinks what everyone probably thinks and that's that she tried to seduce you," Joanie said.

"But we're friends Jo you and me have been friends for a long time," Shawn said.

"I know but I'm not overly friendly and I never was," Joanie said.

"Yeah Mickie's the kind of chick that needs a lot of male attention if you know what I mean," Hunter said implicitly and Amy felt led to defend Mickie's reputation.

"Why do you say that because she was popular among the guys in the locker room?" Amy said. "I was popular with the guys in the locker room does that make me a home wrecker too?"

"Some might argue that but I think this is going to be a problem for us if that book that the Damsels of Destruction want published gets out," Hunter said and Shawn was noticeably quiet. "You okay there spider?"

"Hunter that's not funny," Shawn said annoyed.

"Well it's your fault Shawn why the Hell did you tell John that once upon a time you were attracted to his wife?" Hunter said. "A man in your position can't be making comments like that in casual conversation we're not in the locker room anymore Shawn, the days of you shooting the breeze with the boys is over,"

"So what am I supposed to do, just never talk to another woman other than those in our little group?" Shawn said bemused. "If I did that back then I never would have met Amy,"

"And some might argue that's even more proof that a woman can go from the locker room to the corporate bedroom in one short year, right Ames?" Hunter said.

"Oh shut up savior, Shawn don't listen to him I'll talk to John and I'll explain to him what happened between you and Mickie and it'll make everything go back to normal," Amy said giving Shawn's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You're not a professional widower you're my husband and I love you,"

"I know you do Amy," Shawn replied but he was still upset and he turned to go back upstairs with his head down.

"Those are the steps of a guilty man," Hunter observed as Shawn went back to bed. "LC was right I might have to kill him,"

"Don't blame Shawn because he's attractive, you don't know what it's like to have people lusting after you," Amy said to Hunter who completely disagreed with that statement.

"Yes I do I'm the Cerebral Assman!" he said and Joanie burst out laughing.

"You know I remember thinking when we first formed DX that any woman that fell in love with Shawn was going to have to be strong and you're strong enough to deal with this Amy because I could not do what you and Rebecca have to do, Shawn's the kind of man you have to fight to keep," Joanie said to Amy.

"Like I said I understand what it's like to have people want you, it doesn't always cause a problem but there are times when it can turn your life upside down," Amy said. "This thing with Mickie will blow over you'll see and Shawn will go back to being his normal happy self,"

Joanie and Hunter exchanged glances with each other noting the hope in Amy's voice that things would blow over. "Yeah blow over on us," Joanie said and she agreed with Hunter, "I think a storm's coming Hunter, all the signs point to it,"

"Well we've survived rough times before in this family I just can't help but wonder how rough its gonna be this time around," Hunter said and he hugged Joanie and they went back to bed wondering if the family would be able to make it through another F-5.

DX Inc

The next day at DX Inc Maria came to see Shawn, Hunter and Stephanie all the way from L.A to discuss the disaster relief photo shoot that was scheduled to go out on WWE TV this week. As she walked up to the DX Head Office people greeted her and told her what a great job she did shooting the WWE Divas.

"Thanks it was my pleasure I love working with my old friends from the locker room," Maria said sincerely and as she continued to walk she saw a young woman in a skin tight green dress that she didn't recognize. This young lady was stunning and Maria couldn't remember the last time she saw a woman as beautiful as this stranger was. Her hair was pulled back in a glossy ponytail held in place with a gold clasp and she had Mississippi mud pie skin tone and she stood elegantly like the branches of bare tree in six inch satin gold stilettos with a gold Gucci clutch purse and matching gold clasp bracelet and necklace of what looked to be of Egyptian origin. Her makeup was flawless with just a touch of pink lip gloss to make her look even more desirable than she was already; everything else was basic foundation, eye shadow and mascara. Maria was about to approach her when she saw that this woman was about to head into the DX Head Office and she took that as an excuse to introduce herself. "Hi I'm Maria Kanellis I'm the senior photographer and publicity manager for the WWE," Maria said politely. "I haven't seen you before, are you a new WWE Diva?"

"No I'm Charlene McKenzie," Charlene replied. "I'm here to see Shawn Michaels,"

Maria frowned because she had a meeting scheduled to see DX, "Oh is he expecting you?" she said looking at her watch. "Because I have a meeting with DX right now,"

"I'm not here to see Shawn to talk about business," Charlene replied and Maria nodded.

"How long do you think you're gonna be? If it's important I might have to reschedule," Maria said.

"Its hard to say I'm not really sure how he's going to respond to me being here," Charlene said.

"Well green is his favorite color so you're chances of him wanting to see you are pretty good in my opinion," Maria said and Charlene smiled, she already knew that green was Shawn's favorite color. "Perhaps after you're done with Shawn we could grab a cup of coffee. I have a friend in L.A who would love to use you to model for her hair care company,"

"I have a feeling a lot of people are going to want to take my photograph after this meeting is over," Charlene said and Maria left her business card and went to grab a cup of coffee while she waited.

"Come in," Shawn said as Charlene knocked on the door. He had his head down so he didn't see her as she came inside.

"Hello Shawn," Charlene said and he recognized her voice so he looked up and saw a beautiful young lady looking back at him and on closer inspection he realized who that beautiful young lady was.

"McKenzie?" he said like he was looking at a mirage and he came from around his desk and walked towards her. "What are you doing here I wasn't expecting to see you in my office. Only corporate types with leather briefcases come in here during the day,"

"I know this is kind of a special visit, I came to apologize for what happened between us in New York," Charlene said and Shawn looked her up and down like a scientist would down a microscope seeing things that he never noticed about her before.

"You came to apologize dressed up like this?" he asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Well I know that green is your favorite color, would you mind if I stay?" Charlene replied.

"Well I'd love you to stay so we can finish what we started back in Manhattan but I've got a meeting with Maria Kanellis and I don't want to miss that," Shawn said excitedly.

"Maria, is she the red-head with the green eyes and long legs that always smiles at you?" Charlene said.

"Yeah that's her she works here with me in corporate but I don't get so see her that much anymore because she's based over in L.A," Shawn said.

"Well after you're done with me you can finish out the rest of your day by spending time with her," Charlene said.

"Okay well why don't you come sit down over here," Shawn said gesturing to one of the comfy chairs by the window but Charlene didn't move. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Shawn I can't do this, not again its wrong," Charlene said feigning distress.

"No its okay we can do it and then nobody will ever know what happened I'll make sure of it," Shawn said thinking she was talking about the biography that the Damsels of Destruction wanted to publish.

"But you could lose your family I'm not worth that Shawn," Charlene said and Shawn smiled at her.

"Now-now McKenzie I won't hear any more of this and I don't want you to leave feeling bad, you should feel good you're wearing my favorite color, how could I let you leave just like that? Come on," Shawn said and he led McKenzie over to the comfy chair and she sat down next to him.

"What is that you're wearing?" Charlene asked him even though she knew exactly what it was. "It smells like coconut,"

"Oh that's my body oil, Amy likes it too, that's something I never thought I'd say during the day," Shawn said and Charlene laughed.

"Yeah we probably shouldn't talk about your wife after all she's the reason I'm here isn't she?" she said and Shawn nodded.

"Yeah I mean if anyone ever found out about us this could affect my whole family," Shawn said.

"I'm surprised you can even stand the sight of me," Charlene said and Shawn couldn't believe she was being so hard on herself.

"Charlene how could I not stand the sight of you? You're beautiful," Shawn told her and he put his arm on her shoulder and squeezed her closer to him.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Charlene said looking into his eyes and she shifted closer so that their legs were touching each other.

"Are you kidding? You're the most beautiful girl I've seen today and it's almost 3pm, I don't think anyone else has a chance of beating you, you gotta be the most beautiful woman I've seen all day," Shawn said, he was just being nice and Charlene was baiting him in like a fish on a hook. She had already gotten enough to give to the Damsels of Destruction and she had nothing to lose, she was going to go for it full throttle, she was going to make a pass at Cheyenne's dad.

"I think you're beautiful too," she said and she touched his face where his facial hair was growing over the base of his jaw line. "I'm so glad you decided to let me stay,"

Shawn checked the side of his brain that said things were getting weird and he got a response that said Charlene McKenzie was the sweetest most innocent friend his children had and nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen if he didn't ask her to leave right now. You can imagine the co-owner of the WWE's disappointment when little Miss. McKenzie put her leg which was already too close to his further up so that she was semi straddling him and when her knee touched his belt buckle he looked down and figured that it probably shouldn't be there.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Shawn said.

"That's not what you said before Shawn why this sudden change of heart?" Charlene said and she rubbed her leg against him so that her knee kept knocking his favorite cowboy belt buckle.

"Oh great first Mickie and now this," Shawn said. "Charlene I think you got the wrong idea, I don't like you that way,"

"So now I'm not the most beautiful girl you've seen all day?" Charlene replied and if she was anyone else Shawn would have kicked her out of his office via Sweet Chin Music but she was one of his kids' best friend he had to be gentle with her even though Charlene wasn't about to be gentle with him. She was about to let her real identity be seen as the "trashy trash" LC said that she was. "Don't worry nobody will ever know," she said and she leaned in to kiss Shawn.

"If your lips touch mine something very bad is going to happen to you," Shawn warned her but like so many before her Charlene didn't listen and the second Shawn's lips met her pink lip gloss her mouth began to blister and suddenly all she could taste in her mouth was ash.

"What happened to my lips?" Charlene said covering her mouth.

"I burned you with my Kiss of Life that's what happened, you of all people should know what happens when you mess with the Anointed Couple," Shawn said getting up and taking Charlene over to the door. "I'm so disappointed in you Charlene, your father raised you to have more class, now when you look in the mirror all you'll see is God's wrath staring back at you,"

Charlene covered her mouth but she wasn't as horrified by what had happened to her as Shawn would have hoped and that surprised him a little, "It was worth every penny," she said and she left covering her face leaving Shawn to decipher the meaning behind her words.

"Worth every penny?" he thought and then when the full realization of what she meant came to him he kicked the door and shouted. "I am such a dumbass!" he said and he had no idea how he was going to explain to Hunter how his kids' 22 year old friend in a green dress managed to ruin their lives before 3pm during office hours.

Two weeks later…

The unveiling of the 'Three Angels' art piece was all the art world was interested in and today it was going to be shown all over the world. But that wasn't the only story the media was interested in covering, thanks to a well-intentioned but thoroughly misguided attempt by Stephanie to get DX out of hot water. Stephanie McMahon Hardy went to see the Kliq to dig up some stuff about Charlene McKenzie that she could use to blackmail her into not giving the media a recording that made it sound like she was having an affair with Shawn Michaels. In typical Kliq fashion they asked for something in return – ownership of the WWE. If Hunter and Shawn stepped down as co-owners of the WWE and let Kevin Nash, Scott Hall and Sean Waltman take over they would make sure Charlene and Cassidy never said a word to anyone about DX.

The next day a memo went around WWE HQ informing the WWE employees that a new world order was in effect as of today and as of 5pm that day DX were no longer running things, the Kliq were now in control.

The roster tried to contact Shawn and Hunter for an explanation but they refused to comment deciding it was better to be with their children in New York City as they were honored by the archbishop at St. Patrick's cathedral for the 'Three Angels' exhibition. There was no mention of their past or the recording Charlene had made of her conversation with Shawn at his office and the accompaniment book was a glossy report of the childhood of LC, Cameron and Cheyenne without a single mention of the stormy times in the DX family.

However, at the close of the unveiling a news alert flashed up on cell phones and tablets all around the world reporting the reason why DX had suddenly stepped down as co-owners of the WWE and it included a link to a recording that sounded like two people having an affair. Those voices were identified as Shawn Michaels and a young woman in a green dress who was included in a picture but her face was blurred and just as the story broke, DX were verbally attacked by the Kliq during a media press conference at what was formerly DX Inc.

"Stephanie you screwed up something awful," the former WWE employer said as she watched the news from her home in North Carolina but her children and husband were less defeated.

"Don't worry mom, we've got a plan to take out the Kliq once and for all and get DX their jobs back," Angela said coming over to Stephanie with her brother and Beth Hardy.

"Who's we?" Stephanie asked.

"The entire family, every member of the DX and ATM family. Rebecca Michelle called a meeting and we're gonna have it over at Grandpa Vince's house," Beth said.

"Whatever you guys come up with it better be good," Jeff Hardy said as they Transcended to Fort. Lauderdale and in Vince McMahon's house everybody was waiting for them.

Back in Manhattan the Kliq sent Charlene McKenzie a box of flowers and a card that said congratulations for a job well done for managing to screw Shawn Michaels without taking her clothes off. The Kliq offered her at job in their corporate office after firing Maria and she accepted and asked if they could make a position for Cassidy too. The entire roster freaked out and were trying desperately to get answers from DX but they couldn't get a hold of them, nobody knew where they were.

Miles away in a small café in Rome, Italy the DX family sat with ATM, Edge and Alannah Pirelli who had invited them there to get away from all the drama at home. As far as her goons were concerned the Kliq were living on borrowed time and this time ATM wouldn't be there to bring them back to life when the Mafia took them out. It took everything ATM had to convince Alannah to tell her goons to call off the hit and said that murder was not a viable solution to the problem, of course that wasn't easy to say after hearing the recording that was edited to make it sound like Shawn was sleeping with Charlene McKenzie. As a dear friend who had been in the eye of the storm many times Edge knew that being away from things was best but they would have to go home soon and face their accusers. Trish and Randy were the first to head back, they were shortly followed by Melina and Johnny and finally only the members of DX were in Italy.

"If you guys are going to get back your legacy its gonna take blood and violence," Edge said to them, "If you don't fight back you can sit here and watch everything you've worked for your whole lives slip away,"

"I'm not ready to go back," Shawn said, "Cheyenne is a wreck everyone at Best in the World thinks I slept with her best friend and now she wants to leave the company. Cameron got kicked out of Silver Trumpets for standing up for me,"

"And LC lost all her gospel music contracts," Hunter added.

"Given all that we've lost you might as-well of just slept with her," Amy said and Shawn glared at her noticing that she had been real frosty towards him since they left America and her words were like ice-picks stabbing him in the chest.

"You're blaming me for what happened, after I explained to you-" Shawn started but he didn't get to finish, Amy cut him off with her fierce anger but there was nothing righteous about it, it was just anger plain and simple.

"A woman walks into your office wearing a tight green dress, six inch gold stilettos and pink lip gloss and you think she just wants to talk?!" Amy said outraged. "Hunter is right you are such a dumbass!"

"I told you so," Hunter added with a nod, he and Amy were in total agreement on that and Shawn had heard enough.

"Everybody just gang up on me forget that we're supposed to be there for each other and make me feel worse that I already do. I can't help it if I only ever see the best in people," Shawn said and he walked off leaving Hunter, Jo and Amy alone with Edge and Alannah Pirelli.

"I probably should go after him," Amy said but she didn't know what to say that would make any difference. "I can't believe he fell for that girl's act,"

Hunter knew how bad Shawn felt but all he wanted to do was kick him for what happened, after so long Shawn still hadn't learned how avoid controversy and now, just like in days long gone, he was the talk of every gossip column and so was his family.

_You might as-well have just slept with her. _Shawn replayed Amy's words over and over again as he walked down the cobbled streets of Via Contour. _You're a black widow spider, a professional widower _were the words of Mickie James who now looked like a prophet thanks to Charlene McKenzie and the Damsels of Destruction. "Everyone's turned against me," he said and he felt something leaking from his face and he rubbed his eyes and saw black water on his hands. "What's this?" he wondered and he continued to walk not knowing that the more he resented Amy and Hunter the blacker the tears would become.

The Sandbox

This was the first time Shawn didn't want to kiss and make up with Amy after a fight and as hours turned into days turned into weeks they drifted further and further apart. The more she avoided him the more he wanted to hurt her for being so disloyal to him during all the ugliness that the media was spewing out about him. When he needed her the most she turned her back on him and spent most of her time with the kids and the other members of ATM. It didn't help that Joanie and Hunter were mad at him too and at midnight while everyone had gone out and left him home alone he called DX Inc which was now Kliq Bros Inc and asked to speak with Kevin Nash.

"You were right about Amy coming between us, I wanna kiss and make up with you guys," he said and Kevin Nash nodded.

"I've waited so long for you to say that Shawnie, why don't you come and work with us and we can be brothers again just like old times?" Kevin Nash said.

"I figured you'd forgive me for being a traitor to the Kliq," Shawn said.

"After what we've been through I owe you that much, now what do you say we bring back the old Shawn Michaels, the one all the guys used to hate and all the women used to love," Kevin said.

"That sounds like just the change I'm looking for," Shawn said.

"Come over to the office tomorrow and let's put the band back together," Kevin Nash said and he hung up and Shawn dropped the phone and cried over a photo of his family, the family that no longer existed anywhere except in the frame.

_This story will continue in the __**Rise of the Kliq **_


End file.
